Eisbrecher
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: „Lestrade, Sie beginnen, mein Interesse zu erregen." - „Nur Ihr Interesse, Mycroft?" - Mycroft „Eismann" Holmes liest eines Abends den – nach seiner Scheidung - ziemlich betrunkenen Lestrade von der Straße auf. Der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft? Mycroft/Lestrade! Jetzt mit John/Sherlock Bonus-Kapitel!
1. Mycroft Eismann Holmes

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 1)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Inhalt**: „Lestrade, Sie beginnen, mein Interesse zu erregen." - „Nur Ihr Interesse, Mycroft?" - Mycroft „Eismann" Holmes liest eines Abends den – nach seiner Scheidung - ziemlich betrunkenen Lestrade von der Straße auf. Der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft? Nicht wirklich. Dennoch gelingt es Mycroft nicht, den Inspektor komplett aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Wird Gregory die Aufmerksamkeit eines Mannes – der dazu noch Sherlocks Bruder _und_ die britische Regierung ist - überhaupt erwünscht sein?

**Kategorie**: Fluff, Romantic, Slash, Graphic Sex, Humor und einen Hauch Drama. (Das Übliche… bei mir kommt immer dieser Misch-Masch bei raus, wenn ich was schreibe.)

**Anmerkung**: Wo siedeln wir das Ganze zeitlich an? In der Serie laufen sich die beiden ja nicht wirklich über den Weg, obwohl sie bei „Studie in Pink" am Ende immerhin auf der gleichen Straße rumstehen. Aber ich nehme hier mit einer Äußerung von Mycroft Bezug auf „das große Spiel" - also irgendwann danach. Außerdem sagt Lestrade in „die Hunde von Baskerville" zu Sherlock: „„I don't just do what your brother tells me." Also sinngemäß... „Ich tue nicht nur, was dein Bruder mir sagt." Ich finde, das lässt Rückschlüsse zu. Zumindest den, dass sich die beiden irgendwie kennen. Da diese Story aber davon ausgeht, dass Lestrade geschieden worden ist und wir über seine Ehe nach der Weihnachtsszene in „Skandal in Belgravia" nichts mehr erfahren... sucht euch einfach einen eigenen Zeitstrahl aus!

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 1)**

Mycroft Holmes verfügte nicht nur über _einen_ Arbeitsplatz. Je nach der Art seiner Tätigkeit oder je nach der Identität, Rang und Wichtigkeit seiner Gesprächspartner, hatte er die freie Wahl zwischen zwei Räumlichkeiten, deren Nutzung ausschließlich ihm vorbehalten war.

An diesem Mittwoch hielt er sich nicht in dem etwas bescheideneren Raum auf, in welchem er einmal John Watson empfangen hatte, sondern in seinem anderen Büro, welches den Vergleich mit den Arbeitsräumen weit höhergestellter Personen als er es offiziell war, nicht zu scheuen brauchte.

Dieser Raum war so britisch wie nur irgend möglich. Von der Eichentäfelung an den Wänden, über die Bücherregale mit den schimmernden Messingbeschlägen, bis zu dem wuchtigen, auf Hochglanz polierten Schreibtisch, auf dem sich das unvermeidliche Teegeschirr inklusive Silbertablett befand.

Mycroft hatte noch vor kurzem aus der dünnwandigen Porzellantasse einen äußerst wohltuenden Tee zu sich genommen, doch nun stand die Tasse wieder verwaist auf dem Silbertablett, während sich Mycroft ganz dem Genuss seiner derzeitigen Tätigkeit hingab. Denn mittlerweile war Mycroft in den Regionalteil der Times vertieft – die politikbezogenen Artikel hatte er bereits gelesen – doch diesem etwas seichten Teil der Zeitung gab er sich nur hin, um den unausweichlichen Zeitverlust auszugleichen, der durch den jungen Mann verursacht wurde, der gerade unter seinem Schreibtisch kniete.

Immer wieder nahm Mycroft aus dem Augenwinkel heraus den blauen Uniformrock der _Blues and Royals_ wahr. Früher hatte er die roten Röcke der _Life Guards_ favorisiert, doch schon seit längerer Zeit bevorzugte er das distinguiertere Erscheinungsbild der in dunkles Blau gekleideten _Horse Guard_ Wachen.

Als er noch jünger und etwas leichtsinniger gewesen war und seine berufliche Position noch nicht so sensibel, hatte er öfter gewisse Etablissements aufgesucht und sich dort eher den anwesenden Damen gewidmet, als den Herren. Doch bald hatte sich bei ihm eine gewisse Vorliebe für junge Männer in Uniform herausgebildet. Bei ihnen konnte man sicher sein, dass äußerste Diskretion gewahrt wurde. Denn in einen Skandal dieser Art verwickelt zu werden oder ihn gar hervorzurufen, war in diesen Kreisen undenkbar und würde allen Beteiligten nicht wiedergutzumachenden Schaden zufügen.

Es war ein Arrangement, das allen Teilen gewisse Vorteile verschaffte. Falls sich die Männer - die Mycroft gelegentlich zu sich in sein Büro bestellte um ihm gewisse Gefälligkeiten zu erweisen – auch in ihrem Regiment bewährten, so hielt Mycroft bei Bedarf gerne seine schützende Hand über sie oder beschleunigte ein wenig ihr berufliches Vorankommen. Natürlich immer innerhalb einem gewissen Rahmens. Mycroft hatte keine Absicht, die Günstlingswirtschaft wieder einzuführen – ein System, welches er zutiefst verabscheute – aber eines gewissen quid pro quo konnten sich die schmucken Corporals sicher sein.

Mycroft gönnte sich dieses Vergnügen ohnehin nur drei- oder viermal im Jahr. Meist bediente er sich dabei der gleichen Männer, so dass die Anzahl seiner Schützlinge überschaubar blieb. Doch anders als sein Bruder empfand Mycroft doch das Bedürfnis, sich ab und zu durch jemand anders Befriedigung verschaffen zu lassen, als nur durch sich selbst. Er war immerhin ein gesunder Mann in den besten Jahren und im Gegensatz zu Sherlock verachtete er Sexualität nicht, ihm waren lediglich die zwangsläufig damit einhergehenden Gefühle und meist unausweichlichen Beziehungen mehr als suspekt – auch der damit einhergehende Zeitverlust war für Mycroft eine nicht zu unterschätzende Komponente.

Daher zog es es vor, sich ein paar Mal im Jahr einen jungen Corporal auszuwählen, der ihm das verschaffte, was sein Körper benötigte. Dabei bevorzugte er fast ausnahmslos die orale Befriedigung. Den meisten anderen Spielarten konnte er ohnehin nichts abgewinnen und die restlichen Varianten wollte er nicht in seinem Büro ausüben. Er konnte ja wohl kaum an dem gleichen Tisch Verhandlungen führen, an dem er... nein. Das war undenkbar.

Mycrofts linke Hand begann leicht zu beben. Die Zeitung raschelte in seinen Händen. Dieser junge Mann – Nigel, nicht wahr? - war wirklich ein Naturtalent. Dieser Mund und diese Zunge sollten waffenscheinpflichtig sein. Wenn er sich weiterhin so bemühte, würde es höchstens noch zwei Minuten dauern.

Mycroft faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie beiseite, dann lehnte er sich etwas mehr in seinem ledergepolsterten Schreibtischstuhl zurück, legte seine Hände auf die Armlehnen und schloss die Augen. Zwei Minuten – soviel Zeit konnte er für seine Entspannung erübrigen.

Nach einer Minute und 50 Sekunden stöhnte Mycroft leise auf und öffnete weitere 20 Sekunden später wieder die Augen. Er schob seinen Stuhl etwas zurück und blickte auf den Mann, der nun unter dem Tisch hervor krabbelte und geschmeidig aufstand. Das Gesicht des jungen Corporal war gerötet und einige Haarsträhnen klebten in dem leichten Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn. Unter dem Schreibtisch war es wohl etwas zu warm geworden. Sein Blick war fragend, während er in einer Hand das benutzte Kondom hielt, welches er von Mycrofts erschlaffter Männlichkeit abgestreift hatte.

„Das nehme ich. Danke", sagte Mycroft und hielt seine Hand auf, damit der Corporal das corpus delicti hineinlegen konnte. Der Corporal kam der Aufforderung nach und stand dann etwas unschlüssig vor Mycroft.

„Das war alles. Sie können ihren Dienst nun wieder aufnehmen", sagte Mycroft kühl, aber nicht unfreundlich.

Der Corporal nahm Haltung an.

„Sehr wohl, Sir." Er griff sich seine Kopfbedeckung – die er vorher auf einem der Besucherstühle abgelegt hatte, salutierte kurz und wandte sich mit militärischer Genauigkeit zur Tür.

Kurz darauf war Mycroft wieder alleine. Fein säuberlich strich er den Punkt „Meditation" in seinem Terminkalender durch. Dann machte er sich daran, die nächste Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Entschlossen griff er nach seinem Telefon und wählte eine Nummer. Als sich sein gewünschter Gesprächspartner meldete, verlor Mycroft keine Zeit mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln.

„Was höre ich da über die Wahlen in Korea? Warum gibt es schon wieder Probleme?"

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Zwei Tage später ließ sich Mycroft von seinem Chauffeur nach Hause fahren. Es war spät und er hatte einen langen, harten Tag hinter sich. Zu allem Übel stand sein von ihm bevorzugter Wagen gerade nicht zur Verfügung und er musste derzeit mit einer weit größeren und auffälligeren Limousine vorlieb nehmen, was ihm beträchtliches Unwohlsein verursachte. Sein ganzes Leben – sowohl beruflich, als auch privat – war auf _Understatement_ und Unauffälligkeit ausgerichtet. Es war ihm unangenehm, einen Wagen zu benutzen, der nicht nur mit einem Kühlschrank und einer gut gefüllte Mini-Bar ausgestattet war, sondern zu allem Überfluss noch über eine L-förmige Rückbank verfügte, deren Sinn sich Mycroft auch durch angestrengteste Überlegung nicht erschloss.

Das für Mycroft einzig Angenehme an der extravaganten Ausstattung war lediglich das Eiswürfelfach des kleinen Kühlschranks. Sinnloses und unmäßiges Trinken war seine Sache nicht, doch die drei Eiswürfel, die in dem Glas Mineralwasser sachte gegeneinander klickten, erfrischten seine Lebensgeister beträchtlich. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen drückte er das kühle Glas gegen seine Stirn und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Als der Wagen unerwartet rechts abbog öffnete er sie wieder.

„Mortimer?", sprach er seinen Chauffeur an. „Das ist nicht der direkte Weg nach Hause."

„Tut mir sehr leid, Sir. Umleitung. Vollsperrung. Verkehrsunfall."

„Ja, natürlich." Mycroft hatte die Reflektionen der Blaulichter in den zahlreichen Fensterscheiben der Häuser, an denen sie vorbeifuhren, bereits bemerkt, bevor er von seinem Chauffeur eine Antwort erhalten hatte. Erneut presste er das kalte Glas gegen seine Schläfen. Diese Umleitung würde ihn mindestens 30 Minuten seiner kostbaren Nachtruhe kosten. Aber immerhin war Mortimer so klug gewesen, sich kurz zu fassen und ihn nicht mit unnötigem Geschwätz zu behelligen. Vielleicht sollte er eine Gehaltserhöhung…

Mycrofts Gedanken schweiften ab. Sie fuhren nun gezwungenermaßen durch eines der hässlicheren Gesichter Londons. Schmierige Pubs, heruntergekommene Mietshäuser – die zu Zeiten Königin Victorias einer besseren Gesellschaftsschicht Obdach gewährt hatten -, Wettbüros, Spielhallen, Strip-Lokale und Nachtclubs wechselten sich in diesem Viertel mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit ab.

Die grelle Neonreklame dieser Etablissements spiegelte sich in den vom Herbstregen nassen Straßen.

Aus einem dieser anrüchigen Lokale torkelte gerade – mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung des Türstehers – eine männliche Gestalt.

_Betrunken. Halbwegs ordentliche Kleidung. Feste Arbeit. Außendienst… oder doch Innendienst? Es war schwer zu sagen. Regelmäßiges Einkommen – aber… ach ja. Frisch geschieden._

All das schoss in Sekundenbruchteilen durch Mycrofts Gehirn, noch bevor er die Identität der Person erkannte, die nun gefährlich nahe am Rand des Gehweges entlang torkelte und jeden Augenblick auf die Fahrbahn…

„Mortimer! Halten Sie an", wies Mycroft seinen Fahrer an. „Und helfen Sie dem Gentlemen, der gerade versucht, sich überfahren zu lassen, ins Auto."

Mortimer tat, wie ihm geheißen und bereits wenige Augenblicke später hatte der angetrunkene Mann auf der L-förmigen Rückbank Platz genommen und blinzelte Mycroft, der ihm schräg gegenübersaß, verblüfft an.

„Guten Abend, Detective Inspector Lestrade. Wie ich sehe, ist Ihre Scheidung seit heute rechtskräftig", begrüßte Mycroft seinen Gast.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Mycrofts Büro stelle ich mir so oder so ähnlich vor:

HGTV/2007/03/01/harbinger_meiristudy012_ 

. 

simages/74845_0_ 

Und das sind die Uniformen der Blues and Royals:

/images/bluesandroyals% 

Wer will… hier noch etwas Infos dazu:

wiki/Blues_and_Royals

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**


	2. schwer entflammbar

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 2)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 2)**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

„Guten Abend, Detective Inspector Lestrade. Wie ich sehe, ist Ihre Scheidung seit heute rechtskräftig", begrüßte Mycroft seinen Gast. „Ich bin…"

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind", sagte Lestrade mit einer Stimme, der sein Alkoholkonsum anzumerken war, dennoch gelang es ihm überraschend gut, seine Worte deutlich zu artikulieren. „Sherlocks Bruder. Mycroft. Hab' Sie schon ein-, zwei Mal gesehen. Sherlock…" Lestrade hielt inne und starrte ins Leere. Offensichtlich hatte er den Faden verloren.

Mycroft bedauerte dies. Er hätte doch ganz gerne erfahren, was Sherlock so alles über ihn erzählte.

Lestrade kam mit einem langsamen Blinzeln wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Was… was tu ich hier eigen'lich?", fragte er Mycroft.

„Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass ein derart verdientes Mitglied von Scotland Yard die Statistik für _Tote durch Verkehrsunfälle_ bereichert. Ich werde sie nach Hause bringen. Sobald Sie meinem Fahrer Ihre aktuelle Adresse…"

Wieder blinzelte Lestrade mit der Langsamkeit einer Schildkröte.

„Woher… woher wissen Sie von meiner Scheidung? Hat Sherlock…"

Ein verächtliches Lächeln kräuselte Mycrofts Lippen.

„Als ob ich dazu Sherlock brauchte", bemerkte er trocken. „Und als ob Sherlock sich um derlei kümmern würde." Bei diesen Worten lachte Lestrade kurz auf. Es war ein wissendes, aber auch ein bitteres Lachen. Es war für Mycroft jedoch nur von untergeordneter Bedeutung, dass der Inspector unter Sherlocks mangelndem Interesse an seinen persönlichen Problemen litt. Daher fuhr er fort, ohne weiter auf diese kurze Unterbrechung einzugehen. „Nein, Inspector Lestrade, es war einfach offensichtlich. Ihre Körperhaltung, Ihre Kleidung – besonders die Schuhe und die Krawatte… aber ich langweile Sie", schloss Mycroft etwas abrupt seine Aufzählung, da Lestrade ihn die ganze Zeit über mit leerem Blick angestarrt hatte.

„Und trotzdem wissen Sie nicht, wo ich wohn'?", nuschelte Lestrade verblüfft.

Mycroft neigte kurz den Kopf, wie um einen gut platzierten Treffer einzugestehen.

„Meine Fähigkeiten liegen zwar weit über dem Durchschnitt, dennoch verfüge ich nicht über die Gabe der Hellseherei." Nach kurzem Nachsinnen fügte er noch ein: „Leider" hinzu.

„_Sie_ ist ausgezogen. Schon… seit 'ner Weile. Ich wohn noch da", erwiderte Lestrade. „Und meine Adresse wer'n Sie ja wohl haben."

Eine anerkennend hochgezogene Augenbraue war Mycrofts einziges Zugeständnis an die milde Überraschung, die ihn bei dieser Bemerkung befallen hatte.

„Wie kommen Sie zu der Annahme, ich wüsste Ihre Adresse? Noch dazu auswendig?"

Lestrade rutschte mit einem leisen Seufzen in den Lederpolstern etwas tiefer.

„Sie interessier'n sich sehr für Ihren Bruder und für alle Menschen, mit denen er… _Umgang pflegt_." Diese Floskel verursachte Lestrade in seinem angeheiterten Zustand deutliche Schwierigkeiten und er sprach sie mit ungewöhnlicher Betonung aus. „Außerdem sagt John, sie wüssden alles. Ich wäre echt enttäuscht, wenn ich Ihnen tatsächlich meine Adresse sagen müssde."

Mycroft gestattete sich ein schmales Lächeln und war plötzlich gar nicht mehr so betrübt über die Verzögerung seiner Nachtruhe. Er nannte seinem Chauffeur die Adresse (welche er tatsächlich auswendig wusste), wozu Lestrade breit grinste.

Ein gründlich musternder Blick aus stahlblauen Augen – die auf die meisten Menschen kalt wirkten - glitt über Lestrade hinweg, ohne dass dieser es gewahr wurde. Dieser Detective Inspector war gar nicht so stumpfsinnig, wie ihn Sherlock immer hatte glauben machen wollen. Sogar in seinem derzeitigen umnebelten Zustand gelang es ihm zumindest halbwegs einem Gesprächspartner Paroli zu bieten. Mycroft drückte auf einen Knopf in der Türverschalung und die dunkle Trennscheibe zwischen Fahrer und Fond fuhr nach oben. Mortimer war zwar über alle Maßen diskret, doch eine gewisse Privatsphäre war ab und an sehr wünschenswert. Dies galt besonders, wenn die Pläne, welche sich gerade in Mycrofts Gehirn formten auch in die Tat umgesetzt werden sollten.

Etwas wie wohlwollendes Interesse flackerte in Mycrofts Blick auf, als er sich entspannt zurücklehnte. Dadurch, dass er die Adressangabe mit einem _„Ach, Mortimer"_ begonnen hatte, wusste sein Chauffeur, dass er sich Zeit lassen – und gegebenenfalls einen Umweg fahren – konnte.

„Was war das vorhin eigen'lich mit der Statis…Schtatis…", versuchte Lestrade zu fragen.

„Sie waren dabei, überfahren zu werden, nachdem der Türsteher sie aus dem Club komplimentiert hatte", erläuterte Mycroft ungerührt und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Oder zumindest hätte es nicht mehr allzu lange gedauert."

„Komplimen…" Lestrade lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Rausgeschmissen hat er mich. Weil ich… weil ich Miss Lola angeblich zu nahe… also, ich mein', da hätt' ich Sie mal sehen wollen. Wenn Ihnen zwei solche Möpse…", Lestrade illustrierte den Umfang von Miss Lolas reizvollen Attributen mit beiden Händen, „Direkt vor den Augen… also praktisch zum Greifen nah… da hätten Sie sich auch nicht beherrschen können. Nich' nach dem vierten Bier."

Ein sarkastischer Blick streifte Lestrade.

„Sie hatten nur vier Bier? Gestatten Sie, dass ich das anzweifle."

Lestrade kicherte.

„Sie ham mich durchschaut. Zwischen dem Bier hatte auch noch 'ne Flasche Gin Platz. Aber… verdammt… die Kleine hat mich echt scharf gemacht…" Geistesabwesend fuhr er sich mit der rechten Hand zwischen seine Beine.

Mycrofts Blick folgte der Bewegung und blieb an dieser speziellen Stelle von Lestrades Anatomie hängen, auch als dessen Hand schon lange wieder auf seinem eigenen Oberschenkel ruhte. Unter der schwarzen Jeans zeichnete sich eine äußerst vielversprechende Wölbung ab, deren Anblick dazu führte, dass Mycroft seine Pläne für diesen Abend bereits zum zweiten Mal revidierte.

Für einen kurzen Moment gab sich Mycroft der Illusion hin, wider Erwarten doch hellsehen zu können, denn seine eigene, weise Voraussicht, Mortimer einen Umweg zu befehlen war ihm selbst nicht ganz geheuer. Doch dann zuckte er die Schultern. Er war eben ein Genie – dagegen war sogar er selbst machtlos. Manchmal wusste er einfach gewisse Dinge, noch bevor er sich dessen bewusst war.

„Gin", bestätigte Mycroft mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Ja, das dachte ich mir bereits, als sie die Freundlichkeit hatten, meine Einladung in mein bescheidenes Fahrzeug anzunehmen."

„Das nennen Sie also bescheiden?" Das breite Grinsen zeigte sich wieder auf Lestrades Gesicht, während seine Hand sich wieder zwischen seine Beine legte – offensichtlich eine völlig unbewusste Geste. Der Inspector seufzte bei der Berührung leicht und sein Becken schob sich in einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung nach vorne. Weder das Grinsen, noch das Seufzen – beides tatsächlich sehr gewöhnlich und ein wenig vulgär – hatten kein Recht darauf, so verwirrend anziehend zu sein. Dennoch waren sie es und Mycrofts Neugier war nun endgültig geweckt.

„Dank dieses _bescheidenen_ fahrbaren Untersatzes bin ich der glücklichen Lage, Ihnen ein Getränk anbieten zu können", erwiderte er nicht ohne Spott, öffnete die Minibar und wählte eine der Flaschen aus. „Ein letzter Schluck auf Ihre glückliche Scheidung?"

„Glücklich?", wiederholte Lestrade mit einem tiefsinnig-nachdenklich Gesichtsausdruck, den Mycroft bereits bei vielen Betrunkenen hatte beobachten können. „Na, ich weiß nich'", sagte er zweifelnd. „Ich hab diese Frau geliebt. Geliebt hab ich sie…"

„Eine Liebe, die von ihr offensichtlich nicht erwidert wurde", sagte Mycroft kalt. „Jetzt sind Sie ein freier Mann… der sich wieder ungestraft an den vielfältigen Reizen des Lebens erfreuen kann."

Diese wohlüberlegten Worte schienen den gewünschten Effekt zu haben, denn die Melancholie welche kurz die dunkelbraunen Augen des Inspectors getrübt hatte, war verschwunden.

„Weiber", murmelte Lestrade. „Zur Hölle mit Ihnen."

„Darauf trinke ich gern", bemerkte Mycroft mit einem süffisanten Lächeln und holte zwei Gläser aus der Minibar. „Ich habe hier ebenfalls Gin. Es wäre wohl ratsam, wenn Sie nicht zu sehr durcheinander trinken würden. Auch dürfte es eine wesentliche Verbesserung zu der grauenhaft billige Marke sein, welche Ihnen in diesem Etablissement serviert wurde. Obwohl ich fürchte, dass ihr Gaumen den Qualitätsunterschied nicht mehr zu würdigen weiß."

„Oh, immer her damit", äußerte Lestrade gutgelaunt und streckte die Hand nach einem Glas aus.

Mycroft schenkte in beide Gläser ein und reichte Lestrade mit Bedacht eines davon. Während Mycroft an seinem Getränk nur nippte, leerte Lestrade sein Glas in einem Zug. Er schnalzte anerkennend mit der Zunge.

„Gutes Zeug", bemerkte er. „Gibt's Nachschub?" Er hielt Mycroft das leere Glas hin. Er nahm es ihm ab, füllte es aber nicht wieder.

„Warten wir doch erst einmal ab, wie sie auf diese Dosis reagieren", erwiderte er mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln.

„Wieso…", fing Lestrade an und musterte ihn mit einem verständnislosen Blick, der zunehmend verwirrter wurde. „Isses hier drin plötzlich heiß geworden oder was?", fragte Lestrade unsicher und fuhr sich mit der Hand über Hals und Nacken. Sein Hemd war bereits nicht mehr komplett zugeknöpft gewesen, als er in das Auto eingestiegen war, doch jetzt öffnete er auch noch die nächsten zwei Knöpfe. Wie automatisch glitt seine rechte Hand danach wieder zwischen seine Beine und ein Stöhnen entwischte seinen Lippen. Seine Augenlider flatterten und schlossen sich für einen kurzen Moment, doch dann wurden sie fast gewaltsam wieder aufgerissen.

Der Blick des Inspectors war ohne Vorwarnung stählern und intensiv geworden und diesen Blick richtete er nun direkt auf Mycroft Holmes, der darunter wohlig erschauerte – natürlich ohne es sich anmerken zu lassen.

„Sie haben mir was in den Drink getan, oder?", fauchte Lestrade.

Mycroft wiegte bedächtig mit dem Kopf.

„Vielleicht ein, zwei Tröpfchen eines – nun, sagen wir… _Kräutertonikums_." Er spitzte die Lippen zu einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Es fördert lediglich die Entspannung. Möglicherweise enthemmt es auch ein wenig."

„Kein Aphro…dingsda?", fragte Lestrade, doch sein stählerner Blick verlor zunehmend an Intensität.

„Aber nein!", wehrte Mycroft entrüstet ab. „Wofür halten Sie mich! Warum fragen Sie? Fühlen Sie sich… _unwohl_?"

„Ging mir nie besser!", bemerkte Lestrade bissig, doch seine Finger bewegten sich nun rhythmisch zwischen seinen Beinen. „Verdammt…", stöhnte Lestrade und presste erneut für einen kurzen Moment die Augenlider zusammen. „Dieses Kräuterzeugs…" Wieder gelang es Lestrade, seinen Blick mit unerwarteter Kälte auf Mycroft zu fokussieren. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass mich das nicht geil gemacht hat!"

„Oh doch!", versicherte Mycroft höflich und schlug seine Beine übereinander um gewisse körperliche Veränderungen, die gerade begannen, sich bei ihm selbst bemerkbar zu machen, zu verbergen. „Ihre Erregung dürften Sie ausschließlich der reizenden Miss Lola verdanken. Allerdings… mit dem dringenden Bedürfnis dieser Erregung unmittelbar Folge zu leisten… daran dürfte mein Tonikum tatsächlich nicht ganz unschuldig sein."

Lestrade leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Warum?", fragte er lediglich. Sein kalter Blick umwölkte sich leicht, doch noch hatte er sich ganz gut im Griff – wie Mycroft anerkennend feststellen musste.

Noch wehrte Lestrade sich gegen seinen Körper, der ihn – leicht gefördert durch die farb-, geschmack- und geruchslose Substanz, welche Mycroft ihm unauffällig in seinen Gin gemischt hatte – drängte, doch endlich, _endlich_ diese angestaute Lust zu befriedigen. Eine leichte Vorfreude bemächtigte sich Mycrofts Gedanken und er beschloss, dass er bei dem Inspector mit einem Hauch Ehrlichkeit weiterkommen würde, als mit einer Lüge – und wäre sie noch so glatt.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie schon seit längerem ein Mitglied der Familie Holmes gewisser _Tendenzen_ verdächtigen. Sie liegen damit auch ganz richtig. Sie haben sich lediglich in der Person geirrt", antwortete Mycroft nonchalant.

„Was…nicht _Sherlock_?", platzte Lestrade heraus. Ungläubige und widerwillige Faszination spiegelte sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen. Wieder leckte er sich über die Lippen… und auch diese Geste hatte keinerlei Recht, derart stimulierend auf Mycroft zu wirken. Es war nur eine Zunge! Herrgott!

Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ganz recht, nicht _Sherlock_. Sherlock ist hetero-, bi- oder asexuell – oder einfach nicht interessiert. Es kümmert mich nicht wirklich. Aber _er_ ist definitiv nicht homosexuell."

„Aber Sie…"

„Ich würde Ihnen gerne zusehen."

Die plötzliche Stille, die auf diese schlichten Worte folgte, war nahezu betäubend.

„Hier?", fragte Lestrade schließlich wobei seine Stimme rau und ein wenig atemlos klang.

„Warum nicht?", sagte Mycroft und gestattete sich ein kleines, etwas selbstgefälliges Lächeln. Er wusste, wann er gewonnen hatte. „Ich fürchte, bis sie zuhause sind, werden Alkohol und Müdigkeit den Sieg über die anderen Bedürfnisse Ihres Körpers davongetragen haben und… nun ja… es wäre doch schade, das alles zu… verschwenden." Ein etwas anzüglicher Blick glitt über Lestrades Unterleib.

Lestrades Finger verkrampften sich kurz unter diesem Blick und er stöhnte unwillkürlich auf. Wieder befeuchtete die Zunge seine Lippen. Sein Atem ging nun rascher als noch vor wenigen Minuten.

„Ich will Ihnen ja keine Vorschriften machen, aber ich fürchte, Ihr _Problem_ bedarf nun wirklich dringend ihrer Aufmerksamkeit", wandte Mycroft – ganz Hilfsbereitschaft – ein.

Die Finger des Inspektors zuckten leicht und wieder stöhnte er. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung griff seine noch freie Hand an den Verschluss seiner Hose. Doch genauso hastig hielt er wieder inne und Mycroft musste nun seinerseits ein frustriertes Stöhnen unterdrücken.

„Sie wollen mich nicht anfassen oder so?", fragte Lestrade mit plötzlicher Nervosität.

„Nein", versicherte Mycroft wahrheitsgemäß. „Warum? Möchten Sie denn, dass ich…?" Er hatte es sich nicht versagen können, den Inspector ein wenig zu reizen und registrierte mit milder Verwunderung, dass sich dessen Wangen bei seiner Frage dunkel verfärbten. Ach… sieh mal einer an. Der Detective Inspector schien nicht wirklich abgeneigt zu sein. _Vielleicht_…

„Nein, nein… ich…" Lestrade räusperte sich.

_Vielleicht_ ein anderes Mal. Mycroft änderte seine Pläne erneut. Es musste ja nicht bei diesem einen Zusammentreffen bleiben. Der Inspector war tatsächlich interessant und reizvoll genug, um die – sicher nur leichten – Untiefen seiner kleinen Scotland-Yard-Seele bei einem weiteren _Beisammensein_ ein wenig gründlicher auszuloten.

„Sie wollen wirklich nur zusehen? Sonst… sonst nichts?", fragte Lestrade zögernd und mit immer noch heißen Wangen.

„Ich wäre lediglich ein… _neutraler Beobachter_. Ich hege keinerlei Absicht, sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Bitte fühlen Sie sich ganz wie zuhause. Sie werden überhaupt nicht bemerken, dass ich da bin", beruhigte Mycroft den Inspector - auch hier wieder sehr im Einklang mit der Wahrheit. Er verfügte über ausreichende Selbstbeherrschung, um den Anblick genießen zu können und erst viel später… in der Einsamkeit seines Schlafzimmers... sollten die Erinnerungen an diese Szene tatsächlich stimulierend genug sein (was er im Augenblick noch ein wenig bezweifelte)… sich selbst etwas _Erleichterung_ zu verschaffen.

„Sehen Sie es als kleine Gegenleistung dafür, dass ich nicht zugelassen habe, dass einer unserer besten Männer bei Scotland Yard eine unrühmliche Rolle als Unfallopfer spielt", fuhr Mycroft fort. „Ich konnte doch nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie der einzige Mensch bei Scotland Yard, der mit meinem Bruder halbwegs erfolgreich zusammenarbeiten kann – und das auch tut – überfahren wird", erwiderte Mycroft. Wenn er seine Karten klug genug ausspielte – und daran bestand kein Zweifel – dann verfügte er durch diesen glücklichen Zufall über ausreichend Munition für ein klein wenig emotionale Erpressung… falls diese denn nötig sein sollte.

„Ach, Scheiß drauf!", stieß Lestrade zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und öffnete hastig den Verschluss seiner Jeans.

Ah, da war sie. Die Kapitulation. Ein überlegenes Lächeln huschte über Mycrofts Lippen. Das Aroma eines Sieges war immer wieder unvergleichlich. Egal, wie gekämpft wurde, egal worin die Beute bestand.

Als es Lestrade schließlich gelungen war, seine Männlichkeit aus Jeans und Unterhose zu befreien, seufzte er erleichtert auf und Mycroft stockte der Atem.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, bei Detective Inspector Lestrade etwas vorzufinden, das seiner Vorstellung von einem perfekten Penis so nahe kam.

Lestrades Glied, welches er für einen Moment locker in seiner rechten Hand hielt (und so Mycroft unbewusst eine gute Gelegenheit für ein gründliche Bestandsaufnahme gab), war nicht beschnitten, aber bereits so erigiert, dass die Vorhaut praktisch nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Der Blutstau sorgte für eine äußerst dunkle Färbung der Haut, wobei die Venen – noch wesentlich dunkler als die gespannte Haut - deutlich hervorstanden. Die Eichel war völlig entblößt und glänzte im vorbeihuschenden Licht der Straßenlaternen verlockend feucht. Die Proportionen waren ansprechend – weder zu lang, noch zu schmal. Lestrades Fingerspitzen berührten nur knapp seinen Daumen, während er mit kleinen, ruckartigen Bewegungen in seine lockere Faust stieß.

Nun war es an Mycroft, kurz mit der Zungenspitze über seine trockenen Lippen zu gleiten. Bei der geschätzten Größe (Länge noch Umfang lagen leicht über dem Durchschnitt und waren somit genau das, was Mycroft schätzte) – und Mycrofts Schätzungen waren immer sehr genau – müsste es ihm gerade noch möglich sein, Lestrades Männlichkeit vollständig in seinem Mund (oder besser gesagt: seiner Kehle) unterzubringen. Möglicherweise würde es eng und ein wenig unangenehm werden, aber manchmal waren es gerade diese leichten Unannehmlichkeiten, welche Mycroft den größten Genuss verschafften.

Während Lestrades Bewegungen langsam aber stetig immer hemmungsloser und schneller wurden, glich Mycrofts eigene Erregungskurve eher einer Berg- und Talbahn. Immer wieder rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung, brachte seine Gedanken zur Ruhe, legte seiner Libido Zügel an. Doch jedes Mal, wenn es ihm mit Mühe und Not gelungen war und er seinen Körper unter Kontrolle wähnte, genügte ein Blick auf Lestrades harte, geschwollene Männlichkeit oder auf sein markantes Gesicht, auf welchem sich völlige Ekstase abzeichnete und schon riss sich alles in ihm los, rebellierte gegen seine auferlegte Zurückhaltung und vernebelte sein Gehirn mit Ideen, Gedanken und Wünschen, die alles andere als keusch oder gentlemanlike waren.

Äußerlich war Mycroft dieser innere Kampf gegen sich selbst natürlich nicht anzusehen oder anzumerken. Seine Pose drückte Gelassenheit aus und nur seine Augen glitzerten begierig, während er jede von Lestrades Bewegungen verfolgte, abspeicherte, bewertete. Er würde dieses Wissen sicher noch nutzbringend verwerten können. Dabei fehlte es der Masturbationstechnik des Inspectors definitiv an Finesse. Es war ein simples Auf und Ab, mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Druck. Dennoch schien es den Zweck zu erfüllen.

Lestrades Atem ging jetzt keuchend und seine linke Hand, die zuerst über seine Hoden gestreichelt hatte, war nun tiefer zwischen seine Schenkel geglitten. Eine von Mycrofts Augenbrauen hob sich bei dieser Beobachtung. _Interessant_. Lestrades Unterleib zuckte immer öfter nach vorne, stieß mit dieser Bewegung seine Erektion mit immer mehr Wucht zwischen seine Finger, immer schneller, immer härter, bis ein unartikulierter Aufschrei undeutlich durch zusammengebissene Zähne drang, sich sein gekrümmter Körper verkrampfte und weißes Sperma zähflüssig auf sein hellblaues Hemd spritzte.

Lestrade atmete schwer, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in rascher Folge und ein leicht verwunderter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Mycroft reichte ihm wortlos eines seiner Taschentücher. Lestrade nahm es geistesabwesend an und brachte seine Kleidung und sich selbst damit notdürftig in Ordnung. Kaum war er damit fertig, hielt die Limousine vor seinem Haus.

Der Chauffeur lief bereits um das Auto herum, um ihm die Tür aufzuhalten. Kühle Nachtluft wehte Lestrade ins Gesicht und ließ ihn leicht erschauern.

„Wir sind da, Sir", sagte der Chauffeur. Der Tonfall war höflich und einwandfrei, aber Lestrade beschlich das deutliche Gefühl, als ob ein _„Steig sofort aus, du Penner"_ unausgesprochen durch die Nacht wehte.

„Ja, dann…" Lestrade wandte sich unschlüssig an Mycroft. „Mr. Holmes… Mycroft…"

„Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Detective Inspector. SchlafenSie gut." Ein höfliches, aber allzu glattes Lächeln begleitete diese Worte und Lestrade fühlte sich, als ob ihn ein Eishauch angeweht hätte.

Plötzlich ernüchtert, beeilte er sich auszusteigen und erst als die Limousine abgefahren war und er alleine auf dem Bürgersteig vor seinem Haus stand, bemerkte er, dass er immer noch Mycrofts Taschentuch in der Hand hielt. Es war aus einem weichen, fast seidigen Stoff und in eine der Ecken waren mit blaugrauem Garn seine Initialen eingestickt - MH.

Lestrade seufzte. Er würde es waschen müssen, bevor er es ihm wieder zurückgeben konnte. Nichts leichter als das… wenn seine Frau ihm wenigstens die Waschmaschine gelassen hätte.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**_(Ich denke, ein wöchentliches Update dürfte drin sein. Vermutlich immer Freitags.)_**


	3. Schmelzwasser

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 3)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

Anmerkung: Dieses Kapitel ist unter Medikamenteneinfluss entstanden. Zumindest zum größten Teil. Ich habe es nämlich geschafft, mir eine fiese Erkältung einzufangen. Wollte euch aber zwecks des wöchentlichen Updates nicht enttäuschen und habe daher am Donnerstagabend mein Bestes gegeben. Sorry... falls es Schrott ist.

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 3)**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

„Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Detective Inspector. Schlafen sie gut." Ein höfliches, aber allzu glattes Lächeln begleitete diese Worte und Lestrade fühlte sich, als ob ihn ein Eishauch angeweht hätte.

Er beeilte sich auszusteigen und erst als die Limousine abgefahren war und er alleine auf dem Bürgersteig vor seinem Haus stand, bemerkte er, dass er immer noch Mycrofts Taschentuch in der Hand hielt. Es war aus einem weichen, fast seidigen Stoff und in eine der Ecken waren mit blaugrauem Garn seine Initialen eingestickt - MH.

Lestrade seufzte. Er würde es waschen müssen, bevor er es ihm wieder zurückgeben konnte. Nichts leichter als das… wenn seine Frau ihm wenigstens die Waschmaschine gelassen hätte.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Am nächsten Tag saß Lestrade in seinem Büro an seinem Schreibtisch und nahm sein zweites Frühstück zu sich, welches sich aus den gleichen Bestandteilen zusammensetzte, wie schon sein erstes: ein Becher Kaffee (schwarz), ein halber Liter Wasser und ein Aspirin.

Er hatte nicht wirklich einen Kater, aber er fühlte sich grauenhaft. Nein. Grauenhaft war nicht das richtige Wort. Eigentlich fühlte er sich besser als jemals zuvor. Nein. Das war auch nicht richtig. Lestrade stöhnte, legte seine Arme auf seinen Schreibtisch und barg sein Gesicht darin.

Das schrille Klingeln seines Telefons durchbrach die unerwünschte Gedankenkette, welche sich gerade in seinem Gehirn formte. Er nahm ab und legte sofort wieder auf. So willkommen eine Unterbrechung gerade auch gewesen wäre, wollte er im Moment doch einfach nur seine Ruhe.

Ein Klopfen an seiner Tür. Vielleicht ging der Klopfer wieder, wenn er sich einfach tot stellte. Doch diese Hoffnung war vergebens, denn die Tür öffnete sich, ohne dass erneut höflichkeitshalber angeklopft worden war. Lestrade bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Sir, ihr Telefon…"

Sally Donovans Stimme. Lestrade rührte sich immer noch nicht.

„Sir… ist Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Donovan leicht besorgt nach.

„Ging mir nie besser", erwiderte Lestrade – immer noch mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte - nicht ohne Sarkasmus.

„Vielleicht hätten Sie heute zuhause bleiben sollen…", schlug Donovan unsicher vor.

„Ja, vielleicht", erwiderte Lestrade ohne Überzeugung und setzte sich endlich auf. Wenn er heute tatsächlich zuhause geblieben wäre, dann hätte er den Tag damit verbracht, im Bett zu liegen und auf Mycrofts Taschentuch zu wichsen. Mehrmals. Lestrade rieb sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und wünschte sich, er hätte das verdammte Taschentuch zuhause gelassen und nicht in seine Hosentasche gesteckt.

Donovan biss sich kurz auf die Lippen.

„Ich verstehe…", sagte sie zögernd. „Vielleicht sollten sie ausziehen. Das Haus… die Erinnerungen…"

Einen Moment sah Lestrade sie verständnislos an. Dann dämmerte es ihm. Ach so. Seine Scheidung. Donovan glaubte, seine Scheidung wäre schuld daran, dass er sich so seltsam verhielt. Nun war seine Scheidung gerade erst 24 Stunden alt und ihm kam es vor, als wäre es in einem anderen Zeitalter geschehen. Dass die Zeit alle Wunden heilen sollte, hatte er zwar gewusst, aber nicht, wie fix die Zeit dabei zu Werke ging.

„Nein, nein", wehrte er ab. „Ist schon okay… ich komme schon klar." _Einen Dreck tust du, Greg_, schalt er sich selbst. Aber nicht, weil deine Frau nun endgültig weg ist, sondern weil du gestern den verdammt besten Orgasmus deines Lebens – zumindest was Selbstbefriedigung angeht – gehabt hast und du nicht weißt, warum das so war... und es vielleicht auch gar nicht so genau wissen willst. Auf gar keinen Fall schlummerte in ihm ein kleiner Exhibitionist. Der Chauffeur hatte dank der getönten Scheibe sowieso nichts mitgekriegt und Mycroft... der hatte sich so neutral verhalten, dass er ihn wirklich fast vergessen hatte. Aber eben doch nur fast... Warum hatte er ihn nicht angefasst? So abstoßend war er doch nun auch wieder nicht.

„Gut, dann… die Spurensicherung war gerade am Telefon. Sie haben die Computerdaten des Opfers ausgewertet. Wir können sie uns jetzt zeigen lassen", sagte Donovan und öffnete in einer auffordernden Geste die Tür.

Ja, richtig. Der Mordfall Bayswater Road… deshalb war er ja an einem Samstag ins Yard gekommen anstatt zuhause im Bett zu liegen und… schlechte Idee! Ganz schlechte Idee! Nein, Greg! Du wirst dich nachher nicht kurz entschuldigen um auf die Toilette zu gehen! Du wirst nicht das Taschentuch aus deiner Tasche nehmen und du wirst auf gar keinen Fall…

Doch Lestrade wusste, dass er genau das tun würde.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Mycroft Holmes hatte das Wochenende zum Großteil im Diogenes Club verbracht. In der Zeit, in der er in seiner Wohnung gewesen war, hatte er häufiger als sonst unter einer kalten Dusche gestanden. Er hatte am Sonntag sogar etwas Sport getrieben... sein Arbeitgeber unterhielt einige Fitnessräume, deren Nutzung ausschließlich einem besonderen Personenkreis vorbehalten war, zu dem er glücklicherweise gehörte, doch nicht einmal das hatte geholfen.

Immer wieder brach Detective Inspector Lestrade in seine Gedanken ein. Sogar während er mit dem Untersekretär des Premierministers gesprochen hatte. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Noch nie in seinem Leben. Es war wirklich höchst unerfreulich. Dabei hatte er sich – nachdem er Lestrade vor seinem Haus abgesetzte hatte – kaum, dass er zuhause in seinem Bett gelegen hatte, noch Erleichterung verschafft. Damit war in ähnlich gelagerten Fällen die Sache erledigt gewesen. Er hatte wieder einen freien Kopf und konnte sich wieder vollständig seinem Beruf und seiner Berufung zuwenden.

Doch dieser Lestrade war hartnäckig. Immer wieder schob ihm sein Unterbewusstsein Bilder zu. Bilder, die sein Gehirn – ohne sein eigenes Zutun übrigens – eigenmächtig abgespeichert hatte und die nicht mehr zu löschen waren. Er wusste, dass Sherlock öfter Wissen von seiner _Festplatte_ verbannte und er war schon kurz davor, seinen Bruder zu fragen, ob er sich dabei eines speziellen Kniffs bediente, als er letzten Endes doch davor zurückschreckte. Nein. Diese Blöße würde er sich vor seinem kleinen Bruder nicht geben. Sherlock würde in Nullkommanichts herausfinden, welche besonderen Daten Mycroft so verzweifelt loszuwerden wünschte... und würde ihn damit bis in alle Ewigkeit aufziehen.

Oder noch Schlimmer... er würde es Lestrade zutragen.

Nein. Seinen Bruder um Rat zu fragen war definitiv keine Option.

Lestrade... der halbgeöffnete Mund... die wirren, bereits ergrauten Haare... seine etwas derben Finger... sein harter... Nein. Das waren keine guten Gedanken.

Mycroft hatte es sich zur Regel gemacht sich mit niemandem mehrfach einzulassen. Gut, die Palastwachen... das war etwas anderes. Das war ein Arrangement. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Aber mit jemand, der nicht zur Palastwache gehörte... das war etwas, das über seine üblichen Arrangements weit hinausging. Für so etwas war in seinem Leben einfach kein Platz. Und er wollte dafür auch gar keinen Platz schaffen. Es würde nur Unruhe und Unbeständigkeit mit sich bringen und Ablenkung. Alles Dinge, die er nicht brauchen konnte und die er auch gar nicht wollte.

Nein. Er würde keinen Gedanken mehr an diesen Detective Inspector verschwenden.

Dennoch fragte er sich, wie Lestrade wohl reagieren würde, wenn er einen Finger im...

Mycroft stöhnte leise.

„Mister Holmes... ist Ihnen nicht gut?"

„Danke der Nachfrage, Herr Minister... nur ein kleines Unwohlsein. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Die unvorhergesehenen Schwierigkeiten bei den Wahlen in Korea allerdinges..."

Schlechter Gedanke, noch schlechterer Zeitpunkt – was war nur mit ihm los?

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Den nächsten Freitagabend verbrachte Lestrade in der Straße, in der ihn Mycroft Holmes eine Woche zuvor aufgelesen hatte. Doch dieses Mal war er jeglicher Zerstreuung ferngeblieben und war nur immer wieder vor den Lokalen auf- und abgegangen. Jetzt allerdings hatte er die Hoffnung ein wenig aufgegeben und er lehnte seit einer guten halben Stunde gegen eine der Straßenlaternen.

Es war kalt und immer wieder nieselte es, doch Lestrade hatte den Kragen seiner gefütterten Lederjacke hochgeschlagen und wärmte sich innerlich mit kleinen, aber regelmäßigen Schlucken aus einer Whisky-Flasche, die er sich gekauft und mitgebracht hatte. Daher war er - genau wie letzten Freitag - nicht mehr ganz nüchtern.

Als Lestrade gerade überlegte, wie lange er hier noch ausharren wollte, bog eine dunkle Limousine in die Straße ein und verlangsamte die Fahrt. Sie war weder so groß, noch so protzig wie das Gefährt vom letzten Freitag, dennoch löste sich Lestrade von seiner Laterne und trat an die Bordsteinkante. Der Wagen hielt direkt vor ihm und Lestrades Puls beschleunigte sich ein kleines bisschen. Dann griff er nach der hinteren Tür und öffnete sie.

Auf dem Rücksitz - der übrigens weder L-förmig noch sonst wie bemerkenswert war, außer dass er etwas breiter und komfortabler wirkte als ein gewöhnlicher Rücksitz – saß Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft Holmes, der gerade auf die linke Seite der Rückbank rutschte, um für ihn Platz zu machen.

Lestrade grinste und kam der wortlosen Aufforderung einzusteigen, genauso wortlos nach. Als er die Tür hinter sich zugeworfen hatte und der Wagen wieder losfuhr, konnte er sich eine Bemerkung dennoch nicht verkneifen.

"Ich dachte schon, Sie kreuzen gar nicht mehr auf", sagte Lestrade und streckte genüsslich seine Beine aus. Sehr geräumig, in der Tat. Und die Trennscheibe zur Fahrerkabine war ebenfalls schon hochgefahren. Sehr praktisch.

Mycroft blickte stur geradeaus.

„Reiner Zufall", erwiderte er mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Lestrade rutschte ein wenig auf dem Sitz herum, bis er so saß, dass er zumindest Mycrofts Profil beobachten konnte.

„Spielen Sie nicht den Dummen, Mycroft. Das glaubt Ihnen doch sowieso kein Mensch", bemerkte Lestrade trocken.

Ein etwas geheimnisvolles, aber amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über Mycrofts Mundwinkel.

„Sie wären überrascht, wie oft das funktioniert."

„Erstaunlich. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Diplomaten so leichtgläubig sind."

„Ich habe nicht nur mit Diplomaten zu tun", gab Mycroft zu bedenken.

„Das war mir klar. Aber ich will mir einfach keine Welt mit gutgläubigen Spionen vorstellen." Lestrade ließ seinen Blick über die Innenausstattung des Fahrzeugs schweifen. „Nettes Auto, das Sie heute haben. Kuschlig. Hat es auch eine Bar mit Spezialgetränken?"

„Nein… es verfügt über keinerlei Sonderausstattung", erklärte Mycroft zurückhaltend. Ein fragender Blick huschte über Lestrade hinweg. Dieser bemerkte es, äußerte sich jedoch nicht dazu.

„Das andere Auto hat nicht wirklich zu Ihnen gepasst", sagte er stattdessen.

Mycroft hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ach?", machte er und fügte dann nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu: „Tatsächlich gehörte es auch nicht zu den von mir bevorzugten Fahrzeugen."

„Dachte ich mir." Lestrade nickte. „Aber das hier… das ist ihr bevorzugtes Fahrzeug, richtig?" Er warf Mycroft einen forschenden Blick zu. „Es passt zu Ihnen", stellte er dann fest. „Es hat so was...Unauffälliges. So etwas… _Gediegenes_." Zum ersten Mal, seit er in das Auto zu Mycroft eingestiegen war, setzte Lestrade die mitgebrachte Flasche Whisky an seine Lippen und nahm einen Schluck.

„Wie _nett_!", erwiderte Mycroft mit säuerlicher Miene. „Sie versuchen, mich zu analysieren. Sehr amüsant." Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Warum trinken Sie eigentlich schon wieder? Es wird doch nicht immer noch die Scheidung sein? Und warum schon wieder so eine billige Marke?" Seine Stimme klang höhnisch, fast abweisend und eine Spur verächtlich. Dennoch... es lag noch etwas anderes darin. Lestrade hatte es wahrgenommen und wenn er alles andere, was er bislang beobachtete hatte, dazu zählte, dann konnte es nur Neugierde und Interesse sein. Etwas wie Aufregung – aber von der guten Sorte – befiel Lestrade bei dieser Schlußfolgerung. Dennoch wollte er sich nichts davon anmerken lassen. Wie Mycroft wohl aussah, wenn er die Kontrolle über sich verlor?

„Gut gegen die Kälte", antwortete Lestrade flapsig. „Wusste ja nicht, wie lange Sie brauchen um mich endlich einzusammeln… Aber _billig_ würde ich dazu nicht gerade sagen. Nicht bei meiner Gehaltsklasse." Er nahm erneut einen kleinen Schluck. „Für einen achtjährigen Whiskey schmeckt dieser _Hazelburn_ übrigens ganz hervorragend." Er lehnte sich in die Polster zurück und bedachte Mycroft mit einem leicht lasziven Blick. Mit leiserer und etwas tieferer Stimme fragte er dann: „Abgesehen davon… Sie stehen doch auf _billig_… oder sollte ich mich da tatsächlich geirrt haben?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde weiteten sich Mycrofts Pupillen, doch dann hatte er sich sofort wieder im Griff.

„Bitte?", gab er indigniert zurück.

Doch Lestrade ließ sich nicht mehr täuschen. Mycroft konnte sagen was er wollte. Seine Beweisführung war schlüssig.

„Klar – sonst wären Sie heute nicht wieder diese Strecke gefahren", fing er an, seine Indizien anzuführen, ohne dabei Mycroft aus den Augen zu lassen. „Wissen Sie – ich hatte auch früher schon öfter hier zu tun und eine Limousine von dieser Art wäre mir aufgefallen. Sie haben also extra meinetwegen einen Umweg gemacht. Sie stehen auf mich." Das war ein etwas gewagter Schluss gewesen und Lestrade wusste das auch, aber mittlerweile war er soweit, dass er bereit war, alles auf diese eine Karte zu setzen. Er wollte es nochmal erleben. Noch einmal diese Anspannung, noch einmal diesen Reiz, noch _einmal_ diese unbeschreibliche Erregung...

„Ich würde Sie nicht gerade mit dem Adjektiv _billig_ bezeichnen", erwiderte Mycroft ausweichend und schlug seine Beine übereinander.

„Nett von Ihnen… aber Sie würden sich wundern, wie _billig_ ich sein kann, wenn ich ausreichend angetörnt bin", sagte Lestrade und lehnte sich ein bisschen mehr in Mycrofts Richtung.

„Ich würde eher sagen, Sie sind reichlich unverschämt", entgegnete Mycroft gelassen und sah ihn dabei abwartend an.

Abwartend? Begierig? Oder doch nur... lieber Gott, lass es nicht gelangweilt sein. Alles, nur das nicht!

„Auch das", räumte Lestrade schulterzuckend ein. „Noch ein Grund, warum Sie heute wieder hier sind. Weil Sie nämlich genau das ziemlich geil finden. Zu Ihnen ist sonst keiner unverschämt, stimmt's? Die Leute haben viel zu viel Angst vor Ihnen."

Nun neigte sich auch Mycroft etwas mehr zu ihm hin. Seine Augen glitzerten. Es war ein gefährliches Glitzern, doch bei Lestrade löste es keine Angst aus... es verschaffte ihm eher dieses heiße, ziehende Gefühl in seinem Unterleib.

„Und Sie haben keine Angst vor mir?", fragte Mycroft mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme. „Dann sind Sie entweder sehr mutig oder sehr dumm... obwohl ich oft genug feststellen musste, dass das eine das andere nicht ausschließt."

„Sollte ich denn Angst haben?", gab Lestrade ungerührt zurück. „Ich glaube nicht. Wie Sie letzte Woche ganz richtig erkannt haben, bin ich der Einzige in der ganzen Polizei, der es mit Ihrem kleinen Bruder aushält und ihn ab und zu mit Fällen versorgt, die ihn glücklich machen und von der Nadel fernhalten." Lestrade hielt an dieser Stelle ganz bewusst inne, bevor er mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen fortfuhr. „Ich bin so sicher wie in Abrahams Schoß."

„_Geil_…", wiederholte Mycroft und machte dabei ein angewidertes Gesicht. „Das trifft es nicht wirklich. Ich würde es eher milde Faszination nennen", gab er schließlich mit einem sehr hochmütig-herablassenden Gesichtsausdruck zu.

„Nennen Sie es von mir aus, wie sie wollen", gestattete Lestrade großmütig. „_Was uns Rose heißt, wie es auch hieße, würde lieblich duften._ Es ändert nichts an den Tatsachen. Ich bin heute wieder hier und Sie auch._" _Lestrade nahm einen letzten Schluck aus der Flasche, verschloss sie sorgfältig und stellte sie auf den Boden. „Okay. Ich wär' dann soweit."

„Wofür?", fragte Mycroft mit einer Verblüffung, die sich sogar auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete.

„Für eine weitere kleine Showeinlage. Oder wollen Sie mich erneut für dumm verkaufen und mir weismachen, Sie hätten mich wegen meiner schönen braunen Augen mitgenommen? Nö. Sie stehen auf meinen Schwanz", stellte Lestrade unverblümt fest.

_Lestrades schöne braune Augen_… Ja, sie waren wirklich von ungewöhnlicher Schönheit. So tiefdunkelbraun, wie Mycroft sie noch bei niemand anderem gesehen hatte. Tief und ein wenig unergründlich und dennoch von einer Wärme, die bei einem Mann mit seinem Beruf überraschend war. _Haselnussbraun_… kurz kam Mycroft wieder der Whisky in den Sinn. Welche Marke war es gewesen? _Hazelburn_? Wie absurd passend! _Brennende Haselnuss_… wie perfekt beschrieb das doch Lestrades Augen in genau dieser Sekunde.

„Ich sehe keine Veranlassung, eine solche Sprache zu führen", meinte Mycroft mit leicht tadelndem Unterton.

„Ich schon. Das gefällt Ihnen nämlich auch", widersprach Lestrade mit einem reichlich unverschämten Grinsen und öffnete seine Lederjacke.

Mycroft schluckte etwas gezwungen und musste sich räuspern.

„Nun, es entbehrt nicht einen gewissen vulgären Charmes. Das letzte Mal… hat Ihnen gefallen."

„Das war keine Frage", stellte Lestrade fest und knöpfte nun auch noch sein Hemd auf. Zumindest die obersten vier Knöpfe.

„Nein, war es nicht", erwiderte Mycroft mit einer Nonchalance, die er innerlich schon längst nicht mehr empfand. Warum fiel es ihm bei diesem Mann nur so schwer, die Contenance zu wahren?

„Ja, hat es", beantwortete Lestrade die Frage, die nie gestellt worden war. „Sie hätten mich auch schon das letzte Mal nicht unter Drogen setzen müssen. Ich hätt's auch so gemacht." Seine Hände lagen auf dem Verschluss seiner Hose.

„Nein… hätten Sie nicht", widersprach Mycroft. „Aber es genügt, dass Sie es jetzt tun wollen."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich lieber täte", sagte Lestrade mit tiefer, dunkler Stimme und öffnete den Verschluss seiner Hose.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Eine erst halbsteife Erektion… ein heißer Blick aus diesen dunklen, braunen Augen… erste, streichelnde Bewegungen…

Mycroft konnte seinen Blick nicht davon lösen. Er wahrte zwar – so gut es ging – den Abstand zwischen Ihnen, aber ihm war bewusst, dass es ihm nicht mehr gelang, sein _Interesse_, welches sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht wiederspiegeln musste, als etwas anderes zu kaschieren.

Erfolglose Unternehmungen hatte Mycroft noch nie weiterverfolgt und so ließ er zu, dass Lestrade bei seinem nächsten Blick die kleine, nackte Flamme seiner Lust in seinen Augen zu sehen bekam.

Ein Schauer lief durch den Körper des Inspectors und seine Bewegungen wurden etwas kräftiger, etwas rascher… wieder glitt seine linke Hand zwischen seine Beine und eine dunkle, heiße Woge rollte durch Mycrofts Körper.

Stöhnen… die Geräusche seines Atems… die Zunge, die über seine trockenen Lippen glitt… Zähne, die sich kurz in die Unterlippe gruben… ein Seufzen… ein Innehalten.

„Und Sie wollen mich wirklich nicht anfassen?" Flüsternd war diese Frage gestellt worden. Leise, dunkel. War es eine Frage oder eine Bitte gewesen?

Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf. Zu früh.

„Das nächste Mal."

Ein Blick. Dunkel. Brennend.

„Ich nehm' Sie beim Wort." Drohung und Versprechen gleichermaßen.

Ein nächstes Mal. Es würde ein nächstes Mal geben.

Die Augen schlossen sich. Die Bewegungen wurden hektischer. Die Fantasien, denen sich der andere Mann hingab, mussten außergewöhnlich stimulierend sein. Das Stöhnen war in ein lustvolles Keuchen übergegangen. Zwar entbehrte die Technik immer noch jeglicher Finesse, dennoch speicherte Mycroft diesen Anblick und diese Laute direkt in seinem Gehirn ab.

Es war wirklich nicht besonders ausgefeilt oder erotisch, was sich da neben ihm auf dieser Rückbank abspielte… aber es geschah freiwillig… ohne Gegenleistung… ohne Erpressung… und ohne jegliche Scham. Das war neu und – Mycroft musste es zugeben – sehr erregend.

„Oh ja… oh… _fuck_", fluchte Lestrade zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, während er wieder auf sein Hemd spritzte.

„Sie hätten es ganz aufknöpfen sollen", gab Mycroft nach einer Weile zu bedenken.

Lestrade schüttelte müde und mit einem befriedigten Lächeln den Kopf.

„Davon bin ich noch mindestens zwei Wochen und mehrere hundert Sit-ups entfernt."

Und da geschah das Wunder.

Obwohl Lestrade es überhaupt nicht bemerkte.

Aber ihm war etwas geglückt, was vor ihm noch niemand jemals erreicht hatte.

Mycroft Holmes war sprachlos.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

* * *

**Noch eine kleine Anmerkung zum Schluss!**

Ich bin ja so ein kleiner Whisky-Liebhaber und da kann ich mir manche Anspielungen in den Storys einfach nicht verkneifen.

Der Hazelburn (8 Jahre) hat delikate Aromen von Himbeeren und Heidelbeeren. Im Geschmack sehr süß mit Eichearomen. Vanillearomen ohne Torf oder Rauch. Im Abgang leicht pfeffrig und elegant.

Ich persönlich mag den sehr gern. Ich finde auch, dass er ziemlich mild-nussig schmeckt. Ja – der Hazelburn ist tatsächlich heller als Rupert Graves' Augen… aber ich konnte da einfach nicht widerstehen.

Hier könnt ihr euch ein Bild des Hazelburn angucken:

images/published/2/sources/products/hazelburn2_

(Wer's nicht öffnen kann, einfach Hazelburn googeln. Das kommt dann schon.)


	4. Eiskristall

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 4)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 4)**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Das Wochenende über badete Gregory Lestrade noch in der glückseligen Gewissheit, dass sein Plan, sich von Mycroft in derselben Straße aufsammeln zu lassen, von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen war, doch bereits am Montagnachmittag zerstoben diese Glücksgefühle wie Schäfchenwolken in einem Sturm.

Lestrade schwitzte gerade im Fitnessraum von Scotland Yard und quälte sich mit der dritten Wiederholung seiner Sit-ups, als ihm ein unangenehmer Gedanke kam.

Wie sollte es zu diesem nächsten Treffen kommen?

Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, sich Mycrofts Telefonnummer geben zu lassen. Und obwohl er sich sicher war, dass es Mycroft keine Mühe bereiten würde seine Kontaktdaten ausfindig zu machen, so war er sich mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob Mycroft das auch wirklich tun würde.

_Er hat es versprochen_, sagte sich Lestrade. _Er hat mir ein nächstes Treffen versprochen._

Lestrade schnaubte über seine eigene Idiotie.

Als ob sich jemand wie Mycroft um sein dummes Gerede von gestern scheren würde. Verdammtes glattzüngiges Politiker-Pack.

Wütend stand Lestrade auf und setzte sich auf eines der freien Fahrräder, klemmte sich den Pulsmesser an und trat in die Pedale.

Ganz klar – Mycroft würde sich nicht melden und er brachte sich hier völlig umsonst in Form. Was wollte auch ein Mann wie Mycroft schon mit jemandem wie ihm anfangen? Er ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen. Sie gehörten völlig unterschiedlichen Gesellschaftsschichten an. Er war einfach nur ein Polizist, ohne Geld, dafür mit einer Ex-Frau. Ohne weitere Karriere-Aussichten, dafür mit grauen Haaren. Gott… er hatte einem Mann wie Mycroft wirklich nichts zu bieten. Irgendwie hatte er das ja schon immer gewusst, aber dennoch gehofft, dass es weitergehen würde… irgendwie… Deshalb strampelte er sich hier ja auch ab, damit er zumindest optisch ein bisschen mehr hermachte… damit er Mycroft vielleicht noch ein wenig länger zu fesseln vermochte. Nur noch ein kleines bisschen länger…

Warum war er überhaupt so versessen auf diesen Mann? Lestrade seufzte. Er hatte darauf keine Antwort. Es war etwas an Mycroft… diese kühle, intellektuelle Ausstrahlung… diese Selbstbeherrschung… diese fast introvertierte Zurückhaltung. Eigentlich war es ganz putzig, wie steif und verklemmt Mycroft dem Betrachter erschien. Als ob er einen Stock verschluckt hätte. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Lestrade grinsen. Ja, er fand Mycroft trotz allem ganz putzig und sehr reizvoll. Ein wenig spießig – aber gerade das war für ihn eine Herausforderung. Auch deshalb hatte er sich wie ein billiges Flittchen benommen. Um Mycroft zu reizen, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, um zu sehen, wie weit er mit dieser Masche gehen konnte und wie weit er damit kommen würde.

Gut, der Alkohol hatte dabei auch eine kleine Rolle gespielt und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte ihn die Gegensätzlichkeit seines eigenen Verhaltens im Vergleich zu Mycrofts kühler Zurückhaltung ziemlich erregt.

Diese beiden Treffen mit Mycroft waren das Geilste gewesen, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Definitiv.

Verwirrt wischte sich Lestrade den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Warum war das nur so?

Warum hatten die zwei besten Orgasmen seines Lebens stattgefunden, während ihm ein Mann beim Wichsen zugeschaut hatte? Nur zugeschaut!

Und wie lange sollte er eigentlich noch auf diese berühmt-berüchtigte sexuelle Identitäts-Krise warten? Warum kam die nicht? Er war auf einen _Mann_ scharf! Hallo? Er hatte noch nie… noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben…

Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf.

Männer waren noch nie ein Thema für ihn gewesen. Der männliche Körper hatte ihn nie gereizt. Und wenn er sich jetzt hier so umsah… ja, einige der jüngeren Dienstgrade waren wirklich gut gebaut, aber… bei ihm regte sich nichts. Nullkommagarnichts.

Warum also hatte er sich am Wochenende schon wieder drei Mal auf Mycrofts Taschentuch und die Erinnerung an ihre Treffen einen runtergeholt?

Mehrere Minuten radelte Lestrade mit leerem Blick vor sich hin.

Dann kam ihm ein vager Gedanke.

Vielleicht gerade weil es ein Mann war. Ein mächtiger Mann (wenn man Sherlock Glauben schenken wollte). Ein Mann, der fähig war, andere zu vernichten oder zu beschützen… oder war das zu weit hergeholt?

Sehnte er sich unbewusst nach einer _starken Schulter_?

Eigentlich hatte Lestrade über seinen eigenen Einfall in Gelächter ausbrechen wollen, aber ein winziges, nagendes Gefühl hielt ihn davor zurück.

War es wirklich so abwegig, dass er sich _einmal_ ausruhen wollte? Einmal nicht für einen (vermeintlich) schwächeren Partner - wie zum Beispiel seine Frau - sorgen wollte? Immerhin nahm er nicht nur privat, sondern auch beruflich so etwas wie eine Beschützerrolle ein. Möglicherweise braucht er einfach eine Auszeit von seinem Starker-Mann-Image.

Möglicherweise wollte er aber auch einfach nur den geilsten Sex seines Lebens genießen. Das wollte er auf jeden Fall und unbedingt.

Aber dazu brauchte er Mycroft und Mycroft… würde sich vermutlich nicht von sich aus bei ihm melden. Denn ein Mann wie Mycroft konnte knackigere, jüngere Männer haben, wenn er nur wollte und keinen abgehalfterten, angegrauten Polizisten.

Aber wie _sehr_ wollte _er_ diesen Mann! Bei dem Gedanken an Mycrofts Hände, die ihn (hoffentlich bald) berühren würden, fing sein Herz unter seinem verschwitzten T-Shirt an, schneller zu schlagen und unter dem Stoff seiner Shorts zeigte sich ein spezielles Körperteil höchst interessiert.

Als der Pulsmesser plötzlich Alarm schlug, hörte Lestrade abrupt auf zu radeln.

Frustriert und zornig klemmte er den Pulsmesser wieder ab und stapfte in die Umkleidekabine. Dort ließ er sich auf eine Bank sinken und starrte blicklos vor sich hin.

Während er sich noch den Kopf darüber zerbrach, wie er – ohne dass Sherlock davon Wind bekam – an Mycrofts Telefonnummer kommen sollte oder wie er überhaupt Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen konnte, kam ihm der Zufall in der Gestalt von Paul Macallan zur Hilfe.

„Hallo Greg", grüßte ihn Paul, der gerade erst die Umkleidekabine betreten hatte und nun seine Sporttasche neben Lestrade auf die Bank stellte. „Alles fit im Schritt?"

„Alles palletti", erwiderte Lestrade ohne wirkliche Begeisterung. „Und bei dir?"

„Immer der gleiche Mist, weißt ja", erwiderte Paul achselzuckend. „Aber gut, dass ich dich heute sehe… du hast doch ab und zu mit diesem Sherlock Holmes zu tun?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Ist der irgendwie mit einem Mycroft Holmes verwandt?"

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Mehr als eine Woche später kam Mycroft Holmes aus seinem Badezimmer, das übergroße Handtuch um seinen gesamten Körper geschlungen, und wieder waren seine Gedanken – wie in jeder ruhigen Minute der letzten Tage – ausschließlich mit Detective Inspector Lestrade beschäftigt.

Mycroft konnte immer noch nicht seine momentane Sprachlosigkeit am Ende ihres letzten Zusammentreffens verwinden. Glücklicherweise war dem Inspector in seinem post-orgasmischen Zustand nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen.

Während sich Mycroft in sein Ankleidezimmer begab, spekulierte er – wie so oft in den letzten Tagen – über die Gründe für seinen temporären Mutismus.

Unverständnis. Ja, das passte sehr schön. Es war ihm unverständlich gewesen, wie ein Mann so eitel sein konnte. Dazu noch einer, bei dem diese Sorge absolut unnötig...

Nein.

Nochmal.

Entsetzen. Oh, das war gut! Entsetzen darüber, wie ein Mann so dumm sein konnte, zu glauben, Bauchmuskeln wären ihm wichtig...

Nein.

Noch schlechter.

Mycroft seufzte und gab sich geschlagen.

Sich bei seinem Intellekt selbst etwas vorzumachen war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Es hatte ihm schlichtweg die Sprache verschlagen, weil er gerührt gewesen war.

Ja!

Vor _Rührung_!

Mycroft zog eine angewiderte Grimasse.

Er war gerührt gewesen, dass ein nahezu Fremder erst sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild aufpolieren wollte, bevor er sich ihm präsentierte. Er war gerührt gewesen, dass Lestrade versuchen wollte, _ihm_ zu gefallen.

Das war ihm in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht passiert, dass jemand so offensichtlich Anstrengungen zu unternehmen gewillt war um für ihn attraktiv – womöglich sogar begehrenswert - zu sein. Nicht einmal bei seinen wenigen weiblichen Bekanntschaften war ihm ein solches Verhalten widerfahren, obwohl doch gerade Frauen nach seinen Beobachtungen hierfür das eigentlich prädestinierte Geschlecht waren.

Er war gerührt gewesen und das hatte ihn nicht wenig erschüttert.

Gut. Damit war es entschieden.

Das war es. Das musste es sein.

Das Ende.

Er durfte den Inspector nicht mehr sehen, nicht mehr treffen, nicht mehr... Andererseits hatte er ihm sein Wort gegeben... Mycroft stöhnte. War er eigentlich wahnsinnig gewesen? Unzurechnungsfähig? Das war nicht vertretbar. Er _musste_ es beenden. Bevor es noch schlimmer wurde. Derartige Zustände konnte – _wollte_ er sich in seinem Leben nicht leisten.

Noch war nichts passiert, was man nicht genauso gut wieder ungeschehen machen konnte. Er hatte glücklicherweise über ausreichende Selbstbeherrschung verfügt um der Versuchung widerstehen zu können, den Inspector zu berühren oder sich gar von ihm berühren zu lassen. Etwas in seinem Körper regte sich bei diesem Gedanken, doch Mycroft unterdrückte dieses _Etwas_ sofort im Keim. Es durfte nicht sein. Es war eine Spur zu riskant. Aber noch war es nicht zu spät. Noch war es zu keinerlei Körperkontakt gekommen und nichts zwischen ihm und dem Inspector vorgefallen, was als Material für eine schmutzige Erpressung herhalten könnte oder gar für eine Klage wegen sexueller Belästigung oder gar Nötigung. Oder zumindest nicht allzu sehr. Zumindest nichts, was beweisbar gewesen wäre.

Seine bisherigen _Arrangements_ waren kontrollierbar und vorhersehbar gewesen. Bei der Motivation seiner Partner hatten meist gewisse Summen oder andere Gefälligkeiten den Ausschlag gegeben. Er hatte auch stets darauf geachtet, dass beide beteiligten Parteien mindestens gleich viel zu verlieren hätten, sollte ihre Liaison ruchbar werden. Mit dem Inspector war das anders. Lestrade würde kaum Nachteile aus einer Gerichtsverhandlung ziehen, eher im Gegenteil. Die Entschädigungssumme wäre sicher mehr als ausreichend für jeden Makel den das Ansehen seiner Person unter Umständen erleiden konnte. Aber er selbst? Sein Ruf wäre durch einen solchen Skandal völlig vernichtet. Seine Karriere und somit sein Leben wären zerstört, wertlos und vorbei.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Warum hatte sich mit jemandem eingelassen, der nicht seiner eigenen Gesellschaftsschicht entstammte?

Und warum war er dennoch geneigt, sein Wort zu halten und den Inspector erneut zu treffen? Warum war er so begierig darauf, sich damit – und den versprochenen Berührungen – sein eigenes Grab zu schaufeln? Mycroft überlegte ernsthaft, ob in seiner Familie noch andere Fälle von Geistesgestörtheit vorgekommen waren, doch so angestrengt er auch nachdachte, es fiel ihm keiner unter seinen Verwandten ein (gleichgültig ob lebend oder tot), der vergleichbare selbstzerstörerische Tendenzen an den Tag gelegt hatte.

Warum war dieser Inspector überhaupt so versessen auf ihn? Wenn er sich nicht irrte – und er irrte sich _nie_ – dann hatte Gregory Lestrade noch nie gleichgeschlechtliche Erfahrungen - gleichgültig welcher Art – gemacht. Was also machte ihn für einen heterosexuellen, frisch geschiedenen Polizisten so begehrenswert?

Noch nie hatte sich Mycroft solchen Gedanken hingeben müssen. Natürlich wusste er auch, dass Macht _sexy_ machte. Doch die wenigsten Personen, mit denen er sich im Laufe seines Lebens näher _beschäftigt_ hatte, hatten um seine wirkliche Macht gewusst, sondern lediglich auf seinen Geldbeutel geschielt. Und die, die von seiner Macht gewusst hatten, hatten lediglich die _Macht_ _an sich_ sexy gefunden... nicht _ihn_. Darüber hatte sich Mycroft noch nie irgendwelchen Illusionen hingegeben. Für ihn als Mensch – als _Mann_ - hatte sich noch nie jemand interessiert.

Außer vielleicht damals... dieser eine Sommer... als er gerade 19 Jahre alt gewesen war. Noch ein bisschen zu jung, noch ein bisschen zu naiv und noch ein bisschen zu begeisterungsfähig. Seine Begeisterung hatte zunächst Amabel gegolten... die Tochter ihrer Nachbarn... und ein wenig später auch ihrem Bruder Felix... diese beiden hatten sich tatsächlich für ihn als Person interessiert, denn Macht oder Geld hatte er damals noch nicht besessen. Aber dieses Sommeridyll war nicht von Dauer gewesen... war nicht besonders gut ausgegangen. Immerhin hatte es seinen Horizont – in jeder Hinsicht - beträchtlich erweitert.

Damals war ihm zum ersten Mal klar geworden, dass alle Herzen irgendwann gebrochen werden und es daher vorzuziehen wäre, kein Herz zu haben oder zumindest nicht auf dieses äußerst unzuverlässige Organ zu hören.

Doch jetzt war nicht einmal Sommer. Es war Herbst. Es regnete, es war neblig und kalt und er fragte sich immer noch, was dieser Detective Inspector an ihm fand.

Nachdenklich blieb Mycroft vor dem mannshohen Spiegel in seinem Ankleidezimmer stehen und nahm eine Bestandsaufnahme seines Erscheinungsbildes vor, wie es sich ihm in der gläsernen, polierten Oberfläche zeigte.

Was mochte Lestrade in ihm sehen?

Natürlich hatte Mycroft einen exzellenten Schneider und in bekleidetem Zustand bot er keinen Anlass zu Kritik. Doch wie war es ohne Kleidung?

Dank der Holmes'schen Gene war er immerhin groß, größer als Lestrade – ja, sogar größer als Sherlock, was diesen ganz entsetzlich wurmte, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde. Aber sonst? Er besaß nicht Sherlocks drahtige Sportlichkeit, hielt es sogar eher mit dem berühmten Ausspruch von Winston Churchill „_no sports_". Aber immerhin war er dank eiserner Disziplin bezüglich seiner Ernährungsgewohnheiten noch nicht fülliger oder gar dick geworden.

Mycroft ließ das Handtuch über seine Schultern gleiten und hielt es nur noch um seine Hüften herum fest.

Dennoch… es fehlt ihm eindeutig an Muskelmasse. Er war zwar schlank, aber sein Bauch wirkte dennoch merkwürdig schlaff. Auch wies seine Haut die typische Blässe der Londoner Büro-Menschen auf. Im Gegensatz zu Lestrade, der oft eine gesunde und ziemlich anziehende Bräune sein Eigen nennen konnte.

Unwillig schüttelte Mycroft den Kopf. Sonnenbräune war ungesund. Melanome hatte sein Arzt bisher vergeblich an ihm gesucht. Gedankenverloren strich sich Mycroft über seine fast haarlose Brust und seufzte leise. Er selbst hatte eine leichte Schwäche für Brustbehaarung und hatte sich nie wirklich damit abfinden können, dass ihm eine solche männliche Zier von der Natur verwehrt geblieben war. Ob Lestrade wohl…?

Irrelevant.

Er würde es nie erfahren, denn er würde diese Sache beenden. Das würde er tun. Auf jeden Fall. Sein Gesicht nahm im Spiegel einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an und er ließ das Handtuch vollends auf den Boden gleiten.

Was seine primären Geschlechtsmerkmale anging, brauchte er sich nicht hinter dem Inspector zu verstecken. Es war alles so, wie es sein sollte.

Wie zur Bestätigung strich seine Hand wohlwollend über seine Männlichkeit, fühlte die zarte, glatte, frisch rasierte Haut und nickte zufrieden.

Intimrasur war eine der kleinen Eitelkeiten, denen er nachgab. Ihm war auch nichts anderes übriggeblieben. Seine Schamhaare hatten angefangen grau zu werden. Ein angewiderter Zug huschte über seine Lippen. Nein. Graue Schambehaarung war keine Option gewesen. Nicht für ihn. Immerhin war sein Haupthaar von diesem Fluch noch nicht betroffen. Mycroft seufzte zynisch. Dafür fielen sie ihm aus.

Lestrade hatte noch alle seine Haare… aber dafür war er bereits ergraut.

Und warum sahen diese grauen Haare bei Lestrade so attraktiv aus? Warum sehnte sich Mycroft danach, herauszufinden, ob er Haare auf der Brust hatte und ob diese auch grau waren und ob das genau so erotisch aussehen würde und ob…

Wütend funkelte Mycroft sein Spiegelbild an.

Was – verdammt noch mal – sah Lestrade nur in ihm? Was?!

Zornig wandte er sich ab. Er hatte keine Zeit für solche Phantastereien. Er musste sich anziehen, sonst würde er noch zu spät zu diesem Empfang kommen.

Mit präzisen Handgriffen nahm er die korrekten Kleidungsstücke aus seinem Schrank.

Frack.

Frackhemd mit Perlmuttknöpfen.

Weiße Fliege.

Schwarze Kniestrümpfe.

Frackhose.

Schwarze Lackschuhe.

Manschettenknöpfe aus Perlmutt.

Glaceeleder-Handschuhe.

Weiße Weste.

Hosenträger.

Zylinder.

Hier zögerte Mycroft und hielt diese spezielle Kopfbedeckung eine Weile in den Händen. Schließlich legte den Zylinder dann wieder in die Hutschachtel zurück. Er würde ihn sowieso nur auf dem kurzen Wegstück zwischen Auto und Eingangstür tragen und ihn dann an der Garderobe abgeben. Da konnte er ihn genauso gut hierlassen.

Als er fertig angekleidet war, war ihm sein innerer Zwiespalt nicht mehr anzumerken. Die Fassade war wieder vollständig intakt. Die Welt bekam nur das zu sehen, was Mycroft gestattete. An diesem Abend war das das Bild eines perfekt gekleideten Beamten der Regierung Ihrer Majestät, der in seinem Frack wirklich eine blendende Erscheinung bot. Und blenden wollte er heute Abend. Blenden, verwirren und dabei sehr, sehr unauffällig das tun, wofür er tatsächlich an diesem Empfang teilnahm.

Nach einem letzten, zufriedenen Blick in den Spiegel machte er sich daran, seine Wohnung zu verlassen. Von seiner Garderobe nahm er noch Mantel und Schal an sich und aus dem Schirmständer wählte er einen seiner Schirme aus.

Eigentlich wäre - genau wie der Zylinder- ein schwarzer Stock mit Knauf das korrekte Accessoire für diesen Anlass gewesen, doch Mycroft zog aus bestimmten Gründen seinen Schirm vor.

Man konnte in London nie vorsichtig genug sein. Nicht nur, was das Regenwetter anging.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Als der Empfang seinem Ende zuging, konnte auch Mycroft seine Tätigkeit einstellen. Er hatte die zuständigen Stellen bereits informiert, welche Personen seiner Ansicht nach zukünftig überwacht werden sollten oder wo noch weitreichendere Überwachung - wie verwanzte Wohnungen und ähnliches - angebracht schienen. Unter Umständen würde es dadurch möglich sein, ein immenses Drogengeschäft zu vereiteln an dem auch einige Diplomaten und andere hochrangige Persönlichkeiten beteiligt waren.

Ein schmutziges Geschäft, aber Mycroft war noch jemandem einen Gefallen schuldig gewesen. Er hatte sich an der Garderobe Mantel, Schal und Schirm bereits aushändigen lassen und war gerade dabei in seinen Mantel zu schlüpfen, als sein Blick auf die Glastüren des Eingangsbereiches fielen und auf den Bereich der dahinterliegenden Straße.

Ein Mann ging neben dem Eingang auf und ab.

Ein Mann mit grauen Haaren.

Lestrade.

Was zur…

Es war gut, dass niemand mitbekam, wie es Mycroft zum zweiten Mal – im Zusammenhang mit dem Detective Inspector - die Sprache verschlug. Was wollte er hier? Hatte er etwa auf ihn gewartet? Wie hatte er überhaupt erfahren, dass er sich heute Abend hier aufhielt? Ohne seinen Mantel zuzuknöpfen trat Mycroft durch die Tür auf den Bürgersteig hinaus.

Sofort drehte sich Lestrade um. Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht noch während seine Augen mit einem immer stärker werdenden Leuchten über Mycrofts Gestalt hinwegglitten und seine elegante Abendkleidung in sich aufnahmen.

„Na? War die Party nett? Haben Sie sich gut amüsiert?", fragte Lestrade immer noch lächelnd aber mit einem forschen Unterton.

„Mit Ihnen hätte ich hier allerdings nicht gerechnet", sagte Mycroft ohne auf die Frage einzugehen und schloss gemächlich die Knöpfe seines Mantels. „Parken Sie hier die Wagen?"

Lestrade lachte.

„Und Sie? In welcher Funktion waren Sie heute da... wieder mal die untergeordnete Regierungsposition? Oder hat man Sie herbeordert um Häppchen zu reichen?"

„Sie sprechen offensichtlich aus Erfahrung", erwiderte Mycroft in herablassend-trockenem Tonfall.

Doch auch diese Bemerkung brachte Lestrades gute Laune nicht zum Verschwinden. Er kratzte sich lediglich am Hinterkopf und grinste.

„Und ob. Als ganz junger Polizist hatten wir oft solche kulinarischen Einsätze, wenn einer der Oberbosse was zu feiern hatte. Das war eigentlich auch gar nicht so schlecht... Nur dass mir einige der weiblichen Gäste nach drei, vier Gläsern Wein in den Hintern gekniffen haben, das war nicht so angenehm."

Mycroft warf einen sehr betonten Blick auf Lestrades Kehrseite, die allerdings von dessen Mantel verdeckt wurde.

„Ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken", bemerkte er gedehnt.

„Ist nicht Ihr Ernst?", erwiderte Lestrade mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung und sah an sich herunter. „Mycroft, Sie sollten wirklich damit aufhören, mir Komplimente zu machen, sonst fange ich doch noch an, mich vor Ihnen zu fürchten."

„Das wäre allerdings sehr bedauerlich", lenkte Mycroft ein und schlang seinen Schal um seinen Hals.

Plötzlich wirkte Lestrade nervös und unschlüssig. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, was Mycroft nicht entging und sagte: „Was ist? Gehen wir ein Stück?"

„Sie wollen mit mir einen Spaziergang machen? Jetzt?", fragte Mycroft ungläubig zurück.

„Ja", erwiderte Lestrade schlicht und leckte sich wieder über die Lippen und sah ihn mit den Augen eines Kindes an… ein wenig sehnsüchtig, hoffnungsvoll aber dennoch mit der Geduld eines erwachsenen Mannes, der wusste, was er wollte, aber dennoch jede Entscheidung mit einem gewissen Fatalismus akzeptieren würde. Mycroft fühlte sich davon merkwürdig angezogen. Dagegen war er machtlos. Außerdem war er neugierig, ob der Detective Inspector ihm auch heute wieder – ohne alkoholisiert zu sein – unsittliche Anträge machen, obszöne Reden führen und sich vulgär aufführen würde.

„Also gut... warum nicht?", stimmte er mit einem gespielt verdrossenen Seufzen zu. Die Nacht war für November überraschend mild, sein Mantel warm genug und ein Telefonat mit seinem Handy würde genügen, damit sein Chauffeur ihn mit dem Auto abholte. Egal in welchem Teil Londons er sich dann gerade befinden würde.

„Gehen wir." Was bislang mit herablassenden Sticheleien nicht geglückt war, gelang ihm mit dieser schlichten Zustimmung zu Lestrades Plänen – der Inspector war endlich etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten.

„Tatsächlich? Ich meine... John...", erwiderte er etwas zusammenhanglos, während er Mycroft überrascht, erfreut und misstrauisch zugleich musterte.

Mycroft setzte sich in Bewegung und erst nach einer Schrecksekunde schloss Lestrade auf und ging an Mycrofts linker Seite neben ihm her.

Mycroft lächelte süffisant.

„Ah... der gute Doktor hat sie darüber informiert, dass ich keine gewöhnlichen Dinge tue wie gewöhnliche Menschen."

„Und doch gehen Sie jetzt mit mir spazieren... mit mir... etwas gewöhnlicheres als mich gibt es so schnell nicht wieder", gab Lestrade zu bedenken.

„Sie sollten Ihr Licht nicht so unter den Scheffel stellen, Detective Inspector. Wenn Sie wirklich so gewöhnlich wären, dann würde ich jetzt nicht mit Ihnen spazieren gehen." Mycroft hielt kurz inne. War es wirklich klug gewesen, diese Information auszuplaudern? Als Lestrade jedoch keine Bemerkung dazu machte, beschloss Mycroft, das Thema zu wechseln. „Woher wussten Sie eigentlich, dass ich heute Abend hier bin?"

„Das möchte ich lieber für mich behalten." Lestrade warf Mycroft aus den Augenwinkeln heraus einen Blick zu. Mycroft musterte ihn missbilligend und Lestrade wusste, dass etwas schiefgegangen war. Die Veränderung war fast körperlich zu spüren und Lestrade fröstelte unwillkürlich. War es kälter geworden? Oder war nur ein frischerer Wind aufgekommen?

Das leichte Geplänkel und die gelöste Stimmung waren mit einem Mal vorbei und vergessen.

„Im Interesse der nationalen Sicherheit muss ich leider darauf bestehen", verlangte Mycroft mit kaltem Nachdruck. „Die Gästeliste wies für diesen Abend doch einige brisante Namen auf. Falls es eine undichte Stelle gibt..."

„Ich bin gemeinsam mit Paul Macallan auf die Polizeischule gegangen", unterbrach ihn Lestrade heftig. „Wir sind alte Kumpel", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

„Captain Macallan..." Mycroft wusste natürlich, wer das war. „Er war für die Einteilung des Sicherheitspersonals zuständig."

Lestrade kratzte sich erneut am Kopf und Mycroft registrierte es als eine Geste, die zum Einsatz kam, wenn sich der Inspector unwohl fühlte.

„Er hatte die Gästeliste. Es war Zufall. Er hat Ihren Namen entdeckt und wollte von mir wissen, ob Sie irgendwie mit meiner Nervensäge verwandt sind und ob Sie ihm womöglich auch Ärger machen würden und... Ich rede zu viel." Lestrade klappte abrupt seinen Mund zu.

„Aber nein, aber nein!", widersprach Mycroft mit einem süßlich-falschen Lächeln. „Das ist für mich alles höchst aufschlussreich!"

„Ich will nicht, dass Paul Ärger kriegt", sagte Lestrade bestimmt. „Er wollte sich nur ein paar Tipps holen, weil ich doch mit Sherlock... Ich rede wirklich zu viel." Wieder brach er mit einem hilflosen Kopfschütteln ab.

„Das nächste Mal wünsche ich über solche Vorfälle informiert zu werden", äußerte Mycroft in befehlsgewohntem Tonfall, der keine Zweifel darüber zuließ, wie ernst er diese Situation auch nachträglich noch einschätzte.

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Lestrade spröde und einsilbig.

Eine Weile gingen Sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Mittlerweile hatten Sie den _Belgrave Square Garden_ erreicht und betraten – ohne es abgesprochen zu haben und ohne eine besondere Notwendigkeit - gemeinsam die Grünanlage.

Der Himmel wurde in dieser Nacht immer wieder von großen Wolkenbergen durchzogen, die oft das fahle Licht des zunehmenden Mondes verdeckten. Die Bäume waren schon kahl und warfen zusammen mit den Tannen tiefschwarze Schatten. Nur noch einige immergrüne Büsche trugen Laub, welches im Mondschein bläulich-fahl wirkte. Bis auf das Geräusch der Schritte der beiden Männer war es fast schon unwirklich still.

Schließlich war es Mycroft, der ihr Gespräch wieder aufgriff.

„Sherlock... ist er eine Belastung für Sie?", fragte er mit seltener Zurückhaltung.

„Was? Nein!", beeilte sich Lestrade zu versichern. „Um Gottes Willen... gut, er ist anstrengend und er ist auch wirklich eine Nervensäge... zumindest manchmal... also oft... eigentlich immer. Aber ohne ihn..." Er seufzte ergeben.

„Und ich?", entfuhr es Mycroft, ohne es wirklich zu wollen „Ich meine... was haben Sie Captain Macallan über mich berichtet?"

„Nichts. Ich habe ihm lediglich gesagt, dass ich mal von einem Bruder gehört hätte, der irgendwie als Buchhalter für die Regierung arbeitet, aber dass ich keine Ahnung hätte, wie dieser Bruder mit Vornamen heißt."

„Das war... gar nicht mal so übel." Mycroft räusperte sich. So viel diplomatisches Geschick hatte er bei einem Detective Inspector nicht wirklich vermutet. Er war überrascht, aber es war eine angenehme Überraschung.

Ein kleiner – einem griechischen Tempel mit Säulen nachempfundener – Pavillon kam in ihr Sichtfeld und Lestrade seufzte erleichtert.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich für einen kleinen Moment. Bin gleich wieder da." Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, lief er schon über den Rasen und machte Anstalten, zur Rückseite des Gebäudes zu gehen.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?", fragte Mycroft verwundert.

Lestrade blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ins Gebüsch. Ich muss pissen." Er schwieg einen Moment, blieb aber immer noch stehen. „Wollen Sie dabei vielleicht auch zusehen?"

„Gott bewahre. Nein", stieß Mycroft hervor.

Lestrade grinste, nahm seinen Weg wieder auf und verschwand hinter der Rückseite des Gebäudes. Mycroft kam sich etwas dumm vor, wie er da alleine auf dem Weg herumstand und schlenderte daher ebenfalls zu dem Tempel-Pavillon. Er knöpfte im Gehen seinen Mantel wieder auf. Ihm war vom Laufen warm geworden. Gerade als er den Pavillon erreicht hatte, tauchte Lestrade wieder auf.

Gerade da schoben sich wieder Wolkenfetzen vor den Mond und tauchten den Park vorübergehend in blauschwarzes Dämmerlicht. Daher musste Mycroft zwei Mal hinsehen, bevor er begriff, warum Lestrades Wangen dunkler gefärbt waren als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Sein Blick blieb aber schließlich doch zwischen Lestrades Beinen hängen und der halbsteifen Erektion, die sich immer noch deutlich außerhalb von Lestrades Hosen befand.

„Ähm.. ich dachte, wenn ich ihn nun schon mal draußen habe...", flüsterte Lestrade mit leichter Verlegenheit in seiner rauen Stimme und Mycroft spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde.

„Ja... ich sehe die Problematik. Es dürfte schwierig sein, ihn in diesem Zustand wieder in Ihre Hose zu bekommen", erwiderte er mit einer Gelassenheit, die er bei weitem nicht mehr empfand.

„Ich musste daran denken, was Sie mir versprochen haben... das letzte Mal…", raunte Lestrade ihm leise zu und fing an, mit seiner rechten Hand langsam über seine Männlichkeit zu reiben.

„Ach ja...", sagte Mycroft mit dunkler Stimme und trat näher. „Ist das so?"

Der Mond lugte wieder zwischen den Wolken hervor und fing sich leuchtend in Mycrofts weißer Hemdbrust, den Perlmuttknöpfen und auf der schimmernden Oberfläche seiner weißen Glacee-Handschuhe.

Lestrades Blick glitt – wie bereits früher in dieser Nacht - über Mycrofts Abendanzug hinweg und blieb schließlich an den Handschuhen hängen. Ein leises, lüsternes Seufzen glitt über seine Lippen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

(so sorry… ich musste das Kapitel trennen – ich hätte es sonst für diesen Freitag nicht mehr fertig gekriegt! Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht.)

* * *

**Anmerkungen:**

In der Gegend um Belgrave Square liegen jede Menge Botschaften… sucht euch ruhig eine aus, in der der Empfang stattgefunden haben könnte. Ich hatte keine besondere im Auge.

Hier noch ein Bild von dem Pseudo-Tempel im Belgrave Square Garden…

www . opensquares images / belgrave . jpg

(Einfach die Leerzeichen weglassen, dann klappt das schon mit dem Bild)


	5. leicht entzündlich

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 5)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 5)**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Schritte.

Beide Männer hörten sie gleichzeitig.

Beide Männer flüsterten gleichzeitig: „Da kommt jemand."

Beide Männer verzogen kurz das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, bevor Lestrade sich bemühte, den Reißverschluss seiner Hose so schnell wie möglich zu hochzuziehen, während Mycroft mit dem Rücken zum Weg stehenblieb, um den Inspector so gut wie möglich vor neugierigen Blicken abzuschirmen.

Die Schritte waren nähergekommen. Lestrade sah wieder präsentabel aus und Mycroft trat etwas beiseite um einen Blick auf die nächtlichen Spaziergänger zu werfen.

Zwei junge Männer.

Nein.

Jugendliche.

Arbeitslos.

Angetrunken.

Der größere von beiden hatte zusätzlich noch Drogen konsumiert.

Haschisch? Kokain? Heroin? Ah – Crack. Natürlich.

Und der Baseballschläger den der Drogensüchtige mit sich führte deutete keinesfalls auf den Besuch oder gar die Teilnahme einer Sportveranstaltung hin.

Mycrofts Finger schlossen sich energisch um den Griff seines Regenschirms.

Wie gut, dass er daran gedacht hatte, ihn mitzunehmen.

Probleme würden unter Umständen unvermeidlich sein. Wie lästig.

Mycroft hatte diesen Gedanken gerade beendet, als die beiden Jugendlichen Lestrade und ihn bemerkten.

„Ey, was seid ihr denn für welche!", rief der größere der beiden aus und schwang angriffslustig seinen Baseballschläger. „Ey, Kevin... ich glaub, ich hab da ein paar Schwuchteln aufgestöbert!"

Kevin – klein, dunkelhaarig, rundes Kindergesicht – war so betrunken, dass er erst ziellos in die Gegend starrte, bevor seine Augen an den beiden Männern hängenblieben.

„Ey, Leeroy, Alter. Voll die Homos", brüllte er und kicherte dann. „Ey – zeigt ihr euch gerade eure Schwänze?!"

Sowohl Lestrade, als auch Mycroft schwiegen. Dennoch spürte Mycroft, wie Lestrade schräg hinter ihm alle Muskeln anspannte. Hatte der Inspector eine Waffe bei sich? Wohl eher nicht... seine Hände hätten sich sonst nicht zu Fäusten geballt.

Ihr Schweigen wurde von dem Jungen namens Leeroy nicht gut aufgenommen. Es schien seine Aggressivität noch anzustacheln.

„Hey, du schwule Sau – ich rede mit dir", brüllte er mit hochrotem Kopf in ihre Richtung.

Bevor Mycroft noch etwas unternehmen konnte, hatte Lestrade sich in Bewegung gesetzt und stand nun zwischen ihm und den pöbelnden Jugendlichen.

„Ich mache Sie darauf aufmerksam...", fing Lestrade in seiner schönsten Polizeisprache an, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Kevin unterbrach ihn mit betrunkenem Gekicher.

„Der Schwanzlutscher steht auf dich, Leeroy", rief er seinem Kumpan mit einem schmierigen Grinsen zu.

„Was?!", gröhlte Leeroy. „Der alte Sack? Oder meinst du den anderen... der aussieht wie ein Pinguin?" Er hieb sich mit dem Baseballschläger drohend in seine freie Handfläche.

„Pinguin", wieherte Kevin und starrte unverschämt auf Mycrofts Frack.

In Leeroys Augen flackerte Hass und Gier.

„Das soll er mal schön bleiben lassen, sonst prügel ich ihm die Scheiße aus dem Hirn. Ihm und seinem Arschficker."

Mycroft hörte Lestrade: „Das reicht" murmeln und sah, wie er sich anschickte in die Innentasche seines Mantels zu greifen. Dort hatte er definitiv keine Waffe. Es war keine Ausbuchtung zu sehen gewesen. Also wollte er seine Dienstmarke zücken. Auch kein besonders beruhigender Gedanke. Mycroft war daran gelegen, ihre Namen aus dieser Angelegenheit herauszuhalten. Das würde nicht gelingen, falls Lestrade versuchen sollte, diesen betrunkenen Abschaum zum nächsten Polizeirevier zu schleppen. Es würde Anzeigen geben, Protokolle, womöglich noch eine Gerichtsverhandlung.

Nein. Das war keine Option.

Als Leeroy – den Baseballschläger schwingend – auf Lestrade zusteuerte, beschloss Mycroft, dass es höchste Zeit für ihn war einzugreifen.

Sein rechter Arm, der den Griff des Regenschirms hielt, spannte sich und stieß nach vorne.

„Das würde ich mir an Ihrer Stelle noch einmal gut überlegen", durchschnitt Mycrofts kalte Stimme die Nacht.

Kevins rundes Kindergesicht erstarrte vor Schreck.

„Scheiße, Mann!" Hastig drehte er sich um und rannte stolpernd davon.

Leeroy war ebenfalls wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben, nackte Angst spiegelte sich jetzt in seinen Augen. Doch im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund wagte er keinen Fluchtversuch, denn die Spitze einer Degenklinge presste sich drohend gegen seinen Kehlkopf.

„Kevin?! Kevin! Scheiße, Mann! Du kannst doch nicht einfach abhauen!"

„Mycroft...", flüsterte Lestrade erstaunt und auch ein wenig geschockt, denn direkt neben seiner rechten Wange ließ das silberne Mondlicht den unbarmherzig glänzenden Stahl eines Degens aufleuchten. „Woher..." Doch da sah Lestrade einen Teil des Regenschirms am Boden liegen und er begriff, woher Mycroft plötzlich diese Waffe hatte. Lestrade hatte ja schon von Stockdegen gehört, aber noch nie von einem Regenschirm-Degen. Er warf einen raschen, fast schon bewundernden Blick zu Mycroft und fühlte sich von dem kalten, harten Ausdruck in dessen Augen – die mitleidslos und hellwach auf ihrem Angreifer lagen – seltsam angezogen.

„Baseballschläger fallen lassen", kommandierte Mycroft.

„Oh, Scheiße...", wimmerte Leeroy. Der Baseballschläger schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf der Erde auf. Der Junge zitterte am ganzen Körper. Noch immer bohrte sich der mörderische Stahl leicht in die weiche Haut seines Halses.

„Das reicht jetzt", raunte Lestrade Mycroft zu, doch dessen Augen hielten unverwandt Blickkontakt mit dem Jungen.

„Leeroy...", wandte sich Mycroft sehr höflich an den Jungen. „Das war doch Ihr Name, nicht wahr?" Leeroy nickte, während ihm die ersten Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. „Sind Sie der gleichen Ansicht wie mein Freund hier? Meinen Sie auch, dass es reicht?" Leeroy nickte wieder. Zögernd. Vorsichtig. Immer bemüht, der Klinge nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

„Reichen Sie meinem Freund doch gütigerweise Ihre Brieftasche", forderte Mycroft Leeroy auf.

„Mycroft", zischte Lestrade warnend. „Ich kann nicht erlauben, dass er von uns ausgeraubt wird!"

„Was?", fragte Leeroy verständnislos und Mycroft seufzte überdrüssig.

„Ihren Ausweis, Führerschein, Ihre Arbeitslosenpapiere... irgendein amtliches Dokument auf dem Ihr Name verzeichnet ist."

Mit bebenden Fingern zog Leeroy ein schmuddeliges Papier aus seiner Hosentasche und legte es in Lestrades ausgestreckte Hand. Er sah es kurz durch, entdeckte Leeroys Namen und Adresse, machte wieder einen Schritt zurück und nickte Mycroft zu.

„In Ordnung. Die Kollegen können sich morgen darum kümmern."

Ein eisiges Lächeln kräuselte Mycrofts Lippen.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Kooperation, Leeroy. „Die Polizei wird sich mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen. Und jetzt... gehen Sie mir endlich aus den Augen." Er senkte seinen Degen, der die ganze Zeit unverwandt und ohne zu zittern auf die gleiche Stelle von Leeroys Kehle gezielt hatte.

Leeroys Knie gaben vor Erleichterung nach, er fiel hin, rappelte sich wieder auf, stürzte erneut, erhob sich wieder und rannte schließlich wie von Furien gehetzt davon. Mycroft sah ihm verächtlich hinterher, dann bückte er sich nach dem Regenschirm-Futteral und verbarg seinen Degen wieder in der Aussparung, die dafür vorgesehen war. Mit einem leisen, aber deutlichen „_Klick_", rastete eine Sicherung ein und die Waffe war von einem gewöhnlichen Regenschirm nicht mehr zu unterscheiden.

„Sehr einfallsreich", sagte Lestrade und wies auf den Schirm. „Ich bin beeindruckt."

Mycroft lächelte schmallippig.

„Ich ebenfalls... ich bin mir nur noch nicht sicher wovon? Entweder von Ihrem Mut oder von Ihrer Dummheit, sich zwischen mich und einen Drogensüchtigen mit Baseballschläger zu stellen... unbewaffnet, wie ich hinzufügen möchte."

Lestrade hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Ich würde es eher Instinkt nennen. Reflex." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie wissen schon... Polizist. Freund und Helfer... _working for a safer London_..."

„Rührend", kommentierte Mycroft trocken.

„Ich kann es das nächste Mal auch sein lassen", erwiderte Lestrade eingeschnappt.

„Nein, nein...", widersprach Mycroft zögernd. „Es war... wissen Sie... für gewöhnlich – wenn es denn notwendig ist - werden professionelle Leibwächter mit dem Schutz meiner Person beauftragt. Es wird eine Rechnung gestellt, die beglichen wird. Es ist für mich etwas ungewohnt... dass sich jemand ohne jegliche Gegenleistung..."

„Naja... wenn es nur darum geht...", sagte Lestrade gedehnt. „Als Gegenleistung würde mir da schon das eine oder andere einfallen."

Mycroft antwortete nicht sofort und als er es endlich tat, stieß er zuerst mit der Spitze seines Schuhs gegen den vergessenen Baseballschläger.

„Diese übermäßige Amerikanisierung ist in meinen Augen ein immer größeres Ärgernis. Was ist gegen einen guten englischen Cricket-Schläger einzuwenden?"

Von Lestrade kam ein unterdrücktes Lachen, doch es währte nicht lange. Kopfschüttelnd machte er einen Schritt auf Mycroft zu.

„Warum dieser Versuch eines Themenwechsels?", fragte er geradeheraus.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit sah Mycroft ein wenig zu lange in die tiefbraunen Augen des Inspectors. Was erwartete sich Lestrade von dieser ganzen Sache? Mycroft durchforschte Lestrades Gesicht, seine Haltung - alles, was ihm Aufschluss bieten konnte.

Midlife-Krise? Nicht ausschließlich.

Eine heiße Affäre ohne jegliche Verpflichtungen? Möglich.

Ablenkung von seiner Scheidung? Wahrscheinlich.

Das Füllen einer dadurch entstandenen Lücke in seinem Leben? Auf jeden Fall.

Die Kardinalsfrage jedoch war: für wie lange?

Wie lange wollte er Mycroft als Lückenbüßer? Wie lange sollte ihn diese Affäre von der neuentstanden Leere in seinem Leben ablenken? Oder wollte Lestrade gar eine Beziehung eingehen?

Mycroft studierte Lestrades Augen noch einen Moment lang weiter.

Ja. Lestrade war im Grunde seines Herzens jemand, der eine langfristige Beziehung anstrebte.

Die Gefahr, dass aus einer reinen Affäre – mit unverbindlichem Sex – in Lestrade auf längere Sicht der Wunsch nach einer weitergehenden Verbindung entstehen würde, war durchaus realistisch.

Für Mycroft selbst würde es kein Problem darstellen, den derzeitigen Status quo einige Monate lang zu genießen und es dann ohne Reue und ohne Emotionen wieder zu beenden. Aber wenn zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei Lestrade bereits andere Wünsche aufgekeimt sein sollten... dann würde er das Ende schwer nehmen. Sehr schwer. So kurz nach seiner Scheidung erneut zurückgewiesen zu werden... Mycroft war zwar bestrebt, sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen beeinflussen zu lassen, doch er war auch kein Unmensch.

Einer solchen – für ihn vermutlich demütigenden - Erfahrung wollte er Lestrade nicht aussetzen. Er würde es also nun doch auf der Stelle beenden müssen. Oder zumindest Lestrade begreiflich machen, worauf er sich im Schlimmsten Fall einließ.

Mycroft atmete einmal tief durch. Er hatte sich zu einer Antwort entschlossen.

„Lestrade... ich muss Sie, der Fairness halber, darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich in gewissen Kreisen als _Eismann_ bekannt bin. Dies entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Berechtigung", erläuterte er sachlich und mit unbewegter Miene. „Um zu mir vorzudringen, bräuchte man einen Eisbrecher."

Lestrade hatte ihm ruhig zugehört und bedachte ihn nun mit einem langen Blick.

„War das ein Versuch, mich auf nette Art loszuwerden?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern sprach sofort weiter. „Dann hat das wohl nicht so geklappt, wie Sie sich das vorgestellt haben." Lestrade schüttelte mit einem halben Lächeln den Kopf. „Übrigens... meiner Erfahrung nach braucht man meist keinen Eisbrecher. Oft genügt schon etwas Wärme um Eis zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Und ich habe hier gerade einen erstklassigen Tauchsieder." Ein anzügliches Grinsen umspielte bei diesen Worten seine Lippen und Mycroft spürte, wie er dieses Grinsen automatisch erwiderte.

„Tatsächlich?", gab er trocken zurück und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er hatte den Inspector gewarnt. Der Inspector wollte nicht hören. Damit war es nicht mehr sein Problem. Er würde diese Affäre also bis zur Neige auskosten und Lestrade dann wieder seiner Wege schicken. Wenn man den bisherigen Enthusiasmus berücksichtigte, den der Inspector bislang an den Tag gelegt hatte, war zu hoffen, dass die Angelegenheit nicht bereits nach zwei, drei Wochen einen toten Punkt erreichen würde. Allerdings gab sich Mycroft diesbezüglich keinen allzu großen Hoffnungen hin. Es stand zu befürchten, dass Lestrade über kurz oder lang seiner überdrüssig, des gleichgeschlechtlichen Experiments müde werden und wieder in die Sicherheit und gesellschaftliche Akzeptanz einer heterosexuellen Partnerschaft zurückkehren würde. Denn – wie er bereits früher an diesem Abend festgestellt hatte – er hatte (außer dem Reiz des Neuen, des Verbotenen) nicht allzuviel zu bieten um einen Mann wie Lestrade auf längere Zeit zu fesseln. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, so hätte er nichts dagegen, wenn sich die Affäre über vier bis sechs Monate erstrecken würde. Alles ändere wäre so oder so für ihn nicht annehmbar. Aber er wagte zu bezweifeln, dass es überhaupt so lange andauern würde.

Lestrade hatte kurz den Blick gesenkt, doch jetzt schenkte er ihm wieder einen offenen, direkten Blick aus diesen fast unergründlichen braunen Augen und leckte sich flüchtig über die Lippen.

„Wissen Sie, Mycroft... diese Degen-Sache gerade eben... das war ziemlich..." Er brach mit einem leicht verlegenen Lachen ab und strich sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. „Das war ziemlich scharf. Ich meine... ich bin zwar keine Jungfrau in Nöten – nie gewesen – aber ich fange an zu verstehen, warum die Mädels im Film nach so einer Aktion dem Helden immer an die breite Brust sinken."

„Sie fühlen sich dadurch tatsächlich auf einer sexuellen Ebene angesprochen?"

„Oh ja", raunte ihm Lestrade zu.

„Verehrter Detective Inspector... Sie beginnen wirklich, mein Interesse zu erregen."

„Nur ihr... Interesse?", flüsterte Lestrade.

Mycroft lachte überrascht auf. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein. Nicht nur. Nicht ausschließlich", gab er zu. Dann fuhr er mit gesenkter Stimme fort: „Aber glauben Sie mir... mein Interesse zu erregen ist davon das größere Kunststück, Detective Inspector Lestrade."

Lestrade zögerte einen Moment.

„Nicht, dass es mich stören würde... manchmal macht es mich sogar ein bisschen an, wenn Sie meinen vollen Titel benutzen... aber ich denke, gerade jetzt könnten Sie vielleicht ein bisschen weniger förmlich sein?"

In Anerkennung dieser Bitte neigte Mycroft ein wenig seinen Kopf.

„Lestrade also."

„Greg", verlangte Lestrade.

Mycrofts Lippen kräuselten sich abfällig.

„Gregory", schlug er als Kompromiss vor.

Lestrade verdrehte zwar die Augen, brachte jedoch keinen Protest vor.

„Bevor ich mich allerdings von der Funktionalität Ihres... Tauchsieders persönlich überzeuge", nahm Mycroft den ursprünglichen Gesprächsfaden wieder auf, „schlage ich vor, dass wir zu diesem Zweck einen etwas geschützteren Ort aufsuchen."

„Das wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen", stellte Lestrade zufrieden fest und ging zurück zu dem Pavillon. „Hinter der Rückwand dürften wir ungestört sein."

„Hinter der..." Mycroft dachte daran, dass sich Lestrade erst vor kurzer Zeit an der gleichen Stelle erleichtert hatte und stieß ein empörtes: „Gregory!" aus.

Lestrade drehte sich kurz zu ihm um und grinste.

„Nur die Ruhe. Ich musste gar nicht. Ich wollte mich nur kurz umsehen, ob dieses Plätzchen geeignet ist." Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und war auch schon hinter dem Pavillon verschwunden.

Mycroft hatte zwar an ein Hotel oder etwas ähnliches gedacht, aber offensichtlich hatte der Inspector – _Gregory_ – eine Vorliebe für ungewöhnliche Orte. Und obwohl es ganz und gar nicht seinem Stil entsprach, war er geneigt, dieses eine Mal nachzugeben und dieser Vorliebe zu entsprechen. Die Abgründe dieser kleinen Polizistenseele waren doch tiefer und schmutziger als ursprünglich angenommen. Das konnte noch sehr amüsant werden. Mycroft beeilte sich daher, Lestrade hinter den Pavillon zu folgen.

Als er die Rückseite des Gebäudes erreicht hatte, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass diese Stelle – dank des dichten Buschwerks – tatsächlich uneinsehbar war. Lestrade lehnte mit dem Rücken an dem Mauerwerk und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Sie wissen noch, was Sie mir versprochen haben?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Ja", erwiderte Mycroft und trat langsam näher. „Ich vergesse nie etwas." Erst als er so nahe war, dass er die Körperwärme des anderen Mannes spürte, blieb er stehen. Lestrades Augen waren groß und dunkel. Wieder verhüllten Wolken das Antlitz des Mondes und es war Mycroft unmöglich zu erkennen, wo die Pupillen des anderen Mannes aufhörten und wo seine Iris begann. Gregorys Atem war leicht beschleunigt und drang durch seine leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Mycroft hob seine Hände und machte sich daran, seine engen Glacee-Handschuhe auszuziehen.

„Nein, nicht", rief Lestrade leise aus und hob ebenfalls eine Hand in die Höhe, berührte Mycroft jedoch nicht. Dieser hatte mitten in der Bewegung inne gehalten und bedachte den anderen Mann mit einem verwunderten Blick. „Die Handschuhe bleiben an", verlangte Lestrade und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Lippen.

„Das sind Glaceeleder-Handschuhe", erwiderte Mycroft. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er davon halten sollte.

„Mir egal, wie die Dinger heißen", meinte Lestrade ungerührt. „Ich will sie spüren."

„Ah ja", machte Mycroft und eine Augenbraue hob sich. „Darf ich fragen, warum?"

„Weil mich der Gedanke, mein Sperma auf diesen feinen, eleganten Handschuhen zu sehen, mich ziemlich anmacht", antwortete Lestrade unverblümt.

„Ungeahnte Abgründe", murmelte Mycroft, ließ seine Handschuhe an und öffnete stattdessen ohne Umschweife den Verschluss von Lestrades Hose.

Das kühle Leder auf seiner heißen Haut zu spüren, war genauso unglaublich gut, wie Lestrade es sich in seiner Phantasie ausgemalt hatte.

Seit er unter Mycrofts Mantel den eleganten Frack erspäht hatte und er kurz darauf die weißen, leicht glänzenden Handschuhe bemerkt hatte, war es ihm nicht mehr gelungen, gewisse Ideen aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Er hatte noch nie jemanden näher gekannt, der freiwillig weiße Abendhandschuhe getragen hätte und an dem es nicht wie eine Verkleidung gewirkt hatte. Bei Mycroft hatte die komplette Garderobe völlig natürlich ausgesehen – und dazu noch verdammt gut. Diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn gleichermaßen verwirrt und beeindruckt.

Keines der beiden Gefühle war jedoch von langer Dauer gewesen. Seine Neugier und auch seine Lust hatten wieder die Oberhand gewonnen. Mittlerweile war er zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass er in seiner Ehe viel zu viel verpasst hatte. Seine Frau war im Schlafzimmer nicht wirklich experimentierfreudig gewesen – zumindest nicht mit ihm – während er aus Liebe zu ihr seine Neugier, seine Wünsche und seine Vorstellungen unterdrückt hatte. Doch jetzt war er sein eigener Herr, war niemandem mehr Rechenschaft schuldig und er hatte sich geschworen, dass er sich nach diesen langen Jahren der milden Langeweile und Lustlosigkeit nun alles auskosten würde, was ihm das Leben zu bieten hatte. Im Moment bot es ihm Mycroft an. Zwar nicht gerade auf einem Silbertablett, aber dennoch relativ unkompliziert.

Lestrade hoffte nur, dass es noch eine ganze Weile dauern würde, bevor Mycroft das Interesse an ihm verlieren würde, denn ihm schwante, dass er es nie wieder so einfach haben würde, sich einen weiteren, experimentierfreudigen Partner oder Partnerin an Land zu ziehen. Dass ihre derzeitige Übereinkunft nicht von Dauer sein würde, war Lestrade klar. Im Augenblick wollte er auch gar keine dauerhafte Beziehung. Er wollte sich austoben. Und zu diesem Zweck bot sich ihm mit Mycroft eine einmalige Chance für dieses Vorhaben.

Wie gebannt sah er zu, wie sich der weiße Handschuh an seiner Erektion auf- und abbewegte. Das Leder war genauso weich und glatt wie es ausgesehen hatte. Lestrade schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Mauer sinken.

Mycroft stand schräg neben ihm, Lestrade spürte den Druck seines Körpers jedoch nur leicht an seiner rechten Seite. Mit seiner linken Hand stützte sich Mycroft an der Mauer ab und Lestrade drehte seinen Kopf so, dass seine Haare Mycrofts Handgelenk sacht berührten.

Irgendein teures, exklusives Aftershave umschmeichelte seinen Geruchssinn und er fühlte sich von Mycrofts Gegenwart plötzlich so sehr umhüllt und überwältigt, dass er lustvoll stöhnte.

„Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment", raunte ihm Mycroft mit dunkler Stimme in sein rechtes Ohr. Lestrade hörte deutlich das etwas selbstgefällige Lächeln heraus.

Eigenartigerweise verärgerte ihn Mycrofts Arroganz keineswegs. Im Gegenteil. Sie stachelte seine Lust nur noch mehr an. Als eine lederumhüllte Fingerkuppe zum ersten Mal über seine Eichel glitt, stöhnte er erneut und sein Unterleib zuckte gierig nach vorne.

Lestrade schlug die Augen wieder auf und fand Mycrofts Blick direkt auf sich gerichtet. Sein Kopf war leicht geneigt und seine stahlblauen Augen glitzerten kurz im Mondlicht. Lestrade vergaß für einen Moment zu atmen.

Ihre Lippen waren sich sehr, sehr nahe, doch Mycroft machte keinerlei Anstalten diese kurze Distanz zu überbrücken.

„Warum küsst du mich nicht endlich?", flüsterte Lestrade heiser. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, woher dieser Wunsch nach einem Kuss plötzlich gekommen war, aber jetzt, da er ihn einmal ausgesprochen hatte, war er übermächtig.

„Warum sollte ich?", erwiderte Mycroft und rieb erneut mit einem Finger über die Spitze von Lestrades Glied, was diesem ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte.

„Ist immerhin unser drittes Date", hauchte Lestrade atemlos.

„Soweit meine Informationen diesbezüglich noch korrekt sind, dann bedeutet das dritte Date Sex und nicht..."

„Jaja, ich weiß..." Lestrade hielt inne, um kurz keuchend Luft zu holen. „Aber das haben wir ja nun schon durch... Küssen ist eigentlich schon beim ersten Date dran... zumindest, wenn es gut gelaufen ist."

„Und Sie vertreten also die Ansicht, dass es gut gelaufen ist?", fragte Mycroft und wieder spielte dieses selbstgefällige Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel.

Lestrade sah ihn einen Moment lang stumm an.

„Du redest zuviel", sagte er dann und noch bevor Mycroft reagieren konnte, hatte er seine rechte Hand in Mycrofts Nacken gelegt und zu sich heruntergezogen.

Mycrofts Lippen waren trocken und kühl, aber überraschend sanft. Lestrade stöhnte leise und ließ seine Zunge zwischen diese schmalen Lippen gleiten, die sich mit überraschender Bereitwilligkeit für ihn öffneten. Nur kurz liebkoste Lestrade die fremde Zunge, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog und den Kuss beendete.

„Ja, ich denke, das Date läuft bis jetzt ganz gut", erwiderte er dann mit einem Grinsen, das er sofort bedauerte, weil sich nun Mycrofts zweite – ebenfalls noch behandschuhte Hand – an seinen Hoden zu schaffen machte. Eine elektrisierende Woge durchströmte Lestrades Körper, sammelte sich in seinem Magen und konzentrierte sich dann an der kleinen Stelle Haut hinter seinen Hoden, die ihm – wenn er sich selbst befriedigte – die unglaublichsten Gefühle verschaffte, was nun durch die zusätzliche Stimulanz der Handschuhe vervielfacht wurde.

Sein Kopf schlug etwas zu heftig gegen die Mauer in seinem Rücken, doch seine Erregung war nun schon soweit fortgeschritten, dass er den Schmerz nicht mehr als Störung wahrnahm. Seine Hände hingen nutzlos und schlaff an seinem Körper herunter, er war nicht mehr in der Lage sie kontrolliert zu bewegen. Alles in ihm kreiste nur noch um die beiden Hände die mit jeder Bewegung, jedem Griff ein neues lustvolles Pulsieren, Drängen, Erbeben in ihm auslösten. Immer wieder spürte er das Leder über seiner geschwollenen, empfindlichen Eichel, die immer wieder von seiner eigenen Lust benetzt wurde. Jedes Mal saß ihm ein Geräusch zwischen Schluchzen und Keuchen in der Kehle, welches er zum Ende hin nicht mehr völlig unterdrücken konnte.

Mycroft sprach die ganze Zeit über kein Wort und doch war seine Präsenz so überwältigend, so essentiell, dass Lestrade einen Moment lang befürchtete, ersticken zu müssen. Er rang nach Atem, riss seine Augen auf, sah die Handschuhe an seiner schmerzhaft harten Erektion, wie sie mit dieser leichten Drehung...

„Jetzt", flüsterte Mycroft und Lestrade kam.

Mycroft hatte so leise gesprochen, dass Lestrade das Wort mehr gespürt als gehört hatte, dennoch hatte es ihn so erschüttert, dass er – endlich – die Kontrolle über sich verlor und sich unter wollüstigem Stöhnen auf Mycrofts Handschuhe ergoss. Der Anblick seines Spermas auf den bislang unbefleckten Handschuhen löste ein Nachbeben in Lestrades Körper aus, bei dem ihm die Knie weich wurden.

Lestrade seufzte zufrieden und sank noch etwas mehr gegen die stützende Mauer in seinem Rücken. Sein Blick huschte über Mycrofts Hosen hinweg, deren perfekter Schnitt nicht verbergen konnte, dass ihn das alles ebenfalls nicht ganz kalt gelassen hatte.

Lestrades Mund fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr trocken an und er schluckte krampfhaft. Das war das erste Mal, dass er bei Mycroft eine körperlich Reaktion beobachten konnte. Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus und legte sie auf Mycrofts Hüfte. Dieser ließ ihn gewähren. Doch als Lestrades Hand in eine bestimmte Richtung wandern wollte, machte er einen Schritt zurück und Lestrades Hand griff ins Leere. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich verständnislos zusammen.

„Willst du nicht auch?", fragte er verwundert. „Ich meine... soll ich nicht...?"

Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das nächste Mal", erwiderte er leise. „Das nächste Mal." Dann trat er wieder zu Lestrade und küsste ihn kurz und rau auf die Schläfe.

„Einverstanden", murmelte Lestrade an seine Wange. „Aber vorher gibst du mir deine verdammte Telefon-Nummer."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

„Working for a safer London" ist, oder war, das Motto der Metropolitan Police in London. War gar nicht so einfach das herauszufinden.

Glaceehandschuhe.

Es gibt sie aus Baumwolle

www . herrenmodewelt . de / ~ upload / 3598 . jpg

und aus Leder (Glacee-Leder eben…)

www . leder - wagner . de / images / products / thumbs / 1161 - canvas - 228 x 226 . jpg

Hier zwei Auszüge aus Wikipedia:

**Glacéleder** _(auch Glaceeleder, Glacé)_ ist ein extrem zartes, weiches Ziegen- bzw.- Jungziegenleder mit einem leichten Glanz und dem Vorteil der Waschbarkeit. Es wird bevorzugt zu eleganten Handschuhen, den sogenannten Glacéhandschuhen, verarbeitet. Der Name leitet sich vom französischen _glacé = eisig, vereist, mit Zuckerguss_ ab und spielt auf die nahezu weiße Farbe dieses Leders an.

**Glacéhandschuhe** oder **Glaceehandschuhe** sind feine, weiße Handschuhe aus Glacéleder, die von Herren zum Frack oder Smoking getragen werden. Sie sind bei heutigen Bällen selten geworden, aber beim Wiener Opernball erwünscht und beim Tanzball des Damenclubs Pflicht. Glacees werden den ganzen Abend über getragen und nur zum Essen oder zur Begrüßung ausgezogen.


	6. Schneegestöber

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 6)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Heute nur ein kurzes Kapitel. Die Zeit ist mir einfach davongelaufen. Aber ich dachte: besser ein kurzes, als gar keines.**_

_**Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir da zustimmen. Ab nächste Woche dürfte mein Leben wieder etwas normaler verlaufen.**_

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 6)**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Als Mycroft sich einige Tage später gerade in dem weniger repräsentativen seiner beiden Büros aufhielt, klingelte sein Handy. Er warf einen Blick auf das Display und eine Augenbraue hob sich anerkennend. Der Inspector hatte sich mit seinem Anruf länger bezähmt, als er gedacht hätte. Immerhin ließ dies auf eine gewisse Selbstbeherrschung schließen, die Mycroft nicht ganz unangenehm war. Für ein solches Maß an Selbstbeherrschung fielen Mycroft auf Anhieb fünf – nein, sieben – verschiedene Anwendungsmöglichkeiten ein. Und keine davon war jugendfrei.

„Hallo?", meldete er sich. „Nein, es… geht gerade. Sie stören nicht." Dann stieß Mycroft ein unhörbares Seufzen aus. „_Du_ störst nicht. Ich warte gerade auf einen Bericht, den ich noch durchsehen und überprüfen muss." Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, sah aber nicht hinaus, sondern lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Fensterbank.

„Zum Lunch bin ich bereits verabredet", sagte er, ohne sich sein leises Bedauern anmerken zu lassen. „Die ganze Woche über bin ich so gut unabkömmlich. Wie wäre es übermorgen Abend…" Mycroft hielt inne. „Ah… Observationen", bemerkte er dann leicht säuerlich.

„Natürlich geht die Sicherheit der Bevölkerung vor. Niemand versteht das besser als ich", gab er sich geschlagen. „Ja… im Moment bin ich allein. Wieso?" Automatisch wandte er seinen Blick zu der Eingangstür seines Büros, die nur angelehnt war. „Warum sollte ich meine Bürotür abschließen?"

„Gregory!"

„Nein."

„Auf gar keinen Fall!" Dann seufzte Mycroft leise. „Ja… ich melde mich bei dir." Er lauschte kurz. „Irgendwann diese Woche…", versicherte er, dann verdrehte er die Augen. „Gregory, Ich kann dir wirklich noch nicht sagen, wann…"

„Mittwoch!", unterbrach er den Redeschwall am anderen Ende. „Ich rufe dich am Mittwoch an", versprach er, dann fuhr er mit einem boshaften Lächeln fort: „Dann können wir dieses Thema von vorhin vielleicht noch etwas vertiefen…" Wieder lauschte er einen Moment, bevor er seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern senkte. „So tief du willst…"

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Als Mycroft sich – wie versprochen – am Mittwoch bei Lestrade meldete, war der Inspector sich nicht im Klaren, ob ihm der Anruf zu diesem Zeitpunkt willkommen war oder nicht. Zwar befand er sich ausnahmsweise alleine in seinem Büro, doch seine Gedanken waren mit wenig erfreulichen Dingen beschäftigt.

„Mycroft!", grüßte er den Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung, doch seiner Stimme mangelte es eindeutig an Enthusiasmus. „Doch, doch, natürlich freue… Nein! Leg nicht auf! Leg nicht auf! Es ist nur… ich weiß auch nicht." Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf. Er war erschöpft. „Ich hab gleich diese Pressekonferenz. Du hast es ja vielleicht in der Zeitung… Ja, genau. Diese Sache. Verdammt unangenehm." Er klemmte sich das Telefon zwischen Schulter und Wange und kramte in seiner Schreibtischschublade nach einem frischen Nikotinpflaster.

„Was soll ich sagen? Die Ermittlungen…" Er hielt kurz inne und runzelte die Stirn. „Gut, dass du selbst davon anfängst. Warum hast du mir diesen Handschuh geschickt? – Ja, kam heute Morgen an. – Wieso ruiniert? – Oh. OH!" Lestrade spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Das ist _der_ Handschuh… doch, ich… dein Taschentuch? Willst du es zurück?" Er hielt in der Suche nach dem Nikotinpflaster inne. „Ich habe es frisch gewaschen und…" Lestrade spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Das ist gar nicht… ja, gut. Es ist wahr!", erwiderte er fast trotzig. „Ja, ich hab den Handschuh dabei. In meiner Manteltasche. Warum?"

„MYCROFT!"

„Das ist jetzt denkbar ungünstig! Ich muss in ein paar Minuten in dieser Konferenz… wie, das ist nicht dein Problem? Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich es zu deinem Problem machen würde?" Lestrade warf die Schublade mit unnötig viel Wucht zu. „Ja, ich weiß, dass das im Augenblick nicht in meiner Macht liegt", wiederholte er gereizt Mycrofts Worte. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich muss los. Ich ruf dich heute Abend nochmal an… Gut, dann… Morgen? Selbe Uhrzeit?" Lestrade seufzte. „Okay. Falls nichts dazwischenkommt." Lestrade legte auf und starrte noch eine Weile auf das Telefon in seiner Hand.

Ihm war fast klar gewesen, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, sich mit Mycroft zu treffen… aber so schwierig hatte er es sich nun auch wieder nicht vorgestellt.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

„Nein, Gregory. Morgen habe ich keine Zeit. Voller Terminkalender. Freitag? Ja?" Mycroft saß an seinem großen Schreibtisch und blätterte verdrossen durch seinen Kalender. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein… „Ach nein… geht doch nicht. Telefonkonferenz", erläuterte er verdrossen. „Ja. Mitten in der Nacht… Es soll Länder geben, welche nicht der Londoner Zeitzone angehören." Mycroft blätterte weiter. „Wie sieht es bei dir am Wochenende aus? Ich denke, ich könnte…" Er hielt inne und seufzte dann leise. „Aha. Erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft. Nein… ich verstehe. Advent. Weihnachtszeit… Grippewelle, das Personal ist knapp und die Gelder sowieso." Er hörte eine Weile schweigend zu, dann sagte er: „Ja… wahrscheinlich. Nächste Woche sieht es bei mir besser aus… Ja, ich melde mich."

Mycroft beendete das Telefonat und starrte blicklos aus dem Fenster.

Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass es für ihn eine fast unlösbare Herausforderung darstellen würde, sich mit einem Polizisten zu verabreden.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

„Brüssel", sagte Mycroft einsilbig in sein Handy. „Nein Gregory, ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, warum ich so kurzfristig nach Brüssel musste… ich weiß, dass wir einen Termin hatten! Glaub mir…" Er hielt inne, da Lestrade ihn am anderen Ende der Leitung unterbrochen hatte.

„Wo ich gerade...? Im Hotelzimmer. Warum? Oh." Mycroft ging zur Zimmertür, hängte das Schild mit der Aufschrift _Do not disturb_ an die Türklinke und schloss die Tür zusätzlich von innen ab.

„Ja, das wäre eine Alternative…", erwiderte er dann gedehnt.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	7. Tauwetter

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 7)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 7)**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Lestrade lag auf dem schmalen Bett im Gästezimmer seines Hauses.

Obwohl seine Frau schon lange vor ihrer Scheidung ausgezogen war, brachte er es nicht über sich, die Nächte in dem Raum zu verbringen, in dem immer noch das große Doppelbett stand. Bis zum bitteren Ende seiner Ehe hatte er in ihrem Schlafzimmer ausgeharrt. Hoffend, wartend. Doch dann war seine Frau gegangen und er war in das Gästezimmer umgezogen. Auch alle seine Kleidungsstücke hatte er in den etwas zu engen Schrank gestopft, um nur ja keinen Grund mehr zu haben, den Raum aufzusuchen, in dem er den Grund für das Scheitern ihrer Beziehung sah.

Doch in diesem Moment waren ihm jedwede Gedanken an seine Ex-Frau so fremd wie noch nie. Der Schweiß auf seiner Haut kühlte langsam ab und er fröstelte. Mit einem müden Lächeln zog er sich den Glaceleder-Handschuh von der rechten Hand. Er passte nicht richtig, denn Mycroft hatte offenbar längere Finger und eine schmalere Hand als er, doch die Passform war für seine Zwecke völlig ausreichend gewesen.

Zugegebenermaßen war er verärgert gewesen, als Mycroft zu ihrer Verabredung nicht erschienen war. Er hatte bereits - wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt - über eine Viertelstunde vor dem Café, in dem sie sich hatten treffen wollen, herumgestanden, als er sich endlich entschlossen hatte, nach Hause zu gehen. Es war zu nass und zu kalt gewesen, um noch länger zu warten. Zu Mycrofts Ehrenrettung musste er allerdings zugeben, dass dieser sich nur mit dem Zusatz „_falls nichts dazwischenkommt und ich überhaupt in der Stadt bin_" zu diesem Treffen bereiterklärt hatte.

Erst eine Stunde später hatte sich Lestrade dazu durchringen können, Mycroft anzurufen. Noch nachträglich beglückwünschte er sich zu diesem Entschluss und zu dem glorreichen Einfall, Mycroft zu einer Runde Telefon-Sex zu überreden. Lestrade grinste. Seine Überredungskünste waren allerdings auf keine allzu harte Probe gestellt worden. Mycroft hatte überraschend schnell nachgegeben.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen kroch Lestrade unter die Decke. Eine angenehme Müdigkeit ergriff von ihm Besitz. Er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass er in dieser Nacht ausnahmsweise einen ruhigen und tiefen Schlaf haben würde. Mit seiner rechten Hand streichelte er schon halb traumverloren über seinen Bauch, wobei seine Finger die klebrige Feuchte seines Ergusses auf seiner Haut verschmierten. Flüchtig dachte er über die Notwendigkeit einer Dusche nach und entschied sich ziemlich rasch dagegen. Er war müde und er wollte nur noch schlafen. Duschen konnte er morgen früh noch.

Eigentlich war er mit dem Verlauf des heutigen Abends ziemlich zufrieden. Nur eine einzige Frage nistete sich ziemlich beharrlich in seinem Hinterkopf ein.

Hatte auch Mycroft in seinem Brüsseler Hotelzimmer auf die Bettlaken oder in ein Taschentuch abgespritzt? Zumindest hatte Lestrade am Telefon keinen Laut vernommen, der darauf hätte schließen lassen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

In den darauffolgenden Tagen schien sich alles gegen Lestrade verschworen zu haben. Ein Mord im Drogenmilieu hielt halb Scotland Yard in Atem. Die Anzeichen, dass eine Organisation ihre Finger im Spiel hatte, waren mehr als deutlich. Binnen weniger Tage geschah ein zweiter Mord und dieses Mal gab es tatsächlich handfeste Beweise für einen Zusammenhang mit dem ersten Mord und einem drohenden Bandenkrieg. Lestrade hatte nicht nur mit Ermittlungen und Verhören alle Hände voll zu tun, sondern musste sich auch noch mit den Kollegen der Abteilung _Organisierte Kriminalität_ herumschlagen. Weder hatte er die Zeit, Kontakt mit Mycroft aufzunehmen, noch meldete sich dieser bei ihm. Ob er wieder in London war, oder wo er sich sonst gerade aufhalten mochte, entzog sich Lestrades Kenntnis völlig.

Es waren Einsätze zu koordinieren und Vorgehensweisen abzustimmen, die Presse in Schach (und dennoch bei Laune) zu halten und dem Drängen der Staatsanwaltschaft und er Politik standzuhalten.

Es war ein Dienstagabend – oder besser gesagt, ein früher Mittwochmorgen - an dem Lestrade völlig übernächtigt nach einer endlosen Einsatzbesprechung Scotland Yard mit dem festen Vorsatz verließ, es erst wieder zu betreten, wenn er wenigstens 6 Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Er war seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen. Geschlafen hatte er immer mal wieder für eine halbe Stunde auf einer unbequemen Liege in einem der Ruheräume. Er erinnerte sich vage an eine flüchtige Dusche in den Umkleideräumen der Streifenpolizisten, aber für eine Rasur hatte er in diesen zwei Tagen keine Zeit gefunden.

Er stand am Straßenrand, wartete auf ein Taxi und versuchte, sich gerade daran zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte und ob er sich irgendwann mal die Zähne geputzt hatte, als ein schwarzes Auto vorfuhr und direkt vor ihm hielt.

Ohne Nachzudenken öffnete er die hintere Tür.

„Mycroft?", fragte er in das Dunkel des Autos hinein.

„Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen, Detective Inspector", antwortete eine fremde Frauenstimme und Lestrades übermüdetes Gehirn signalisierte ihm, dass statt des von ihm erwarteten Mannes eine attraktive, brünette Frau auf der Rückbank saß und ihn herzlich – aber dennoch unbeteiligt – anlächelte. „Aber steigen Sie doch bitte ein."

„Warum?" Zu mehr als dieser einsilbigen Frage war Lestrade im Moment nicht fähig.

Sie lächelte weiter und wandte ihren Blick ihrem Handy zu, auf dem sie herumtippte.

„Anweisung von Mister Holmes."

Ein Eckchen seines Gehirns, welches sich noch nicht völlig abgeschaltet hatte, erinnerte ihn daran, dass John ihm irgendwann einmal von einer gewissen Anthea berichtet hatte, welche in einem nicht zu durchschauenden Arbeitsverhältnis mit Mycroft stand.

Lestrade wusste, dass er als Polizist nicht so einfach zu fremden Frauen in fremde Autos einsteigen sollte, doch er war zu kaputt um nachzufragen oder mit dieser Frau herumzudiskutieren. Es war einfacher, einzusteigen, sich in die weichen Polster fallen zu lassen und einfach nur stumpfsinnig aus dem Fenster zu starren, während der Wagen losfuhr und die Frau neben ihm unentwegt mit ihrem Handy beschäftigt war.

Er musste während der Fahrt kurz eingenickt sein, denn als die Frau ihn ansprach, schreckte er hoch. Zwar kam ihm die Gegend, in der das Auto nun stand, vage bekannt vor, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie dahin gekommen waren. Der Wagen parkte auf einem Platz zwischen leerstehenden Bürogebäuden und Lagerräumen.

„Wir sind da, Sir. Bitte steigen Sie aus", sagte die Frau zu ihm und sah ihn zur Abwechslung dabei an.

Lestrade rieb sich mit einer Hand über sein müdes Gesicht.

„Wo zur Hölle sind wir hier und was soll ich hier?", wollte er etwas ungehalten wissen.

„Anweisung von Mister Holmes. Bitte steigen Sie aus", wiederholte die Frau mit einem gnadenlosen Lächeln.

„Und wenn ich nicht...", fing Lestrade wütend an, doch dann sah er, wie eine – ihm nur zu gut bekannte – schwarze Limousine mit getönten Fensterscheiben heranfuhr, bremste und nur wenige Meter neben dem Auto, in dem Lestrade saß, stehenblieb.

„Mister Holmes erwartet Sie", sagte die Frau, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ausschließlich ihrem Handy widmete.

„Oh", machte Lestrade und stieg aus, ohne dass er sich später erinnern konnte, seinem Körper den Befehl dazu überhaupt erteilt zu haben. Die Luft war feucht und trug einen typischen Geruch in sich – die Themse konnte nicht sehr weit sein. Undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass der Chauffeur zwar ausgestiegen war, aber sich diskret entfernte.

Wie in einem Traum ging er zu dem anderen Wagen und öffnete die Tür zum Fahrgastraum. Ein lieblicher, anregender Duft entströmte dem Wagen.

Lestrades Blick fiel auf Mycroft, der - in seinem dunkelblauen Anzug mit rotgemusterter Krawatte und weißem Hemd aussah wie aus dem Ei gepellt - mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen auf der Rückbank saß und einen typischen _to-go_ Papp-Becher mit Deckel und einem vertrauten Logo in der Hand hielt.

Mit plötzlicher Heftigkeit wurde sich Lestrade seiner eigenen zerknitterten und womöglich weder ganz sauberen noch wohlriechenden Kleidung bewusst, die er die letzten Tage ohne Unterlass angehabt hatte.

„Kaffee?", fragte Mycroft und hielt ihm den Becher hin.

Die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne kitzelten bereits den Horizont, als Lestrade mit einem gierigen Stöhnen förmlich in den Wagen stürzte und nach dem Becher griff.

„Gott, ja!", stieß er inbrünstig hervor und nahm den ersten Schluck.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Mycroft beobachtete mit einem zufriedenen, schmallippigen Lächeln wie Lestrade den Inhalt des Kaffeebechers wie ein Verdurstender in sich hineinschüttete. Dann hielt er ihm eine Papiertüte hin.

„Croissant?", fragte er lediglich.

Statt nach der Tüte mit dem Croissant zu greifen, packte Lestrade Mycrofts Krawatte und zog ihn so zu sich her, um ihm einen harten, kaffeefeuchten Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken.

„Du bist unglaublich", flüsterte Lestrade heiser gegen Mycrofts Lippen und küsste ihn erneut. „Spricht es für mich, dass es mich nicht überrascht, dass das meine Lieblingsmarke war?" Ein dritter Kuss folgte dieser Aussage. Nicht mehr ganz so hart und feucht wie seine Vorgänger, aber nicht weniger besitzergreifend. „Und ganz genauso, wie ich ihn mag?"

„Extra Espressoshot, fettarme Milch, zwei Stück Zucker, ein Süßstoff", zählte Mycroft auf, als Lestrade das nächste Mal von seinen Lippen abließ.

„Unglaublich", wiederholte Lestrade. „Falls du versucht hast, mich damit zu irgendwas zu verführen, dann ist dir das gelungen. Das hätte nicht mal mit Champagner und roten Rosen besser geklappt."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Mycroft trocken und erwiderte den Kuss zum ersten Mal.

Lestrade stöhnte in Mycrofts Mund und löste sich dann ein wenig von ihm.

„Wo kommst du eigentlich um diese Uhrzeit her?"

„Frag' lieber, wo ich hin will... gestern wurde eine Früh-Sitzung anberaumt. Der Premier..." Mycroft unterbrach sich. „Gewisse Personen haben einen noch engeren Terminplan als ich."

„Kaum zu glauben", gab Lestrade mit leichtem Spott zurück. Doch sein Grinsen nahm seinem Tonfall den Stachel. „Croissant", forderte er dann und ließ sich von Mycroft die Tüte geben. Während er das Backwerk verspeiste, fragte er: „Wie viel Zeit haben wir?"

„Soll ich dich hinterher nach Hause fahren?", stellte Mycroft eine Gegenfrage.

„Kannst mich auch am nächsten Taxi-Stand absetzen", antwortete Lestrade und schluckte den letzten Bissen des Croissants hinunter.

„Ich bringe dich nach Hause. Der Umweg ist nicht der Rede wert." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Dann haben wir exakt 28 Minuten."

„Besser als nichts", gab Lestrade zurück. „Was ist mit dem Chauffeur?"

„Mortimer ist außerordentlich diskret, hat bereits einen Bonus erhalten und raucht während seines Spazierganges gerade eine Zigarre, die normalerweise nur Staatsgästen angeboten wird und die ihn ungefähr eine halbe Stunde beschäftigen dürfte."

„Akkurate Planung", lobte Lestrade mit leichtem Spott. „Und was schwebt dir jetzt so vor?"

„Ich glaube, mich erinnern zu können, das du bei unserem letzten Tête-à-tête dem Verlangen Ausdruck verliehen hast, mich berühren zu wollen", sagte Mycroft ohne jede Regung. „Ich bin geneigt, diesem Wunsch stattzugeben."

„Geneigt?", echote Lestrade ungläubig und auch etwas beleidigt. Er hatte sowieso Probleme gehabt, diese verdrehte Rede zu dechiffrieren. „Nur _geneigt_?"

Mycroft seufzte und zupfte einen imaginären Fussel von seinem Knie.

„Ja – nur geneigt", bestätigte er und fuhr dann etwas widerwillig fort: „Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass ich bereits mehrfach Zeuge davon war, wie du gewisse manuelle Verrichtungen ausführst und diese Darbietungen lassen bei mir nicht wirklich Enthusiasmus aufkommen. Bei allem nötigen Respekt... dir fehlt es dabei wirklich an allem. Technik, Finesse, Kreativität."

Lestrade starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Hey!", würgte er schließlich hervor. „Wenn du _bei allem nötigen Respekt_ sagst – weißt du dann eigentlich, was das bedeutet?"

„Selbstverständlich weiß ich das", erwiderte Mycroft verständnislos, doch dann schien er zu begreifen. „Oh... du fühlst dich beleidigt. Nein, nein... diese Bemerkung war keinesfalls als Beleidigung zu verstehen gewesen. Ich habe lediglich eine Tatsache festgestellt."

„Na toll", knurrte Lestrade halblaut. „Da fühle ich mich doch gleich wesentlich besser."

„Wie auch immer", meldete sich Mycroft erneut zu Wort, als ob er Lestrades Bemerkung überhaupt nicht gehört hätte. „Wie auch immer... ich gebe der oralen Stimulation so oder so den Vorzug vor jeder anderen manuellen Manipulation_, _unabhängig davon, wie geschickt diese ausgeführt wird."

Lestrade rieb sich mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck mit beiden Händen über seine Schläfen.

„Mycroft... ich bin völlig fertig. Ich habe zwei Tage lang so gut wie nicht geschlafen. Hast du es nicht etwas billiger? So, dass ich es auch verstehe? Möglichst auf Anhieb?"

Mycrofts wacher Blick huschte kurz über Lestrade hinweg, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck eine Spur nachgiebiger wurde.

„Ich wollte damit nur sagen... wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich es immer vorziehen, mich mit dem Mund befriedigen zu lassen."

„Mit... mit dem Mund." Lestrade schluckte. „Ich soll dir einen blasen?" Die Frage klang aufgebracht, alarmiert und ziemlich nervös. „Dir ist aber schon klar, dass ich damit so überhaupt keine Erfahrung habe? Was das angeht bin ich wahrscheinlich noch ein größerer Versager als bei der _Handarbeit_."

„Ich sagte es bereits", betonte Mycroft. „Ich ziehe die orale Stimulation in jedem Fall vor. Grundsätzlich. Aber ich verstehe natürlich, wenn du..."

„Nein", unterbrach Lestrade ihn und leckte sich mit nervöser Geste über die Lippen. „Ich mach's."

„Nein, wirklich, Gregory..."

„Mycroft, halt einfach die Klappe." Lestrades Gesicht spiegelte von einem Augenblick auf den anderen ruhige Entschlossenheit wieder. „Ich habe gesagt, ich mach es – also mach ich es auch. Außerdem tickt die Uhr und ich habe keine Lust die ganzen 28 Minuten mit Gerede zu vertun." Energisch wand sich Lestrade aus Mantel und Jackett und knöpfte sich ohne viel Federlesen das Hemd auf, bevor er es sich aus der Hose zog. „Ich denke, die Sit-ups haben sich bezahlt gemacht, findest du nicht?" Lestrade grinste breit und drehte seinen Oberkörper zu Mycroft hin, der seine Beine nun nicht mehr übereinandergeschlagen hatte und ihn unverhohlen musterte.

Es war fast genauso, wie Mycroft es sich in seinen seltenen Musestunden ausgemalt hatte. Lestrades Brustbehaarung war weder gelockt oder kraus – was Mycroft tatsächlich ein wenig zuwider war, sondern ebenso glatt wie die Haare auf seinem Haupt. Im vorherrschenden Dämmerlicht war ihre Färbung nicht genau zu erkennen, doch sie schienen dunkel zu sein und keineswegs so grau, wie Mycroft vermutet hatte. Die Haare verteilten sich gleichmäßig auf seiner Brust aber wuchsen glücklicherweise nicht dicht genug, um Lestrades Nippel den Blicken zu entziehen. Die Nippel waren fast genauso dunkel wie die Haare und für einen Mann überraschend groß, obwohl sie wirkten, als hätten sich bereits ein wenig zusammengezogen. Ob dies aufgrund der Kälte oder vor Erregung geschehen war - darüber konnte selbst Mycroft nur Mutmaßungen anstellen. Es juckte ihn förmlich in den Fingern, die Textur der Haut und der Haare unter seinen Händen zu spüren, doch dafür war heute nicht genügend Zeit. Ein anderes Mal... Mycrofts Blick glitt an Lestrades behaarter Brust hinab, bis dorthin, wo nur noch ein kleiner, schmaler Pfad über den Bauchnabel hinaus in tiefere Regionen führte.

Mycroft spürte, wie sich sein Interesse nun wirklich zu manifestieren begann.

Etwas unerwartet spürte er Lestrades Hand über seiner erwachenden Männlichkeit. Er sah auf und blickte direkt in diese dunklen, haselnussbraunen Augen, die in der Dämmerung fast schwarz wirkten. Sein Pulsschlag zitterte kurz und beschleunigte sich dann leicht.

„Das fühlt sich ja schon mal gar nicht schlecht an", raunte Lestrade ihm zu, nahm dann jedoch die Hand wieder weg und öffnete seine eigene Hose. „Aber verglichen damit..." Lestrade präsentierte ihm seine voll erigierte Männlichkeit und Mycrofts Kehle wurde trocken. „Oh ja...", murmelte Lestrade und legte wieder eine Hand zwischen Mycrofts Beine. Mycroft spürte, wie dieser Teil seiner Anatomie sehr erfreut auf die Berührung und dem sich ihm schamlos dargebotenen Anblick reagierte. „So kommen wir der Sache schon näher", wisperte Lestrade und öffnete den Verschluss von Mycrofts Hose.

„Du musst wirklich nicht...", startete Mycroft einen letzten Versuch, nobel zu sein und sich in vornehmer Zurückhaltung zu üben. Lestrades Finger rieben derweil bereits unablässig über den Stoff seiner Boxershorts.

Lestrade suchte seinen Blick und hielt ihn fest.

„Oh, doch", sagte er leise. „Ich muss." Dann strich er mit seinem linken Zeigefinger sehr sanft über Mycrofts rechte Wange. „Denn ich will unbedingt erleben, wie du einmal... wenigstens ein einziges Mal deine verfluchte Fassung verlierst. Und wenn ich das nur dadurch erreiche, dass ich deinen Schwanz in den Mund nehme, dann tue ich das eben."

Mycrofts Herz verfiel bei diesen Worten in ein ungesundes Stakkato. Er hatte noch nicht herausgefunden, warum es ihn in Erregung versetzte, wenn der Inspector sich der Gossensprache befleißigte. Normalerweise bevorzugte er bei seinen Partnern ein gewisses Niveau und eine etwas gewähltere Ausdrucksweise, doch bei Gregory schienen seine üblichen Vorlieben zum Teil außer Kraft gesetzt zu sein.

Lestrade hatte bislang nicht gewusst, dass sich Boxershorts aus Baumwolle so teuer anfühlen konnten, wie das dunkelblaue Exemplar mit dem stilisierten Karo-Muster auf dem breiten Bund, welches Mycroft gerade trug. Eigentlich waren es nur völlig gewöhnliche Unterhosen und gleichzeitig waren sie so außergewöhnlich, wie die Tatsache, dass sich darunter eine beginnende Erektion abzeichnete, die – so unwahrscheinlich das auch sein mochte – ihm ganz alleine galt. Ihm... einem überarbeiteten, geschiedenen Detective Inspector von Scotland Yard. Völlig fasziniert starrte Lestrade auf seine eigene Hand, die auf dieser heißen Wölbung lag.

Fast ohne sein eigenes Zutun bewegten sich seine Finger und befreiten Mycrofts – nun vollständig erigiertes – Glied aus seiner Unterhose. Von Mycroft selbst war noch kein Laut der Lust zu hören. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hielt Lestrade nun den Penis eines anderen Mannes in der Hand und sein Gehirn fühlte sich merkwürdig leer an.

Flüchtig dachte er daran, dass es nun für eine sexuelle Identitätskrise unwiderruflich zu spät war und er sich womöglich insgeheim schon immer genau danach gesehnt hatte. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl der Distanz bemerkte er, dass seine Hand bebte – es war ihm aber nicht möglich zu unterscheiden, ob der Grund dafür Erregung, Nervosität oder Lampenfieber war. Doch alle diese Überlegungen gerieten abrupt ins Stocken, als Lestrade klar wurde, dass er nur glatte, heiße Haut unter seinen tastenden Fingern spürte.

„Gütiger...", stieß er hervor und schluckte. „Du bist... rasiert?" Ein lustvolles Pulsieren durchzog bei diesem Gedanken seinen Unterleib und er spürte, wie seine eigene steife Männlichkeit ungeduldig zuckte. Er sah Mycroft an, der mit den Augen rollte.

„Wunderbar", bemerkte Mycroft in einer einmaligen Mischung aus Überdruss, Ungeduld und einer Spur Verlegenheit. „Bitte, sag mir nicht, dass du zu der Sorte gehörst, die das Offensichtliche auch noch besonders betonen müssen."

„Ich... nein...", sagte Lestrade und war nun froh über das Halbdunkel im Wageninneren, denn er war sich sicher, dass ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er räusperte sich. „Ich hatte das nur nicht erwartet." Neugierig befühlten seine Finger erneut mit langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen die ungewohnt glatte, zarte Haut und endlich lehnte Mycroft den Kopf zurück und stöhnte leise. Dieser kleine Laut dröhnte in Lestrades Ohren wie ein Startschuss, ein Signal, eine Erlaubnis... fast sogar wie eine flehentliche Bitte.

Das leise Stöhnen genügte, um auch noch die letzten Vorbehalte, welche Lestrade insgeheim noch gehegt haben mochte, endgültig über Bord zu werfen und seine Lippen auf den erhitzten, samtenen Stahl zu senken, der im Griff seiner Finger erwartungsvoll zuckte.

Es schmeckte anders, als er es erwartet hatte, wobei er seine Vorstellungen nicht wirklich hätte in Worte fassen können. Ein wenig roch es nach Seife oder Rasierschaum und auch ein wenig nach einem sehr exklusiven Herrenparfum. Lestrade fragte sich gerade, ob dieser Duft von einem Rasierwasser stammte oder einem teuren Duschgel beigemischt war, als Mycroft zum zweiten Mal stöhnte und Lestrade dies zum Anlass nahm, kurz mit seiner Zunge über die noch völlig trockene Eichel zu lecken. Dann richtete er sich auf und sah Mycroft an, der immer noch sehr ruhig, aber etwas atemloser als vorhin, neben ihm saß. Stahlblaue Augen, die dunkel waren vor unterdrückter Lust trafen auf haselnussbraune.

„Gummi?", fragte Lestrade leise, während seine Finger sanft über Mycrofts faszinierend glatte Hoden streichelten. „Brauchen wir so was?"

Mycrofts Lippen verzogen sich zu einer bedauernden Grimasse.

„Aktuelles Testergebnis liegt noch nicht vor", erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme, dann griff er in die Brusttasche seines Jacketts und drückte Lestrade ein Kondom in die Hand.

Lestrade riss die Verpackung mit den Zähnen auf, was Mycroft ein Keuchen entlockte, nahm es in den Mund und stülpte seine Lippen über Mycrofts Erektion, wobei er das Kondom gleichzeitig – und lediglich mit Hilfe seiner Lippen - an Ort und Stelle abrollte und lediglich für die letzten, fehlenden Zentimeter seine Hände benutzen musste. Mycroft schnappte nach Luft. Er wirkte überwältigt.

„Woher..."

„Hab ich mal in einem Porno gesehen", erklärte Lestrade nicht ohne Stolz. „Hätte allerdings nicht gedacht, dass ich es auf Anhieb hinkriege."

„Du bist wohl ein Naturtalent..."

„Und wer von uns beiden betont _nun_ das Offensichtliche?", fragte Lestrade mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, beugte sich wieder über Mycrofts Schoß und schloss erneut seine Lippen um Mycrofts steifes Glied.

Mycroft hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich Lestrade so geschickt anstellen würde. Er war tatsächlich ein Naturtalent. Ein weiteres unerwartetes Plus war sein Drei-Tage-Bart, der immer wieder im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen sachte an den Stellen über Mycrofts Bauch kratzte, wo Lestrade das weiße Oberhemd beiseite geschoben hatte, damit es nicht im Weg war. Es kam für Mycroft völlig überraschend, dass ihn dieses Gefühl der Bartstoppeln auf seiner Haut erregte. Auch war Mycrofts Leben – wobei die Sexualität keine Ausnahme darstellte – nahezu ausschließlich von Effizienz geprägt, ja fast schon durchdrungen. Er schätzte kein überflüssiges Getue. Die jungen Corporals hatten ihn in dieser Hinsicht nie enttäuscht. Kein Gerede, keine Sentimentalitäten, stattdessen Effizienz und auch eine gewisse Diensteifrigkeit.

Lestrade war anders. Auch er war eifrig bei der Sache, doch seine Bewegungen waren alles andere als effizient. Sie waren mutig, forsch, neugierig, leidenschaftlich aber auch zögernd, sanft, zurückhaltend und ein wenig unsicher.

Und dennoch – oder gerade deshalb? - genoss Mycroft diese Art der Zuwendung mehr, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

Lestrade hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung von dem, was er gerade tat. Also tat er das, was ihm selbst bei einem Blow-Job immer besonders gut gefallen hatte. Dabei war Mycrofts Stöhnen sein einziges Feedback, doch diese Laute waren wirklich sehr ermutigend. Seine Erregung wurde durch den sicht-, hör- und fühlbaren Beweis von Mycrofts Ekstase erheblich gesteigert. Flüchtig bedauerte er die Notwendigkeit eines Kondoms, denn es beraubte ihn zum größten Teil des Aromas des edlen Parfums, welches er zu Beginn gekostet hatte und dessen Fehlen er nun als Verlust empfand.

Als er nach einer Weile die behutsame, fast zaghafte Berührung einer Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte, fiel eine Anspannung von ihm ab, die ihm bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt selbst nicht bewusst gewesen war und das, obwohl er gleichzeitig lustvoll erbebte. Gerne hätte er sich nun selbst befriedigt, doch seine Haltung machte ihm dies unmöglich. Doch eigentlich war ihm dieses Mal sein eigener Orgasmus gar nicht so wichtig. Wenn es jetzt nicht dazu kam, dann würde er es eben später unter der Dusche erledigen. Jetzt wollte er nur eines. Mycroft in Ekstase aufschreien hören.

Die Hand wanderte langsam tiefer an Lestrades Rücken hinab und als sie sich einen Weg unter seine offene Hose und unter den Bund seines Slips suchte, beschlich Lestrade der Verdacht – oder besser: die Hoffnung – dass Mycroft vielleicht doch nicht der einzige in diesem Wagen sein würde, der seine Lust in den beginnenden Tag hinausschreien würde. Doch die Finger ruhten fast bewegungslos auf seinem Hintern und erfüllten Lestrade mit einem Sehnen, das er selbst nicht verstand und vor dem er insgeheim zurückschreckte.

„Greg...ory." Mycroft biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Name war ihm einfach so entwischt. Für ihn war es bislang immer ein geschmackloses Klischee gewesen, doch jetzt war es ihm selbst hatte den Namen seines Liebhabers _in den Fängen der Leidenschaft_ laut ausgesprochen. Normalerweise waren Mycroft die Reaktionen seines Körpers völlig vertraut und daher vorhersehbar. Doch heute kannte er sich selbst nicht. Der Höhepunkt seiner Lust traf ihn daher plötzlich und völlig unvorbereitet. Im einen Moment fieberte er noch dem kratzenden Gefühl der Bartstoppeln entgegen... nochmal... und nochmal... und nur noch einmal... und schon zog sich alles in ihm zusammen... ballte sich... durchwogte seine Gliedmaßen... zuckte in seinen Lenden... sammelte und entlud sich nahezu gleichzeitig. Ein heiserer Schrei, der ihn überraschte und sich daher nur noch unvollständig unterdrücken ließ, entrang sich seiner Kehle und er sank verwirrt, ermattet und so sehr befriedigt wie es ihm seit langer, langer Zeit nicht mehr geschehen war, in die Lederpolster der Rückbank.

Mit leisem Staunen betrachtete er Lestrade, der sich gerade wieder aufrichtete und sich ebenfalls mit einem leisen Seufzen zurücklehnte. Sein Kopf fiel auf Mycrofts rechte Schulter und mit dunkler Stimme raunte er ihm sehr selbstgefällig ins Ohr: „Und? Was meinen die Wertungsrichter? Das war doch sicher eine glatte 10."

„Dieser Mangel an Bescheidenheit wird sich als Abzug in der B-Note niederschlagen", erwiderte Mycroft leichthin und Lestrade kicherte.

„Kein Anfängerbonus? Ich bin enttäuscht. Dabei habe ich alle Anforderungen erfüllt und bin am Ende sogar noch _gestanden_."

„Dem kann man abhelfen", murmelte Mycroft, drehte sich etwas auf den Polstern herum und streckte seine linke Hand nach Lestrades immer noch provozierend offener Hose und verlockend obszöner Männlichkeit aus, doch Lestrade hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest.

„Lass gut sein", wehrte er gelassen ab. „Dazu haben wir nicht mehr genügend Zeit."

Mycroft sah auf seine Uhr.

„Wir haben noch fast fünf Minuten, bevor wir fahren müssen. Für das, was ich mit dir vorhabe, ist das mehr als ausreichend."

„Ja... _klar_", meinte Lestrade noch spöttisch-herablassend, bevor er Mycrofts zielstrebige Finger an _dem_ Punkt hinter seinen Hoden spürte. „Oh mein Gott!" Lestrade schnappte fast verzweifelt nach Luft. „Woher..." Er hatte geglaubt, dieser bestimmte Punkt an seiner Anatomie wäre sein kleines, aufregendes Geheimnis. Er hatte geglaubt, nur er würde diesen Punkt und seine Bedeutung kennen. Er hatte geglaubt, nur er wüsste, welche unglaublichen Gefühle die Stimulation dieses besonderen Punktes in ihm auslösten. Er hatte geglaubt...

„Ich sehe nicht nur... ich beobachte auch", raunte ihm Mycroft trocken zu. „Glaubst du wirklich, es wäre mir entgangen, dass deine Hand eine verhängnisvolle Tendenz aufweist, deine Hoden zugunsten des Perineums zu vernachlässigen?"

„Peri... _was_?", keuchte Lestrade.

Mycroft ließ sich durch die Zwischenfrage nicht beirren. Unablässig drückten und streichelten seine Finger über diesen einen Quadratzentimeter Haut, welcher Lestrade vor Ekstase fast um den Verstand brachte.

„Nicht... so... schnell...", japste Lestrade und die erregend quälenden Liebkosungen hörten für einen winzigen Moment auf, bevor Mycrofts Finger sich wieder in Bewegung setzten, aber nun kontinuierlich tiefer glitten.

„Es geht sogar noch schneller...", raunte ihm Mycroft zu. „Bist du denn kein bisschen neugierig?"

„Gott!" Lestrades Puls raste, die Umgebung verschwamm vor seinen Augen während er wie durch Nebelschwaden und doch gleichzeitig mit ungewohnter Klarheit Mycrofts Finger an seiner Öffnung spürte. Ein heftiger Orgasmus streckte wie mit züngelnden Flammen seine Finger nach seinem hilflosen Körper aus. Seine Arme und Beine fühlten sich taub an, sogar seine Lippen spürte er nicht mehr. Für einen Augenblick stand er wie ein Klippenspringer reglos am Abgrund, doch dann glitt eine kundige Hand an seiner schmerzhaft harten Erektion auf und ab und er fiel... fiel in ein unendliches, blendendes Weiß hinein wo ihn ein samtenes Dunkel völlig umfing.

Als er sich wieder imstande fühlte, die Augen zu öffnen, waren es Mycrofts Gesichtszüge, welche nun ein sehr selbstzufriedenes Lächeln zierte.

„Fuck", röchelte Lestrade.

„Und das war erst der Anfang", flüsterte Mycroft und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Als sich Mortimer zwei Minuten später hinter das Steuer der Limousine setzte, erinnerte nichts mehr an die leidenschaftliche Begegnung der beiden Männer. Das benutzte Kondom war entsorgt worden, sämtliche andere Spuren waren einem Papiertaschentuch zum Opfer gefallen, alle Körperteile waren wieder den gesellschaftlichen Gepflogenheiten entsprechend bedeckt und alle Kleidungsstücke waren wieder an ihrem Platz.

Lestrade ließ sich erschöpft gegen Mycroft sinken.

„Mycroft, ich...", fing er an, doch weiter kam er nicht. Mitten im Satz übermannte ihn der Schlaf. Sein Kopf fiel auf Mycrofts Schulter und er schnarchte leise.

Mycroft sagte nichts und ließ ihn gewähren.

Erst als sie sein Haus erreicht hatten, sagte er halblaut: „Wach auf. Du musst aussteigen."

„Mmh?", machte Lestrade und blinzelte schlaftrunken. „Wie spät ist es überhaupt?"

Mycroft nannte ihm die Uhrzeit und Lestrade rieb sich erschöpft über sein Gesicht.

„Mist. In fünf Stunden muss ich wieder im Yard sein."

„Leg dich schlafen. Aber mehr als nur fünf Stunden. In diesem Zustand bist du der Polizei keine Hilfe", sagte Mycroft mit einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Dann eben fünfeinhalb Stunden", bot Lestrade an.

„Mindestens sechs", bestimmte Mycroft. „Ich rufe dich an. Vorher wirst du nicht aufstehen."

Lestrade bedachte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick aus leicht blutunterlaufenen Augen. „Okay. Aber nicht vergessen. Ich verlass mich drauf."

„Ja", versicherte Mycroft. „Aber jetzt musst du aussteigen. Ich komme sonst noch zu spät."

Der Chauffeur hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Platz hinter dem Steuer verlassen, war um die Limousine herumgelaufen und hielt nun Lestrade die Tür auf.

„Wir sind da, Sir", sagte er tonlos.

Eisig-kalte Luft strömte in das Wageninnere, doch Lestrade bemerkte es nicht. Mit einem erschöpften Lächeln stieg er aus dem Wagen aus. „Danke", sagte er zu dem Chauffeur.

„Keine Ursache, Sir", erwiderte der Chauffeur zurückhaltend, doch sein Verhalten kam Lestrade nicht mehr gar so eisig vor, wie an jenem allerersten Abend.

Anscheinend taute nicht nur der Eismann so langsam auf, sondern auch sein Personal.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Ich habe eine Weile nach einer passenden Unterhose für Mycroft gesucht... und die Marke Burberry entdeckt. Typisch britisch, aber doch für den etwas gehobeneren Anspruch. Ja – ich weiß, die Shorts werden nicht in dunkelblau angeboten. Da müsst ihr nun eben wieder eure Fantasie bemühen...

Bild mit Beschreibung:

de . burberry store / menswear / underwear / prod - 36961061 - check - waistband - boxer-shorts /

Und wer nicht weiß, was es mit dem Perineum auf sich hat... bitte hier entlang:

de . wikipedia wiki / Perineum


	8. Schneeschmelze

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 8)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 8)**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Vier Tage später wurde einer der Mörder gefasst – ein Spitzel der Polizei hatte einen entscheidenden Hinweis liefern können. Der einzige Schönheitsfehler war nur, dass der Mann, der nun für den zweiten Mord in Untersuchungshaft saß, für die erste Tat ein wasserdichtes Alibi vorzuweisen hatte.

Aber der schlimmste Druck war mit dieser erfolgreichen Verhaftung von Lestrade genommen worden. Lediglich der Termin mit einem Abgeordneten des Oberhauses, der ihm für den heutigen Nachmittag bevorstand, lag ihm noch im Magen. Man hatte ihm zwar zu verstehen gegeben, dass sich der Abgeordnete Sir Dalwine bei ihm direkt über die laufenden Ermittlungen der beiden Mordfälle informieren wollte, aber für gewöhnlich wurden für solche Termine von anderen Beamten wahrgenommen und Lestrade fragte sich daher, was der Abgeordnete wirklich von ihm wollte.

Da ihm der Termin erst am selben Vormittag übermittelt worden war, hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, sich mit etwas angemessenerer Kleidung auszustatten und fühlte sich – in seinem karierten Hemd, den dunklen Jeans und dem Jackett mit den Lederflicken auf den Ellbogen - bereits jetzt underdressed und das, obwohl er gerade erst auf dem Weg zur Tiefgarage war, um sich für die Fahrt zum Büro des Abgeordneten – wo das Treffen stattfinden sollte - einen Dienstwagen auszuleihen.

In der Tiefgarage angekommen, sah er sich suchend nach dem Wagen um, den er reserviert hatte, doch bevor er ihn noch sah, kam ihm die Frau entgegen, die ihn vor einigen Tagen bereits zu Mycroft gebracht hatte.

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen? Mein Wagen parkt dort hinten", sprach sie Lestrade an.

Doch Lestrade hatte heute keinen Sinn für diese Spielchen.

„Hören Sie, Miss", erwiderte er gereizt. „Ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind, oder wie Sie heißen. Aber falls Sie wieder von Mister Holmes geschickt wurden, dann richten Sie ihm aus..." Er suchte kurz nach Worten, die unverfänglich genug waren und fuhr dann fort: „Ich habe in einer knappen halben Stunde einen wichtigen Termin, den ich nicht verschieben kann, ich..."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Sie ihn mit einem höflichen Lächeln. „Wenn Sie mir jetzt bitte folgen wollen?"

„Haben Sie mir gerade nicht zugehört?", gab Lestrade verärgert zurück. „Ich habe keine Zeit! Richten Sie Mister Holmes bitte mein allergrößtes Bedauern aus, aber es geht einfach nicht."

„Ihr Termin mit dem Herrn Abgeordneten wurde abgesagt", informierte sie ihn, winkte dann kurz und auf dieses Zeichen hin fuhr der dunkle Wagen vor, in dem sie Lestrade das letzte Mal aufgegabelt hatte, und hielt direkt vor ihnen an.

„Abgesagt?", wiederholte Lestrade verständnislos. „Wieso abgesagt?"

„Steigen Sie bitte ein. Mister Holmes wird es Ihnen erklären", wies sie ihn an und Lestrade nahm mit gerunzelter Stirn alleine auf der Rückbank Platz.

Sie selbst blieb zurück. Lestrade sah gerade noch, wie sie wieder hochkonzentriert auf ihrem Handy herumtippte, bevor der Wagen um eine Ecke bog und sie so seinen Blicken entzogen wurde. Lestrade richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit – da es keine Trennscheibe zwischen Fahrerkabine und Rückbank gab – auf den Fahrer des Wagens. Seinem kräftigen Körperbau nach schien eher der Kategorie Personenschützer anzugehören und nur aushilfsweise als Chauffeur zu agieren.

„Wo bringen Sie mich hin?", verlangte Lestrade zu wissen, doch der Fahrer antwortete nicht. „Warum tu ich so was eigentlich immer wieder", murmelte Lestrade halblaut vor sich hin.

Nach einer Fahrt von einer guten Viertelstunde bog der Wagen von der Straße ab und in ein Industriegebiet ein. Kurz darauf schienen Sie ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben, denn der Wagen drosselte sein Tempo und hielt schließlich vor einer eingeschossigen Lagerhalle, deren wenige Fenster mit Brettern vernagelt waren und die auch sonst einen recht verlassenen Eindruck machte. Eine schmale Tür stand jedoch einladend offen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Lestrade den Fahrer verdrossen, als dieser den Wagen vor der Tür zum Stehen brachte. „Soll ich da reingehen oder was?"

„Wenn es keine Umstände macht, Sir", erwiderte der Fahrer mit tonloser Höflichkeit.

„Und _wenn_ es Umstände macht?", gab Lestrade spitz zurück. „Und _wenn_ ich von Ihnen verlange, dass Sie mich jetzt sofort zurück zum Yard fahren? Was dann?"

„Sir, steigen Sie einfach aus und gehen Sie in die Halle", sagte der Fahrer geduldig.

„Und wenn ich nicht will?" wollte Lestrade wissen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Werden Sie mich dann an meinem Mantelkragen reinschleifen?"

„Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt, Sir", antwortete der Fahrer immer noch mit dieser gleichmütigen Höflichkeit, die Lestrade langsam aber sicher rasend machte.

„Jaja, ich hab's kapiert", schnaubte Lestrade und riss die Autotür auf. „Schon gut. Ich gehe ja." Er stieg aus und stapfte mit großen Schritten zügig durch die offene Tür in die Lagerhalle.

Die Halle war leer, bis auf die vertraute schwarze Limousine mit den getönten Scheiben. Der Wagen stand direkt unter der einzigen Lichtquelle der Halle – einer einzelnen nackten, von der Decke hängenden Glühbirne, die sich vergeblich abmühte, das sie umgebende Dunkel zu durchdringen. Mehr als einen kränklich fahlen Lichtkreis brachte sie nicht zustande. Neben dem Wagen stand Mycroft in seinem langen schwarzen Wollmantel. Ein blasiertes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, als er Lestrade bemerkte.

In diesem Moment war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Mycroft und Sherlock so groß, dass sich Lestrade bemühen musste, seine Fäuste bei sich zu behalten.

„Sir Dalwine?", fragte Lestrade mit nur mühsam unterdrückter Wut.

„Nicht wirklich. Der gute Dalwine war mir allerdings noch einen Gefallen schuldig", erwiderte Mycroft in seiner üblichen, leicht herablassenden Art. Doch dann musste ihm Lestrades Verärgerung aufgefallen sein, denn sein Lächeln verschwand und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen. „Du nimmst mir diesen kleinen Schachzug doch nicht übel? Einer meiner Termine ist ausgefallen und das Yard wird auch eine Stunde ohne dich auskommen, jetzt da der Fall so gut wie geklärt..."

„Hast du sie noch alle?", brüllte Lestrade ihn ohne Vorwarnung an. „Von mir aus kannst du kommandieren, schikanieren und manipulieren, wen du willst! Aber nicht mich! Bei mir wirst du diese Spielchen schön bleiben lassen! Nicht mit mir! Haben wir uns da verstanden? Nicht. Mit. Mir."

Mycroft blinzelte mehrere Male rasch hintereinander.

„Gregory..."

Doch Lestrade war noch nicht fertig.

„Ich bin nicht dein Fiffi, der schwanzwedelnd ankommt, wenn du pfeifst! Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?!"

„Gregory, du..." Mycroft unterbrach sich plötzlich und gab einen Laut von sich, welcher verdächtig nach einem Glucksen klang. „Schwanzwedelnd?"

„Was?", gab Lestrade unsicher zurück. Mycrofts Bemerkung hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Ich habe doch nicht..."

Eindeutig ein Glucksen.

„Doch, hast du", bestätigte Mycroft.

„Schwanzwedelnd...", wiederholte Lestrade kopfschüttelnd, während ein widerwilliges Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte. „Ich bin immer noch stinksauer, Mycroft." Doch es klang längst nicht mehr so wütend wie noch vor wenigen Sekunden. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach..."

„Doch, ich kann", beharrte Mycroft. „Aber ich sehe ein, dass ich vorher dein Einverständnis hätte einholen sollen. Dann wäre es allerdings keine Überraschung mehr gewesen."

„Verarsch mich nicht", sagte Lestrade grob. „Das mit der Überraschung hast du dir gerade eben ausgedacht."

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du... nichts dagegen haben wirst."

Lestrade seufzte.

„Hab ich auch nicht. Nicht prinzipiell... es ist nur… ich... Hör auf, so überheblich zu grinsen!", herrschte er Mycroft an. „Ich weiß, dass du weißt, dass ich jede freie Minute daran gedacht habe! Aber das heißt nicht, dass du mich ganz nach deinem Belieben einfach herbestellen kannst wie... wie... eine Nutte", schloss er aufgebracht.

Mycroft bedachte ihn mit einem langen Blick.

„Ja", sagte er schließlich bedächtig. „Ja... das sehe ich. Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Fehleinschätzung. Macht der Gewohnheit. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Fehleinschätzung?" hakte Lestrade nach. „So was passiert dir?"

„Ich bin nicht unfehlbar", erwiderte Mycroft so hochmütig, dass er damit seine eigene Aussage konterkarierte und Lestrade ein leises Auflachen entlockte.

„Gut, dann..." Mycroft griff in die Innentasche seines Mantels und zog sein Handy hervor. „Ich lasse dich sofort wieder zurückbringen."

„Nein, das... ist doch nicht notwendig, oder?", hielt ihn Lestrade mit einem Anflug von Verlegenheit zurück. „Ich meine... wo ich doch nun schon mal hier bin..."

Wieder zierte dieses blasierte Lächeln Mycrofts Gesicht.

„Das..."

„Ja, ich weiß, dass du dir das gedacht hast", unterbrach ihn Lestrade ungeduldig. „Ist ja gut. Lass uns endlich auf den Rücksitz. Ich kann diesen Termin mit dem Abgeordneten nicht endlos ausdehnen."

„Ich bin auch eher davon ausgegangen, dass heute etwas ganz anderes _ausgedehnt_ wird..."

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Lestrade leise und versuchte möglichst unauffällig, seine beginnende Erektion etwas bequemer in seiner Jeans unterzubringen. „Du bist echt noch mein Tod, weißt du das?" Dann stieg er in die Limousine ein.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Langsam glitten Mycrofts Finger durch Lestrades Brustbehaarung. Es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich gut an. Fast noch besser, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Was möglicherweise daran lag, dass, obwohl Mycrofts Fantasie zwar sehr ausgeprägt war, es ihm dennoch nicht gelungen war, sich die Körperwärme auszumalen, die Lestrade verströmte. Oder den leichten Schweißgeruch, vermischt mit Aftershave und einem herb-frischen Eau de Toilette… _Davidoff_. _Cool Water_? Mycroft Gesicht lag in Lestrades Halsbeuge und er sog so unauffällig wie möglich den Geruch ein. Ja. _Cool Water_. Kein Zweifel. Nicht gerade eine originelle Wahl, aber der Duft an sich ging mit Lestrades Pheromonen eine einzigartige und sehr faszinierende Symbiose ein.

Lestrades Hände machten sich an seiner Kleidung zu schaffen, doch er schob sie beiseite.

„Später", versprach er leise und Lestrade ließ seinen Oberkörper wieder zurücksinken, bog seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise, als Mycroft dieser Aufforderung nachkam und sanft an seinem dargebotenen Adamsapfel saugte.

Seine Hände, die immer noch auf der Brust des anderen Mannes ruhten, spürten den beschleunigten Puls, das kurze Innehalten beim Atemholen, die tieferen, unregelmäßigen Atemzüge.

Lestrades Mantel und Jackett lagen ebenso wie Mycrofts vergessen auf dem Beifahrersitz. Doch während Mycrofts Hemd noch zugeknöpft, seine Krawatte an Ort und Stelle war und er sogar noch seine Weste trug, war Lestrades Hemd offen und seine Krawatte hing ihm zwar noch um den Hals, war aber soweit gelockert, dass sie Mycroft nicht dabei behinderte, Lestrades zurückgebogenen Hals ebenso ausgiebig zu erkunden wie seinen angenehm trainierten Oberkörper.

Doch schließlich nahm Mycroft mit leisem Bedauern seine Hände von der warmen Haut und griff mit der linken Hand in Lestrades Haare um seinen Kopf wieder mehr nach vorne zu ziehen.

Als Lestrade die Augen aufschlug, um ihn anzusehen, verschaffte es Mycroft immense Genugtuung, zu sehen, dass die Pupillen groß und dunkel vor Erregung waren und zudem verhängnisvoll glitzerten.

„Deine Hose ist im Weg. Hilf mir, sie auszuziehen", sagte er und Lestrade nickte.

Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, Lestrade sehr rasch von Schuhen, Jeans und Unterhose zu befreien, bis dieser von der Taille abwärts nackt auf der Rückbank des Wagens saß.

Einen kleinen Moment genoss Mycroft den Anblick des harten, voll aufgerichteten Schafts, während er sich die ganze Zeit über der Blicke bewusst war, die über seine eigene Gestalt glitten. Fast meinte er zu spüren, wie unsichtbare Finger an seiner Kleidung zupften, über den Stoff streichelten, ihn dazu bewegen wollten, auch etwas mehr von sich preiszugeben.

„Mycroft?" Leise, aber keineswegs zaghaft vibrierte die raue Stimme des Inspectors durch das Dämmerlicht, durch das Wageninnere, durch Mycrofts Körper.

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Ungeduldig?"

„Sieht man das nicht?", gab Lestrade trocken zurück.

Mycrofts Lächeln wurde eine Spur wärmer und er entnahm aus einer der Taschen an der Innenseite der Türen einen dünnen Latexhandschuh und eine Tube Gleitgel.

Lestrades Atmung veränderte sich beim Anblick der Utensilien hörbar.

„Angst?", Mycrofts Augen forschten aufmerksam in Lestrades Gesicht.

„Nein", erwiderte Lestrade und seine Zunge befeuchtete seine Lippen.

Noch wusste Lestrade nicht, dass diese kleine Geste Mycrofts Puls bis jetzt noch jedes Mal vehement beschleunigt hatte. Und wenn es nach Mycroft ging, dann würde das auch so bleiben. Es lag nicht in seiner Absicht, irgendjemand eine solche Macht über sich freiwillig und ohne zwingende Notwendigkeit zu gewähren. Es war nicht seine Art, die Kontrolle auf diese Weise einfach aufzugeben.

Mycroft öffnete die Tube und benetzte zwei der latexumhüllten Finger seiner linken Hand mit dem Gel.

Lestrades Adamsapfel hüpfte ein wenig, als er krampfhaft schluckte, doch als Mycroft sah, wie sich die ersten Lustströpfchen auf der Spitze seiner Erektion bildeten, erkannte er, dass es keiner Überredung bedurfte.

„Es wird dir gefallen", versicherte er und ließ seine linke Hand über Lestrades pralle Hoden immer tiefer zwischen seine Beine gleiten.

Als einer seiner Finger Lestrades Öffnung erreicht hatte, schob dieser seine Hüften mit einem Aufseufzen nach vorne, wodurch Mycroft etwas unverhofft, aber ohne Mühe mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang.

„Nicht so schnell", murmelte er belustigt, doch Lestrade hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen und schien ihn nicht mehr zu hören.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

In dem Moment, in dem Lestrade Mycrofts Finger in seinem Körper gefühlt hatte, wusste er: das war es!

Das war es, was er wollte. Was er brauchte. Was ihm möglicherweise immer gefehlt hatte, ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst gewesen war. Er fühlte sich ausgefüllt, in Besitz genommen und auf gewisse Art und Weise komplettiert, wie er es mit einer Frau nie in dieser Intensität empfunden hatte. Das wollte er haben – genau das! Jetzt! So lange wie möglich! So oft wie möglich! Immer! Für den Rest seines Lebens.

Als ein zweiter Finger sich zu dem ersten gesellte, hatte Lestrade kurz das Gefühl neben sich zu stehen, über sich zu schweben.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge entstand der Anblick, den er Mycroft bot, mit verblüffender Klarheit.

Er lag mehr auf der Rückbank, als dass er noch saß. Seine Arme hingen nutzlos an seinen Seiten herab – sie gehorchten ihm sowieso nicht mehr richtig. Seinen Unterleib hatte er soweit über den Sitz hinausgeschoben, dass die Kante der Rückbank gegen seinen Lendenwirbel drückte. Und obwohl dies eigentlich hätte sehr unbequem sein müssen, fühlte er nichts, was seine Erregung beeinträchtigt hätte. Seine Oberschenkel waren weit gespreizt, seine Hüften streckten sich den eindringenden Fingern schamlos entgegen, seine Füße hatten glücklicherweise an der Trennwand zur Fahrerkabine Halt gefunden. Sein Puls raste, sein Kinn lag auf seiner Brust, die sich im unregelmäßigen Rhythmus seiner raschen, flachen Atemzüge hob und senkte.

Sein Bewusstsein wurde von einem Gedanken völlig beherrscht.

_MEHR_!

Doch dann drängte Mycroft seine Finger weiter in seinen wehrlosen, willigen Körper, stieß mit einer leichten Drehbewegung tiefer hinein, glitt ein Stück weit wieder heraus und wiederholte diese Bewegung immer und immer wieder. Lestrade schnappte nach Luft, sein Oberkörper wölbte sich nach vorne, sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken und er spürte feuchte Lippen auf seinem Hals und eine kühle Hand auf seiner Brust, die ihn sanft aber unerbittlich zurück in die Polster drückte.

Er spürte, dass sich Mycrofts Lippen an seiner Wange bewegten und wusste, dass er zu ihm sprach, doch die Worte konnte er über dem Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren nicht mehr verstehen. Es war auch gleichgültig, denn die kühle Hand auf seiner Brust glitt tiefer und tiefer, umfasste seine Erektion, an die Lestrade fast selbst nicht mehr gedacht hatte und katapultierte so seine Lust in eine Region, die er noch nie erreicht hatte. Er spürte seine einzelnen Körperteile nicht mehr, konnte die Auslöser seiner Erregung nicht mehr auseinanderhalten. Sein Körper schien komplett zu einer einzigen erogenen Zone verschmolzen zu sein.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit schien er auf einer Welle zu reiten, welche sich immer mehr und mehr aufbaute, bis sich dieses schwebende, unwirkliche Gefühl einstellte, welches Lestrade in seiner Vorstellung mit der Ruhe im Auge eines Wirbelsturms gleichsetzte.

Der Moment dehnte sich aus, bis Lestrade nicht mehr wusste, ob er sich wünschen sollte, es möge endlich vorbei sein oder ob er wollte, dass es nie endete. Doch schließlich wurde er von dem Sturm, der durch seinen Körper tobte ergriffen, mitgerissen, in einen Wirbel gezogen und unausweichlich seiner Erlösung entgegengetrieben.

Als sich Lestrade wieder in der Lage fühlte, seine Lider zu öffnen, fiel sein Blick zuerst auf die stahlblauen Augen Mycrofts, die ihn mit so etwas wie Besorgnis, aber auch mit Begierde betrachteten. Lestrade blinzelte langsam und ließ seinen zweiten Blick über Mycrofts Unterleib schweifen.

Er dachte gar nicht lange darüber nach, wann es Mycroft gelungen war, seine Hose zu öffnen, oder wie es ihm gelungen war, sich ein Kondom über sein steifes Glied zu streifen. Lestrade dachte überhaupt nicht nach, sondern beugte sich nach vorne und schloss seine Lippen mit einer Gier – die ihn selbst überraschte – um Mycrofts Erektion.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Als Mycroft einige Zeit später vorsichtig das Kondom von seiner erschlaffenden Männlichkeit abrollte, sackte Lestrade neben ihm auf der Rückbank zusammen. Die Erschöpfung hatte ihn eingeholt und die letzten Nebel der Lust hinfort geschwemmt.

„Ich dachte, mir fliegt der Kopf weg", sagte Lestrade und bemerkte verwundert, wie rau und kratzig seine Stimme klang.

Mycroft schenkte ihm einen raschen Seitenblick, lächelte schmal und säuberte seinen Penis mit einem Papiertaschentuch.

„Ich vermute, es handelt sich bei dieser Äußerung um ein Kompliment."

„Wie viele Finger waren das eigentlich? Zwei?", wollte Lestrade wissen.

„Ja. Warum fragst du?" Mycroft zog bereits seinen Reißverschluss wieder hoch, während Lestrade immer noch halbnackt auf der Rückbank saß und für weitere Aktivitäten weder die Kraft und den Willen aufbringen konnte.

„Ich…" Lestrade räusperte sich. „Genügen drei Finger? Ich meine… wie muss das erst sein, wenn du… wenn ich… wenn wir… also, so richtig?"

Mycroft hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn mit einem nicht zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Gemeinhin ist man der Ansicht, dass drei Finger tatsächlich eine ausreichende Vordehnung darstellen, doch die Art von Penetration, die dir vorschwebt und die du soeben so eloquent zum Ausdruck gebracht hast, wird zwischen uns nicht stattfinden."

„Moment", sagte Lestrade langsam. „Du willst mich nicht… ficken?"

„Musst du das so ordinär ausdrücken?", erwiderte Mycroft mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sorry, aber daran, dass mein Gehirn auf Notbetrieb umgestellt hat, bist du ganz alleine schuld", gab Lestrade ungerührt zurück. „Und weich gefälligst nicht aus! Warum willst du nicht? Ich meine… warum solltest du sonst… deine Finger in meinem Hintern… wenn nicht…als Vorbereitung _dafür_?"

Mycroft atmete einmal tief ein und aus bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Ich kann der penilen Penetration nicht wirklich etwas abgewinnen. Enttäuscht?"

„Penil?", wiederholte Lestrade verständnislos.

„Die Penetration durch das männliche Geschlechtsorgan", erläuterte Mycroft etwas spröde. „Ich hege - was intime Kontakte angeht – lediglich zwei Vorlieben. Orale Stimulation und digitale Penetration."

„Digital? Wie _analog_?"

„Nein. Digital wie der lateinische Begriff für: _mit den Fingern_", erläuterte Mycroft geduldig aber leicht verdrossen.

„Mit den Fingern", wiederholte Lestrade erneut. Dann verstummte er für einen Augenblick. „Aber dann… dann ist das alles?"

„Enttäuscht?", wiederholte Mycroft seine Frage.

„Nein… eher…"

„Erleichtert?"

„Nein!", widersprach Lestrade heftig. „Ich begreife nur nicht…"

„Du wirst dich schon nicht langweilen", unterbrach ihn Mycroft mit einem eigenartigen Lächeln. „Für die einen sind drei Finger das Ende… für die anderen… erst der Anfang."

„Du meinst…" Lestrade konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Die Bilder, die vor seinem geistigen Auge entstanden, waren gleichermaßen beunruhigend und erregend. Er schluckte trocken. „Du meinst… noch mehr… vielleicht sogar… die ganze Hand?"

Mycroft legte eine Hand auf Lestrades Wange. Sein Blick war weich geworden.

„Es ist nur eine Möglichkeit, Gregory. Es ist kein Muss. Aber… nach dem, was ich bislang von dir gesehen habe...", er hauchte einen unverhofften Kuss auf Lestrades Lippen, „… bin ich mir sicher, dass du es genießen würdest."

„Fuck…", wisperte Lestrade leise, als er spürte, wie bei dieser Aussicht wieder Leben in seine ausgepumpte Männlichkeit kam.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	9. Kälteeinbruch

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 9)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 9 - Kälteeinbruch)**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Wenige Tage vor Weihnachten kniete Lestrade zwischen Mycrofts weit geöffneten Beinen und beobachtete unter halbgesenkten Lidern wie Mycroft seine Hand von seinem Mund nahm und sich damit über seine schweißglänzende Stirn fuhr. Ein höchst zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte Lestrades Lippen. Mycrofts Hand hatte gezittert. Den Eismann derart die Fassung verlieren zu sehen, war seine schmerzenden Knie mehr als wert gewesen. Der Boden der dunklen Limousine eignete sich wirklich nur bedingt für solche devoten Spielereien.

Die stahlblauen Augen hefteten ihren – immer noch leicht glasigen – Blick auf Lestrades Mund und Mycrofts rechte Hand legte sich auf seine Wange.

Mit seinem Daumen fuhr er mit leichtem Druck über Lestrades Mundwinkel, um die letzten Reste der milchig-weißen Flüssigkeit, die Lestrades eifriger Zunge entwischt waren, zu entfernen. Ihre Testergebnisse waren mittlerweile eingetroffen und für Kondome bestand nun kein Anlass mehr.

„Du hast da noch etwas übersehen", bemerkte Mycroft mit einer Stimme, der die nur langsam abflauende Erregung deutlich anzumerken war.

Ohne Nachzudenken drehte Lestrade seinen Kopf ein wenig und nahm den Finger behutsam zwischen seine Lippen. Mycroft spürte diese infernalische Zunge an seinem Daumen und er fühlte den sanften Druck, als Lestrade anfing daran zu saugen. Mycroft musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um zumindest noch ein wenig Würde zu bewahren und nicht auch noch zu wimmern.

Mit einem sehr selbstzufriedenen, sehr anzüglichen Grinsen entließ Lestrade den nun zwar sauberen, aber dafür feuchten Daumen wieder in die Freiheit. Heute hatte er zum ersten Mal Sperma geschluckt und es war ihm überraschend leicht gefallen. Hauptsächlich war er froh, dass er nun nie wieder diesen Gummigeschmack im Mund haben würde, der jedes Mal mit geradezu widerlicher Penetranz Mycrofts eigenes Aroma überdeckt hatte. Da war es ihm wesentlich lieber, seine Zunge über blanke, samtweiche Haut gleiten zu lassen und als Lohn für seine Mühen den Beweis für Mycrofts Begierde zu kosten.

Sie hatten sich in den letzten Wochen einige Male auf diese Art und Weise getroffen und ihre Lust aneinander befriedigt und jedes Mal hatte Mycroft sich ein kleines Stückchen mehr gehen lassen.

„_Eines Tages wirst du deine Geilheit genauso hinausschreien wie ich_", dachte Lestrade bei sich. _„Und ich werde der Grund dafür sein." _Allein dieser Gedanke sorgte dafür, dass ihm ein Schauer der Vorfreude über den Rücken lief.

Mit knirschenden Gelenken stand Lestrade umständlich auf und ließ sich auf den Rücksitz fallen.

„Warum, zur Hölle, treiben wir es eigentlich immer in diesem Auto?", fragte er Mycroft, der gerade die Druckspuren von Lestrades Fingern an seinen Hüften begutachtete. Lestrade war bei diesem Anblick überrascht und ein wenig betroffen. Hatte er wirklich so hart zugepackt? Mycroft hatte sich zumindest nicht beschwert. Er tat es auch jetzt nicht - sondern zog lediglich kommentarlos seine Unterwäsche zurecht - daher schluckte Lestrade die Entschuldigung, die ihm bereits auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, wieder hinunter.

„Ich meine, wir haben mit diesem Wagen schon überall geparkt…", nahm Lestrade den Faden wieder auf. „In Lagerhallen, auf Parkplätzen, in Hinterhöfen… heute in einer verlassenen Tiefgarage. Warum tun wir es nicht mal in einem Bett? In _deinem_ Bett zum Beispiel. Oder ist dir das zu pervers?", versuchte er einen Scherz.

Doch an Mycroft war in diesem Zusammenhang Humor offensichtlich verschwendet.

„Du willst zu mir? In meine Wohnung?", fragte er zurück.

„Ja. Ich dachte, das hätte ich gerade gesagt."

„Das wird sich nicht machen lassen", erwiderte Mycroft so abweisend, dass Lestrade fast das leise Bedauern, welches in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen hatte, nicht aufgefallen wäre.

„Und warum nicht?"

Mycroft seufzte leise und schwieg. Doch Lestrade hatte heute ausnahmsweise Zeit, schwieg ebenfalls und wartete. Seine Geduld sollte belohnt werden.

„Es gibt Überwachungskameras, die nicht in meinem Zuständigkeitsbereich liegen", gab Mycroft widerstrebend und mit einem äußerst unfrohen Gesichtsausdruck zu.

„Aha", machte Lestrade. „Du willst nicht mit mir gesehen werden."

Diese Auslegung schien Mycroft unangenehm zu sein, denn er korrigierte Lestrades Aussage leicht.

„Ich will nicht, dass du beim Betreten meiner Wohnung gesehen wirst. Es ist zu riskant."

„Zu riskant? Für wen? Für mich? Für dich?"

Mycroft schenkte Lestrade einen langen Blick.

„Ja", sagte er dann schlicht.

Es war zwar keine Frage gewesen, die mit einem „_Ja_" sinnvoll beantwortet war, doch Lestrade gab sich damit zufrieden. Mycrofts verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen würde er heute keine bessere Antwort mehr erhalten.

Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn fuhr Mycroft fort: „Aber wir… könnten stattdessen deine Wohnung aufsuchen."

Lestrade sah betreten zur Seite.

„Nein, das können wir nicht."

„Und wieso nicht?" Die Frage klang freundlich, geduldig und dennoch bohrend.

Lestrade spürte, wie sich seine Wangen erwärmten. Warum musste er gerade jetzt wieder rot werden?

„Ich habe… ich habe kein Bett, das groß genug…"

„Gestatte, dass ich da so meine Zweifel hege."

„Ja – gut, okay", gab Lestrade leicht aufgewühlt zu. „Es gibt in meinem Haus ein sehr großes Schlafzimmer. Mit einem sehr großen Bett. Aber… ich kann diesen Raum nicht betreten. Ich kann einfach nicht. Nicht mehr." Mit einem Blick, der um Verständnis bat und mit trotzig hochgerecktem Kinn, hielt er Mycrofts stahlblaue Augen fest. „Ich schlafe seit Monaten im Gästezimmer", beantwortete er die unausgesprochene Frage. „In einem Bett, das diese Bezeichnung eigentlich nicht verdient", schloss er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Für eine Weile schwiegen beide Männer.

„Wäre ein Hotel akzeptabel?", brach Mycroft das Schweigen und Lestrade nickte.

„Ja, ja… Hotel… klingt gut."

„Hast du an Weihnachten schon etwas vor?", wollte Mycroft dann völlig unvermittelt wissen. Es klang, als ob er diese Frage zwar unbedingt hatte stellen wollen, sich nun aber zutiefst darüber ärgerte, sie tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen zu haben.

„Ähm… nein", erwiderte Lestrade unsicher. „Aber ich habe teilweise Dienst im Yard und…"

Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Dienst?"

„Ja… du weißt schon… damit die Kollegen, die noch Familie haben, an Weihnachten…" Lestrade rieb sich mit der linken Hand über den Nacken. „Aber am zweiten Feiertag habe ich gegen 17 Uhr Feierabend und den nächsten Tag frei. Falls… falls nichts Größeres dazwischen kommt." Er atmete tief ein. Was wollte Mycroft von ihm? Er wusste, dass Sherlock Weihnachten verabscheute und er vermutete, dass sein Bruder dieses Fest ebenfalls nicht beging. „Warum fragst du?"

„Oh…" Mycroft machte eine kleine, wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Es trifft sich nur sehr gut… da ich über die Feiertage erfahrungsgemäß nicht viel zu tun haben werde. Ich… dachte an ein Abendessen."

Lestrade glaubte, nicht ganz richtig gehört zu haben.

„Du lädst mich ein?"

„Es hat ganz den Anschein." Mycroft wirkte unangenehm berührt, als ob er bei etwas sehr Unanständigem auf frischer Tat ertappt worden wäre. „Aber ich verstehe natürlich vollkommen, wenn du nicht…"

„Nein, nein", versicherte Lestrade vielleicht eine Spur zu hastig. „Das ist… ich komme gern."

Mycroft räusperte sich.

„Gut, dann… ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen noch wegen der Details bei dir melden."

„Ja, gut", sagte Lestrade einsilbig, aber insgeheim wunderte er sich über sich selbst. Er hatte offenbar ein Date mit Mycroft Holmes und freute sich darüber wie ein kleines Schulmädchen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Etwas später am selben Tag suchte Lestrade die Baker Street 221B auf um seine Weihnachtsgeschenke abzugeben. Durch seinen Schichtdienst würde er vor Weihnachten sonst keine vernünftige Gelegenheit mehr dazu haben.

Er übergab John die Päckchen und grüßte Sherlock, der wie festgewachsen vor seinem Laptop an seinem Schreibtisch saß und durch nichts erkennen ließ, ob er die Anwesenheit Lestrades überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

Lestrade ließ sich von John zum Bleiben überreden – _„nur auf eine Tasse Tee"_ – und sank dankbar auf das Sofa. Seine Knie schmerzten immer noch. Aber es hatte ihm ein Date an Weihnachten eingebracht (er hatte sich schon ein wenig davor gefürchtet, dieses Fest alleine verbringen zu müssen) und es hatte Mycroft die Fassung verlieren lassen – von daher war es das wert gewesen.

Als John mit dem Tee aus der Küche kam und auch vor Sherlock eine Tasse auf den Tisch stellte, sah dieser zum ersten Mal auf. Obwohl Lestrade von John in ein Gespräch verwickelt wurde und nicht weiter auf Sherlock achtete, spürte er Sherlocks sezierende Blicke über seinen Körper wandern wie eine Armee von Käfern. Besonders intensiv spürte er das Kribbeln von Sherlocks Beobachtungen und Schlussfolgerungen auf seinen Knien. Lestrade wusste, dass es nicht möglich war, Blicke auf diese extreme Art und Weise zu spüren und schalt sich innerlich einen überspannten Dummkopf. Er bildete sich das alles sicher nur ein. Doch das Gefühl hielt an und die Spannung brachte ihn fast um. Musterte Sherlock wirklich seine Knie? Hatte Sherlock etwas bemerkt? _Wusste_ Sherlock bereits etwas?

Er hielt die Ungewissheit schließlich nicht länger aus und drehte seinen Kopf zu Sherlock hin, dessen Blick tatsächlich auf seinen Knien verharrte. Noch während Lestrade ihn beobachtete, blähten sich Sherlocks Nasenflügel leicht und Lestrade musste seine ganze Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht panisch in Schweiß auszubrechen. Roch Sherlock etwa Mycrofts Rasierwasser? Roch er selbst noch nach Schweiß? Nach Sex? Nach Sperma?

Mit sich steigerndem Grauen sah Lestrade völlig handlungsunfähig zu, wie sich Sherlocks Lippen langsam teilten.

Gleich… gleich würde er wieder eine seiner brillanten Deduktionen vom Stapel lassen, welche in diesem besonderen Fall bei John ungläubig aufgerissene Augen sowie einen offenstehenden Mund und bei Lestrade selbst ein schamrotes Gesicht hinterlassen würde.

Nichts, was er nun tun oder sagen würde, würde Sherlock von seiner Äußerung – die ihm bereits fast sichtbar auf der Zunge lag – abbringen können. Mit einem gewissen Fatalismus und einer morbiden Faszination erwartete Lestrade daher völlig untätig das Unvermeidliche.

Doch dann geschah ein kleines Wunder. Ein vorgezogenes Weihnachtswunder. Und es spielte sich direkt vor Lestrades Augen ab.

Ein Ausdruck tiefster Verwirrung breitete sich erst allmählich, doch dann immer rascher auf Sherlocks Gesichtszügen aus, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen und er schloss seinen Mund wieder.

Nun war auch John aufgefallen, dass Lestrade ihm schon seit mehreren Minuten nicht mehr wirklich zuhörte und als er begriff, dass Lestrade unverwandt Sherlock anstarrte, richtete auch er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den _Consulting Detective_.

„Sherlock? Ist etwas?", fragte John.

Sherlock legte seinen Kopf leicht schief – immer noch mit diesem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck – sein Blick war nun nicht mehr auf Lestrades Knie, sondern auf dessen Gesicht gerichtet. Dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf, wie um einen lästigen Gedanken zu verscheuchen und sah John mit einem etwas zu raschen Lächeln an.

„Nein – ich dachte nur gerade, ob es nicht etwas angebrannt riecht. Ich glaube fast, Mrs Hudsons Weihnachtsgebäck…"

„OH NEIN!" Drang in diesem Moment der verzweifelte Aufschrei einer Frauenstimme durch das Treppenhaus. Ein deftiger Fluch folgte und der Geruch verbrannter Plätzchen war nun deutlich wahrzunehmen.

John kicherte und auch Sherlock grinste. Doch als sein Blick kurz Lestrade streifte, lag in ihm eine seltsame Neugierde, der Lestrade lieber keine weitere Nahrung liefern wollte. Daher stand er etwas abrupt auf, nahm Johns Geschenke entgegen – er gab sich keinen Illusionen darüber hin, dass sich Sherlock in irgendeiner Form daran beteiligt hatte – und verabschiedete sich hastig.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

In den frühen Morgenstunden des Heiligen Abend betrat Lestrade nach einer anstrengenden Spätschicht sein Haus. Er wollte nur noch unter die Dusche, vielleicht noch ein Bier und dann ins Bett. Es hatte – wie immer um Weihnachten herum – mehrere familiäre Streitigkeiten mit Verletzten gegeben (von denen zwei noch in Lebensgefahr schwebten), zu denen sie gerufen worden waren.

Lestrade hing seinen Mantel an die Garderobe und stieg gähnend die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf, wo er im Badezimmer kurz überprüfte, ob der Boiler heute gewillt war, ihn mit warmem Wasser zu versorgen. Danach ging er gleich in das Gästezimmer, welches für ihn längst zu _seinem_ Zimmer geworden war, um sich auszuziehen. Er öffnete die Tür um einzutreten, doch als sein Blick auf sein Bett fiel, blieb er wie angewurzelt auf der Türschwelle stehen.

Auf seinem Bett lag Kleidung, die nicht seine Kleidung war. In durchsichtiger Plastikschutzfolie. Daneben lag ein beschriebener Zettel.

Instinktiv griff Lestrade nach seiner Waffe, zog sie jedoch nicht. Stattdessen lauschte er. Die Haustür war abgeschlossen gewesen, als er gekommen war. Sein Verstand fing bereits an, zu rasen, als er die Unterschrift auf dem Zettel bemerkte.

Konnte das…

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen trat er näher, bis er den Namen entziffern konnte.

Mycroft.

Lestrade blinzelte.

_Mycroft_.

Lestrade blinzelte wieder.

MYCROFT!

Mycroft war hier gewesen. Hier in seinem Haus. Ohne Vorankündigung. Ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Ohne… ein unschöner Gedanke drängte sich in den Vordergrund und Lestrade knirschte mit den Zähnen. Als ob Mycroft selbst seinen Hintern hierher bewegt hätte! Dazu war der Herr Politiker doch zu beschäftigt! Nein… er hatte todsicher einen seiner Lakaien beauftragt, uneingeladen in sein Haus einzudringen.

Lestrade spürte, wie er langsam aber sicher wütend wurde. Sehr, sehr wütend.

Zornig griff er nach dem Zettel und las.

_Zweiter Weihnachtsfeiertag, 20 Uhr._

_Ich habe einen Tisch im „Chez Louis" reserviert._

_Mein Wagen wird dich um halb acht abholen._

_Falls Hemd und Anzug wider Erwarten nicht passen sollten, gib Bescheid._

_Mycroft_

Als Lestrade fertig gelesen hatte, las er die Botschaft ein weiteres Mal. Als er den Zettel dann zerknüllte, bebten seine Hände vor mühsam unterdrückter Wut.

Er trat näher zum Bett und besah sich die Kleidungsstücke, die Mycroft ihm geschickt hatte, genauer.

Ein dunkelgrauer, fast schwarzer Anzug mit elegantem, mattem Glanz. Eine schwarze Krawatte und ein schwarz-weiß gestreiftes Hemd mit hohem Kragen. Alles war sehr elegant und sah sehr teuer aus. Und alles schrie förmlich_: „Du bist nicht gut genug für mich!"_

Noch mehr Wortfetzen und Assoziationen wirbelten durch Lestrades Kopf und bildeten fast ohne sein eigenes Zutun verbale Seitenhiebe gegen seine eigene Person.

_ Ich traue dir nicht zu, dich dem Anlass und dem Ort entsprechend zu kleiden._

_Du verfügst nicht über entsprechende Kleidung, die diesem Nobelrestaurant angemessen ist._

_Hoffentlich blamierst du mich nicht._

_Benimm dich um Himmels Willen anständig!_

_Niemand darf erfahren, dass ich jemandem aus dem Proletariat zum Essen eingeladen habe._

Ja, er entstammte der Arbeiterschicht. Ja, sein Vater hatte sich im Stahlwerk den Rücken krummgeschuftet, um ihm den Besuch einer guten Schule zu ermöglichen. Ja, seine Mutter war in schlechten Zeiten sogar putzen gegangen. Ja – er bediente sich oft einer etwas simpleren Ausdrucksweise. Ja, er _war_ Proletariat – und seine Gedanken waren auch schon oft in die Richtung _„ich bin nicht gut genug für ihn"_ und _„er steht gesellschaftlich weit über mir"_ gegangen. Aber die Worte lediglich in seinem eigenen Kopf zu haben oder den Beweis dafür tatsächlich in Händen halten zu können… Diese Kleidung und dieser Zettel kamen für ihn einem Schlag ins Gesicht gleich.

Das Fehlen von Unterwäsche, Socken und Schuhen stach Lestrade ins Auge. Das sah Mycroft überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Er war doch sonst so detailbesessen.

Warum hatte er nicht auch gleich noch Reizwäsche für ihn besorgt? Einen neckischen String-Tanga oder - wegen der besseren _Zugriffsmöglichkeiten -_ einen sexy Jockstrap? War ihm diese spezielle Besorgung zu mühsam gewesen? Zu schlüpfrig? Oder war gewünscht, dass er unter Hemd und Hose nackt zu sein hatte? Oder traute Mycroft ihm etwa – Gott bewahre – tatsächlich genug Grips und Anstand zu, dass er sich um diese Kleinigkeiten selbst kümmern konnte? Wahn-sinn.

Lestrade ballte in ohnmächtiger Wut die Fäuste und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Es wäre schon schlimm genug gewesen, wenn Mycroft selbst diese Lieferung bei ihm vorbeigebracht hätte, aber das hatte er todsicher nicht getan. Und so wussten jetzt alle seine Lakaien auch darüber Bescheid, dass Mycroft unter seinem Niveau vögelte.

Lestrades Lippen waren nur noch ein schmaler, zorniger Strich. Er kochte vor Wut und überlegte, ob er einfach wortlos in seinem eigenen Smoking aufkreuzen sollte und ob er vorher die Sachen in Fetzen an Mycroft zurückschicken sollte oder nicht.

Doch dann kam ihm eine weitere, bessere Idee und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem boshaften Lächeln.

Er würde diese Kleidung zu ihrem Date tragen.

Aber Mycroft würde es noch bitter bereuen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**_Fortsetzung folgt..._**

* * *

**Meine lieben Leser!**

**Ich wünsche euch wundervolle Feiertage! Ich hoffe, die Welt geht heute nicht unter, bevor ihr nicht dieses Update gelesen und ein Review hinterlassen habt.**

**Ob es – wie üblich – nächsten Freitag wieder ein Update gibt, kann ich euch im Moment noch nicht versprechen. Falls nicht, dann lesen wir uns am 04. Januar wieder. Und ja… ich weiß… das war mal wieder ein ganz übler Cliffhanger von mir.**

* * *

Lestrades Hemd (Marke „Culture") – hier die ausführliche Beschreibung:

vangraaf de / culture-herren-hemd-13684 ? size = 13240&wt_mc = amc37275256 & mlid = 1624 . 342 . 542949 . 32c856a54f7a5b35f9d03abab984 1020 ... 0 . 1350725117 . 1 . 1353317117

Und hier ein Bild davon:

i4 . photobucket albums / y105 / Lorelei_Lee1 / Hemd . jpg

Warum ich von diesem Hemd so besessen bin, auch wenn es kein übliches „Abend-Hemd" und nicht mal besonders teuer ist?

Das kann ich euch sagen!

Diesen Sommer (ja, da hatte ich diese Story schon in Planung und auch die Szene, die im folgenden Kapitel beschrieben wird, nahm schon Form und Gestalt an) war ich auf einem Seminar. Einer der anderen Teilnehmer sah ein kleines bisschen Rupert Graves ähnlich. Er war ein wenig kleiner und schmaler im Gesicht und jünger… aber sonst! Holla die Waldfee! Die gleiche Frisur, die gleiche Haarfarbe, sogar die Haut war ähnlich gebräunt wie in „Hunde von Baskerville". Er hatte allerdings blaue Augen. Aber man kann nicht alles haben. Und dieser Mann nun trug an einem der Seminartage genauso ein Hemd! BÄMM! Das sah soooooo geil aus. Ich hab an dem Tag vom Seminar nicht allzuviel mitgekriegt. Und ich wusste: Lestrade muss in der Restaurant-Szene dieses Hemd tragen. Es führt kein Weg dran vorbei.

Was ein String-Tanga ist, muss ich wohl nicht mehr erklären. Aber vielleicht kennt noch nicht jeder den Begriff „Jockstrap". Ein Bild sagt mehr als tausend Worte:

shop . underwear - unlimited . eu / WebRoot / Store / Shops / 15008786 / 4DFF / 8DDE / 953A / 2975 / 1DDB / C0A8 / 28B8 / 9411 / 4211 - exposer - jockstrap - red - bf . jpg

de . wikipedia wiki / Jockstrap


	10. Blitzeis

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 10)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 10)**

**Blitzeis**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Mycorfts Wagen war überpünktlich. Der Chauffeur war derselbe, welcher Lestrade damals zu der Lagerhalle gefahren hatte. Von Mycroft selbst war weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen. Lestrade hatte bereits vor seinem Haus gewartet und stieg nun ein, ohne darauf zu warten, ob dieser Leibwächter-Schrägstrich-Aushilfschauffeur aussteigen und ihm die Tür zum Rücksitz öffnen würde oder nicht. Immerhin wurde ihm, als er Platz genommen hatte, _Fröhliche Weihnachten_ gewünscht und ihm mitgeteilt, dass Mister Holmes ihn vor dem Restaurant erwarten würde.

Die Strecke war kurz, dauerte aber – aufgrund des starken Feiertagsverkehrs über 20 Minuten, die Lestrade nutzte, um seinen Plan noch einmal kurz durchzugehen. Es gab zwar keine Garantie für ein Gelingen, da es einfach zu viele unbekannte Variablen gab, doch Lestrade war guter Dinge. Im Improvisieren war er Meister. Mit einem hintertriebenen Lächeln lehnte er sich in die Polster des Rücksitzes und genoss die restliche Fahrt.

Als der Wagen vor dem Restaurant vorfuhr, stand Mycroft Holmes tatsächlich bereits wartend auf dem Gehweg. Lestrade sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war fünf Minuten vor acht Uhr. Mycroft musste wirklich sehr ungeduldig sein, wenn er jetzt schon dort stand und erkennbar auf ihn wartete. Nachdem der Wagen mit einem sanften Ruck angehalten hatte und Mycroft selbst ihm die Tür von außen öffnete, kam Lestrade mit einem Mal in den Sinn, dass Mycroft eigentlich immer auf ihn gewartet hatte. Bei jedem ihrer Treffen war Mycroft bereits vor ihm an Ort und Stelle gewesen oder hatte ihn gleich abgeholt.

War das für einen so vielbeschäftigten Mann nicht reichlich ungewöhnlich?

Allerdings verschwand dieser Gedanke so schnell aus Lestrades Bewusstsein, wie er gekommen war.

Sie gaben sich zur Begrüßung etwas förmlich die Hand und tauschten die üblichen Festtagswünsche aus, dann durchschritten sie gemeinsam die Tür des Lokals, welche Ihnen von einem livrierten Portier aufgehalten wurde.

Der Eingangsbereich lag im rechten Winkel zum eigentlichen Gastraum, welcher daher von der Straße aus nicht direkt eingesehen werden konnte. Ein junger Mann eilte herbei, um ihnen die Mäntel abzunehmen und begrüßte Mycroft mit seinem Namen. Lestrade registrierte dies schweigend. Mycroft war hier also so bekannt, dass ihn sogar die Hilfskellner kannten. Wunderbar. Er war hier also Stammgast. Bessere Voraussetzungen für seinen Plan hätte sich Lestrade nicht wünschen können. So würde sein Plan doch gleich einen viel nachhaltigeren Eindruck bei allen Beteiligten hinterlassen. Mycroft würde es noch bitter bereuen, dass er ihn wie einen simplen Befehlsempfänger behandelt hatte.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Lestrade ließ sich aus seinem Mantel helfen, nahm dann noch seinen Schal ab und überreichte beides dem jungen Mann, der die Kleidungsstücke erst eilfertig entgegen nahm und dann stutzte. Etwas hilfesuchend wandte er sich an den Maitre d', der zu ihnen getreten war um Mycroft zu begrüßen. Lestrade tat so, als ob er das alles nicht bemerken würde und entfernte ein imaginäres Stäubchen von seinem Ärmel.

Mycroft war in den Genuss gekommen, dass ihm der Mantel vom Maitre d' persönlich abgenommen worden war und wechselte gerade einige Worte mit ihm, als dieser den hilflosen Blick seines Untergebenen auffing und nun ebenfalls höchst betroffen Lestrade anstarrte. Diesem Blick folgte nun auch Mycroft, doch er hatte sich und seine erkennbaren Reaktionen besser im Griff, als dies bei den beiden Angestellten des Restaurants der Fall war.

Geradezu peinlich berührt wandte sich der Maitre d' nun an Lestrade.

„Sir, darf ich mir erlauben..."

„Ja?", gab Lestrade gespielt ahnungslos zurück.

„In unserem Haus gelten gewisse Gepflogenheiten..."

Lestrade gab sich weiterhin unwissend, aber durchaus höflich interessiert.

Nach einem raschen Seitenblick auf Mycroft - der Lestrade klar machte, welch hohen Stellenwert sein Gastgeber in diesem Restaurant einnahm - rang sich der Maitre d' schließlich dazu durch, Klartext zu reden.

„Ich fürchte, dass ich Sie ohne Krawatte nicht einlassen kann."

„Nicht?" erwiderte Lestrade mit gut gespielter Ahnungslosigkeit und berührte leicht seinen perfekt gebundenen, silbergrauen Krawattenschal, den er statt der von Mycroft mitgelieferten Krawatte umgebunden hatte.

„Es ist mir wirklich außerordentlich peinlich", fuhr der Maitre d' mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf Mycroft fort. "Vielleicht möchten Sie mit einer Krawatte vorlieb nehmen, welche wir Ihnen für die Dauer Ihres Aufenthalts zur Verfügung..."

„Mein Gast wird dies leider nicht annehmen können", unterbrach Mycroft den Redeschwall des Mannes kühl. "Er leidet unter einer gewissen medizinischen Indisposition, die es ihm unmöglich macht, Einengungen im Halsbereich zu tolerieren."

Innerlich zollte Lestrade Mycrofts meisterlicher Strategie Beifall. Äußerlich nickte er nur lächelnd und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Der Maitre d' wirkte unentschlossen, gab sich aber dann doch Mycrofts kühler Gelassenheit geschlagen und lud sie mit einer Handbewegung ein, den eigentlichen Gastraum zu betreten. Er führte sie zu einem Tisch in einer der Nischen, welche sich an zwei Seiten des Raumes entlangzogen.

Es war eines dieser luxuriösen, französischen Restaurants, die aber zu elegant waren, um mit Plüsch, vergoldetem Stuck und Kerzen in Wandleuchtern aufzuwarten. Zwar hingen von der Decke einige Kronleuchter und auf den Tischen befanden sich Kerzen, doch alles hatte einen leicht modernen Anstrich und wirkte keineswegs altmodisch-verstaubt. Die runden Tische zierten cremefarbene Tischdecken, über welche noch schmale Läufer mit weihnachtlich-festlicher rot-goldener Stickerei drapiert waren, die im Gegensatz zu den eigentlichen Tischdecken bis auf den Boden reichten. Lestrade hatte auf so etwas gehofft und war nun sehr erfreut, dass das Dekor seinem Plan so sehr entgegenkam.

Sie nahmen Platz, erhielten Ihre Speisekarten und wurden diskret allein gelassen. Beide schlugen ihre Karten auf und Mycroft sagte, ohne aufzusehen: "Ich war eigentlich der Ansicht, es wäre eine Krawatte bei dem Anzug dabei gewesen. Mein Gedächtnis ist in letzter Zeit allerdings beklagenswert schlecht."

„Es war eine Krawatte dabei. Dein Gedächtnis ist noch einwandfrei", teilte Lestrade ihm mit, ebenfalls den Blick auf das Menue gerichtet.

Jetzt sah Mycroft auf.

„Warum trägst du sie dann nicht?", fragte er betont ruhig.

„Wegen meiner medizinischen Indisposition", erwiderte Lestrade prompt und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Mycrofts Gesichtszüge zuckten und Lestrade musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Mit dieser Antwort hatte Mycroft offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. Lestrade richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Karte in seinen Händen, wobei ihm etwas komisch vorkam. Er überflog die Auflistung noch zwei Mal, doch dann begriff er, was ihn gestört hatte.

„Mycroft... warum stehen hier keine Preise?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Das muss dich nicht weiter irritieren."

„Tut es aber. Warum stehen hier keine Preise?", insistierte Lestrade, dem Mycrofts leicht herablassende Art gerade jetzt besonders gegen den Strich ging.

Mycroft seufzte leise.

„Nur der Gastgeber – in diesem Falle trifft dies auf meine Person zu - erhält eine Karte mit Preisen. Die Gäste sollen frei nach ihrem Geschmack wählen können, ohne Rücksicht auf die Kosten. In gehobenen Lokalitäten ist dies durchaus üblich."

„Aha", machte Lestrade und drängte die Erbitterung, die ihn bei Mycrofts Worten erneut überfallen hatte, mannhaft zurück. „Wenn dies so eine _gehobene Lokalität_ ist, warum ist es dann nicht _riskant_, dass wir hier miteinander gesehen werden?" Bewusst verwendete er das Wort, welches auch Mycroft verwendet hatte, als er ihm klargemacht hatte, dass er mit ihm in der Öffentlichkeit nicht gesehen werden wollte. Ganz konnte Lestrade dabei den spitzen Tonfall nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen, wodurch er bewirkte, dass Mycroft ihn über den Rand seiner Speisekarte hinweg musterte.

„Dieses Restaurant ist in gewissen Kreisen ein von allen Seiten akzeptiertes Niemandsland. Was hier geschieht, wer sich hier mit wem trifft, Informationen austauscht oder ähnliches... das alles verlässt diese vier Wände nicht", erläuterte Mycroft nicht ohne Stolz. „Eine Reservierung erhält man nur auf Empfehlung oder wenn man bereits in die Gästekartei des Hauses aufgenommen wurde."

„Interessant", gab Lestrade beeindruckt zu. Hier schien es sich wirklich um ein äußerst exklusives Lokal mit äußerst exklusiver Klientel zu handeln. „Und was ist mit draußen? Ich meine... die Leute müssen hier doch auch reinkommen... dabei können Sie ja wohl gesehen werden, oder nicht? Ich denke da besonders an Journalisten", gab er zu bedenken.

„Sagen wir einmal so... die Pressefreiheit ist nichts Absolutes", antwortete Mycroft mit seiner üblichen, selbstgefälligen Arroganz, die Lestrade mit einem Mal und ganz gegen seinen Willen sehr anziehend fand, worüber er am liebsten augenblicklich selbst in den Hintern getreten hätte.

„Ich fürchte, mein Beruf verbietet es mir, diese Einstellung zu teilen", bemerkte Lestrade spröde und widmete sich wieder seiner Speisenauswahl.

Obwohl die Bezeichnungen der meisten Gerichte französisch waren, stellte dies für Lestrade keine Probleme dar. Seine Fremdsprachenkenntnisse waren völlig ausreichend um nicht zu verhungern. Zu gerne hätte er sich eines der Fischgerichte bestellt oder wenigstens die Ente a l'orange. Leider vertrug sich dies so gar nicht mit seinem Plan. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss er die Speisekarte und setzte ein leicht übellauniges Gesicht auf, was ihm nicht besonders schwer fiel.

Wie auf Kommando fand sich der Maitre d' wieder an ihrem Tisch ein.

„Die Herrschaften haben gewählt? Oder wünschen Sie noch eine Empfehlung?"

Mycroft hatte sich für eines der Wildgerichte entschieden, welches mit einem Kopfnicken quittiert wurde, dann wurde Lestrade nach seinen Wünschen gefragt.

„Hamburger haben Sie hier keine, was?", äußerte Lestrade und kam in den Genuss in zwei völlig sprachlose Gesichter zu starren.

„Sir, ich fürchte... aber vielleicht kann ich in der Küche..."

Lestrade wartete noch zwei Sekunden, doch Mycroft hatte sich selbst zu gut im Griff, um ihn jetzt schon unter Zeugen zurechtzuweisen. Schade. Lestrade ließ ein gespieltes Seufzen hören und bestellte dann gnädig ein Steak. „Aber nicht mit diesem ganzen Soßen- und Gemüsezeugs. Fritten dazu und fertig."

„Sehr wohl, der Herr", erwiderte der Maitre d', welcher bereits ein nervöses Zucken um seinen Mundwinkel herum zu bändigen hatte. Er drehte sich wieder in Mycrofts Richtung. „Haben Sie schon ein Getränk gewählt? Unser Sommelier ste.t zu ihrer Verfügung?"

„Ich denke, wir nehmen den...", setzte Mycroft an, wurde jedoch von Lestrade unterbrochen.

„Für mich ein Kilkenny", orderte Lestrade und räkelte sich in seinem Stuhl, bis er bequem saß und genoss die Tatsache, dass der Maitre d' sich so weit vergaß, dass er ihn anglotzte. Wirklich... es gab kein anderes Wort dafür. Der Restaurantleiter sah nun einem Karpfen zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Er wollte es sich jetzt noch nicht anmerken lassen, aber dieses _wir_ in Mycrofts Getränkebestellung... Er kannte sich bei teuren Weinen zwar nicht besonders gut aus, aber er wäre doch ganz gerne um seine Meinung gefragt worden.

„_Wir_ nehmen eine Flasche 1995 Chateau Branaire Ducru." Mycrofts Stimme hatte einen stählernen Unterton angenommen.

„Sehr wohl, Sir. Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl", pflichtete der Maitre d' erleichtert bei. „Darf es vielleicht noch eine Vorspeise sein?", fragte er mit ahnungsvoller Vorsicht.

Lestrade beschloss, dem armen Mann nicht noch mehr Kummer zu bereiten und ließ von seiner Absicht - _irgendsoein Fischeierzeugs_ zu bestellen – ab.

Ein nicht zu deutender Blick Mycrofts streifte Lestrade.

„Ein Shrimp-Cocktail vielleicht oder lieber etwas von der Gänseleberpastete? Was meinst du, Gregory?"

In diesem Moment fühlte sich Lestrade durch Mycrofts Gehaben so sehr an seine Mutter erinnert, dass er sich auf die Zunge beißen musste um nicht laut heraus zu lachen. Andererseits fühlte er sich in seiner Annahme bestätigt. Mycroft bevormundete ihn wie ein kleines Kind. Gut. Das konnte er haben.

„Leber ist okay", gestattete Lestrade großzügig und lümmelte weiter auf seinem Stuhl herum.

Mycroft gab die Bestellung auf und der Maitre d' entfernte sich mit allen Anzeichen der Erleichterung.

„Ganz schön warm hier drin", bemerkte Lestrade, bevor Mycroft noch das Wort ergreifen konnte, und fingerte an seinem Krawattenschal herum, bevor er einen weiteren Knopf seines Hemds öffnete und den Schal um seinen Hals noch weiter lockerte.

„Gregory..."

Oh – hatte das warnend geklungen oder doch eher bittend?

„Ja, Mycroft?" Ein sehr betonter Augenaufschlag und weiteres Lockern des Schals.

„Gregory – tu das nicht."

Immer noch war der Kampf zwischen Bitte und Anweisung nicht ausgestanden. Aber immerhin rutschte Mycroft schon auf seinem Stuhl herum. Nervös. Ohne Zweifel. Es funktionierte also. Wunderbar.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Lestrade so betont unschuldig, dass es schon wieder anzüglich klang. „Warum sollte ich den Schal nicht ausziehen? Ich könnte sogar noch einen weiteren Knopf öffnen." Seine Finger spielten mit dem besagten Knopf und er sah Mycrofts Kehlkopf hüpfen. „Dann könntest du meinen Oberkörper sehen... du stehst doch auf meine Brustbehaarung, nicht wahr?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schlossen sich Mycrofts Augenlider. Als sie sich wieder öffneten, hatte er sich wieder völlig in der Gewalt.

„Nicht hier, Gregory. Nicht jetzt."

„Na schön", seufzte Lestrade und gab sich fügsam. „Ganz wie du willst."

Der Abend war ja noch lang. Er hatte mehr als genug Zeit, um sich für seinen verletzten Stolz zu rächen und Mycroft würde heute noch früh genug ins Schwitzen geraten. Das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Obwohl sie sich während des Essens nur über belanglose Dinge unterhielten, schenkte ihm Mycroft immer mal wieder befremdete Blicke und ab und zu sah er sich auch verstohlen um, ob sie beobachtet wurden. Doch wenn dem so war, dann fiel es Lestrade nicht auf. Es hätte ihn auch nicht gekümmert. Ein ganz klein wenig war er zwar froh, dass nichts von alledem, was er noch vorhatte, an die Außenwelt dringen würde, aber auch das hätte er in Kauf genommen. Tatsächlich schien aber jeder Gast in dem gut besuchten Restaurant mit seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt zu sein und ihnen keine nähere Beachtung zu schenken. Aber sollte Mycroft nur glauben, dass es möglich wäre, dass die anderen Gäste sie verstohlen beobachteten... so wie Lestrade ihn mittlerweile einschätzte, würde dies noch zusätzlich zu seinem Unbehagen beitragen.

Als die Kellner die Vorspeise abgetragen hatten und die Hauptgerichte servierten, hielt Lestrade einen der Kellner am Ärmel fest. Er spürte förmlich – auch ohne es zu sehen – wie Mycroft bei diesem Fauxpas nach Atem rang.

„Junge – ich dachte, ihr seid hier ein Nobelrestaurant", tadelte er den Kellner mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

„Ist... ist etwas nicht zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit, Sir?" Auch bei diesem jungen Mann setzte wieder der hilfesuchende Blick nach dem Maitre d' ein. Doch der Restaurantleiter hatte sich schon geraume Zeit nicht mehr blicken lassen und der Kellner war auf sich alleine gestellt.

„Kann man so sagen", bemerkte Lestrade jovial. „Junge, wo hast du nur deine Gedanken." Er ließ seinen Blick auffällig über seinen Teller schweifen, der Kellner folgte seinem Blick. Ein wunderbar saftiges Steak mit einem Scheibchen Kräuterbutter lagerte neben knusprigen Pommes frites.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, Sir... es scheint alles da zu sein", stammelte der junge Mann.

„Ketchup, Junge. Ketchup!", rügte Lestrade nicht unfreundlich und hörte nun ganz deutlich einen unterdrückten Laut aus Mycrofts Richtung kommen.

Der Kellner starrte ihn mit einem völlig leeren Blick an.

„Ich... fürchte... ich glaube... das haben wir nicht", gestand er schließlich. „Vielleicht wünschen Sie etwas Sauce Béarnaise oder... oder... Mayonnaise?"

„Mayonnaise? Sehe ich aus wie ein Barbar?" Lestrade winkte ab und amüsierte sich köstlich darüber, dass die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen des Kellners genau diese Ansicht wieder spiegelten. „Nein, schon gut. Ihr habt es wenigstens versucht." Mit einem Seufzen legte er sich die Serviette auf den Schoß und begann, sein Fleisch kleinzuschneiden.

Die ganze Zeit über fühlte er Mycrofts Blicke auf sich. Dennoch kam keine Frage, keine Rüge. Nur eine gewisse Ratlosigkeit und zunehmendes Befremden.

Als der Tisch abgeräumt war und sie Dessert und Kaffee bestellt hatten, schlüpfte Lestrade im Schutze des Tischtuchs aus seinem rechten Schuh. Er hatte mit Bedacht Slipper gewählt, die ihm dies problemlos ermöglichten. Glücklicherweise hatte er lange Beine und der Durchmesser des Tisches war nicht übertrieben groß. Während er an seinem – übrigens wirklich exzellenten – Wein nippte, glitt sein bestrumpfter Fuß unter dem Tisch in Mycrofts Richtung und streifte behutsam über dessen Knöchel.

Die Reaktion war ziemlich spektakulär.

Eben noch hatte Mycroft sich – ebenfalls mit dem Glas in der Hand - über den Premierminister verbreitet und im nächsten Moment verschüttete er fast seinen Wein.

„Gregory!", rief er mit leicht erhobener Stimme, die zwischen Entrüstung und Schock schwankte, aus.

„Ja?", fragte Lestrade gelassen zurück und registrierte mit Genugtuung, dass sich bei Mycrofts Ausruf tatsächlich einige Köpfe in ihre Richtung gedreht hatten. Auch Mycroft war dies nicht entgangen und eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen.

„Gregory... lass das", flüsterte Mycroft aufgebracht.

„Zwing mich", erklärte Lestrade lediglich völlig unbeeindruckt und streichelte mit seinem Fuß weiter Mycrofts Bein hinauf. Oh – das war zu gut! Mycroft schien das wirklich zu gefallen. Zumindest entzog er ihm sein Bein nicht, sondern ließ es, wo es war. Die Röte seiner Wangen vertiefte sich und er biss sich auf die Lippen. Bingo! Lestrade gestattete sich ein verruchtes Lächeln. Mycroft sah es und seine Stirn umwölkte sich drohend.

„Gregory... du sollst das lassen!", fauchte er ein wenig lauter als vorher.

„Nö", sagte Lestrade, streichelte weiter an der dargebotenen Wade auf und ab und grinste. „Und wenn du nicht bald aufhörst, dich so auffällig zu benehmen, dann werden die Leute hier doch noch mitkriegen, was unter unserem Tisch vor sich geht."

Mycroft atmete geräuschvoll aus und ein und fixierte Lestrade mit einem Blick, der sicher streng wirken sollte, aber durch das leichte Beben seiner ineinander verschränkten Hände deutlich an Effekt verlor.

Lestrade wechselte mit seinem Fuß zu Mycrofts anderem Bein und schob mit seinen Zehen das Hosenbein etwas in die Höhe. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet irgendwann nackte Haut zu spüren, doch alles, was er fühlte, schienen Socken zu sein. Er fand dies etwas seltsam, vergaß es aber wieder, als er beobachtete, wie Mycroft so unauffällig wie nur möglich mit einem Finger versuchte seinen Hemdkragen zu lockern, ganz so als ob er ihm plötzlich zu eng geworden wäre.

Abrupt zog Lestrade seinen Fuß zurück und schlüpfte wieder zurück in seinen Schuh. Amüsiert beobachtete er Mycrofts Mienenspiel bei seinem Rückzug, welches zwischen Erleichterung, Erwartung und Anspannung schwankte.

„Wo ist denn hier die Toilette?", wollte er dann von Mycroft wissen, der ihm etwas erschöpft die Richtung wies.

Als Lestrade von den Waschräumen zurückkam, bildete er sich ein, dass alle Augen auf ihm ruhten und jeder einzelne wusste, was er auf der Toilette – in der Einsamkeit der Kabine – soeben getan hatte.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob das Stückchen Stoff, welches sich nun in seiner Hosentasche befand, sogleich in Flammen aufgehen müsste. Gleichzeitig musste er zugeben, dass ihn die ganze Situation zunehmen in Erregung versetzte und er froh war, seinen Unterleib gleich wieder unter der großzügigen Tischdecke verbergen zu können. Der Stoff seiner Hose wisperte beim Gehen über seine nackte Haut und löste ein eigenartiges Gefühl in ihm aus, von dem er noch nicht wusste, ob er es mochte oder nicht. Schließlich hatte er ihren Tisch erreicht, doch anstatt sofort auf seinem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen, trat er zu Mycroft, zog das Stückchen Stoff aus seiner Hosentasche und stopfte es zu Mycrofts Einstecktüchlein in die äußere Brusttasche seines Jacketts. Erst dann setzte er sich.

Automatisch zupften Mycrofts Finger an dem Stoff und zogen es wieder heraus. Seine Augen waren die ganze Zeit über verwundert auf Lestrade gerichtet. Erst als er das _corpus delicti_ in seinen Händen hielt, richtete er seinen Blick darauf und erkannte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, worum es sich handelte.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?!", herrschte er ihn an.

Köpfe drehten sich erneut in ihre Richtung, Lestrade trank gelassen seinen Wein leer und Mycroft verbarg mit hochrotem Kopf seine Hände, die immer noch Lestrade Slip hielten, unter dem Tisch.

„Ich hab dir vorhin schon gesagt, dass es vielleicht klüger wäre, kein solches Aufsehen zu erregen", teilte Lestrade ihm mit und stellte sein leeres Glas auf den Tisch.

„Was... wo..." Mycroft unterbrach sich selbst, räusperte sich und setzte erneut an. „Was soll das?"

Lestrade schlüpfte nun aus beiden Schuhen und näherte seine Füße Mycrofts Knöcheln.

„Hab ich gerade auf der Toilette ausgezogen", flüsterte er mit betont dunkler Stimme und streichelte mit beiden Füßen abwechselnd über Mycrofts Beine. „Und meine Socken auch..." Er genoss Mycrofts ungläubiges Starren weit mehr als er sich ausgemalt hatte. „Ich dachte, das gefällt dir."

„Gregory..." Mycrofts Stimme klang heiser.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege... die Kabinen auf der Toilette waren recht geräumig." Lestrade machte eine kunstvolle Pause und stellte befriedigt fest, dass Mycroft förmlich an seinen Lippen hing. „Ich könnte vorgehen und du könntest nach_kommen_..."

„Gregory... um Himmels Willen - benimm dich!", flüsterte Mycroft mit rauer Stimme. Es schien, als wollte er noch mehr sagen, doch dann traten die Kellner mit dem Dessert an ihren Tisch. Mycroft steckte hastig Lestrades Slip in seine eigene Hosentasche.

Lestrade nutzte diese kurze Unterbrechung, um sich wieder etwas tiefer in seinen Stuhl zu lümmeln und mit diesem näher an den Tisch zu rücken. Er wartete, bis Mycroft mit einem misstrauischen Blick endlich anfing, sein Birnentörtchen mit Karamellcreme zu verspeisen und presste dann die Sohle seines nackten Fußes gegen die Innenseite von Mycrofts Oberschenkel.

Mycroft erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und hielt für einen Moment sehr, sehr still. Dann warf er Lestrade einen nicht zu deutenden Blick zu, kaute, schluckte deutlich sichtbar und wartete, während er Lestrades Blick festhielt.

„Ich könnte mir hier und jetzt unter diesem Tisch die Hose aufmachen und meinen Schwanz rausholen. Niemand... wirklich niemand würde etwas davon bemerken", raunte er Mycroft zu, an dessen Hals er nun das Zucken seines Pulses bewundern konnte. „Ich könnte mir ganz in Ruhe einen runterholen, während ich..." sein Fuß wanderte ein Stück höher bevor er inne hielt. Was er unter dem Tisch fühlte und was er oberhalb des Tisches sah, benahm ihm für einen Augenblick den Atem und ließ seine ohnehin schon sehr interessierte Männlichkeit noch weiter anschwellen.

Unter seiner nackten Fußsohle zuckte, bebte Mycrofts Oberschenkel. Doch er machte keine Anstalten, ihn abzuschütteln oder seine Beine zu schließen. Auf Mycrofts Schläfen glänzte ein leichter Schweißfilm. Behutsam ließ Lestrade seine Fuß höher gleiten, bis er mit seinen Zehen durch den Stoff von Mycrofts Hose etwas Heißes, Hartes spürte. Lestrade spürte, wie Mycrofts Beine erneut bebten, doch er beließ sie in der exakten Position, in der sie sich befanden.

Lestrade bewegte seine Zehen und Mycroft presste seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

„Niemand würde es bemerken... ich könnte unter diesem Tisch Dinge mit dir anstellen...", wisperte Lestrade weiter. „Alle würden glauben, dein Stöhnen hätte seinen Grund in dem köstlichen Dessert." Mycroft schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und Lestrade leckte sich über die Lippen. Gott – Mycroft würde ihn tatsächlich machen lassen! Zwar blitzte auch so etwas wie Entsetzen und Unglauben in den stahlblauen Augen auf, sein Körper jedoch schien diese Bedenken nicht zu teilen. Im Gegenteil. Gewisse Begierden trugen ihren Sieg über Mycrofts Intellekt gerade deutlich fühlbar zur Schau.

„Du könntest deinen Reißverschluss bereits offen haben", wisperte Lestrade mit dunkler Stimme weiter. „Du könntest mich bereits jetzt schon fühlen..." Die Ungeheuerlichkeit dieser Vorstellung verursachte Lestrade selbst ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl und noch während er sich in Gedanken fragte, wie sich wohl Mycrofts Sperma zwischen seinen nackten Zehen anfühlen musste, hatte Mycroft seine Sprache wiedergefunden.

„Gregory... nicht hier." Mycroft äußerte diese Bitte – denn nichts anderes war es – mit verblüffend beherrschter Stimme. „Ich... ich habe im Hotel nebenan bereits ein Zimmer reserviert. Deshalb konnte ich dich nicht selbst abholen. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein."

Verblüfft und ein wenig beschämt zog Lestrade seinen Fuß zurück und schlüpfte wieder in seine Schuhe.

Schweigend beendeten sie ihr Mahl und Lestrade fragte sich, warum sein Plan – obwohl er perfekt funktioniert hatte – ihm dennoch irgendwie entglitten war. Doch dann dachte er an das Hotelzimmer und daran, dass Mycroft nicht Manns genug war, um mit ihm gemeinsam ein Zimmer zu buchen, sondern bereits alle Formalitäten erledigt hatte, damit er möglichst heimlich, still und leise mit ihm auf dem Zimmer verschwinden konnte und sein Zorn, den er nun mehrere Tage genährt hatte, flammte wieder auf.

Mycroft trödelte noch endlos lange mit seinem Kaffee herum und rügte Lestrade schließlich für seinen Umgang mit dem Löffel.

„Würdest du bitte aufhören, deinen Löffel derart... vulgär abzulecken?! Oder ist das zuviel verlangt?"

„Ist es mein Problem, wenn du schon davon einen Ständer kriegst?", erwiderte Lestrade mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und leckte weiter.

Mycroft knirschte mit den Zähnen, fragte dann jedoch mit veränderter Stimme: „Was ist heute bloß los mit dir?"

„Alles bestens", log Lestrade, erbarmte sich dann jedoch und legte endlich den Kaffeelöffel in die Untertasse zurück.

Kurz darauf beglich Mycroft die Rechnung, sie verließen gemeinsam das Restaurant und Mycroft führte ihn in das nebenan liegende Hotel.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

„Schicke Bude." Lestrade nickte anerkennend, nachdem er sich in dem luxuriösen Hotelzimmer umgesehen hatte.

Schon die Lobby war mit ihrem riesigen Kronleuchter und den exotischen Pflanzen sehr beeindruckend gewesen. Mycroft ließ sich dieses Schäferstündchen mit ihm ganz schön was kosten. Trotzdem fühlte sich Lestrade immer noch wie eine _Pretty Woman_ behandelt. Zwar wie eine sehr teure, aber immer noch wie eine Nutte.

Das Zimmer selbst entsprach dann auch grob den Vorstellungen, die er sich gemacht hatte. Im Zusammenhang mit seiner Arbeit hatte er einige solcher Zimmer gesehen. Das große Doppelbett mit zahllosen Kissen in unterschiedlicher Größe und mit dezent zurückgeschlagener, bestickter Tagesdecke. Die geschmackvoll in teuer wirkenden Porzellanvasen arrangierten Blumenbukette, die auf jeder zur Verfügung stehenden Oberfläche platziert waren. Der Kamin, in dem hinter einem vergoldeten Glasschirm ein anheimelndes Feuer brannte. Das kuschelige Sofa, das gemeinsam mit zwei Sesseln zwanglos um einen niedrigen Kaffeetisch aus Glas gruppiert waren und natürlich die beiden hochlehnigen Stühle vor einem der großen Fenster, deren Vorhänge bereits diskret geschlossen waren. Und natürlich der Tisch, der bei den hochlehnigen Stühlen stand und auf dem sich die unvermeidliche Flasche Champagner befand.

Lestrade fand das alles zum Kotzen. Die ganze seidig-cremefarben-rotgoldene Atmosphäre war so deutlich auf Verführung ausgerichtet und hatte gleichzeitig etwas derart verlogen-spießiges an sich, dass er glaubte, ersticken zu müssen.

„Oh, Kribbelwasser!", rief er gespielt erfreut aus, und trat an den runden Glastisch, auf dem die Champagnerflasche in einem Kühler voller Eiswürfel ruhte. Daneben standen sehr dezent zwei elegante Sektflöten aus Kristallglas zusammen mit einer silbernen Schale voller Erdbeeren.

„Erdbeeren! Zu dieser Jahreszeit! Wirklich – du verwöhnst mich", schmeichelte Lestrade, schlüpfte aus seinem Jackett und ließ es achtlos zu Boden gleiten. „Also – die Balzfütterung ist ja nun vorbei… wo soll ich zuerst die Beine breit machen? Auf dem Bett? Auf dem Sofa oder willst du es mir gleich hier auf dem Fußboden so richtig besorgen?" Er drehte sich mit einem unternehmungslustigen Blick zu Mycroft um, der nach ihrem Eintreten die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte und seither immer noch reglos an derselben Stelle verharrte.

„Gregory… was ist eigentlich in dich gefahren?"

Lestrade sah förmlich, wie sich die Gedanken und Schlussfolgerungen hinter  
Mycrofts Stirn im Kreis jagten ohne auf eine logische Erklärung für sein Verhalten zu stoßen. Mit wiegenden Hüften ging er auf Mycroft zu und blieb dann sehr nahe vor ihm stehen, so dass sich ihre Körper fast berührten.

„Was in mich gefahren ist?", wiederholte Lestrade mit einem schmollenden Lächeln. „Du leider noch nicht."

Mycrofts Kiefermuskeln wurden für einen kurzen Moment sichtbar, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und fragte mit betonter Ruhe: „Greg, was ist heute Abend nur mit dir los? Warum verhältst du dich so… eigenartig?"

Nun hatte Mycroft ihn _Greg_ genannt und Lestrade ließ sein kokettes Gehabe fallen wie eine Maske. Es war an der Zeit, Farbe zu bekennen und Mycroft reinen Wein einzuschenken.

„Du willst wissen, warum ich mich so verhalte?", fragte er abschätzig. „Ich kann dir sagen, warum! Wenn du mich wie Eliza Doolittle behandelst, dann kriegst du auch Eliza Doolittle!" Er rückte von Mycroft ab und musterte wütend dessen verständnisloses Gesicht. „Du kapierst es nicht mal, oder?"

„Gregory… ich habe…"

Doch Lestrade ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Wie konntest du nur!", schrie er ihn an. „Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, deinen Lakaien zu befehlen, einfach so in mein Haus einzudringen?! Ohne Frage! Ohne meine Erlaubnis! Du rufst doch sonst wegen jedem Scheiß an!"

„Das waren keine _Lakaien_, Gregory, wirklich…"

„Ach, hör doch auf! Als ob du dich selbst bemüht hättest! Wen hast du geschickt um bei mir einzubrechen? Hm? Deinen Chauffeur? Deinen Leibwächter? Oder dieses handy-süchtige Weib?" Bei der Erwähnung der Frau zuckten Mycrofts Augenlider. Für Lestrade war das Antwort genug. „Dieses Weib also", stellte er mit grimmiger Befriedigung fest. „Ich bin dir also so peinlich, dass du mir einen Anzug schenken musstest." Er biss sich kurz auf die Lippen, um sich ein wenig zu zügeln. „Verdammt, Mycroft! Ich habe Anzüge. Sehr gute Anzüge sogar. Ich besitze sogar einen Smoking und einen Cutaway. Mit Lackschuhen und Plastron und allem Drum und Dran. Ich mag zwar Unterschicht sein, aber… Herrgott, Mycroft! Ich war auf einer guten Schule! Ich weiß, mit welcher von den 500 Gabeln man Salat isst und welches Glas für welches Getränk bestimmt ist. Und auch wenn ich mit dir wahrscheinlich nicht mithalten kann... ich bin weder dumm noch ungebildet! Schätzt du mich wirklich so ein? Ich war schon in der Oper und obwohl ich Glenn Miller vorziehe, kenne ich Mozart und Wagner. Ich war sogar schon mal in einem Museum. Ich weiß, wer van Gogh war und ich bin der Ansicht, dass Turners Art, Licht zu malen, unerreicht ist… ich..." Er hielt inne. Er fühlte sich erschöpft. „Mit wie vielen von deinen _Lustknaben_ warst du schon in diesem diskreten Restaurant?", fragte er verächtlich „Oder nein… lass gut sein. Ich will es gar nicht wissen." Er machte eine müde Geste mit der linken Hand.

Betroffen hatte Mycroft dieser Tirade, die für ihn völlig unvorbereitet aus dem Nichts kam, gelauscht. Doch mehr noch als auf die Worte, hatte er auf Gregorys Mienenspiel geachtet und seinem Tonfall gelauscht. Wut, Enttäuschung, verletzter Stolz, aber auch so etwas wie Verzweiflung und Zuneigung – in diesen wenigen Sätzen war es Gregory gelungen, all das auszudrücken. All diese Gefühle... und Mycroft fing an zu begreifen.

„Mit keinem" erwiderte Mycroft leise und mit einem Gesicht, welches aussah wie aus Stein gemeißelt.

„Was?", gab Lestrade ungläubig zurück. „Du willst ernsthaft behaupten, du warst noch nie in diesem Restaurant? Die kannten dich dort alle! Mit Namen!"

„Ich war dort schon sehr oft zu Geschäftsessen", erwiderte Mycroft sehr beherrscht und sehr kühl. „Mit Politikern, mit Diplomaten… gelegentlich auch mal mit der einen oder anderen Assistentin oder einem Kulturattaché." Er atmete sehr langsam ein und aus. „Aber noch nie mit einem meiner… _Lustknaben_… wie du dich auszudrücken pflegst."

„Nur… mit mir?" Lestrade fiel das Sprechen mit einem Mal schwer. Nur langsam entschlüsselte sein Verstand, was sich alles hinter dieser schlichten Aussage verbergen mochte. Nur mit _ihm_?

„Ja. Nur mit dir", gab Mycroft zu und Lestrade sah, dass ihm dieses Zugeständnis schwer fiel.

„Aber… warum dann… dieser Anzug?"

„Ich habe ihn in einem Schaufenster gesehen und… ich dachte… du würdest darin einfach hinreißend aussehen und…" Wieder atmete er ein und aus, bevor er fortfuhr. „Und ich hatte damit Recht. Es lag mir fern, dich in irgendeiner Form zu brüskieren."

„Ich bin ein Idiot", sagte Lestrade fassungslos über sich selbst und über die Tatsache, dass Mycroft ihn für _hinreißend_ hielt. „Ich bin ein solcher Idiot!" Er ging mit raschen Schritten wieder auf Mycroft zu, der ihm tatsächlich ein ganz klein wenig seine Arme entgegenhielt und sie dann um seine Hüften legte.

Lestrades Hände griffen nach den Kragenaufschlägen von Mycrofts Jackett während er ihm direkt in die Augen sah. „Ich bin ein solcher Idiot, Mycroft", sagte er ernst. „Ich habe den ganzen Abend verdorben. Ich…" Ein kurzer, trockener Kuss brachte ihn zum Verstummen.

„Du warst schon in der Oper… du kannst also kein völliger Idiot sein", sagte Mycroft mit todernstem Gesicht. „Deine Schlussfolgerungen entbehrten auch nicht jeglicher Grundlage, sie waren lediglich ein wenig fehlgeleitet."

„_Ein wenig fehlgeleitet_? Die waren völlig daneben. Als Polizist habe ich mich damit unmöglich gemacht", murmelte Lestrade beschämt. „Und warum? Nur weil ich geglaubt hatte, mein ach-so kostbarer Stolz wäre verletzt."

„Stolz... ist nicht unbedingt etwas Negatives", gab Mycroft zu bedenken. „Und falls du der Ansicht bist, du hättest mit deinem Verhalten den ganzen Abend verdorben, so muss ich dich in dieser Hinsicht enttäuschen. Der Abend… ist ja noch nicht vorbei…"

„Du willst wirklich noch?", fragte Lestrade ungläubig. „Nach allem, was ich in diesem Restaurant abgezogen habe?"

„Sollte es dir wirklich entgangen sein, dass die meisten deiner Aktionen zwar absolut indiskutabel waren, aber nicht verfehlt haben, bei mir gewisse… stimulierende Reize auszulösen?"

Ein Grinsen zuckte um Lestrades Mundwinkel.

„Nein… das ist mir – besser gesagt, meinem Fuß – tatsächlich nicht entgangen."

Erneut verschloss Mycroft seine Lippen mit einem Kuss.

„Mycroft?"

„Ja?"

„Um das nächste Date kümmere ich mich."

„Gregory, das ist nicht notwendig."

„Doch. Ich will es wieder gutmachen."

„Also schön. Einverstanden."

„Und… Mycroft?"

„Ja?"

„Wenn du das nächste Mal wieder irgendwelche Überraschungen planst oder in mein Haus einbrichst oder mich entführen lässt… dann..."

Mycroft zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Dann...", wiederholte er gedehnt.

„Dann werde ich dich verhaften und vorübergehend in Gewahrsam nehmen."

„Ooh, Inspector...", hauchte Mycroft ihm übertrieben hingerissen ins Ohr.

„Lass den Quatsch", lachte Lestrade. „Als ob dich so ein Blödsinn anmachen würde."

„Ach, das kann man nie wissen...", erwiderte Mycroft und machte sich daran Lestrades Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Du hast nicht zufällig noch deine alte _Constable_-Uniform?"

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

* * *

_Was soll ich sagen? Eine solche Restaurant-Szene war von Anfang an geplant. Beim Schreiben der Geschichte haben sich allerdings Lestrades Beweggründe für sein Verhalten grundlegend geändert. Daher seid ihr jetzt nicht nur in den Genuss (hoffentlich) anregender Lektüre gekommen, sondern es gab auch noch Handlung (OMG!) und sogar (zumindest im Ansatz) ein wenig hurt/comfort. Ich hoffe, es war nach den Weihnachtsfeiertagen halbwegs leicht verdaulich._

* * *

**Und jetzt kommen noch jede Menge Anmerkungen...**

So oder so ähnlich könnte das Restaurant aussehen, in das Mycroft Lestrade ausführt:

i4 . photobucket albums / y105 / Lorelei_Lee1 / Lokal2 . jpg

i4 . photobucket albums / y105 / Lorelei_Lee1 / Lokal1 . jpg

Lestrades Krawattenschal…

perfect-gentleman wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 10 / krawatte20 . jpg

Bei dem Wein und dem Dessert habe ich mich an den Getränke- und Speisekartenvon Gordon Ramsays Savoy-Grill orientiert.

Ach ja – ein „Maitre d'" ist die Kurzform von „Maitre de hotel" und bezeichnet ganz schnöde den Restaurantleiter. Also den, der über allen anderen Angestellten des Restaurants steht.

Eliza Doolittle ist die Hauptfigur des Musicals „My fair Lady" und ein ungebildetes Blumenmädchen aus der Londoner Unterschicht, das von einem reichen Sprachgelehrten aufgenommen wird, der sie (aufgrund einer Wette und zu seinem eigenen Amüsement) zu einer eleganten Dame der Gesellschaft umerziehen will. Das Fräulein benimmt sich natürlich oft daneben und ihr „Lehrer" benimmt sich ihr gegenüber oft sehr grob und unhöflich und setzt sich ständig über ihre Wünsche und Gefühle hinweg.

Und ein „Plastron" ist die breite Krawatte, die zu einem Cutaway getragen wird.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**


	11. Hitzewelle

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 11)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

Aufgrund meiner Erkältung – die äußerst lästig ist – gibt es das Update erst heute. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht!

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 11)**

**Hitzewelle**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Während Mycroft mit den Knöpfen von Lestrades Hemd beschäftigt war, dachte er darüber nach, dass dieser ihm verblüffend rasch verziehen hatte.

Gut, Mycrofts Ansicht nach gab es nichts zu verzeihen. Es war ihm aufgrund von Lestrades Reaktion klar geworden, wo die Grenzen des Detective Inspectors lagen und dass er sie offensichtlich übertreten hatte. Das hatte er zwar nicht beabsichtigt, aber es würde ihm auch keine schlaflosen Nächte bereiten. Dennoch war es merkwürdig, dass Lestrade beim ersten Anzeichen einer Entschuldigung sofort nachgegeben und sich selbst bezichtigt hatte. Das war höchst interessant und – wenn man das Maß seiner Aufgeregtheit in Betracht zog – höchst merkwürdig.

Doch dann stellte Mycrofts Gehirn die Verbindung zwischen mehreren Informationsbruchstücken her und plötzlich war alles sonnenklar.

Es handelte sich bei Lestrade um ein konditioniertes Verhaltensmuster. Seine Exfrau war ihm jahrelang immer wieder untreu geworden und hatte zweifellos ihn dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Im Versuch, seine Ehe zu retten, hatte er ihr bis zuletzt immer alle Eskapaden verziehen und immer wieder klein beigegeben, bis letzten Endes sie es gewesen war, die einen Schlussstrich gezogen und die Scheidung eingereicht hatte.

Lestrade konnte also gar nicht anders, als das Fehlverhalten seines Partners immer wieder zu verzeihen. Das konnte sich im weiteren Verlauf sicher noch als nützlich erweisen... denn Mycroft war sich sicher, dass er über kurz oder lang bei Lestrade die eine oder andere Grenze überschreiten würde. Das war aufgrund seines eigenen Verhaltensmusters – sich über andere Menschen hinwegzusetzen – unausweichlich.

Seine Daumen streiften sachte über Lestrades Nippel, woraufhin dieser scharf die Luft einzog. Mycroft lächelte. Seine Hand griff nach der praktischen Fernbedienung und dimmte das Licht im Zimmer zu einem diffusen Glühen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Lestrades Zeitbegriff war ihm von dem Moment an abhanden gekommen, in dem Mycroft ihm sein Hemd weit genug geöffnet hatte, um erst seine Wange über Lestrades Brustbehaarung zu reiben und dann mit seinem Mund abwechselnd sanft an seinen Nippeln zu saugen.

Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er nun vollkommen entblößt auf dem bequemen, breiten Doppelbett lag oder wie lange ihm Mycrofts Finger und Hände schon diese süße Qual bereiteten, ihn in Erregung versetzten, in der Schwebe hielten, seine Erlösung, seine Entladung, die Vollendung seiner Ekstase immer in greifbarer Nähe erscheinen ließen um ihn dann immer wieder erkennen zu lassen, wie unerreichbar weit weg dies alles für ihn war.

In diesem Moment hätte er einiges für ein gutes, altmodisches Metallbett gegeben, mit stabilen Gitterstäben an Kopf- und Fußende, an denen seine Hände wenigstens einen festen Halt gefunden hätten. So aber musste er sich damit zufrieden geben, seine Finger in eines der seidenen Kissen zu krallen, welche in orientalischer Üppigkeit auf dem Hotelbett drapiert gewesen waren und die nun in alle Richtungen verstreut waren, bis auf dieses eine Kissen, auf dem nun sein Kopf ruhte und das einfach nicht über ausreichend Substanz verfügte, um seinem Geist und seinem Körper als Anker zu dienen, während Mycroft ihm Himmel und Hölle gleichermaßen bereitete.

Lestrade trieb in einem Meer der Sinnlichkeit. Wie durch einen dichten Nebel, sah, hörte, roch und fühlte er alles nur noch gedämpft. Wohl hätten ihm seine Gliedmaßen noch gehorcht, doch er sah keinen Sinn darin, ihnen den Befehl dazu zu erteilen. Sein rechtes Bein lag über Mycrofts linker Schulter. Immer wieder streiften dessen Lippen über sein Bein, seinen Schenkel, seine Kniekehle. Jedes Mal zerrissen diese Berührungen den ihn umgebenden dämpfenden Nebelschleier, jagten diese Berührungen einen fast elektrischen Schauder durch seinen Körper und riefen ihm den Kontrast seiner eigenen Blöße zu Mycrofts mit Hemd, Hose und Weste noch fast vollständig bekleidetem Zustand ins Bewusstsein, wodurch er sich noch mehr wie ein rettungslos verlorener Sünder fühlte... doch Reue empfand er durchaus nicht.

Seine Welt war auf Mycroft zusammengeschrumpft. Mycrofts Lippen an seiner Kniekehle, Mycrofts Zunge, wie sie den einen oder anderen Schweißtropfen von seinem Bein leckte, Mycrofts Hand, die sein Bein sicher auf seiner Schulter festhielt, der Stoff von Mycrofts Hose, die er an seinem Schenkel fühlte und schließlich Mycrofts Finger, die in ihn eindrangen, öffneten, dehnten und eine Glut in ihm entfachten, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Immer wieder wölbte er seinen Rücken, presste sich den drängenden Fingern entgegen, bettelte um mehr, flehte um Erlösung und bekam sie endlich gewährt. Kein Rückzug mehr, keine Abkühlung, kein Warten... endlich... endlich... ENDLICH!

Seine Lust explodierte wie ein Feuerwerk hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen. Er spürte den Beweis seines Höhepunktes heiß und feucht auf seinem Bauch und ließ es zu, dass sein erschöpfter Körper mit der weichen Matratze förmlich verschmolz. Er fühlte eine komplette und grenzenlose Entspannung, wie er sie noch nie nach einem Orgasmus empfunden hatte. Eine tiefe Ruhe kam über ihn und er spürte, wie Mycroft behutsam seine Finger aus seiner nachgiebigen Öffnung zurückziehen wollte. Lestrade blinzelte und öffnete unter großer Anstrengung seine Augen.

„Nicht...", sagte leise und mit einer Stimme die völlig heiser war. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht das ganze Hotel zusammen gebrüllt. Aber eigentlich war ihm das egal. Er wollte noch mehr. Er wollte nicht, dass es schon zu Ende war.

Mycroft hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.

Lestrade leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Mach einfach weiter. Ich will noch mehr."

„Das waren schon vier Finger", äußerte Mycroft mit einem leichten Anflug von Besorgnis. „Ich finde, das reicht fürs..."

„Nein", widersprach Lestrade entschieden. „Das reicht nicht. Das reicht mir heute noch nicht."

Mycroft sah zu, wie sich Lestrades Augen wieder schlossen und wie er sich wohlig räkelte. Er blickte auf seine Finger hinab, die immer noch tief in Lestrades Körper steckten. Er fühlte keinerlei Widerstand. Die Muskeln waren völlig entspannt.

Vier Finger! Und er wollte noch mehr. Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte. Seine eigene Erregung wuchs immer mehr und seine knieende Haltung zwischen Lestrades gespreizten Beinen wurde dadurch zunehmend unbequem. Aber Lestrade wollte noch mehr! Mycroft fühlte sich kurz hin und hergerissen, doch dann siegte die Neugier, siegte das Begehren... Lestrade wollte es. Und bei Gott! Er wollte es auch!

**xxxOOOxxxOOOxxxOOOxxx**

Unter einigen Schwierigkeiten gelang es ihm, noch mehr Gleitmittel auf seiner Hand zu verteilen, bevor er Lestrades Bitte entsprach und weitermachte. Langsam und mit leichten drehenden Bewegungen verstärkte er den Druck seiner Hand und brachte seinen Daumen so eng und so weit in seine Handinnenfläche, wie es ihm möglich war. Die Schläge seines eigenen Herzen klopften hart und fast metallisch gegen seine Brust. Fasziniert sah er zu, wie seine Hand immer tiefer glitt, wie die durch den vorangegangen Orgasmus völlig entspannten Muskeln nachgaben und immer noch mehr nachgaben... langsam, behutsam, allmählich.

Doch dann kam auch hier – wie schon unzählige Male zuvor - der unausweichliche Moment des Stillstandes. Handknöchel und Daumenwurzel stellten eine wirkliche Belastungsprobe für die Aufnahmefähigkeit des menschlichen Körpers dar. Mycroft seufzte und verfluchte nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Größe und Breite seiner Hände. Nur mit sehr wenigen Partnern war es ihm gelungen diese spezielle Vorliebe von sich in die Tat umzusetzen. Warum hatte er nur die Bauern-Hände seines Vaters geerbt... die feingliedrigen Finger ihrer Mutter waren an Sherlock doch völlig verschwendet. Eine leise Enttäuschung ergriff von Mycroft Besitz, wie jedes Mal, wenn wer sich Hoffnungen gemacht hatte und sie sich wieder einmal nicht erfüllten. Aber er war zum Rückzug bereit. Es war kein Weltuntergang, dass es wieder nicht geklappt hatte... es war nur...

Lestrade stöhnte und räkelte sich erneut.

„Mehr...", seufzte er und zog in einer fließenden, aber langsamen Bewegung die an eine Zeitlupenaufnahme erinnerte, sein rechtes Bein an seine Brust.

Mycroft zögerte. Der Winkel war nun günstiger, aber eine leichte Spannung war nun wieder in den vor ihm liegenden Körper zurückgekehrt. Lestrade atmete unregelmäßig, doch er wirkte nicht, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. Im Gegenteil. Sein Penis war bereits wieder halbsteif und lag höchst verführerisch auf seinem Oberschenkel.

„Atme, Gregory", wies er ihn mit halblauter Stimme an. „Tief, lang, gleichmäßig." Er nahm seine Hand von Lestrades Bein und legte sie auf Lestrades Brust. Genau auf sein Herz. „Ganz ruhig..." Die Suggestion funktionierte. Lestrades Atmung regulierte sich, sein Puls hörte auf zu galoppieren. Mycroft wagte es, den Druck seines rechten Armes leicht zu erhöhen. Eine leichte Drehung... noch mehr Druck... und er wurde förmlich in Lestrades Öffnung hineingesaugt.

„OH GOTT! JA!", rief Lestrade aus und Mycroft starrte ungläubig auf sein Handgelenk.

„_Oh Gott, ja..."_, dachte Mycroft benommen und nahm seine Hand von Lestrades Brust.

Es war so einfach gewesen. So leicht. Und jetzt... war es vollbracht. Seine Finger hatten sich in dem fremden Körper automatisch gekrümmt. Obwohl er wusste, dass es Einbildung war, glaubte er, Lestrades Herzschlag zu spüren. Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Hand in Lestrades weichem, warmem Körper, der sich trotz des dünnen Latexhandschuhes, den er trug, wie Seide anfühlte. Eng, aber dennoch flexibel und nachgiebig. Seine Bewegung löste ein Röcheln aus und er beobachtete mit wachsender Erregung, wie Lestrades halbsteife Erektion verheißungsvoll zuckte. Es war selten, dass es bei dieser Art des Liebesspiels überhaupt zu einer körperlichen Reaktion kam und Mycroft erwartete daher nicht mehr, als das, was ihm bereits geboten wurde. Lestrade war wirklich das Beste, was ihm seit langem passiert war. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass er seine Vorliebe hatte ausleben können, doch es wollte ihm nicht mehr einfallen. Es musste schon Jahre zurückliegen.

Vor Lestrade Hingabe, Schamlosigkeit und offenkundiger Wollust musste so oder so jeder Vergleich mit früheren Gespielen verblassen.

Sehr, sehr vorsichtig fing Mycroft an, seine Hand in Lestrade vor- und zurück zu bewegen. Lestrades einzige Reaktion bestand in einem lüsternen Seufzen und einem weiteren Spreizen seiner Beine, während Mycrofts Erregung ungeahnte Höhen erreichte. Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Dafür war später noch genug Zeit. Darum konnte er sich immer noch kümmern. In diesem Augenblick war nur dieser Mann wichtig, der vor ihm lag, dessen Brustkorb und Bauch sich im fast hypnotischen Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge hob und senkte. Mycroft verlor sich ein wenig in dem Anblick des reflektierenden Lichts auf Lestrades Haut, auf der ein feiner Schweißfilm glänzte, welcher die matte Helligkeit auffing und sie durch die Bewegung der Atmung immer wieder an anderen Stellen in einem perlmuttenen Schimmer aufleuchten ließ.

Eine fast unwirkliche Atmossphäre legte sich über den Raum, über das Bett, über die beiden Männer. Von denen der eine den anderen überwiegend für einen etwas schlichten Polizeibeamten gehalten hatte und der nun dabei war, seinen Irrtum zu erkennen. Die Zeit dehnte sich, blieb stehen, raste weiter... wurde nicht mehr nach Sekunden und Minuten gerechnet sondern eingeteilt in die Abstände zwischen Lestrades Atemzügen und den kehligen Lauten, die seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen entströmten.

Irgendwann geschah das Unfassliche, das Wunderbare... ohne, dass in Lestrades Verhalten eine Änderung erkennen zu gewesen wäre, schwoll sein halbsteifer Penis ein klein wenig mehr an und ein wenig milchig-weißes Sperma floss über seinen Oberschenkel. Erst jetzt veränderte sich Lestrades Atmung, wurde hektisch, unregelmäßig. Ein Laut zwischen Schluchzen und Stöhnen drang an Mycrofts aufmerksame Ohren und er begriff, dass es Zeit war, es zu beenden.

„Gregory... bleib still liegen", murmelte er in einem beruhigenden Tonfall. „Ganz still... und atme weiter... tief ausatmen... langsam... ruhig... es ist gleich vorbei..."

Sehr vorsichtig und sehr langsam zog Mycroft seine Hand zurück. Die Daumenwurzel stellte wieder ein Hindernis dar und Lestrade wimmerte ein wenig, doch dann war es auch schon vorbei und Mycrofts Finger glitten ungehindert aus Lestrades Körper hinaus.

**xxxOOOxxxOOOxxxOOOxxx**

Mycroft musterte kurz den beschmutzten Handschuh, doch als keinerlei Anzeichen von Blut zu sehen war, zog er ihn aus, hüllte ihn in ein Taschentuch und warf ihn achtlos auf den Boden. In einer plötzlichen – ihm selbst unerklärlichen - Gefühlsaufwallung zog er Lestrade, der sich wie eine schlaffe Puppe anfühlte, in seine Arme und küsste ihn.

Küsste ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, sehnsüchtig, rau. Ließ seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen des Mannes gleiten, der die Erfüllung seiner tiefsten, dunkelsten Wünsche verkörperte. Küsste ihn voller Ergriffenheit und bettete ihn schließlich mit einer seltenen Behutsamkeit – als ob er zerbrechlich wäre wie kostbares Porzellan – zurück auf die Matratze.

Dann legte er sich neben ihn, stützte seinen Ellbogen auf, schmiegte seinen Kopf in seine Hand und beobachtete Lestrade aufmerksam, der mit geschlossenen Augen wie tot dalag.

Als Lestrade wieder Lebenszeichen von sich gab und schließlich die Augen aufschlug, stellte Mycroft ihm mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme eine Frage: „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Lestrade mit einem angedeuteten Achselzucken und einem vagen Lächeln.

„Das erste Mal kann einen etwas verstörenden Eindruck hinterlassen", fuhr Mycroft fort.

„Deine Sorge ist rührend, aber unnötig", erwiderte Lestrade nach kurzem Nachdenken, schloss die Augen und rückte näher an Mycroft heran. „Es ging mir nie besser. Es war... unbeschreiblich", flüsterte er. „Ich war... völlig weggetreten. Wie auf einem anderen Planeten... schwebend im Weltraum... es war... als ob nur du mir noch Halt gegeben hättest – als einzige Verbindung zur Realität." Lestrade seufzte wohlig, sehnsüchtig und öffnete seine Augen wieder. „Hab ich eigentlich noch mal abgespritzt?"

„Hast du es nicht gemerkt?"

Lestrade zog nachdenklich die Stirne kraus. „Nein", sagte er dann. „Es war irgendwie die ganze Zeit über wie ein gigantischer, endloser Orgasmus."

„Du hast", teilte ihm Mycroft lächelnd mit. „Allerdings... wirklich ejakuliert hast du nicht. Es glich eher einem tröpfelnden Wasserhahn."

Lestrade warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, begriff dann, dass er geneckt wurde und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ja, mach dich nur lustig. Von mir aus. Ich bin viel zu entspannt und viel zu groggy, um mich über dich zu ärgern." Er schwieg einen Moment und sagte dann mit ernster Stimme: „Du bist das Wunderbarste, was mir je passiert ist. Wenn es keine allzu großen Umstände macht, wäre es sehr entgegenkommend von dir, wenn du nicht um Mitternacht verschwinden würdest. Und falls das doch unbedingt sein muss, dann lass mir bitte einen gläsernen Schuh da, damit ich dich wiederfinden kann."

Mycroft lachte kurz auf.

„Meine Kürbiskutsche kommt erst morgen früh um mich abzuholen... aber wenn ich Aschenputtel bin, dann versetzt dich das automatisch in die Rolle des Märchenprinzen."

Auch Lestrade lachte.

„Ja, albern, nicht wahr? Ich bin garantiert nicht das Material aus dem man Märchenprinzen macht."

„Ach... das würde ich nicht so vorschnell verneinen", wandte Mycroft ein. „Solltest du diese Entscheidung nicht eher Aschenputtel überlassen?"

Ein überraschter aber zärtlicher Ausdruck flackerte über Lestrade Gesicht.

„Ach, komm!", wehrte er dann jedoch ab. „Ich? Ein Märchenprinz? Mit diesen grauen Haaren überall? Mach dich nicht lächerlich."

„Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach, wirken die grauen Haare bei dir überaus distinguiert, um nicht zu sagen... _anziehend_", erwiderte Mycroft ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und nur mit einer sanften Röte auf seinen Wangen.

Lestrade beäugte ihn etwas misstrauisch, aber amüsiert.

„ich weiß noch nicht wirklich, worauf du hinauswillst, aber du weißt schon, dass du mir nicht mehr schmeicheln musst, um mich ins Bett zu kriegen?"

„Ich schmeichle nie", teilte ihm Mycroft äußerst sachlich mit.

Diese Aussage musste Lestrade erst einmal verdauen. Auch wenn er ihr – aus reinem Selbstschutz – nicht allzu viel Gewicht beimessen wollte, so hinterließ sie doch ein sehr warmes, sehr gutes Gefühl in seinem Innersten.

„Gut, der Verdacht, dass du auf meine behaarte Brust stehst, hat sich mir schon das eine oder andere Mal aufgedrängt... aber... graue Sackhaare? Das findest du doch nicht im Ernst... _anziehend_."

„Bei dir schon", sagte Mycroft schneller, als sein Gehirn ihn zur Ordnung rufen konnte.

„Tatsächlich? Ich meine..." Lestrade räusperte sich. „Du selbst bist doch rasiert? Möchtest du vielleicht, dass ich auch..."

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Mycroft mit Nachdruck.

Lestrade atmete erleichtert aus.

„Gut... weil, ehrlich gesagt... Der Gedanke eines Rasiermessers an meinen Eiern... das löst dann doch leichte Kastrationsängste bei mir aus."

Mycroft zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Man gewöhnt sich daran. Es stellt für mich kein wirkliches Problem dar."

„Warum rasierst du dich überhaupt", wollte Lestrade plötzlich wissen. „Ist das irgendwie eine Art Fetisch von dir?"

Nachträglich wurde Mycroft bewusst, dass er einfach hätte lügen und _Ja_ sagen können. Stattdessen war sein Mund schon wieder schneller als sein Gehirn und platzte mit der Wahrheit heraus. Diese Tendenz zu ungefilterten Antworten, wenn Lestrade bei ihm war, gab ihm allmählich Anlass zur Sorge.

„Vanitas! Vanitatum Vanitas!", seufzte er.

„Lestrade erkannte das Zitat.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du genauso eitel bist wie Sherlock?"

Mycroft verzog sein Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse.

„Ich wäre dir äußerst dankbar, wenn du in diesem Kontext", er machte eine Geste, die das Bett und sie beide einschloss, „meinen Bruder aus dem Spiel lassen könntest."

„Sorry", warf Lestrade mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen ein.

„Da der Anblick meiner ergrauenden Schambehaarung meine Eitelkeit zunehmend verletzt..."

„Moment", unterbrach ihn Lestrade rüde. „bei mir sind graue Haare sexy und bei dir..." er schüttelte verständnislos aber nachsichtig den Kopf. „Muss wohl an den Holmes-Genen liegen, dass man die Hälfte der Zeit eure Gedankengänge nicht nachvollziehen kann." Er nickte in Richtung von Mycrofts braunem Haupthaar. „Ist das dann eigentlich noch echt? Oder schon gefärbt?", fragte er gnadenlos.

Mycroft schnappte nach Luft.

„Gefärbt!", wiederholte er indigniert. „Das ist alles noch Natur! Wenn auch leider in vollem Rückzug begriffen." Er schielte mit einem neidischen Seufzer auf Lestrades volles Haar.

„Mach dir nichts draus", erwiderte Lestrade sorglos. „Wenn ich nach meinem alten Herrn komme, dann bin ich in 15 Jahren so kahl wie eine Billardkugel. Wirst schon sehen."

Ihre Augen trafen sich. Lachende Braune und nachdenkliche Stahlblaue.

15 Jahre – überlegte Mycroft – würden sie in 15 Jahren immer noch...? Oder war das ein völlig abwegiger Gedanke? Zu seinem Erschrecken stellte Mycroft fest, so abwegig dieser Gedanke vielleicht auch sein mochte, so übte er doch einen gewissen Reiz auf ihn aus.

„Wo wir gerade bei peinlichen Geständnissen sind", meinte Lestrade und griff Mycroft ungeniert zwischen die Beine. „Hast du eigentlich schon...?"

Bei Lestrades Berührung durchschoss ihn seine fast vergessene Erregung unvermittelt wie ein Pfeil.

„Nein", erwiderte er – vergeblich um Gleichmut bemüht. „Dafür hatte ich keine Hand mehr frei."

Lestrade grinste.

„Meine Schuld. Ganz offensichtlich... dann werde ich das mal ganz schnell wieder gut machen."

„Lass dir Zeit", stöhnte Mycroft haltlos, während Lestrade bereits an seiner Halsbeuge knabberte. Dieser sah kurz auf und raunte Mycroft ins Ohr: „Keine Sorge... ich will dich nur schnell aus deinen Klamotten kriegen... danach... habe ich alle Zeit der Welt. Deine Kürbiskutsche kommt ja nicht vor morgen früh."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Die erste Überraschung bot sich Lestrade in Gestalt eines feuchten Flecks auf Mycrofts Unterhose, der ihm ungewöhnlich groß erschien.

„Mein Gott", hauchte er leise. „Da hatte jemand aber wirklich Spaß..."

Weit entfernt davon, peinlich berührt zu sein, erwiderte Mycroft schlicht: „Dein Anblick war heute Abend auch ungewöhnlich stimulierend." Woraufhin es Lestrades Wangen waren, die sich leicht röteten. Anstatt etwas dazu zu bemerken, senkte er allerdings lieber seinen geöffneten Mund auf die halbsteife Männlichkeit, die sich unter dem feuchten Fleck abzeichnete. Erst als Mycrofts Stöhnen eine halbwegs zufriedenstellende Lautstärke angenommen hatte, ließ er von ihm ab und machte sich daran, ihm die Hose vollends abzustreifen.

Dabei erlebte er die zweite Überraschung.

„Kniestrümpfe?", platzte Lestrade heraus. „Du trägst schwarze Kniestrümpfe? Grundgütiger..."

„Ich hätte für deinen Mund einen wesentlich besseren Zeitvertreib vorzuschlagen, als über Kleiderfragen zu diskutieren", bemerkte Mycroft ungeduldig.

Lestrade, der immer noch völlig fasziniert auf die feinen Strümpfe starrte, sagte: „Ja... gleich...", und riss dann seinen Blick los, um Mycroft in die Augen zu schauen. „Trägst du so was immer?", fragte er dann, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass seine Stimme deutliche heiserer klang, als noch vor wenigen Sekunden. Der Gedanke an diese schwarzen Kniestrümpfe löste in ihm eine ähnliche Reaktion aus, wie es der Anblick von Mycrofts Glace-Lederhandschuhen vermocht hatte. Sein Glied zuckte hoffnungsvoll, aber vergebens. Obwohl seine erotischen Phantasien bereits wieder mit ihm durchgingen, war es seinem Körper nicht mehr möglich, Schritt zu halten. Eine derartige Spannung zwischen Verheißung und Frustration hatte Lestrade noch nie erlebt.

„Der Anblick eines nackten Beines zwischen Socken und Hosenaufschlag ist – besonders im Sitzen – unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden", äußerte Mycroft in belehrendem Tonfall. „Daher trage ich tatsächlich meist Kniestrümpfe. Früher habe ich ab und an Sockenhalter verwendet um dergleichen zu vermeiden, aber ich fürchte, die würdest du nicht halb so anregend finden. Habe ich Recht?", schloss er mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln.

„Du bist echt noch mein Tod", rief Lestrade aus, griff nach Mycrofts Unterhose und riss sie ihm förmlich vom Leib. „Die Strümpfe bleiben an", murmelte er noch, bevor sich seine Lippen um Mycrofts hartes Glied schlossen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Als Lestrade am nächsten Morgen erwachte, öffnete er die Augen nicht sofort. Ein leichtes Gefühl der Desorientierung beschlich ihn, doch dann fühlte er den warmen Körper neben sich, den fremden Arm, der quer über seinem Bauch lag und er seufzte wohlig. Mycroft war noch da. Er wusste nicht, warum diese Erkenntnis in diesem Moment so wichtig erschien... es war einfach so. Er öffnete seine Augen und drehte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite, um Mycroft nicht zu wecken, falls dieser noch schlafen sollte.

Doch seine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen waren überflüssig, denn Mycroft lächelte ihn flüchtig an, und wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen, bevor er ihn näher an sich heranzog, um ihn zu küssen.

„Ich fürchte, darauf wirst du verzichten müssen", wehrte Lestrade ab und hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf der Brust von sich weg.

„Bitte?", fragte Mycroft mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Bist du über Nacht plötzlich prüde geworden? Das wäre allerdings höchst unerfreulich."

Lestrade grinste.

„Prüde? Sicher nicht. Ich fürchte nur, ich rieche ganz entsetzlich aus dem Mund. Wenn du mir vielleicht einen Tipp gegeben hättest, dass wir hier übernachten und mich nicht unbedingt damit hättest überraschen wollen, dann hätte ich jetzt eine Zahnbürste dabei."

„Wenn das deine ganze Sorge ist", erwiderte Mycroft ungerührt. „Erstens... mein Atem dürfte auch nicht mehr der frischeste sein." Mit diesen Worten zog er den sich – nur noch im Scherz wehrenden – Lestrade zu sich heran und drückte ihm mit geschlossenen Lippen einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Und zweitens... ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen einige Toilettenartikel für uns zu besorgen. Du findest alles im Badezimmer."

„Das hast du ja wieder alles ganz super organisiert", spöttelte Lestrade, machte jedoch keine Anstalten aufzustehen, sondern schmiegte sich im Gegenteil noch viel näher an Mycroft.

„Und was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?", begehrte Mycroft zu wissen. „Nach Zähneputzen sieht mir das jedenfalls nicht aus."

„Da es dir offensichtlich egal ist, ob ich rieche oder nicht..." Lestrade war es nach kurzem Manövrieren endlich gelungen, seine morgendlichen Erketion gegen Mycrofts Unterleib zu pressen und stöhnte nun kurz auf, als er dort eine ganz ähnliche Härte spürte. „Wieviel Zeit haben wir noch, bevor du gehen musst?", fragte er atemlos und küsste bereits hungrig über Mycrofts Halsbeuge, der sie den Lippen des Inspectors bereitwillig für diese Liebkosungen darbot.

„Genügend...", stöhnte Mycroft und Lestrade lächelte zwischen zwei Küssen. Dass Mycroft am Morgen nach einer leidenschaftlichen Nacht noch nicht auf der Höhe seiner üblichen Eloquenz war, beruhigte Lestrade ungemein und ließ den Mann in seinen Armen mit einem Mal nicht nur begehrens- sondern auch ungemein liebenswert erscheinen.

Ein weiteres Manöver unter der Bettdecke sorgte dafür, dass Mycroft unter ihm zu liegen kam, was diesem den belustigt-überraschten Ausruf: „Was hast du vor?" entlockte.

„Wirst du gleich sehen", raunte Lestrade ihm ein wenig geheimnisvoll zu und drängte seine Hüften in einer Art und Weise an den anderen Mann, dass ihre beiden Erektionen langsam aneinander auf- und abrieben. „Nicht schlecht, oder?"

Mycroft nickte nur mit leicht offenen Mund. Oh ja – definitiv gar nicht schlecht. Was die Kreativität beim Liebesspiel anging, hatte Lestrade seit dem Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft einiges an Boden gut gemacht.

Lestrade leckte über Mycrofts Hals bis zum Ohr hinauf. Dort knabberte er einen Moment an einem äußerst verlockenden Ohrläppchen und spürte, wie ein unwillkürliches Zucken Mycrofts Körper durchlief. Als er von dem Ohrläppchen abließ und einige Male seine Hüften kreisen ließ, entwischte ein Seufzen den schmalen Lippen des anderen Mannes.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, warum du mich nicht ficken willst", raunte Lestrade dem anderen Mann ohne Vorwarnung ins Ohr.

„Tatsächlich", bemerkte Mycroft mit einem Anflug seiner üblichen Herablassung. „Du versuchst dich wieder mal in Analyse?" Während er sprach, waren seine Hände an Lestrades Körper hinab geglitten und lagen nun mit leichtem Druck auf seinem Hintern.

„Es hat alles mit Kontrolle zu tun, stimmt's?", fuhr Lestrade fort. „Du liebst es, andere zu kontrollieren. Und das könntest du nicht mehr, wenn du selbst die Kontrolle über dich verlierst."

„Ach?", machte Mycroft trocken, in einem Versuch, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie unvermutet nah Lestrade der Wahrheit gekommen war. „Dir ist aber schon aufgefallen, dass ich auch dann – zumindest teilweise – die Kontrolle über mich verliere, wenn ich oral befriedigt werde? Ein ziemlicher Widerspruch zu deiner profunden Analyse."

„Kannst du nicht einmal _blasen_ sagen, wie ein normaler Mensch?" Lestrade verdrehte die Augen, behielt sein ursprüngliches Ziel aber im Auge. „Nein, es ist kein Widerspruch. Wenn du _oral befriedigt_ wirst, dann ist es nicht notwendig die Lust deines Partner zu kontrollieren, zu steuern. Es ist in diesem Fall irrelevant. Das ist beim Geschlechtsverkehr etwas anderes... deinem Bedürfnis deinen Partner zu kontrollieren, kannst du nicht nachkommen, wenn du selbst... so... entsetzlich... geil... bist." Gleichzeitig zu seinen letzten Worten ließ er wieder mit leichtem Druck seine Hüften kreisen, was Mycroft ein Stöhnen entlockte. „Sag mir, dass ich Recht habe."

„Du liegst nicht ganz falsch", gab Mycroft nach, zum Teil auch deshalb, damit Lestrade endlich aufhörte weiter zu bohren und aufhörte zu reden und sich lieber wieder auf dieses sanfte Reiben konzentrierte, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, dass es sich so unbeschreiblich gut anfühlen könnte.

Mycroft beschloss, sich nicht gerade jetzt auf eine mentale Reise in die Vergangenheit zu begeben... zu jenem verhängnisvollen Sommer, als er noch so jung, so naiv und so leicht zu beeindrucken gewesen war. Er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, wie er mit der Tochter ihrer Nachbarn – die schon keine Jungfrau mehr gewesen war - seine Unschuld verloren hatte und die dann ungehalten reagiert hatte, weil es ihm nicht geglückt war, sie zu befriedigen. Sie hatte ihm noch einige weiter Schäferstündchen gegönnt, doch sie war nie auf ihre Kosten gekommen. Irgendwann hatte er sich dann ihrem Bruder gewidmet, doch auch hier waren seine Bemühungen nicht wirklich von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. Nach diesem Sommer hatte sich Mycroft damit abgefunden, dass _normaler_ sexueller Verkehr einfach nicht zu seinen Talenten gehörte und sich daher anderen Spielarten der körperlichen Liebe zugewandt.

Lestrades Stimme hielt ihn davor zurück, diesen Gedanken noch gründlicher nachzuhängen.

„Aber, weißt du, Mycroft... so ein bisschen Kontrollverlust macht Sex erst so richtig geil..."

Mycroft spürte plötzlich eine Hand zwischen ihren Körpern - tastend, streichelnd – deren Finger sich um beide Erektionen spannten, die erhitzten, harten Glieder noch mehr gegeneinander presste, noch mehr Druck ausübte, noch mehr stimulierte. Fast ohne sein Zutun stieß sein Unterleib in diese heiße, trockene Enge, was ein wenig schmerzhaft war, aber dennoch so lustvolle Gefühle in ihm auslöste, dass er diese Bewegung wiederholte.

„Nimm auch deine Hand", wisperte Lestrade ihm atemlos ins Ohr. „Oh ja... mmmhhh... das ist... gut... ja... ein bisschen... ein bisschen langsamer... perfekt."

Lestrades Finger lösten ihre Umklammerung und streichelten stattdessen etwas unkoordiniert und grob über die geschwollenen Eicheln. Ein tiefes Stöhnen und ein leiser Aufschrei vermischten sich, wurden fortgeküsst und von hungrigen Lippen getrunken. Lestrade verrieb den feuchten Beweis ihrer Erregung mit seiner Handfläche und verschmolz seine Finger wieder mit Mycrofts, welche sich immer noch quälend langsam auf- und abbewegten.

Als Lestrade jedoch bemerkte, dass sich Mycrofts Finger nur noch von ihm führen ließen, nahm er seine Hand wieder weg und stützte sich ein wenig auf dem Bett ab, um nicht mehr mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf Mycroft zu liegen.

„Oh, nein", seufzte er mit einem vagen Lächeln. „So einfach kommst du mir heute nicht davon." Er ließ seine Hüften erneut kreisen und entlockte Mycroft damit ein kehliges Röcheln. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Mach's mir...", forderte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Und mach es so, dass ich gleichzeitig mit dir komme... hast du gehört?"

Mycroft hatte ihn gehört, doch er war unfähig zu antworten. Seine Lust wurde durch ein eigenartiges Gefühl gedämpft, das sich ein wenig wie Versagensangst anfühlte, doch er war sich nicht sicher, denn etwas vergleichbares hatte er seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gespürt. Doch dann waren da wieder Lestrades Lippen, die ihn küssten, über seinen Hals leckten, ihm lüsterne Obszönitäten ins Ohr flüsterten und alles, alles war vergessen ließen, bis alles andere aufhörte zu existieren bis auf sie beide... ihre Körper, ihre Stimmen, ihre Lust.

Lestrades Pheromone mischten sich mit seinem eigenen Schweißgeruch und benahmen ihm die Sinne. Er spürte ein Zittern welches durch Lestrades Körper lief und von dem er wusste, dass es seinen nahenden Orgasmus zuverlässig ankündigte. Einen Moment lang riss ihn dies aus seiner Trance, aus seiner Ekstase. Einen Moment lang zögerte er, fürchtete, selbst noch nicht so weit zu sein, fürchtete, Lestrade zu enttäuschen... doch dann war da wieder diese Stimme. Bettelnd, flehend und heiser vor Erregung.

„Bitte... nicht aufhören... nicht... mach weiter. Machumgotteswillenweiter..."

Instinkt und Erregung trugen den Sieg davon und Mycroft intensivierte seine Bemühungen ein letztes Mal.

„Oohhh.. Mycro... ooohhh... Ja! Genau so... genau... oh Gott... ich... Mycroft... ich komme gleich... ich... Bitte!"

Was letzten Endes den Ausschlag gegeben hatte, dass Mycrofts Dämme in exakt diesem Moment brachen, darüber war es sich im Nachhinein nicht wirklich schlüssig. Es war jedoch eine Tatsache, dass Lestrade nur Sekundenbruchteile später seinen Teil zu der klebrigen, weißen Flüssigkeit auf Mycrofts Bauch beitrug.

„Oh mein Gott", japste Lestrade schwer atmend, nachdem seine Arme nachgegeben und er auf Mycroft zusammengebrochen war. „Das war der Wahnsinn."

„Ja... das war es...", stimmte ihm Mycroft leicht benommen und etwas überwältigt zu.

Lestrade rieb seinen Bartschatten genüsslich über Mycrofts Brust, was diesem einen letzten wohligen Schauer entlockte.

„Siehst du?", bemerkte er dann mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Etwas Kontrollverlust kann ziemlich geil sein. Quod erat demonstrandum."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	12. Eisblumen

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 12)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 12)**

**Eisblumen**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Nachdem Mycroft von seiner Limousine abgeholt worden war, hatte sich Lestrade ein Taxi genommen. Die Zeit war für Mycroft schon zu knapp gewesen, um Lestrade noch nach Hause zu bringen. Er hatte sich zwar nicht direkt dafür bei Lestrade entschuldigt, aber die Tatsache, dass er es überhaupt erwähnt hatte, hielt das warme Gefühl in Lestrades Magengegend noch länger aufrecht.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Lestrade eine derart tiefe, erfüllende und anhaltende Befriedigung verspürt. Das wunderbarste daran war aber, dass sich nicht nur sein Körper völlig gesättigt fühlte, sondern auch sein Geist.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Lestrade auf dem Sofa liegend und fernsehend. Sein Hintern fühlte sich nicht wirklich fit an, aber er hatte auch keine direkten Schmerzen. Dennoch spürte er bei fast jeder Bewegung die Nachwirkungen der Aktivitäten der letzten Nacht und ein gedämpftes Gefühl der Erregung durchflatterte ihn und wirbelte für kurze Momente die tiefe, warme Befriedigung auf, die ihn umhüllte und in ihm glühte. Obwohl er vom Fernsehprogramm nicht wirklich etwas mitbekam, weil er mit seinen Gedanken nahezu ständig bei Mycroft und dessen Händen war, gab er seinem Verlangen doch erst nach, als er nachts alleine im Bett lag.

Und wenn er dabei wirklich Mycrofts Namen geflüstert haben sollte, so war zumindest niemand anwesend, der es hätte weitererzählen können.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

So angenehm Lestrades kurzer Urlaub auch gewesen war, so hart traf ihn am Tag darauf die Realität. Ihm wurde schnell klar, dass selbst der bestgepolstertste Bürostuhl einfach nicht den gleichen Komfort bot wie ein weiches Sofa und in Punkto Bequemlichkeit einiges zu wünschen übrig ließ.

Nach der Mittagspause grauste es ihm förmlich davor, wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nehmen zu müssen und wünschte sich sehnlichst einen neuen Fall herbei, der es ihm ermöglichen würde, stundenlang an einem Tatort herumzustehen, anstatt hier herumzusitzen und lästigen Papierkram zu erledigen. Doch seine Wünsche gingen nicht in Erfüllung. Da er im Verlauf der Stunden immer öfter unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte, in der Hoffnung eine etwas erträglichere Sitzposition zu finden, hatten ihn schon einige befremdete Blicke getroffen, doch das war noch nicht mal das Schlimmste an seiner Lage – notfalls würde er sich auf eine direkte Frage mit Hämorrhoiden herausreden (in seinem Alter durchaus plausibel) – nein, das Schlimmste war die unterschwellige Erregung, die ihn den ganzen Tag über in ihrem Bann hielt. Bei jeder schmerzenden Bewegung flachte sie zwar kurz ab, nur um hinterher umso stärker aufzuflammen, weil seine Gedanken wie automatisch zu den Geschehnissen jener Nacht abdrifteten und er sich jedes Mal fast leicht verträumt fragte, warum er nicht schon viel früher auf die Idee gekommen war, sich mit seinem Hintern auf diese Art und Weise zu beschäftigen oder andere sich damit beschäftigen zu lassen.

Als der Zeitpunkt des Nachmittagstees immer näher rückte, war er mit seiner Geduld und Selbstbeherrschung am Ende. Er hielt dieses Wechselspiel von Qual und Lust nicht mehr länger aus und suchte die Toilette auf. Allerdings nicht zu dem Zweck, zu dem sie eigentlich bestimmt war. Dort zog er sich in eine der Kabinen zurück und befriedigte sich hastig und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, um nur ja keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

Danach war es ihm möglich, wieder halbwegs konzentriert zu arbeiten und zumindest bis zum Feierabend durchzuhalten.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Daheim angekommen, legte er seine Schlüssel – wie immer - auf das Schränkchen im Flur, auf dem noch ein Anrufbeantworter recht nutzlos vor sich hin blinkte. Ein Relikt aus den Zeiten der Prä-Mobiltelefon-Ära. Dennoch sah er jeden Tag gewohnheitsmäßig nach, ob nicht doch eine Nachricht für ihn eingetroffen war. Lestrade war so in dieser Gewohnheit verhaftet, dass er zuerst gar nicht den kleinen braunen, Umschlag bemerkte, der neben dem Anrufbeantworter auf dem Schränkchen lag.

Er nahm ihn auf und sah, dass unter dem Umschlag ein Zettel gelegen hatte.

Als er die wenigen Zeilen überflog, huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen und er war weit davon entfernt über die neuerliche Störung seiner Privatsphäre verärgert zu sein.

_Dieses Mal habe ich mich selbst herbemüht. Es besteht also kein Grund zur Aufregung. In dem Umschlag befindet sich eine Salbe, die du möglicherweise als wohltuend empfinden wirst. Dein Türschloss ist übrigens ein Witz. Und das als Polizeibeamter. Du solltest du dich wirklich schämen._

_Mycroft_

Sherlock war also nicht der einzige Einbruchsspezialist in der Familie Holmes.

Lestrade beschloss, sich wirklich bald um ihr nächstes Date zu kümmern.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

An einem Mittwoch in der ersten Januar-Woche war es dann soweit. Die Terminkalender beider Männer waren für diesen Mittwoch-Nachmittag freigehalten worden und zumindest, was Lestrade anging, hatte er diese freie Zeit mit Zähnen und Klauen und der Notlüge, er müsse dringend zu einer Vorsorge-Untersuchung, verteidigen müssen.

Als dann Big Ben mit den wohlbekannten Glockenschlägen die Mittagsstunde verkündete, fuhr Lestrade mit seinem eigenen Auto los, um Mycroft abzuholen. Dieser stand – wie vereinbart – zwei Straßen entfernt von seinem Büro auf dem Bürgersteig und wartete.

Er wirkte auf Lestrade – der schon seit der Kreuzung Ausschau nach ihm gehalten hatte - seltsam unwirklich, als ob er nicht dorthin gehören würde. Als ob es unmöglich Mycroft Holmes sein konnte, der dort wie ein ganz normaler Mensch auf sein Date wartete und dessen Hände nur deshalb so tief in den Manteltaschen vergraben waren, damit er nicht ständig auf die Uhr sah und nicht etwa wegen des kalten Ostwindes. Als Mycroft jedoch Lestrades Wagen erkannte, erhellte... nein, das wäre zuviel verlangt gewesen, aber zumindest _glättete_ sich sein Gesicht und er nahm die Hände aus den Manteltaschen.

Ja. Lestrade hatte richtig vermutet. Mycroft trug gefütterte Lederhandschuhe. Seine Hände hätten des zusätzlichen Kälteschutzes durch die Manteltaschen nicht bedurft. Er verkniff sich ein Grinsen, setzte den Blinker und hielt an, um Mycroft auf der Beifahrerseite einsteigen zu lassen.

In der Nähe der Kensington Gardens parkte Lestrade seinen Wagen in einer Verbotszone und legte ein Dokument mit dem Aufdruck „_Einsatzfahrzeug der Polizei_" hinter die Windschutzscheibe, damit er nicht abgeschleppt werden würde.

Mycroft quittierte dies mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem Schnalzen, welches sowohl Missbilligung als auch Anerkennung bedeuten konnte. Lestrade beschloss, es einfach zu ignorieren.

„Ich besorge uns mal was zu essen", kündigte er an. „Kommst du?", fragte er dann Mycroft und führte ihn in zu einem Eckhaus, in dem ein _Fish and Chips_ Imbiss untergebracht war.

„Das... ist nicht dein Ernst", stieß Mycroft ungläubig hervor.

„Doch, mein vollster", bestätigte Lestrade ungerührt. „Es ist wirklich an der Zeit, dass euer Hochwohlgeboren ein ganz normales Date hat, wie ganz normale Menschen."

„Von mir aus! Aber ich werde garantiert nicht..."

„Oh, doch. Du wirst", schnitt ihm Lestrade das Wort ab. „Das hier..." Er wies auf den Imbiss. „Ist der verdammt beste Fish and Chips Laden in ganz London, stimmt's Charlie?", wandte er sich an den alten Mann, der hinter der Theke stand und Kartoffelspalten in heißes Fett tauchte.

„Das will ich meinen!", gab Charlie gutgelaunt zurück und lachte. „Ich brate schließlich schon seit über 20 Jahren diesen verdammten Fisch. Was darf's denn heute sein, Inspektor?"

„Zwei Portionen und knauser nicht wieder mit der Remouladensoße", bestellte Lestrade lachend und drehte sich wieder zu Mycroft um. „Nur damit wir uns verstehen: du wirst es essen und du wirst es lieben. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Mycroft verdrehte leicht die Augen.

„Ja... _Inspector_." Er schwieg einen Moment und fuhr dann nachdenklich fort: „Wir hatten doch neulich schon über deine alte Uniform gesprochen... wäre es möglich..."

„Möglich ist vieles", erwiderte Lestrade vage und nahm von Charlie die in mehrere Lagen Papier verpackten, fetttriefenden Köstlichkeiten entgegen. Eine Portion reichte er an Mycroft weiter, der sie mit einem ergebenen Seufzen entgegennahm.

„Adieu, Idealgewicht", murmelte er, bevor er – seine Zähne zur Hilfe nehmend – seinen rechten Handschuh auszog, um es Gregory gleichzutun (und wie es sich gehörte) dieses inoffizielle Nationalgericht mit den Fingern zu essen.

Nach den ersten Bissen wagte Lestrade mit einem zweifelnden Blick auf Mycrofts verärgertes Gesicht die vorsichtige Frage: „Und? Wie ist es?"

„Köstlich", brummte Mycroft. Dann seufzte er und seine Stirn entwölkte sich leicht. „Leider."

Ein erleichtertes Lachen entrang sich Lestrades Kehle.

„Keine Sorge. Wenn wir aufgegessen haben, gehen wir spazieren. Das dürfte den Großteil der Kalorien wieder verbrennen."

„Spazieren?", fragte Mycroft argwöhnisch.

„Ja, spazieren. Ein ganz normales Date. Wie ganz normale Menschen."

Mycroft schniefte.

„Wenn ich diesem unsäglichen Bewegungsdrang der sogenannten normalen Menschen etwas hätte abgewinnen können, hätte ich gleich selbst Detektiv werden können und Sherlock auf seinen Platz verweisen können."

„Wir gehen spazieren und damit basta. Etwas Bewegung wird dir guttun", erklärte Lestrade ungerührt. „Bist du fertig?" Er selbst knüllte sein leeres Papier bereits zusammen.

Mycroft kaute und schluckte gerade seinen letzten Bissen hinunter und nickte, dann drückte er sein Papier in Lestrades ausgestreckte Hand. Dieser warf es in den bereitstehenden Papierkorb und betrachtete dann mit einem seltsam forschenden Blick Mycrofts Gesicht.

„Was?", fragte dieser verwirrt.

„Du hast da was übersehen", murmelte Lestrade leise und neigte sich zu Mycroft. Doch anstatt seiner Zunge – mit der Mycroft fest gerechnet hatte – berührte Lestrade seinen Mundwinkel mit dem Daumen und wischte damit etwas weg. Es war eine kleine, fast unbedeutende Geste und dennoch haftete ihr etwas fast schon intimes an. „Du hattest da noch Remouladensoße", erklärte er mit einem ruhigen Lächeln und wischte seinen Daumen an einem Taschentuch ab.

„Warum hast du nicht..."

Lestrades Blick ließ ihn verstummen.

„Als Gastgeber darf man seine Gäste nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Da ich davon ausgehe, dass auch hier einige Überwachungskameras montiert sind, die nicht deiner alleinigen Zuständigkeit unterliegen..."

Mycroft war beeindruckt und fühlte sich auf merkwürdige Art und Weise gut aufgehoben, fast beschützt. Lestrade hatte mitgedacht und sich ihm zuliebe im Zaum gehalten. Ein schmales Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er antwortete.

„Aufgrund neuester Erkenntnisse bin auch ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es eher dem Gast obliegt, seinen Gastgeber in Verlegenheit zu bringen."

„Versprechen oder Drohung?" Lestrade grinste.

„Dazu möchte ich mich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht äußern", erwiderte Mycroft. „Also... und wo gehen wir nun spazieren?"

„Kensington Gardens", erläuterte Lestrade. „Hier lang."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Obwohl auf den Rasenflächen noch etwas Schnee lag, war das Wetter nicht unbedingt das, was man gemeinhin unter dem Begriff _winterlich_ verstand. Dennoch war die Luft frostig und der Atem der beiden Männer bildete kleine Wölkchen vor ihren Gesichtern. Die Sonne verbarg sich hinter schmutzig-grauen Wolkenfetzen und Hochnebel. Gelegentlich wehte sogar ein kalter, ungemütlicher Ostwind durch die kahlen Bäume.

Dennoch froren die beiden Männer, die Seite an Seite durch die Kensington Gardens spazierten, nicht. Ihre Wollmäntel, Schals und Handschuhe boten ihnen ausreichend Schutz vor der Witterung und darüber hinaus waren Sie von klein auf an das Londoner Wetter gewöhnt. Es waren nicht allzu viele Menschen außer ihnen unterwegs, was zum einen daran liegen mochte, dass sie sich einen Werktag für ihr Treffen ausgesucht hatten und zum anderen am _Winter Wonderland_ im Hyde Park, wo es die meisten Spaziergänger und Touristen unwillkürlich hinzog, die sich bei diesem Wetter aus dem Haus gewagt hatten.

Ihre Unterhaltung, die anfangs etwas zögerlich gewesen war, blühte nun mit jedem Meter, den sie gemeinsam zurücklegten, immer mehr auf und wechselte munter zwischen den verschiedensten Themen hin und her. Sie entdeckten einige – zum Teil überraschende - Gemeinsamkeiten und vieles, worüber sie unterschiedlicher Meinung waren, doch das tat der Harmonie ihres Beisammenseins keinen Abbruch.

Als sie an einem mobilen Imbissstand vorbeikamen, kauften sie eine Tüte heißer Maronen und einen Becher Glühwein, womit sie sich auf eine Parkbank zurückzogen und wie schlechterzogene Jugendliche auf der Rückenlehne der Bank hockten und ihre Füße auf die Sitzfläche stellten. Im Wechsel tranken Sie den Becher leer und machten sich dann gemeinsam über die Maronen her, bis die Tüte leer war und nur noch die auf den Boden verstreuten Schalen von ihrem Mahl Zeugnis ablegten.

Ein Eichhörnchen hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und sie für geraume Zeit aufmerksam beobachtet, woraufhin Lestrade ihm ein letztes Stück Marone zuwarf. Das Eichhörnchen hoppelte zutraulich näher, nahm das Maronenstückchen mit seinen Zähnen auf und brachte seine Beute mit langen Sprüngen in Sicherheit.

Die beiden Männer schmunzelten, erhoben sich schließlich von der Bank und setzten ihren Weg fort. Sie redeten, sie diskutierten, sie lachten, sie stritten und sie schwiegen auch. Doch ganz unbemerkt war aus dem zuerst peinlichen Schweigen ein angenehmes, wohltuendes Schweigen geworden.

Mittlerweile war es 16 Uhr geworden und die Dämmerung senkte sich über London und die beiden Männer gingen nun etwas rascher zum Westufer der Serpentine, denn die Tore zu den Kensington Gardens wurden mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit geschlossen und sie mussten die Grünanlagen über den Hyde Park verlassen.

Den ganzen Nachmittag über hatte Lestrade keinen Versuch unternommen, Mycrofts Hand zu halten oder ihn gar zu küssen. Ein Lächeln, ein etwas längerer, wärmerer Blick, war alles gewesen, was auf eine nicht ausschließlich freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen ihnen hätte schließen lassen. Mycroft war von dieser Rücksichtnahme – die ihm zuliebe stattfand, da war er sich sicher - sehr angenehm überrascht gewesen.

Als sie am Serpentine-See angekommen waren, leuchteten bereits die bunten, fröhlichen Lichter des _Winter Wonderland_ – welches am Ostufer aufgebaut war – durch die beginnende Nacht und spiegelten sich in der ruhigen Wasseroberfläche.

Sie blieben im Schutz des Stammes einer alten Eiche stehen und sahen sich an. Mycroft umfasste Lestrades Gesicht mit beiden behandschuhten Händen, hob seinen Kopf ein wenig empor und küsste ihn auf die spröden, kalten Lippen. Zwei warme Zungen berührten sich kurz, kosteten den Nachgeschmack der weihnachtlichen Gewürze des Glühweins und zogen sich wieder zurück.

Mycroft hielt Lestrades Gesicht noch einen Moment lang fest, aber die Dunkelheit war bereits so weit fortgeschritten, dass es ihm schwerfiel, dessen Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen.

„Du hast gesagt, du hörst gerne Glenn Miller", fing Mycroft unvermittelt an zu sprechen. „Bist du vielleicht an den wahren Umständen seines Todes interessiert? Du musst mir aber schwören, dass du es niemals, unter keinen Umständen, weitererzählst… sonst werde ich dich – so leid es mir tut - umbringen lassen müssen."

„Dann ist es vielleicht besser, du sagst es mir nur ganz leise ins Ohr", flüsterte Lestrade und zog Mycroft an seinen Mantelaufschlägen näher zu sich heran.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**_Anmerkungen:_**

Was auch sonst… ich kann's ja nicht lassen.

Okay.

Meine Recherchen haben ergeben, dass Hyde Park und Kensington Gardens aneinandergrenzen. Hätte ich das nicht gelesen… ich hätte gedacht, dass die ganze Grünanlage der Hyde Park ist. Während die Kensington Gardens tatsächlich mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit geschlossen werden, ist der Hyde Park bis Mitternacht geöffnet.

Bei dieser Recherche bin ich dann eben zufällig über das Winter Wonderland gestoßen, welches irgendwo im Hyde Park aufgebaut wird. Scheint eine Art Touristenfalle zu sein… bin selbst noch nicht in den Genuss gekommen. Mein letzter London–Urlaub ist einfach schon zu lange her.

**_Infos zum Winter Wonderland:_**

content/general-downloads/ww_map_

**_So kann der Hyde Park im Winter aussehen:_**

www . scenicreflections ithumbs / Winter-Hyde_Park_Wallpaper_c1kcj . jpg

s3 . amazonaws magnoliasoft . imageweb / assaffrank / supersize / af20080406 % 20hyde % 20park % 20snow % 20670c02 . jpg

blog . oregonlive peteramescarlin / 2007 / 11 / large_snow11 . jpg

**_Und so spiegeln sich die Lichter im Serpentine-See… wunderschön, nicht wahr?_**

i4 . photobucket albums / y105 / Lorelei_Lee1 / Wonder . jpg

**_Um den Tod von Glenn Miller ranken sich tatsächlich einige Gerüchte…_**

de . wikipedia wiki / Glenn_Miller # Flugzeug_mit_Miller_verschollen

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**


	13. Packeis

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 13)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 13)**

**Packeis **

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Nicht lange, nachdem sie sich am Ufer des Serpentine-Sees geküsst hatten, saß Mycroft wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz von Lestrades Mittelklassewagen und ließ sich nach Hause fahren. Er würde im Verlaufe des Abends, oder besser gesagt, der Nacht, noch einige wichtige Telefonate mit Ländern führen müssen, welche in anderen Zeitzonen lagen. Wider Erwarten fühlte sich Mycroft auf dem Beifahrersitz von Lestrades Wagen wohl, und das, obwohl er schon seit Jahren an eine andere, komfortablere Art der Fortbewegung gewöhnt war. Aber er war kein Snob – egal, was Andere von ihm denken mochten – und er hatte diesen Nachmittag, den er auf Lestrades Geheiß hin als _normaler Mensch_ verbracht hatte, sehr genossen. Die Fahrt in Lestrades Wagen war da nur die logische Fortsetzung und das Ende einer überraschend gelungenen Verabredung. Außerdem war Lestrade ein ausgezeichneter und umsichtiger Fahrer. Nicht nur im Park, sondern auch hier fühlte sich Mycroft bei dem Detective Inspector wirklich gut aufgehoben.

Auf Mycrofts Wunsch verlangsamte Lestrade zwei Straßen von Mycrofts Wohnung entfernt die Geschwindigkeit und suchte nun allerdings offensichtlich nach einem Parkplatz.

„Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit für dich, hier nach einem Parkplatz zu suchen", meinte Mycroft. „Es genügt, wenn du kurz anhältst, damit ich aussteigen kann."

„Nichts da..." verweigerte Lestrade. „Zu einem gelungen Date gehört auch noch die Knutscherei im Auto. Glaubst du, das lass ich mir entgehen?"

„Gregory..."

„Nein, nein, keine Sorge... ich weiß ja, dass... Ah! Endlich. Ich wusste doch, dass hier irgendwo diese Einfahrt sein muss." Lestrade blinkte und lenkte seinen Wagen in eine schmale Einfahrt, die sich zu einem etwas größeren Hinterhof verbreiterte.

„Der Hinterausgang eines Restaurants...", bemerkte Mycroft.

„Das heute Ruhetag hat", ergänzte Lestrade. „Wir sind hier völlig ungestört." Er löste seinen Sicherheitsgurt und lehnte sich zu Mycroft hinüber, der ihm mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln auf halbem Weg entgegenkam.

„Du bist unverbesserlich", flüsterte Mycroft nachdem Lestrade seine Lippen wieder freigegeben hatte.

„Und du bist leicht zu haben", grinste Lestrade. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich dich mit Fish and Chips, einer Tüte Maronen und einem Glas Glühwein rumkriege..."

„Sei einfach mal für einen Moment still", unterbrach ihn Mycroft und brachte ihn mit einem glühenden Kuss sehr wirkungsvoll zum Schweigen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

In den folgenden Wochen gelang es ihnen, sich mehr oder weniger regelmäßig zu treffen. Meist gingen Sie dann in ein Hotel um dort begierig übereinander herzufallen, seltener trafen sie sich nur auf einen Kaffee. Doch diese Treffen weckten mehr Sehnsüchte als dass sie sie befriedigten und daher sahen beide Männer ihnen jedes Mal mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen, obwohl sie das nie zugaben.

Was die Auswahl der Hotels anging – sie suchten nie zweimal dasselbe Etablissement auf – verließ sich Lestrade völlig auf Mycroft. Mycroft wusste, in welchem Hotel das Personal diskret war und wo man – gegen eine kleine Extra-Gebühr - vor unliebsamer Entdeckung sicher war. Normalerweise buchten sie das Zimmer für eine Nacht (auch wenn sie meist nie bis zum Frühstück blieben), doch es kam auch vor, dass sie in ihren Terminkalendern nur eine oder zwei Stunden am Nachmittag herausschinden konnten. Wenn das der Fall war, dann konnte das Hotelpersonal noch so gut geschult sein, Lestrade spürte die Blicke und die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen jedes Mal im Nacken, wenn er und Mycroft gemeinsam den Fahrstuhl betraten, um das Zimmer aufzusuchen.

Er machte Mycroft gegenüber diesbezüglich nie eine Bemerkung, da ihm die Zeit, die er mit diesem unglaublichen Mann in einem unpersönlichen Hotelzimmer verbringen konnte, sein restliches Leben irgendwie erträglicher machte. Es waren die Highlights seiner Woche, wenn Mycroft seinen Körper für Dinge benutzte, bei denen er noch vor wenigen Monaten heiße Ohren bekommen hätte, wenn er nur davon gelesen hätte und jetzt... jetzt waren es genau diese Dinge, die ihm das Leben lebenswert erscheinen ließen.

Umso unangenehmer waren ihm diese Blicke, die er zwar nie sah, aber die er doch wie Nadelstiche auf seiner Haut spürte. Sie verdarben ihm irgendwie das Vergnügen an der ganzen Sache, denn durch sie fühlte er sich wie das schmutzige, kleine Geheimnis eines Prominenten oder noch schlimmer... wie eine billige Hure.

Er hatte kein Problem damit, sich im Bett für Mycroft wie ein Flittchen zu gebärden... im Gegenteil... ihm machte es Spaß und Mycroft machte es geil – es war also eine Win-win-Situation. Er hatte auch kein Problem damit, dass er tatsächlich nichts anderes war als Mycrofts geheimes Verhältnis. Über die Natur ihrer _Beziehung_ hatte er sich noch nie Illusionen hingegeben. Dennoch war es etwas völlig anderes, ob er seine Vorlieben mit einem enthusiastischen Partner teilte und auslebte oder ob er von wildfremden Menschen dafür bewertet und mit abfälligen Blicken bedacht wurde.

So kam es, dass Lestrade mürrisch reagiert, als Mycroft eines Tages – als sie in einem Café saßen - ein erneutes Treffen in einem Hotel vorschlug.

„Gut... also Sonntagabend..." Mycroft blätterte in einem kleinen Notizbuch. „Wir könnten in das..."

„Keine Hotels mehr, Mycroft", schnitt ihm Lestrade das Wort mit scharfer Stimme ab.

Mycroft sah überrascht zu ihm auf und schlug zögernd sein Notizbuch zu. Er senkte kurz seinen Blick und sah dann knapp an Lestrade vorbei.

„Ach ja... ich verstehe...", sagte er langsam. „Gut, dann..." Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

Lestrade riss in einem leichten Anflug von Panik die Augen auf und begriff gerade noch rechtzeitig genug, um Mycrofts Hand auf dem Tisch festzuhalten und ihn so am Aufstehen zu hindern.

„Mycroft... um Gottes Willen... _so_ habe ich das nicht gemeint", flüsterte er hastig.

Einem ungeübten Auge wäre keine Veränderung an Mycroft aufgefallen, doch Lestrade erkannte, dass sich seine Schultern wieder ein wenig entspannten und dass er einen Atemzug, den er unbewusst angehalten hatte, nun seinen kaum merklich geöffneten Lippen entwich.

„Was hast du dann gemeint?", sagte Mycroft mit betonter Gelassenheit und rückte seinen Stuhl wieder näher an den Tisch.

„Das, was ich gesagt habe", erwiderte Lestrade. „Keine Hotels mehr. Ich... ich will das einfach nicht mehr... es ist dort so... so..." Lestrade bemerkte, dass er immer noch Mycrofts Hand hielt und zog seine eigene Hand peinlich berührt wieder zurück. „Tut mir leid", murmelte er leise.

„Schon gut." Mycroft vollführte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Niemand schenkt uns Beachtung." Er legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, führte sie jedoch nicht an seinen Mund, wie Sherlock das immer tat, sondern ließ sie auf dem Tisch liegen. „Was schlägst du dann vor? Zu mir können wir nicht, zu dir... willst du nicht." Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Zurück auf den Auto-Rücksitz?"

Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Für die meisten unserer Aktivitäten ist dort nicht mehr genügend Platz und obwohl ich die Standheizung deiner Limousine bislang sehr geschätzt habe... nein." Er senkte seinen Blick und sagte dann zögernd: „Ich dachte... es wäre vielleicht doch möglich... dass wir uns in meinem Haus..." Er brach ab und hielt seinen Blick weiterhin gesenkt.

„Tatsächlich?", hörte er Mycroft fragen. „Glaubst du, du kannst..." Er unterbrach sich. „Wenn du glaubst, dass es..." Wieder hielt er inne und Lestrade hörte, wie er sich ärgerlich räusperte. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann bin ich der Letzte, der etwas dagegen hat."

Erst jetzt sah Lestrade auf. Mycrofts forschender, wachsamer Blick ruhte auf ihm.

„So wie ich das sehe, ist es die einzige Möglichkeit." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Schlafzimmer ist allerdings tabu. Ich kann... ich will dich dort nicht haben", sagte er entschlossen und atmete erleichtert aus, als Mycrofts leichtes Kopfnicken ihm mitteilte, dass er diese Bemerkung nicht falsch aufgefasst hatte. „Aber mir wird bis Sonntag schon noch was einfallen", schloss er zuversichtlich.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Als Lestrade jedoch an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, war ihm bewusst, dass er sich innerhalb von weniger als fünf Tagen etwas einfallen lassen musste und dabei noch nicht mal den Ansatz einer Idee hatte.

Widerstrebend erklomm er die Treppe in den ersten Stock. Das Gästezimmer – besser gesagt: _sein_ Zimmer – lag gleich rechts neben der obersten Stufe, links daneben befand sich das Bad. Es war für ihn seither also nicht notwendig gewesen, auch nur in die Nähe des eigentlichen Schlafzimmers zu kommen, denn es lag ebenfalls links von der Treppe am anderen Ende des Flures.

Doch jetzt lenkte er ganz bewusst seine Schritte dorthin. Als er die Tür erreicht hatte, streckte er die Hand nach der Klinke aus, wollte nach ihr greifen, wollte sie hinunterdrücken und tat schließlich nichts davon, sondern blieb einfach nur davor stehen, den Arm ausgestreckt, die Hand nur Zentimeter von der Türklinke entfernt.

Die vage Idee, beide – oder zumindest eine der beiden – Matratzen aus dem Doppelbett zu zerren, um sie auf den Wohnzimmerboden zu legen, damit er und Mycroft... Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf und ließ den Arm sinken. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Der Gedanke an ihn und Mycroft in diesem Bett war ihm unerträglich. Zu deutlich waren die demütigenden Erinnerungen an sein Eheleben mit diesem Zimmer, mit diesem Bett, verknüpft.

Unzählige Male hatte er hier versucht, noch etwas zu retten, was nicht mehr zu retten gewesen war. Hatte sich erniedrigt um es seiner Frau - zornig mit sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf – seiner _Ex-Frau,_ recht zu machen. Wie oft hatte er ihre vorgeschobene Migräne und ihre anderen Ausreden für bare Münze genommen. Wie viele Nächte hatte er verzagt auf die Konturen ihres Körpers unter der Bettdecke gestarrt und auf ein klitzekleines Entgegenkommen gehofft um dann für seine einseitigen Bemühungen nur ein müdes Lächeln und den Anblick ihres Rückens zu ernten. Die Erinnerung an seine Leichtgläubigkeit schnürte ihm fast die Luft ab und er zwang sich, seinen verkrampften Brustkorb zu lockern und tief einzuatmen. Wie oft hatte er nicht einmal den Grund für ihre Lustlosigkeit, für ihre Lieblosigkeit geahnt und geglaubt es würde sich alles von alleine wieder einrenken – wenn er sich nur genügend Mühe gab – sich ihr gegenüber noch rücksichtsvoller verhielt? Dabei hatte sie nur kein Interesse mehr an ihm gehabt, weil sie sich bereits den halben Nachmittag mit anderen Männern völlig verausgabt hatte. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr so genau, was schlimmer gewesen war... die Zeit, als er den Grund für ihre Unlust noch nicht gekannt hatte, oder die Phase, als er hinter jedem „_Schatz, heute nicht_" einen neuen Liebhaber vermuten musste.

Er rieb sich mit einer Hand über Augen und Stirn und stellte verwundert fest, dass er zitterte.

Nein. Er würde dieses Zimmer nie wieder betreten. Es bestand dafür auch gar keine Notwendigkeit. Er würde eine neue Matratze kaufen und neue Bettwäsche und mit diesen Utensilien das Wohnzimmer zumindest für einige Stunden in einen Ort verwandeln, an dem er sich Mycroft Holmes völlig ungeniert hingeben konnte.

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Bereits am nächsten Tag ging Lestrade einkaufen und erstand – statt einer gewöhnlichen Matratze – eine Futon-Matratze, die sich platzsparend aufrollen und im Schrank unter der Treppe verstauen lassen würde.

Jetzt musste er nur seine alte Uniform wiederfinden und beten, dass sie ihm noch passte.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Am Sonntagabend stand Mycroft wie vereinbart vor Lestrades Haus und drückte auf die Klingel. Er war mit einem Taxi gekommen, da er sich zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft nicht im Klaren darüber war, wie lange ihr Treffen dauern würde. Es war ihm daher unsinnig erschienen, seinen Chauffeur entweder warten zu lassen oder ihn wieder herzubestellen. Ein Taxi würde ihm auf der Heimfahrt genauso gute Dienste leisten wie seine eigene Limousine.

Er war im Zweifel gewesen, ob er – als guter Gast – ein Flasche Wein oder ein anderes Präsent hätte mitbringen sollen. Er hatte sich schließlich dagegen entschieden, denn es handelte sich ja nicht um eine Einladung zum Dinner.

Mycroft hatte gerade die Hand erhoben, um ein zweites Mal zu klingeln, als im oberen Stock ein Fenster geöffnet wurde und Lestrades Kopf im Fensterrahmen erschien.

„Komm rein – die Tür ist offen", rief er ihm zu, bevor er wieder verschwand und das Fenster zugeschlagen wurde.

Mycroft schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Im Flur blieb er stehen, schloss die Tür hinter sich, sah, dass eine Kette vorhanden war und legte diese vor.

„Ich begreife nicht, wie du als Polizeibeamter so leichtsinnig sein kannst", rief er die Treppe hinauf, wo er Lestrade wähnte.

„Was?", schallte es ihm gedämpft entgegen und er hörte eine Tür klappern. „Ich bin gleich fertig", klang es nun etwas deutlicher. „Häng' schon mal deinen Mantel auf. Im Wohnzimmer steht was zu trinken. Bedien' dich ruhig, wenn du was möchtest. Du kennst dich hier ja aus!", rief Lestrade ihm noch mit leisem Spott zu, bevor die Tür erneut klapperte und nur noch das Geräusch von Schritten zu hören war.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schlüpfte Mycroft aus seinem Mantel. Was trieb Lestrade da oben nur so lange? Als er seinen Mantel an der Garderobe sicher verstaut hatte, wandte er sich nach rechts in das Wohnzimmer. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, er stieß sie auf und machte einen Schritt in den Raum hinein. Dann blieb er überrascht stehen.

Von seinem früheren _Besuch_ her wusste er nicht nur, wo sich das Wohnzimmer befand, sondern auch wie es normalerweise aussah. Sein wacher Blick erfasste die Veränderungen. Das beiseite gerückte Sofa, die anders platzierten Sessel, die fehlenden Beistelltische – was alles nur dem Zweck diente, um Platz für eine Futon-Matratze zu schaffen, welche nun mitten im Raum auf dem Fußboden lag. Eine Stehlampe mit Deckenfluter tauchte die improvisierte Liegestatt mit der makellosen weißen Bettwäsche in ein indirektes, weiches Licht.

Mycroft hörte nun Schritte auf der Treppe, doch erst als Lestrade hinter ihm stehen blieb und ihn mit einem etwas gekünstelten _„Hi!"_ ansprach, drehte er sich zu ihm um.

Auf Lestrades Gesicht lag ein Lächeln, welches offensichtlich seine leichte Unsicherheit kaschieren sollte, denn vor Mycroft stand nicht Detective Inspector Lestrade, sondern _Constable_ Lestrade. Lestrade hatte seine eigene alte Uniform angezogen. Dass es sich um keine neue Uniform oder um ein geliehenes Kostüm handelte, erkannte Mycroft an den leicht verwaschenen Kragenspitzen, den Gebrauchsspuren der Weste und den etwas strapazierten Seitennähten der Hose. Sie war ihm eindeutig ein wenig zu eng geworden.

Während Mycroft seinen Blick über die Uniform gleiten ließ, verfiel Lestrades Lächeln zu einem unruhigen Flackern und erlosch dann ganz. Seine Schultern sackten leicht nach unten.

„Okay, es war eine blöde Idee... ich... ziehe das nur schnell aus und..."

Mycroft wurde bewusst, dass er zu lange geschwiegen hatte.

„Nein, nicht!", hielt er ihn zurück, bevor Lestrade noch die Treppe erreicht hatte. „Es ist perfekt."

Lestrade blieb stehen und das Lächeln erhellte wieder sein Gesicht.

Es war wirklich perfekt. So perfekt, dass Mycroft im ersten Augenblick keine Worte gefunden und daher geschwiegen hatte. Alles stimmte... das hellblaue kurzärmlige Hemd, die schwarze Krawatte – oder besser gesagt, die Clip-on Tie (welche nur mit einer Klammer am Hemdkragen befestigt wurde), die Handschellen, die aus einer Tasche der dunkelblauen, ärmellosen Weste hervorblitzten und – Myroft schluckte krampfhaft – der Schlagstock, der vom Gürtel der dunkelblauen Hose baumelte.

Auf dem Kopf trug Lestrade allerdings die Schirmmütze mit dem typischen schwarz-weiß-karierten Band.

„Gregory... du hast doch sicher noch irgendwo den Helm, nicht wahr?"

„Oh, komm, Mycroft, muss das sein?", jammerte Lestrade. „Ich hab in dem Helm schon immer furchtbar bescheuert ausgesehen."

„Das glaube ich nicht... und falls doch... allzulange wirst du ihn nicht aufhaben."

„Versprochen?", fragte Lestrade und als Mycroft nickte, ging er zu dem Schrank unter der Treppe und holte unter theatralischem Seufzen den Helm hervor.

Mycroft spitzte anerkennend die Lippen.

„Du hattest ihn griffbereit, weil du wusstest, dass ich danach fragen würde."

„Ja – weil du ein elender Traditionalist bist", meckerte Lestrade, nahm die Schildmütze ab und setzte den Helm auf. „Zufrieden?"

„Sehr...", raunte Mycroft ihm zu und leckte sich über die Lippen. „_Officer_..."

Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trat Lestrade näher.

„Ich fürchte, ich werde Sie in Gewahrsam nehmen müssen", sagte er gedehnt. „Werden Sie meiner Aufforderung freiwillig Folge leisten oder kommt bei Ihnen noch Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt hinzu?"

„Was muss ich tun, damit Sie eine Leibesvisitation vornehmen, _Officer_?"

„Beamtenbeleidigung wäre da schon mal ein guter Ansatz", flüsterte Lestrade, bevor er Mycrofts Hände nahm, sie hinter dessen Rücken brachte, dort festhielt und den so wehrlos gewordenen Mann erbarmungslos auf den Mund küsste.

„Oh... _Officer_...", stöhnte Mycroft leise.

Als Lestrade das hörte, musste er krampfhaft ein Lachen unterdrücken, doch als er das amüsierte Glucksen aus Mycrofts Kehle vernahm, welches er schon einmal gehört hatte und jederzeit wieder erkennen würde, ließ er zumindest ein Kichern seinen Lippen entwischen.

„Du bist echt unmöglich...", flüsterte er Mycroft leise ins Ohr, bevor er ihn rückwärts in das Wohnzimmer drängte.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Fast zwei Stunden später lag Lestrade rücklings auf der Futon-Matratze und starrte mit leerem Blick, aber einem dennoch glückseligen Lächeln auf den Lippen, an die Zimmerdecke.

„Kannst du mir sagen, warum ich nach gutem Sex immer noch das Verlangen nach einer Zigarette habe?", fragte er Mycroft, der in ähnlicher Haltung neben ihm lag, wobei sein linkes Handgelenk immer noch von den Handschellen geziert wurde.

„Guter Sex?", fragte Mycroft und hob eine Augenbraue. „Nur _gut_?"

„Ja", gab Lestrade grinsend zurück. „Nach _herausragendem_ Sex bin ich zu kaputt um mich nach einer Zigarette zu sehnen."

Lestrade hatte nicht widerstehen können, Mycroft ein wenig zu necken. In Wirklichkeit war der Sex ziemlich spektakulär gewesen. Er war sich sicher, er würde nie wieder einen Schlagstock betrachten können, ohne rot zu werden. Oder über die Maßen erregt. Oder beides. Dabei hatte er sich zu Beginn wirklich wie ein schüchterner Schuljunge benommen, weil er Rollenspielen noch nie hatte etwas abgewinnen können. Aber Mycroft... war immer Herr der Lage gewesen, obwohl _er_ es gewesen war, der schließlich splitternackt mit Handschellen gefesselt mitten im Raum gestanden hatte. Merkwürdigerweise hatte ihm Mycrofts Sicherheit mehr Selbstvertrauen innerhalb dieser Situation eingeflößt und sie hatten sehr viel Spaß _miteinander_ gehabt. Und mit dem Schlagstock. Und mit den Handschellen. Sehr, _sehr_ viel Spaß.

„Das nächste Mal lege ich dir die Handschellen an", bemerkte Mycroft gespielt beleidigt. „Vielleicht verbessert das deine Bewertung."

„Kein Problem", erklärte sich Lestrade einverstanden. „Aber der Helm steht dir wirklich besser als mir... besonders wenn du ansonsten nackt bist."

„Ich habe mich auch nicht über deine zahlreichen Fetische lustig gemacht", stichelte Mycroft. „Das fängt bei Glace-Lederhandschuhen an und hört bei..."

„Ich bin ja schon still", lenkte Lestrade ein, zog die Decke über ihnen beiden zurecht, rückte bei dieser Gelegenheit etwas näher an Mycroft heran und legte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter.

Mycroft sah mit leicht nachdenklichem Blick auf ihn hinab. Er überlegte, wann sich zum letzten Mal ein fremder Körper so vertrauensvoll an ihn geschmiegt hatte und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern.

„Gregory..." Er räusperte sich. „Ich sollte dich auf etwas aufmerksam machen."

„Mmhhh", machte Lestrade schläfrig.

„Packeis hat die Angewohnheit, Dinge zu umschließen, zu umklammern… _tödlich_ zu umklammern, einzuschließen und nie mehr loszulassen…"

Lestrade richtete sich etwas auf, sah auf Mycroft hinab und blinzelte langsam.

„Ist das wieder so ein Versuch von dir, mich abzuschrecken?"

„Ich bin der Ansicht, du solltest ganz genau wissen..."

„Worauf ich mich einlasse", vollendete Lestrade den Satz. „Jajaja... schon klar. Wann gibst du es endlich auf, mir Angst einjagen zu wollen? Du solltest mittlerweile wissen, dass ich kein Feigling bin. Und wenn du schon gerade von Umklammern sprichst... damit kannst du gleich mal anfangen." Lestrade legte sich wieder hin und zog Mycroft so zu sich, dass dieser halb auf ihm lag.

Mycroft zögerte nur kurz, dann entspannte er sich in dieser Haltung, rieb seine Wange sachte über Lestrades Brustbehaarung, seufzte leise und schloss die Augen.

Lestrade strich ihm mit einer Hand über den Hinterkopf, hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Stirn und flüsterte leise: „Schon viel besser... und wenn das Packeis zu frostig wird, dann heize ich ihm eben noch ein bisschen mehr ein."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Lestrade hatte danach tagelang nicht mehr an Mycrofts _Warnung_ gedacht. Doch dann… dann fingen die Geschenke an…

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Und jetzt... wie ihr das von mir kennt... einige Anmerkungen!**

Was die Uniform-Kopfbedeckung angeht, habe ich mich fast totgesucht. Dann habe ich herausgefunden, dass es einerseits vom Rang abhängt, ob man Schirmmütze oder Helm trägt (ab Inspector ist wohl Schirmmütze angesagt) aber auch vom Einsatz. Läuft man Fußstreife, dann ist der Helm dran. Fährt man mit einem Fahrzeug, dann kommt die Schirmmütze mit. Falls es jemand besser weiß... ich bin für jede Info dankbar. Fakt ist aber, dass jeder Constable Helm _und_ Schirmmütze mit seiner Uniform erhält.

Infos über Uniformen und Equipment:

resources . woodlands-junior . kent . sch . uk / customs / questions / london / crime . htm

en . wikipedia wiki / Custodian_helmet

en . wikipedia wiki / Police_uniforms_and_equipment_in_the_United_Kingdom

www . policelot props_equipment . htm

Bilder von Uniformen:

i . istockimg file_thumbview_approve / 17413964 / 2 / stock-photo-17413964-london-metropolitan-police-officers . jpg

Und ein Bild von einem Schlagstock:

ddq74coujkv1i . cloudfront 1 / images / RRB5 . jpg

Da mir nicht ganz klar ist, zu welcher Zeit Lestrade Constable war, konnte ich auch nicht entscheiden, welcher Schlagstock da gerade im Einsatz war. Ich habe es deshalb offen gelassen und überlasse auch den Rest eurer Fantasie *gg*

Für die Fan-Art bin ich **Katzensprotte** den allergrößten Dank schuldig. Eine Szene mit einem Uniform-Rollenspiel schwebte mir für diese Fanfic durchaus vor, aber konkrete Ideen hatte keine. Katzensprotte hat auf tumblr vor einiger Zeit Wünsche angenommen. Also habe ich mir folgendes gewünscht: „Lestrade und Mycroft mit Lestrades alter Constable-Uniform" und das ist dabei herausgekommen:

ic . pics . livejournal lorelei_lee1968 / 2346339 / 7378 / 7378_original . jpg

Auch das nächste Bild stammt von Katzensprotte. Es entstand nicht auf meinen Wunsch hin, aber es hat mir so gut gefallen, dass ich die Jungs den bereits geplanten Dialog in dieser Position habe beenden lassen.

ic . pics . livejournal lorelei_lee1968 / 2346339 / 7500 / 7500_600 . jpg

Katzensprottes tumblr – besucht sie mal!

katzensprotte . tumblr . com


	14. Graupelschauer

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 14)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Das Update gibt es ausnahmsweise schon heute - morgen werde ich keine Zeit dazu haben und das Chap ist schon fertig... also... warum nicht?**

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 14)**

**Graupelschauer**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Lestrade hatte danach tagelang nicht mehr an Mycrofts _Warnung_ gedacht. Doch dann fingen die Geschenke an… und Lestrade glaubte immer öfter, das unheilvolle Knistern und Knacken von Eisschollen zu hören, die sich langsam näher schoben und ihn ganz allmählich einschlossen. So langsam und behutsam, dass er es kaum bemerkte und doch so unerbittlich, dass ein Entrinnen immer unmöglicher erschien.

Die Schuld daran musste Lestrade allerdings ganz alleine bei sich selbst suchen.

Mycroft war Ehrenmann genug gewesen, um ihn zu warnen. Um ihm klar zu machen, worauf er sich einließ, wenn er das Ganze nicht stoppte, das Eismeer nicht schleunigst hinter sich ließ. Und er hatte diese Warnung ignoriert... sie nicht ernst genommen, sie nicht einmal wirklich zur Kenntnis genommen, sondern hatte weiter in dem Glauben gelebt, den Eismann in Mycroft zum Schmelzen bringen zu können, ihn erwärmen zu können... für _sich_ erwärmen zu können. Er hatte in dem Wahn gelebt, er würde Mycroft besser kennen, als Mycroft sich selbst kannte. Ja, war er denn verrückt geworden? Wie hatte er nur... auch nur eine Sekunde lang... annehmen können, dass Mycroft... ausgerechnet Mycroft... der ihn schon von Beginn an gewarnt hatte... schon von Anfang an deutliche Worte gefunden hatte... der Vergleiche mit _Eisbrechern_ und _Packeis_ bemüht hatte, um ihm verständlich zu machen, dass...

Und er? Was hatte er getan? Er hatte jedes Mal gelacht.

Doch seit Mycroft begonnen hatte, ihm diese Geschenke zu machen, lachte Lestrade nicht mehr ganz so oft... auf jeden Fall nicht mehr, wenn er alleine war und Zeit fand, über die Absicht hinter den Geschenken und die Natur seiner Beziehung zu Mycroft nachzugrübeln und inwieweit er sich in ein Abhängigkeitsverhältnis begab, wenn er nicht bald anfing, diese Geschenke zurückzuweisen. Doch gerade dies – die Geschenke abzulehnen - erwies sich durch Mycrofts Art, sie ihm zu überreichen, fast als unmöglich, denn nie übergab Mycroft sie persönlich. Immer lagen sie bereits in Lestrades Wohnung, meist mit einer Nachricht von Mycroft versehen.

Anfangs hatte es Lestrade nicht wirklich gestört, doch das Gefühl, dass dies eine Kostprobe der zerstörerischen Kraft des Packeises war, nagte unterschwellig, aber doch fast unaufhörlich an ihm.

Bei den Geschenken handelte es sich nicht um so etwas Abgeschmacktes, Auffälliges und Eindeutiges wie eine goldene Uhr oder diamantene Manschettenknöpfe – also Dinge, die man einem Geliebten schenken mochte, um ihn für gewisse Gefälligkeiten zu entlohnen - sondern (wenn man Mycrofts finanzielle Möglichkeiten in Betracht zog) eher Kleinigkeiten, die aber mit großer Umsicht ausgewählt worden waren. Dass diese Kleinigkeiten für Lestrade dennoch so auffällig waren, lag besonders in der Tatsache begründet, dass ihm Mycroft bislang nicht einmal eine Tasse Kaffee bezahlt hatte.

Wenn man von Mycrofts Einladung in das elegante Restaurant und Lestrades Gegeneinladung zu Fish and Chips absah, hatte immer jeder für sich selbst gezahlt, wenn sie ein Lokal aufgesucht hatten. Doch während Lestrade noch darüber nachsann, wie unabhängig, selbstständig und _gleichberechtigt_ sie bislang gewesen waren, fiel ihm mit einem äußerst unbehaglichen Gefühl in der Magengrube ein, dass Mycroft nie die Begleichung der Hälfte der Hotelkosten von ihm verlangt hatte. Und bei diesem Betrag hatte es sich sicher nicht gerade um _Peanuts_ gehandelt. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei – Mycroft hatte ihn schon seit Wochen ausgehalten, ohne dass es ihm überhaupt bewusst geworden war. Wie gut, dass mit den Hotels nun Schluss war und er nicht noch mehr in diese durchaus bequeme, aber dennoch ungewollte Abhängigkeit geriet.

Verglichen mit den Hotelrechnungen handelte es sich bei Mycrofts tatsächlichen Geschenken wirklich um _Peanuts_. Und dennoch war es Lestrade alles andere als wohl dabei.

Als eine von Lestrades Krawatten bei einem improvisierten Fesselspielchen Schaden genommen hatte, hing zwei Tage später eine ganz ähnliche Krawatte an seiner Garderobe. Nur, dass diese Krawatte aus reiner Seide war und nicht aus Kunstfaser, wie die Zerstörte.

„_Dein Türschloss ist immer noch ein Witz – was du brauchst, ist eine Alarmanlage"_, lautete die Nachricht in Mycrofts Handschrift auf dem Zettel, der mit einer Nadel an der Krawatte befestigt war.

Bei einer anderen Gelegenheit lag eine DVD-Box mit dem Titel _„__Hitchcock's Klassiker"_ auf seinem Küchentisch. (_„__Warum hast du immer noch keine Alarmanlage?"_) Das war eine der überraschenden Vorlieben, die die beiden Männer teilten und bei ihrem Spaziergang durch die Kensington Gardens entdeckt hatten. Beide hielten Hitchcock für ein Genie und verschmähten James Bond. Wenn Mycroft nun über Nacht blieb – was ab und zu vorkam – war es praktisch, dass die Futon-Matratze im Wohnzimmer und somit in der Nähe des Fernsehers lag. Einige Male hatten sie so schon gemeinsam die von ihnen so geliebten Filme in den Armen des anderen angesehen und waren meist noch vor dem Showdown eingeschlafen.

Ein anderes Mal hatte Lestrade eine Glenn-Miller-Langspielplatte auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch vorgefunden. (_„__Hast du schon etwas in Bezug auf die Alarmanlage unternommen oder soll ich mich darum kümmern?"_) Die Schallplatte sah alt aus, war aber noch in gutem Zustand, wie Lestrade feststellte, als er sie vorsichtig aus der Hülle nahm. Der Geruch von Staub, altem Karton und Vinyl wehte ihm entgegen und wurde von ihm genießerisch eingesogen. Behutsam legte er sie auf seinen Plattenspieler (dessen Existenz – neben dem CD-Player - Mycroft offenbar aufgefallen war) und schaltete ihn an. Mit sanftem Druck führte er ein Staubtuch über die sich drehende Platte. Erst als sie zu seiner Zufriedenheit gesäubert war, drückte er einen weiteren Knopf und der Tonabnehmer setzte sich in Bewegung. Ein sanfter, erregender Schauder rann über seinen Rücken, als die typischen Geräusche erklangen. Das tonlose Summen des Plattentellers, das brüchige Knacksen, als sich die diamantene Nadel auf die Platte herabsenkte, das knisternde Rauschen als sie in die Anfangsrille lief und dann… die ersten Takte des einschmeichelnden _MoonlightSerenade_. Lestrade schloss verträumt die Augen.

Er hatte sich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr die Zeit und Muße für eine Schallplatte genommen. Meist hörte er nur Radio und wenn ihm der Sinn doch nach anderer Musik stand, waren CDs zwar eine moderne und praktische Lösung, doch ihnen fehlte völlig das Flair einer guten, altmodischen Langspielplatte.

Als Mycroft ihn an diesem Abend besuchte, fand dieser zu seiner Überraschung das Wohnzimmer völlig umgeräumt vor. Alle Möbel waren – so gut es ging – an die Wände gerückt worden und die Matratze war nirgends zu sehen. Stattdessen ging Lestrade mit einem nervösen Lächeln zu seiner Stereoanlage und schaltete den Plattenspieler ein. Als zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die Klänge von _Moonlight Serenade_ den Raum erfüllten, drehte er sich wieder zu Mycroft um, hielt die Arme einladend ausgestreckt und sagte: „Tanz mit mir."

Lestrade hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt, Mycroft würde tatsächlich mit ihm tanzen und falls dieser unwahrscheinliche Fall doch eintreten sollte, sich geistig auf eine Art Stehblues eingestellt. Umso größer war seine Überraschung, als Mycroft wie selbstverständlich mit seiner rechten Hand nach Lestrades Linker griff, seine linke Hand federleicht auf Lestrades rechte Schulter legte und somit die Tanzhaltung der _Dame_ einnahm. Leicht benommen legte Lestrade seinen rechten Arm um Mycrofts Taille und zog den anderen Mann näher zu sich heran, bis sich ihre Körper berührten. Er hatte noch nie mit einer Frau getanzt, die umso viel größer war als er, doch dann bemerkte er, dass Mycroft ein wenig in den Knien nachgab, um ihn nicht gar zu sehr zu überragen und in diesem Moment ging Lestrade ein Licht auf.

„Du kannst tanzen! Und sogar verdammt gut, möchte ich wetten", äußerte er fast vorwurfsvoll.

„Wundert dich das wirklich?", erwiderte Mycroft mit einem leisen Seufzen und hauchte Lestrade einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Bei dir sollte mich eigentlich gar nichts mehr wundern. Du bist wahrscheinlich sogar gut genug, um ein Tanzturnier zu gewinnen", murmelte Lestrade und machte den ersten Schritt, dem Mycroft mit ungewohnter Fügsamkeit und Geschmeidigkeit folgte. Das Gefühl, dass Mycroft sich von ihm durch diesen Tanz führen ließ, stieg Lestrade zu Kopf, wie zu rasch getrunkener Sekt. Als das Musikstück endete und ein anderes begann, blieb Lestrade stehen und hielt Mycroft weiter in seinen Armen.

„Woher… woher kennst du die Damenschritte?", wollte er wissen und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf die Antwort. Alle möglichen und unmöglichen Szenarien schossen ihm dabei durch den Kopf.

„Unsere Mutter", erwiderte Mycroft mit einem Seufzen. „Sherlock… Sherlock sollte genauso wie ich zur Tanzstunde."

Lestrade kicherte vor Erleichterung ein wenig. Fast hatte er sich Mycroft schon im langen Kleid zum Tanztee in einem Schwulen-Lokal vorgestellt.

„Und? Lass mich raten. Er hat gemeutert."

„Nicht wirklich. Unsere Mutter… verfügt gelegentlich über ein gewisses Durchsetzungsvermögen. Er ging zur Tanzstunde, aber er war nicht gut. Die Tanzlehrerin hat sich darüber beklagt, dass die Mädchen nicht mehr mit ihm tanzen wollten, weil er ihnen ständig auf die Füße trat."

Lestrade unterdrückte sein Kichern nur noch sehr unvollkommen.

„Und dann?"

„Dann musste ich mit ihm üben. Und Mutter spielte dazu Klavier", erwiderte Mycroft dumpf.

„Oh Gott!" Lestrade ließ seiner Heiterkeit freien Lauf.

„Schön, dass wenigstens du Spaß daran hast", meinte Mycroft bitter.

„Entschuldige", keuchte Lestrade und barg sein mit Lachtränen überströmtes Gesicht an Mycrofts Schulter. „Ich wette, sie hat dich dazu verdonnert, weil sie keine Lust hatte sich von Sherlock auf die Füße treten zu lassen."

„Auch… und ich bin – anders als Sherlock – nicht sehr musikalisch. Ich habe nie ein Instrument erlernt", erläuterte Mycroft. „Ich hätte also kaum zur Begleitung aufspielen können."

„Schallplatte?", brachte Lestrade gerade so zwischen zwei japsenden Lachanfällen hervor.

„Stellte bedauerlicherweise keine Option dar. Sherlock war am Anfang zu langsam und zu schwer von Begriff – wahrscheinlich weil er einfach nicht wollte… Um die Schrittfolgen zu meistern, mussten die Tänze für ihn viel langsamer gespielt werden, als das mit einer Schallplatte möglich gewesen wäre", erläuterte Mycroft mit einem etwas nachdenklichen und fast sentimentalen Gesichtsausdruck. „Er war damals schon etwas... eigenwillig."

„Und wie alt war Sherlock zu der Zeit?"

„Vierzehn. In dem Alter mussten wir alle zur Tanzstunde."

„Wie haben es deine Füße überlebt? Er hat dich doch sicher aus reinem Trotz getreten?"

Ein süffisantes Grinsen wölbte Mycrofts Lippen.

„Zu Beginn hat er das tatsächlich getan. Aber es gibt hier…" Seine linke Hand glitt über Lestrades rechte Schulter. „Einen sehr interessanten Punkt. Sehr schmerzhaft, wenn man weiß, wie man seine Fingernägel hinein bohren muss. Die Hand der _Dame_ liegt während des Tanzens ohnehin an genau dieser Stelle…"

„Hat er sehr laut geschrien?", fragte Lestrade etwas sensationslüstern.

„Nein." Mycroft wiegte bei der Erinnerung anerkennend mit dem Kopf. „Aber wenn Blicke töten könnten…" Er lachte. „Aber für diesen Abend haben wir nun genug über meinen lästigen kleinen Bruder gesprochen. Tanz lieber nochmal mit mir", raunte Mycroft Lestrade zu und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Sherlock für diese quälenden Nachmittage eines Tages dankbar sein würde."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Lestrade war fast schon gewillt gewesen, sich selbst für überempfindlich zu halten und beinahe schon beschlossen, dieser ganzen Geschenke-Angelegenheit keine weitere Beachtung mehr zu schenken und sie einfach als kleine Zeichen der Zuneigung zu betrachten, doch als Mycroft dann eines Abends plötzlich davon sprach, ein Haus auf dem Land zu kaufen, war das Knacken der Eisschollen nicht mehr zu überhören und Lestrade wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als einen Flammenwerfer oder zumindest ein Rettungsboot um heil durch dieses Meer voller tückischer Eisschollen zu gelangen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Es war ein ganz normaler Mittwochabend gewesen. Ein Hauch frisch gefallenen Schnees lag auf den Straßen und den Rasenflächen der Vorgärten, was für Ende Februar nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich, aber nach der milden Witterung der letzten Tage doch unerwartet gewesen war.

Mycroft war mit dem Taxi gekommen und sie hatten erst gemeinsam ein Feuer im Wohnzimmerkamin entzündet und sich dann miteinander erst auf dem Sofa und dann auf der Matratze vergnügt. Sie hatten an diesem Abend über den Luxus verfügt, sich nicht beeilen zu müssen, denn es war einer der wenigen Abende, an denen Mycroft genügend freie Zeit zur Verfügung hatte und daher über Nacht bleiben würde.

Lestrade genoss diese Nächte, wenn Mycroft neben ihm lag und schlief und gelegentlich ganz leise schnarchte. Er mochte auch die Momente vor dem Einschlafen. Er mochte es, nackt neben ihm unter der Bettdecke auf ihrem improvisierten Bett im Wohnzimmer zu liegen und – wie jetzt gerade – einen Hitchcock-Film auf DVD anzusehen, ein Glas Wein zu trinken und Mycroft die Erdnüsse aufzudrängen, die dieser partout nicht essen wollte.

„Du lieber Himmel… Mycroft", stichelte Lestrade. „Glaubst du nicht, dass du gerade genügend Kalorien verbrannt hast? Nun iss' endlich ein paar von den Erdnüssen. Ich weiß, dass du es willst."

„Mein Stoffwechsel ist nicht…"

„Blablabla…", unterbrach ihn Lestrade, nahm einige Erdnüsse in den Mund und küsste Mycroft.

„Dafür solltest du in der Hölle schmoren", grollte Mycroft während er die Erdnüsse kaute, die Lestrade ihm während ihres Kusses untergeschoben hatte. „So etwas ist in höchstem Grade…"

„Mo-ment", mischte sich Lestrade ein. „Wenn du jetzt _unhygienisch_ sagen willst, dann solltest du erstmal darüber nachdenken, wo deine Zunge heute schon überall war."

„In höchstem Grade… _ungehörig_", bemerkte Mycroft, trank einen Schluck Wein und verzog das Gesicht. „Grauenhaft. Ich wusste schon, warum ich keine Erdnüsse wollte. Sie verderben das Aroma des Weins."

Lestrade verdrehte die Augen.

„Snob."

Da von Mycroft keine Reaktion auf diese bewusste Provokation erfolgte, richtete Lestrade seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Film. Sie sahen sich _Vertigo_ an und obwohl Lestrade den Film fast schon auswendig kannte, fand er ihn immer wieder aufs Neue faszinierend.

Gerade als Scottie Ferguson dabei war, die junge Verkäuferin Judy in das Ebenbild der eleganten – aber toten – Madleine zu verwandeln, meldete sich Mycroft wieder zu Wort.

„Wir sollten ein Haus auf dem Land haben."

„Auf dem Land? Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", fragte Lestrade nur milde interessiert.

„Wir wären dort ungestört", antwortete Mycroft.

„Schön." Lestrade gähnte. „Und woher sollen wir das Geld nehmen? Ich zumindest habe keines. Oder zumindest nicht in ausreichender Menge."

„Über das Geld musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Für das Haus würde ich aufkommen." Mycroft machte eine kurze Pause. „Dieses Haus hier solltest du allerdings verkaufen."

Lestrades angenehme, wohlige Schläfrigkeit war mit einem Mal wie weggewischt. Er rückte ein wenig von Mycroft ab.

„Mein Haus verkaufen?", fragte er und erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht wieder, so fremd klang sie ihm in den Ohren.

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte Mycroft gelassen. „Ich habe neulich eine Annonce für ein nettes Landhaus gesehen. Ich denke, es wird dir gefallen."

Vor Lestrades innerem Auge schoben sich die Eisschollen immer näher... hatten ihn fast schon völlig eingeschlossen... das bedrohliche Knacken wurde immer lauter...

„Wie bitte, was?!", rief Lestrade aus und setzte sich auf der Matratze auf. Dann starrte er Mycroft fassungslos an. „Was wird das hier? Willst du mich mit aller Gewalt in dieses Landhaus verfrachten? Da hast du dich aber schön in den Finger geschnitten. Hast du womöglich noch geglaubt, du könntest mich bequatschen, damit ich bei der Polizei kündige? Damit ich nur noch für dich da bin? Damit ich dir in deinem tollen Landhaus das Bettchen warm halten kann, bis du irgendwann mal geruhst für ein bisschen Sex vorbeizukommen? Und aus lauter Dankbarkeit, dass du es mir so schön und so gemütlich machst in diesem Landhaus, werde ich willig die Beine für dich breit machen, wann immer dir der Sinn danach steht?! Vergiss es! Was soll ich deiner Meinung dort denn den ganzen Tag tun? Wäsche waschen? Hemden bügeln? Deine Diätnahrung zubereiten? Das kostet aber extra, Freundchen... dafür muss dann mindestens ein Jaguar rausspringen. Blaumetallic mit silbergrauen Ledersitzen!" Lestrade musste Luft holen. Ihm war schwindelig. Sein Brustkorb fühlte sich viel zu eng an. War es womöglich schon zu spät für diesen Befreiungsschlag?

„Ich dachte eigentlich daran, für diese Zwecke eine Haushälterin einzustellen…", warf Mycroft mit einem nicht zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck ein.

„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!", rief Lestrade aufgebracht, warf die Bettdecke zurück und sprang auf. „Da mache ich nicht mit! Ich brauche niemandem, der über mein Leben bestimmt!" Lestrade war sich dessen bewusst, dass seine Pose – mit über der Brust gekreuzten Armen mitten im Wohnzimmer stehend – eindrucksvoller gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht splitterfasernackt gewesen wäre, doch das ließ sich im Moment leider nicht ändern.

„Wenn ich deinen emotionalen Ausbruch richtig deute… dann würdest du dich… weigern?", fragte Mycroft sehr leise und mit leicht verengten Augen.

Lestrade spürte die Bedrohung die plötzlich von Mycroft ausging, doch er reckte ihm angriffslustig sein Kinn entgegen, obwohl sein Magen vor Nervosität flatterte. Nun erhob sich auch Mycroft und kam auf ihn zu.

„Ich fürchte, dir ist nicht bewusst, dass ich dein Leben zerstören könnte", flüsterte Mycroft. Es klang fast zärtlich, doch Lestrade spürte, wie sich seine Nackhaare sträubten.

„Und ich fürchte, dir ist nicht bewusst, dass ich keine Angst vor dir habe", erwiderte Lestrade bestimmt und war froh, dass Mycroft unmöglich wissen konnte, dass sich ein großer eisiger Klumpen aus düsterer Vorahnung in seinem Magen zusammenballte und sich sein Kopf und sein Herz merkwürdig leer und kalt anfühlten.

Mycroft schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf.

„Doch, das ist mir durchaus bewusst." Ein eigenartiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Aber ich bin mir immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, ob diese Einstellung nun sehr mutig oder sehr dumm ist."

„Das ist mir egal." Lestrade blickte ihm gerade in die Augen. „Ich lasse mich nicht wie einen Gigolo behandeln und ich werde mich nicht wie ein Sexspielzeug in einen goldenen Käfig stecken lassen."

Mycroft erwiderte den Blick gelassen.

„Du hast mich immer noch nicht aus deinem Haus gewiesen", stellte er fest.

Lestrade schwieg und Mycroft sprach weiter: „Das heißt… du wärst geneigt, dir eine Erklärung anzuhören."

„Gibt es denn eine?", schleuderte Lestrade ihm entgegen und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Zunge. Mycroft hatte Recht. Er wollte eine Erklärung. Er wollte ihn nicht aus dem Haus werfen. Er wollte nicht mit ihm Schluss machen... noch nicht... der Gedanke, dass er wirklich zu lange gewartete hatte, um die Notbremse zu ziehen und es nun nicht mehr fertigbrachte, Mycroft von sich zu weisen, war entsetzlich. Und dennoch… wie sollte er je wieder ohne diesen Mann glücklich werden?

„Greg…", sagte Mycroft sanft und Lestrade horchte auf. Mycroft nannte ihn sonst immer nur _Gregory_. Warum jetzt auf einmal _Greg_? Warum klang es wie eine Liebkosung? „Greg… glätte dein gesträubtes Gefieder. Was hätte ich davon, wenn du deinen Beruf aufgibst? Was hätte ich davon, dich in einem Haus auf dem Lande einzusperren? Nichts." Mycroft hob seine Hand an Lestrades Wange, doch Lestrade war noch zu aufgewühlt, zu misstrauisch und wich der Hand mit einer kleinen, instinktiven Bewegung aus. Mycroft bemerkte es, ließ seine Hand wieder sinken und seufzte.

„Ich gebe es nicht sehr gerne zu, aber ich fürchte, ich habe mich etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt. Gregory… ich möchte ein Haus auf dem Land kaufen. Für uns. Für die Wochenenden… damit wir einen Ort haben, an den wir uns zurückziehen können. Wenn wir _beide_ Zeit dazu haben. Du wärst dort mein Gast. Nichts weiter. Zwar ein sehr gern gesehener…"

Lestrades Haltung entspannte sich ein wenig, dennoch blieb er argwöhnisch.

„Und warum soll ich dann mein Haus verkaufen?"

„Warum wohl?!", gab Mycroft etwas schroff und ohne seine übliche Eloquenz zurück. „Obwohl dieses Wohnzimmer durchaus einen gewissen Charme besitzt… Gregory! Kauf ein Haus, in dem wir endlich alle Zimmer benutzen können! Verkauf das hier und kauf dir für das Geld ein Neues! Eines ohne böse Erinnerungen und ohne traumatische Erlebnisse." Er unterbrach sich und holte kurz Luft. „Ein Haus für die Werktage. Wenn wir unter der Woche Zeit füreinander finden."

„Ein Haus, in dem du mein Gast bist?"

„Ja."

„Was ist mit deiner Wohnung?"

„Ich werde meine Wohnung behalten", stellte Mycroft fest. „Ist das ein Problem für dich?"

Lestrade gab seine abweisende Haltung mit den verschränkten Armen auf und rieb sich mit der rechten Hand über den Nacken. Mycroft erkannte diese typische Unsicherheitsgeste und wartete geduldig. Wenn er eine ehrliche Antwort von ihm erhalten wollte, dann durfte er ihn jetzt nicht drängen. Lestrade musste in seinem eigenen Tempo zu einer Entscheidung kommen.

„Nein…", äußerte Lestarde schließlich. „Nein, es ist kein Problem. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir verheiratet wären oder so. Wir müssen nicht ständig aufeinander hocken." Er grinste schief, seufzte dann leise und funkelte schließlich Mycroft böse an. „Das nächste Mal drückst du dich gefälligst etwas allgemeinverständlicher aus. Ist das klar?!"

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber ich werde es versuchen", erwiderte Mycroft nachgiebig.

Lestrade seufzte erneut.

„Ich gelange immer mehr zu der Überzeugung, dass du übers Knie gelegt gehörst."

„Versprechen oder Drohung?", sagte Mycroft mit einem schmalen Lächeln, welches sanfter wurde, als Lestrade ihn in seine Arme schloss und einfach nur festhielt.

In diesem Moment kamen Mycroft Lestrades Worte wieder in den Sinn: _Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir verheiratet wären… _Und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er ungebührlich lange bei diesem Gedanken verharrte. Warum war es ihm so wichtig gewesen, Lestrade von seiner Wohnung fernzuhalten? Warum sollte er sein Leben nicht ohne Vorbehalte teilen? Ach ja… seine Tätigkeit und sein Ruf… Beides war über die Jahre hinweg hart erkämpft worden, hatte ihm Opfer abverlangt. Doch bislang hatte er die ganzen Mühen nie als Opfer empfunden. Bis jetzt.

Mycroft fluchte üblicherweise nie. Doch jetzt hätte er es gerne getan.

Stattdessen erwiderte er Lestrades Umarmung und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf dessen Schläfe.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Man merkt vielleicht, dass ich selbst mal angefangen hatte, Turniertanz zu machen. Zur Turnierreife habe ich es allerdings nie gebracht. Aber die korrekte Tanzhaltung werde ich nie vergessen... und es ist tatsächlich so, dass die _Dame_ entsprechend in den Knien nachgibt, falls sie gleich groß oder sogar größer ist als ihr Tanzpartner. Allerdings wird es bei der Dame durch den langen Rock kaschiert... In der Öffentlichkeit sähe das bei einem Mann wahrscheinlich etwas komisch aus. Und stellt euch jetzt bitte nicht vor, dass sich Mycroft kleiner gemacht hat, als Lestrade. Trotz In-die-Knie-Gehens überragt er Lestrade immer noch *gg*

(Falls die Links nicht funktionieren... geht hier auf mein Profil und geht dann auf mein dort verlinktes Profil auf Ao3)

Glenn Miller – „Moonlight Serenade"

www . youtube watch ? v = 97uWjKjbaC8

Der Film „Vertigo – Aus dem Reich der Toten"

de . wikipedia wiki / Vertigo _ % E2%80%93_Aus_dem_Reich_der_Toten


	15. Siedepunkt

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 15)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 15)**

**Siedepunkt**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

In letzter Zeit war es für Mycroft notwendig gewesen, einen engeren Kontakt mit der Führungsspitze der Polizei zu halten und hatte deshalb auch einige Male die entsprechenden Personen direkt in Scotland Yard aufgesucht. Das erste Mal war ihm nicht einmal eingefallen, bei dieser Gelegenheit Lestrade in seinem Büro aufzusuchen. Bei seinem zweiten Besuch jedoch war ihm diese Idee bereits gekommen. Den daraus resultierenden - überraschend heftigen - Wunsch auch in die Tat umzusetzen, hatte er sich dennoch nicht gestattet. An seinem dritten Termin hatte er jedoch zufällig Lestrade gesehen, ohne von diesem bemerkt zu werden. Die Tatsache, dass Lestrade gerade dabei war, die Toilette aufzusuchen, stellte seine Entschlusskraft, nichts Ungehöriges zu unternehmen, solange er sich im Yard aufhielt, auf eine teuflische Probe. Nichts wäre einfacher gewesen, als sich bei seinen Begleitern zu entschuldigen und ebenfalls den Weg in die Waschräume einzuschlagen.

Als das vierte Treffen im Yard, an dem er teilgenommen hatte, beendet war, hatte er bereits beschlossen, keine weitere Gelegenheit mehr ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen und suchte direkt und ohne Umschweife Lestrades Büro auf. Auf dessen überraschte Frage hin, was er hier wolle, hatte er sehr schlicht geantwortet: „_Dich_ _sehen_" und das Leuchten in Lestrades Augen war jedes Gerücht, welches durch diese Stippvisite möglicherweise entstehen könnte, mehr als wert gewesen.

Falls Fragen auftauchen sollten, würde Mycrofts Bruder Sherlock als Sündenbock und Grund seines Besuches bei dem Detective Inspector herhalten müssen. Darüber würde sich niemand besonders wundern, denn jeder wusste, dass Sherlock und sein exzentrisches Verhalten Anlass zu mehr als einem Gespräch geben konnte.

Doch dies war nun schon sein dritter Besuch in Lestrades Büro, ohne dass sich irgendjemand darüber in irgendeiner Form geäußert hätte. So kam es, dass sich Mycroft angewöhnt hatte, auch ohne einen offiziellen Termin im Yard wahrnehmen zu müssen, öfter bei Lestrade vorbeizuschauen, wenn er sowieso in der Nähe war oder wenn er tagsüber gerade eine Stunde zu seiner eigenen Verfügung hatte oder wenn sie sich schon zu lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Seit jenem denkwürdigen Abend, an dem Lestrade sich hatte überzeugen lassen, sein Haus zu verkaufen, waren zwei Wochen vergangen und er hatte in dieser Hinsicht noch nichts unternommen. Schuld daran war einzig und allein seine knappe freie Zeit, die entweder von Überstunden oder von seinem Verlangen nach Mycroft ausgefüllt war. Dabei half es nicht besonders, dass Mycroft in letzter Zeit nahezu ständig bei ihm aufkreuzte und ihn zwar nicht gerade von der Arbeit abhielt, aber doch dazu beitrug, dass Lestrade meist noch eine halbe Stunde, nachdem Mycroft gegangen war, mit seinen angefachten und doch unerfüllten Begierden zu kämpfen hatte und sich in dieser Zeit nur schwer auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren konnte.

An diesem Tag nun war Mycroft vorbeigekommen, um ihm eine gute Reise zu wünschen, denn Lestrade würde übermorgen zu einer viertägigen Tagung in Aberdeen aufbrechen und Mycroft war es bis dahin nicht mehr möglich, sich einen freien Abend zu verschaffen. Es war sehr unbefriedigend, sich unter diesen Umständen _Auf Wiedersehen_ sagen zu müssen, denn obwohl Lestrade wohlweislich die Jalousien an den Glasscheiben seines Büros geschlossen hatte, war es doch jederzeit möglich, dass jemand – ohne anzuklopfen – hereinplatzen würde.

Sie hatten sich kurz über die Tagung und die Zugverbindungen unterhalten, als Mycrofts Handy durch kurzes Summen verkündete, dass eine SMS eingegangen war. Dies erschien Lestrade ungewöhnlich, denn ihm war mittlerweile aufgefallen, dass Mycroft viel lieber telefonierte, als dass er Textnachrichten versandte oder empfing. Noch ungewöhnlicher war, dass Mycroft sofort sein Handy zückte, einige Tasten drückte und die Nachricht las.

Noch während Mycroft las, sagte er leichthin und ohne vom Display seines Handys aufzusehen: „Ach ja, wundere dich nicht über dein Hotelzimmer."

„Wieso sollte ich das?", wollte Lestrade wissen.

„Ich habe ein Upgrade veranlasst", erwiderte Mycroft und fing tatsächlich an, eine Antwort zu tippen. „Anstatt des Einzelzimmers hast du jetzt eine Junior-Suite."

„Was?", rief Lestrade verblüfft aus.

„Es wäre klug, dies den anderen Tagungsteilnehmern gegenüber unerwähnt zu lassen."

„Ach", machte Lestrade nur. Ihm fiel beim besten Willen keine eloquentere Erwiderung ein.

„Ja. Ist sonst noch etwas?" Mycroft tippte immer noch und Lestrade bemerkte, wie langsam er war. Sherlock dagegen...

„Ja, allerdings", stellte Lestrade energisch fest.

Mycroft tippte unbeeindruckt weiter.

„Und was?"

Lestrade atmete deutlich hörbar und deutlich gereizt ein.

„Ich warte noch darauf, dass du mir den Grund für dieses Upgrade mitteilst."

„Ah…", erwiderte Mycroft unbeeindruckt.

„Ja. Und tu endlich das blöde Handy weg, wenn du mit mir sprichst. Das nervt!", rief Lestrade ungeduldig aus.

„Schon erledigt." Mycroft drückte eine letzte Taste und steckte sein Handy wieder ein. „Es ist mir gelungen, mich für zwei halbe Tage freizumachen. Ich werde dich daher für eine Nacht besuchen."

„Deshalb die Junior-Suite."

„Exakt."

„Aha."

Mycroft runzelte bei dieser einsilbigen Antwort seine Stirn.

„Was: Aha?"

„Nichts. Nur: Aha."

„Du hast doch was", insistierte Mycroft.

„Du willst mich also besuchen", fasste Lestrade in trügerisch gleichmütigem Tonfall zusammen.

„Das sagte ich bereits."

Lestrade biss sich kurz auf die Lippen.

„Bist du vielleicht mal auf die Idee gekommen, mich zu fragen, ob ich das überhaupt will?", fragte er mühsam beherrscht.

Mycroft musterte ihn abschätzend.

„Bislang hast du dich über dergleichen gefreut…"

„Und dieses Upgrade…", schnitt ihm Lestrade das Wort ab. Sein Tonfall wurde nun mit jedem Wort herrischer. „Wer hat dir das erlaubt?"

„Ich…", versuchte Mycroft zu Wort zu kommen.

„Wer hat dir das erlaubt?!", verlangte Lestrade mit energischer Strenge zu wissen. Er bemerkte das Glitzern in Mycrofts Augen und wusste, dass er den richtigen Tonfall getroffen hatte.

„Niemand…" Mycrofts leise Antwort wurde von einem herausfordernden Blick begleitet.

„Exakt. Niemand", wiederholte Lestrade und kostete die Worte, Mycrofts teilweise echte und teilweise gespielte Unterwürfigkeit und das leichte, lustvolle Ziehen in seinem Unterleib bis zu Neige aus. „Niemand. Am allerwenigsten ich. Du willst mich also besuchen?"

„Nun, ich dachte…"

„Wenn du mich wirklich besuchen wirst …" Lestrade löste sich von seinem Schreibtisch, an den er sich bislang angelehnt hatte und trat sehr nahe an Mycroft heran. „...dann wirst du auch die Konsequenzen tragen müssen."

„Die… Konsequenzen?", Mycroft schluckte und eine sehr leichte Röte zeichnete sich auf seinen Wangen ab. „Welche Konsequenzen würde mein Tun denn nach sich ziehen? _Inspector_?"

Lestrade grinste anzüglich und das Rot in Mycrofts Wangen verstärkte sich. Die kleinen Spielchen um Macht und Ohnmacht waren immer wieder eine nette Abwechslung und es war sehr angenehm, dass sie es beide gleichermaßen genießen konnten.

„Du wirst mich besuchen…", hauchte Lestrade mit seidenweicher Stimme, der dennoch ein stählerner Unterton innewohnte, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Du wirst in meine Junior-Suite kommen und du wirst innen und außen porentief rein sein, haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Mycroft erwiderte seinen Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Völlig. Und dann?"

„Dann…", erwiderte Lestrade gedehnt und zog den Augenblick gekonnt noch ein wenig in die Länge, weil er wusste, wie sehr Mycroft diese Momente der Spannung und der Ungewissheit liebte. „Dann wird in dieser Junior-Suite penetrativer, peniler Analverkehr stattfinden. Ich hoffe ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt."

Mycrofts Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, doch er nickte stumm.

Lestrade wollte ihn nun nicht länger auf die Folter spannen und so fuhr er etwas rascher fort: „Und da ich weiß, dass du bei diesem Geschlechtsakt garantiert nicht freiwillig den aktiven Part übernehmen wirst, werde ich das eben tun", schloss er mit einem Lächeln.

„Du willst…", flüsterte Mycroft atemlos.

„Ich will nicht… ich WERDE", unterbrach ihn Lestrade nun wieder mit einem Anflug von Strenge. „Ich werde dich ficken. Ganz recht. Irgendwelche Einwände?" Er wartete kurz eine Reaktion ab, doch außer, dass sich Mycrofts Wangen immer dunkler verfärbten, seine Pupillen sich erweiterten und seine Atmung etwas hektischer geworden war, geschah nichts. Zumindest waren dies alles keine Anzeichen für Unwilligkeit. Eher im Gegenteil. Lestrade war insgeheim ein wenig erleichtert. Doch er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er behielt daher seinen Kasernenhofton bei.

„Keine? Irgendwie überrascht mich das nicht wirklich", bemerkte er mit einem weiteren anzüglichen Grinsen und beobachtete, wie Mycroft krampfhaft schluckte. Er beschloss daher, ein wenig Erbarmen mit ihm zu haben.

„Der Himmel weiß, dass ich liebend gern unter dir auf dem Rücken liege und für die zweite Runde kannst du dich auch schon mal darauf freuen", versicherte er ihm. „Aber… wie gesagt… in dieser Junior-Suite wird gevögelt werden und da du das nicht tust, werde ich das eben tun."

Mycrofts einzige Erwiderung bestand aus einem heiseren Flüstern.

„Oh mein Gott…"

Erst jetzt löste Lestrade seinen Blick von Mycrofts Gesicht und ließ ihn über seine Gestalt schweifen. Der Anblick einer deutlich sichtbaren Erektion, die den Schnitt des maßgeschneiderten Anzugs komplett verdarb, traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet.

Doch er fasste sich rasch wieder und trat nun so nahe zu Mycroft, dass sich ihre Körper fast berührten.

„Wer hat dir eigentlich erlaubt, mitten in Scotland Yard in meinem Büro einen Ständer zu kriegen?", raunte er ihm zu.

„Niemand… _Inspector_."

„Du bist heute wirklich sehr ungehorsam", benutzte Lestrade nun eine Floskel aus ihrem Repertoire, welche immer sehr interessante und erregende Geschehnisse nach sich zog.

Auch Mycroft wusste dies und Lestrade befürchtete einen Augenblick lang, dass er damit – eingedenk ihres Aufenthaltsortes – vielleicht doch zu weit gegangen war.

Tatsächlich huschte ein fast ängstlicher Ausdruck über Mycrofts Gesicht.

„Gregory… bitte… nicht. Nicht hier", bat er mit leiser Stimme, dennoch machte er keine Anstalten, etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Lestrade zu bringen, was für den Inspector das Signal gewesen wäre, das Spiel sofort zu beenden.

„Wir könnten auf die Toilette…", äußerte Lestrade gespielt nachdenklich und fragte sich gleichzeitig voller Spannung, wie weit Mycroft ihn gehen lassen würde. „Was glaubst du, wie oft ich da schon war, wenn mich die Gedanken an dich so scharf gemacht haben, dass ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten habe."

Mycroft warf ihm nun einen fast flehentlichen Blick zu.

„Gregory… ich habe gleich einen Termin mit dem Staatssekretär…"

Lestrade grinste breit.

„Nicht mein Problem", erwiderte er ungerührt und beschloss gleichzeitig, dieses Spielchen nun nicht mehr weiterzuführen. Auch wenn die Gefahr einer Entdeckung bei ihm für zusätzliches Prickeln sorgte, so war dieser Reiz das Risiko doch nicht wert.

„Aber vielleicht solltest du jetzt wirklich wieder gehen", lenkte er ein und Mycroft atmete erleichtert aus. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du noch öffentliches Ärgernis erregst… denn dann… müsste ich dich wirklich in Handschellen legen." Diese letzte Bemerkung hatte er sich dennoch nicht verkneifen können.

Mycroft stöhnte leise und schloss die Augen. Er atmete mehrere Male tief ein und aus.

„Nur… einen… Moment…", erwiderte er mit mühsamer Beherrschung und tatsächlich verringerte sich die Beule in seiner Hose ein wenig.

„Ich sollte dich tatsächlich mit dem Teil in der Hose auf den Flur schicken… und dann verhaften", flüsterte ihm Lestrade ins Ohr. Für diese absichtliche Provokation würde er irgendwann büßen müssen. Doch gerade jetzt bereitete es ihm diebisches Vergnügen, das Blut in Mycrofts sonst so blasse Wangen zurückströmen zu sehen.

„Gregory…", knirschte Mycroft zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Nicht hilfreich!"

Lestrade lachte und trat einige Schritte zurück, um Mycroft wieder zu Atem kommen zu lassen.

„Schon gut, schon gut... war ja nur Spaß", sagte er entschuldigend. „Aber interessant zu sehen, dass dich das derart anmacht." Er wartete, bis Mycroft seine Erregung und sich selbst wieder im Griff zu haben schien und sagte dann in seinem normalen Tonfall: „Wann kommst du also nach Aberdeen?"

„Donnerstagabend", antwortete Mycroft und wirkte dabei wieder so gefasst und beherrscht wie immer. „Freitag früh muss ich allerdings schon wieder nach London zurück."

„Auto oder Zug?"

„Helikopter. Der Flug dauert so nur eine Stunde und der Heliport in Aberdeen ist außerordentlich verkehrsgünstig gelegen."

Lestrade schüttelte voll amüsierter Missbilligung den Kopf.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass das irgendwie dekadent ist? Und umweltschädlich?"

„Ich höre nicht, dass du dich beklagst", erwiderte Mycroft trocken.

Nach kurzem Zögern fragte Lestrade: „Frühstückst du noch mit mir?"

Mycrofts Miene wurde abweisend.

„Gregory… ich werde sehr früh…"

„Zimmerservice. Du kannst dich ja solange im Bad verstecken. Und meinen Schönheitsschlaf hole ich später nach", feilschte Lestrade.

„Aber…"

Lestrade verdrehte die Augen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, welche Einwände Mycroft gegen seinen Vorschlag vorbringen würde.

„Falls es rauskommt, dass ich Frühstück für zwei bestellt habe, dann werden die anderen lediglich denken, ich hätte mir an der Bar was aufgerissen. Und dann halten sie mich für einen tollen Hecht."

„Und wenn…"

„Und wenn der Zimmerservice petzt, dass die Kleidungsstücke auf dem Fußboden eindeutig Männerklamotten waren? Oder wenn dein – eindeutig männliches – Stöhnen noch vier Zimmer weiter zu hören ist? Dann werde ich vielleicht erst noch kurz erklären müssen, dass ich auch dann ein toller Hecht bin… denn immerhin hat man dich dann vier Zimmer weiter gehört. _Das_ werden sie kapieren und damit ist das Thema dann auch erledigt. Da bin ich mir sicher", erläuterte Lestrade gelassen. „Keine große Sache."

Mycroft musterte ihn nachdenklich und wirkte dabei ein wenig überrascht.

„Es würde dir nichts..."

„Nein, es würde mir nichts ausmachen", unterbrach Lestrade ihn mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln. „Gut – ich muss es nicht leichtfertig an die große Glocke hängen... aber es wäre mir egal, wenn die Leute wüssten, dass du und ich... Naja." Er räusperte sich, um zu überspielen, dass er nun doch ein wenig verlegen war. „Aber ich verstehe, dass du andere Rücksichten zu nehmen hast."

Lestrade erwiderte trotz seiner leichten Verlegenheit Mycrofts Blick offen und direkt. Es war ein durch und durch ehrlicher Blick, der auch Zeugnis von Lestrades Standhaftigkeit und Gelassenheit ablegte.

In diesem einen Augenblick revidierte Mycroft einen Großteil seiner Pläne von Grund auf. Er ließ Lestrades Worte Revue passieren und traf eine Entscheidung.

„Gut. Ich bleibe zum Frühstück", willigte er ein.

Lestrade dankte ihm mit einem Lächeln und einem Kopfnicken. Sein Blick glitt dann prüfend über Mycrofts Körper hinweg.

„Ich glaube, jetzt kannst du dich auch wieder in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen", bemerkte er mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern.

„Bis Donnerstag", sagte Mycroft knapp und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ja, bis Donnerstag", erwiderte Lestrade den Gruß, nahm die dargebotene Hand, schüttelte sie jedoch nicht, sondern hielt sie fest. „Komm mal kurz neben den Schrank." Mit diesen Worten zog er Mycroft mit sich.

„Warum…"

Lestrade unterband jede weitere Äußerung mit einem tiefen Kuss.

„Damit ich dir einen Abschiedskuss geben kann, ohne gleich eine Presseerklärung herausgeben zu müssen, falls plötzlich jemand reinkommt. Hier neben dem Schrank sieht uns nicht gleich jeder", erläuterte Lestrade, als er Mycrofts Lippen wieder freigab um Atem zu schöpfen. „Also wirklich, Mycroft. Manchmal zweifle ich an deinem IQ."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Mycroft hatte sich erst wenige Schritte von Lestrades Büro entfernt, als John und Sherlock um eine Ecke des Flures bogen und geradewegs auf ihn zukamen.

Einen neutralen, nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck aufzulegen, gelang Mycroft in Sekundenbruchteilen.

„John. Sherlock", begrüßte er die beiden Männer mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Guten Tag, Mycroft", erwiderte John gewohnt höflich und stupste Sherlock in die Rippen, doch dieser rümpfte beim Anblick seines Bruders lediglich die Nase und schnaubte verächtlich.

John fühlte sich daher offenbar bemüßigt, ein wenig Konversation zu betreiben und Mycroft schickte sich in das Unvermeidliche.

„Wir waren gerade bei Inspektor Dimmock, er...", fing John an, kam jedoch nicht weit.

„Du meinst Inspektor _Dumm-Bock", _unterbrach Sherlock ihn gereizt.

„Sherlock!", rügte John.

„Ist doch wahr!", grollte Sherlock. „Sogar ein Pantoffeltierchen verfügt über mehr Intelli..." Sein Blick huschte plötzlich hektisch über Mycroft hinweg und zuckte kurz zu Lestrades Bürotür hinüber. „Oh nein!", stieß er dann gequält hervor. „Ich bekomme Lestrade als Schwager! Weiß ER es schon?"

Mycroft seufzte verdrossen und wünschte sich nur, der gute Doktor würde nicht ganz so auffällig mit offenem Mund in die Gegend starren. Natürlich war Sherlock in der Lage gewesen, zu erkennen, dass Mycroft sich nicht nur für ein Frühstück mit Lestrade entschieden hatte, sondern auch dafür, den Rest seines Lebens mit dem Detective Inspector zu verbringen.

„Nein, und ich wäre dir äußerst verbunden, wenn du ihm gegenüber deine Klappe halten würdest", antwortete er mit betonter Schärfe. „Er soll es von _mir_ erfahren."

John hatte sich offenbar wieder weit genug gefasst um sich zu Wort zu melden.

„Dann… wird Mycroft Greg fragen, ob er ihn heiraten will?" Sein Blick glitt zwischen den beiden Brüdern hin und her, es war jedoch Sherlock, der die Frage beantwortete.

„Oh, bitte!", spottete Sherlock verächtlich. „Mycroft _fragt_ nicht. Mycroft _beansprucht_. Nicht wahr, lieber Bruder?"

Mycrofts Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen, unangenehmen Lächeln.

„Wir werden sehen." Er machte eine kurze, kunstvolle Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Allerdings werde ich ihn einladen, Ostern mit mir gemeinsam bei Mutter zu verbringen. Und du wirst dich gefälligst auch dort einfinden oder ich sage Mami..."

„Ich will nicht!", unterbrach ihn Sherlock aufgebracht. „Du weißt, wie ich diese Familienveranstaltungen hasse!"

„Du weißt, wie Mutter darüber denkt. Sie wird diesbezüglich keine Ausnahme machen", sagte Mycroft mit einem äußerst selbstzufriedenen und überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Nicht einmal für dich."

Sherlock starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang mit kalter Wut an. Dann jedoch erhellte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich.

„Ich werde John mitbringen!", rief er aus.

„Das wird nicht möglich sein", erwiderte Mycroft kühl.

„Wenn du Lestrade mitbringst, dann will ich John mitbringen!", begehrte Sherlock auf.

„Du weißt, dass Mutter das nicht gestatten würde."

„Ähm...", unterbrach John zaghaft. „Warum? Ich meine, warum sollte ich Sherlock nicht begleiten?"

„Weil wir nur Gäste mitbringen dürfen, mit denen es uns _ernst_ ist", erläuterte Sherlock ärgerlich und funkelte Mycroft erbost an. „Keine Freunde oder Bekannte... nur potentielle Familienmitglieder."

„Mami verträgt unsere... Meinungsverschiedenheiten etwas schlecht", wandte sich Mycroft diplomatisch an John. „Daher wünscht sie uns nur noch zu besonderen Anlässen um sich zu haben." Dann fasste er Sherlock ins Auge. „Wenn du John also mitbringen willst, dann wird es dazu unumgänglich sein, deine Ansichten über gewisse Themen zu überdenken."

Sherlocks umwölkte Stirn glättete sich bei den Worten seines Bruders auf wunderbare Weise. Er schien nun einen Ausweg aus seinem persönlichen Dilemma gefunden zu haben. Enthusiastisch packte er John an den Schultern.

„John... lass uns nach Hause gehen und Sex haben!", rief er begeistert aus.

„Was? Nein!", rief John entsetzt aus und sah panisch um sich, ob es Zeugen für Sherlocks Ankündigung gegeben hatte. Doch das Glück war ihm hold – der Flur war wunderbarerweise menschenleer.

Sherlock seufzte.

„Also schön... von mir aus... wenn es unbedingt sein muss, dann darfst du auch oben liegen", bot er gnädig an.

„Was? Nein!", kreischte John.

„Also doch unten?", hakte Sherlock interessiert nach.

„Das ist doch gar nicht der Punkt!", rief John mit blutroten Wangen aus.

„Sondern?", fragte Sherlock verständnislos.

John atmete tief ein und aus.

„Ich werde nicht Sex mit dir haben, nur damit du nicht alleine mit Mycroft und Greg zu deiner Mutter fahren musst", entgegnete er sehr deutlich und mit bemerkenswertem Nachdruck.

„Aber gegen Sex mit mir hast du grundsätzlich nichts einzuwenden? Interessant", bemerkte Sherlock.

„Sherlock!", protestierte John hilflos und sah sich Unterstützung heischend nach Mycroft um. Doch dieser hatte sich bereits von ihnen entfernt und war gerade dabei - mit vor unterdrücktem Lachen bebenden Schultern - den Aufzug zu betreten.

Als Mycroft schließlich Scotland Yard verließ, summte sein Handy erneut. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln las Mycroft diese zweite Nachricht, welche die Antwort auf seine Anfrage erhielt, die er vor kurzem abgeschickt hatte, während Lestrade ahnungslos danebengestanden hatte. Ah ja - bei Jaguar wurde die Farbe blaumetallic nur als Sonderlackierung angeboten. Das Lieferdatum lag damit nach Lestrades Geburtstag, was zwar bedauerlich, aber nicht zu ändern war. Wenn man noch die spezielle Anfertigung der silbergrauen Ledersitze in Betracht zog, würde es sogar für den Hochzeitstermin noch bedenklich eng werden. Mycroft war allerdings zuversichtlich, dass es ihm – und seinen Beziehungen – gelingen würde, diesen Prozess erheblich zu beschleunigen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Als Lestrade in schönster Unkenntnis der aktuellen Entwicklungen an diesem Abend sein Schlafzimmer betrat, lagen auf seinem Bett fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet mehrere Kleidungsstücke und der unvermeidliche Zettel, der ihm deutlich machte, dass er diesen neuerlichen Übergriff innerhalb seiner Privatsphäre niemand anderem als Mycroft zu verdanken hatte.

Er trat an sein Bett und sichtete Mycrofts Präsente. Es handelte sich um zwei schlicht-elegante Pullover aus feinster Lammwolle, ein Rollkragenshirt, warme Socken und sogar ein Paar langer Unterhosen. Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf und wusste nicht, ob er in Gelächter ausbrechen oder ob dieser offensichtlichen Fürsorge gerührt sein sollte.

_„Auch wenn es bereits März ist, so zeigt doch meine Erfahrung, dass es in Schottland zu dieser Jahreszeit noch empfindlich kalt sein kann. Mycroft."_

Die Rührung gewann kurzfristig die Oberhand und Lestrade fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken.

Was sollte er nur mit diesem unglaublichen Mann anstellen? Ein Mann, der ständig in sein Haus einbrach und ihm Geschenke machte. Ein Mann, der ihm die sinnverstörendsten Orgasmen bescherte und dem dennoch ein simples_ „Ich liebe dich" _nicht über die Lippen kam.

Andererseits… Lestrade zuckte mit den Schultern. Diese langen Unterhosen sprachen eine deutlichere Sprache als alle Liebeserklärungen, die er jemals erhalten hatte.

Mycroft würde auf seine Art wahrscheinlich immer ein kalter Mensch bleiben. Aber er war schon längst kein Eismann mehr. Vor Lestrades geistigem Auge erschien völlig ungebeten das Bild eines Eisbergs, der sich in eine weiche, süße Portion Softeis verwandelte. Ab diesem Moment siegte bei ihm die Heiterkeit und er ließ sich lachend auf sein Bett fallen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

„Und du wusstest also schon, dass Mycroft vorhat, Greg zu heiraten?" John richtete diese Frage an Sherlock, der – ausnahmsweise anständig bekleidet in Anzug und Hemd – mit seiner Geige in der Hand am Fenster stand und auf die Straße hinunterblickte.

Ihr Besuch im Yard lag einige Tage zurück und das Thema war seither – auch aufgrund einer aufsehenerregenden Entführung, mit der sie beschäftigt gewesen waren – nicht mehr berührt worden. Nun aber kam John – der gemütlich in seinem Sessel saß und etwas lustlos in der Zeitung blätterte – ihr Zusammentreffen mit Mycroft wieder in den Sinn.

„Hm?", machte Sherlock, drehte sich halb zu John um und sah ihn an. „Ja, natürlich wusste ich es", antwortete er mit dieser blasierten Überheblichkeit, die John manchmal rasend machte.

„Und wie lange?", hakte John nach. „Ich meine, seit wann... immerhin haben wir Mycroft schon ewig nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen."

Sherlock zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Es hat genügt, dass ich Lestrade gesehen habe", gab Sherlock gelangweilt zurück. „Vor Weihnachten", fügte er hinzu, als er Johns verständnisloses Gesicht sah.

„Vor Weihnachten? Du meinst, als Greg hier war und..."

„Und ihr in einem völlig überflüssigen Konsumrausch möglichst gleichwertige Waren ausgetauscht habt", unterbrach ihn Sherlock ätzend.

John presste kurz seine Lippen zusammen und bemerkte dann mit leichter Ironie: „Ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, dass dir zu dem Erlenmeyer-Kolben, den du von mir bekommen hast, keine solchen abfälligen Bemerkungen in den Sinn gekommen sind."

Sherlock blinzelte irritiert.

„Das war auch ein sehr nützliches Geschenk", meinte er schließlich.

„Was man von deinem nicht gerade behaupten kann."

„Ich habe Milch gekauft! Drei Liter! An Heiligabend! Hast du eine Ahnung wie voll es in dem Supermarkt war?", brauste Sherlock auf. „Wenn das nicht nützlich war, dann solltest du deine Prioritäten überdenken."

„Drei Liter Milch sind kein Geschenk, sondern Lebensmittel!", meckerte John zurück. „Du hast einfach keine..." John hielt mitten im Satz inne, schnaubte erbost und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Gut, lassen wir das. Okay. Greg war hier. Aber was hast du gesehen? Mir ist an ihm nichts Besonderes aufgefallen."

Sherlock warf ihm einen enttäuschten, aber auch etwas spöttischen Blick zu, dann spitzte er die Lippen, sah kurz an die Decke und schwang seinen Geigenbogen ein paar Mal durch die Luft.

„Also... wie war das noch...", murmelte er halblaut und fuhr dann in seiner normalen Lautstärke fort: „Lestrades Schritte waren an diesem Tag nicht gleichmäßig, er war auch auf der Treppe etwas langsamer als sonst, aber aufgrund seines Bewegungsmusters konnte ich ein Hüft- oder Rückenleiden ausschließen. Auch ein beeinträchtigter Knöchel konnte nicht die Ursache sein. Blieben noch die Knie. Er musste über längere Zeit auf einer unbequemen Unterlage niedergekniet sein. An seinen Hosenbeinen waren an den entsprechenden Stellen aber keine Spuren zu sehen gewesen. Also hatte er seine Hosen nicht an, während er kniete. John, sag du mir, bei welcher Gelegenheit kniet ein nackter Mann nieder?"

„Oh mein Gott", würgte John krächzend hervor. „Aber... er könnte ja auch mit einer Frau...?"

„Ah! Guter Einwand", bemerkte Sherlock. „Aber du hast übersehen, dass Lestrade sich sehr behutsam auf das Sofa gesetzt hat. Gerade so, als hätte er Angst, es könnte ihm Schmerzen verursachen. Hämorrhoiden oder Striemen von Peitsche, Rohrstock oder Schlägen mit der Hand wären eine Möglichkeit, aber dann hätte er _gewusst_, dass Sitzen unangenehm sein würde. Außerdem... als er saß, entspannte er sich wieder. Er befürchtete also nur, dass es wehtun _könnte_."

John musste einmal tief durchatmen. Die Bilder, die Sherlocks Worte in seinem Kopf entstehen ließen, verstörten ihn erheblich. Besonders, weil sie Sherlock selbst so kalt ließen.

„Aber... dann käme doch immer noch eine Frau in Betracht?"

Sherlock zog seine Stirne kraus und lächelte nachsichtig.

„John... wie viele Frauen kennst du, die sich für den Schließmuskel eines Mannes interessieren? Ich möchte wetten, nicht eine. Zumindest keine, die mitten am Tag für solche Spielchen Zeit hatte. Lestrade roch auch nicht nach Damenparfüm. Im Gegenteil... es war ganz deutlich der Geruch von Rasierwasser zu vernehmen. Von zwei verschiedenen Rasierwassern, um genau zu sein."

John gab sich geschlagen.

„Gut, okay... Greg hat sich an diesem Tag also mit einem Mann getroffen. Aber wie bist du darauf gekommen, dass Mycroft dieser Mann war?"

„Oh, das war einfach", sagte Sherlock. „Auf seiner Hose waren Fusseln. Ziemlich gleichmäßig verteilt. Aber nicht irgendwelche Fusseln... sondern ganz spezielle... wie sie für Auto-Fußmatten typisch sind... Für mich war es deshalb so einfach, weil ich diese Fusseln wiedererkannte. Es waren die Fusseln der Fußmatte von Mycrofts Limousine. Lestrade kniete also nackt auf dem Boden des Wagens, während seine Hosen, achtlos ausgezogen und beiseite geworfen, neben ihm lagen. Hier schloss sich für mich der Kreis, denn um Mycrofts bevorzugte sexuelle Praktik durchzuführen, ist es notwendig, dass sich der Partner auf seinen Knien befindet. Das zweite Rasierwasser war auch eindeutig eine der Marken, die Mycroft bevorzugt."

„Sherlock!", stöhnte John und wusste vor lauter Peinlichkeit nicht mehr, wo er hinsehen sollte.

„Was denn?", fragte Sherlock mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „_Du_ hast gefragt!"

„Und ich beginne, es zu bereuen", rief John aus. Dann räusperte er sich und konnte sich die nächste Frage dann doch nicht verkneifen: „Und woher weißt du, dass Mycroft sich gerne... sich gerne einen blas... naja... woher kennst du seine bevorzugte Praktik?"

Sherlock grinste.

„Ich kenne Mycroft lange genug, um diese Dinge zu wissen. An diesem Punkt meiner Überlegungen stieß ich dann allerdings auf ein Problem, das ich nicht lösen konnte."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich nachträglich noch wundere, dass du damals die Klappe gehalten hast. Normalerweise posaunst du doch immer alles sofort aus."

Ohne auf diesen Zwischenruf einzugehen, fuhr Sherlock mit einem leicht ärgerlichen Stirnrunzeln fort: „Das Problem ist immer noch ungelöst... Wie gesagt, ich kenne Mycroft lange genug. Mein lieber Bruder ist ein Gewohnheitsmensch. Fest verhaftet in seinen Ritualen und Vorlieben. Und ich begreife einfach nicht, warum er sich von Lestrade hat befriedigen lassen, wenn er dafür doch schon seit Jahren die Corporals der Horse Guards zu sich bestellt." Nach dieser Feststellung versank Sherlock in einen Zustand tiefster Nachdenklichkeit aus dem er durch Johns entsetzten Ausruf sehr unsanft herausgerissen wurde.

„WAS?!", rief John ungläubig aus. „Mycroft... _dein Bruder Mycroft_... hat sich regelmäßig von den Horse Guards einen blasen lassen?"

Sherlock machte mit der Hand, die den Geigenbogen hielt, eine wegwerfende Bewegung.

„Horse Guards, Life Guards... eines von beiden. Drei- bis viermal im Jahr. Das war sein übliches Verhaltensmuster. Warum sollte er so eklatant von seinen Gewohnheiten abweichen? Das begreife ich einfach nicht. Es gibt keine logische Erklärung dafür!"

John gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und Sherlock musterte ihn verblüfft.

„John! Weißt _du_ vielleicht, warum?"

„Oh, Gott! Sherlock!", rief John gequält aus. „Wirst du es je lernen, dass man solche Äußerungen etwas behutsamer unters Volk bringt?"

Sherlock schob leicht beleidigt seine Unterlippe vor und setzte seine Geige an, spielte jedoch noch nicht.

„Du weißt es also auch nicht."

„Nein, mit Bestimmtheit kann ich es nicht behaupten, aber... Sherlock... es wäre doch immerhin möglich, dass Mycroft heiraten will, weil er sich verliebt hat?", gab John sehr vorsichtig zu bedenken.

„Verliebt?" Sherlock spie das Wort fast verächtlich aus. „John, John, John... ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, du kennst uns besser. Mycroft soll sich verliebt haben? Sein Standardspruch ist: _Alle Herzen werden gebrochen. Gefühle sind nicht von Vorteil_." Er äffte Mycrofts leicht affektierte Sprechweise gekonnt nach. Dann strich er mit seinem Bogen probeweise über die Saiten seiner Geige. „Und dazu möchte ich ergänzen: _Liebe ist ein gefährlicher Nachteil_!" Wieder strich der Bogen über die Saiten. „Mycroft und ich... sowenig uns das auch gefällt... wir sind aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt."

John betrachtete Sherlock nachdenklich. Sein Tonfall war fast trotzig gewesen, sein Mund zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. John seufzte leise.

„Na gut... aber vielleicht hat sich Greg in Mycroft verliebt und vielleicht genügt das ja. Oder... es wird überhaupt nichts daraus. Vielleicht findet ja gar keine Hochzeit statt."

„Oh nein", lachte Sherlock widerwillig. „Wenn sich Mycroft etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann führt er das auch durch. Und dieses Mal hat er sich wohl in den Kopf gesetzt, Lestrade zu heiraten. Warum auch immer." Er setzte den Geigenbogen nun gezielt an. „Diese Hochzeit wird stattfinden." Dann fing er an zu spielen und die bekannte Melodie von Mendelsohns Hochzeitsmarsch schwebte durch den Raum.

Sein Blick suchte Johns und als er sah, dass dieser verhalten lächelte, verzog sich auch sein Mund zu einem Grinsen.

„Wenn ich es mir Recht überlege...", sagte Sherlock plötzlich über den Klang der Geige hinweg. „Ich glaube fast... JA! _Das_ könnte der Grund sein, warum Mycroft Lestrade heiraten will! Lestrade macht es ihm besser als die Horse Guards!" Die Melodie glitt kaum merklich über zu _„Makin' whopee"_ und John musste bei dem Anblick von Sherlocks spitzbübischem Grinsen laut auflachen.

Doch das Lachen verging John, als Sherlock nach einer Weile aufhörte zu spielen, die Geige behutsam beiseitelegte und auf ihn zukam.

„Nachdem das nun geklärt ist..." Sherlock blieb vor Johns Sessel stehen, beugte sich hinab und legte seine Hände auf die Armlehnen des Sessels. „Bleibt nur noch die Frage: wirst du mich an Ostern zu diesem grauenhaften Familienbesuch begleiten?"

John spürte, wie ihm die Nähe seines Freundes das Blut in die Wangen trieb.

„Sherlock, das ist wirklich..."

„Das war kein _Nein_", stellte Sherlock fest und kam noch ein wenig näher.

„Sherlock?", flüsterte John.

„Ja?", gab Sherlock genauso leise zurück.

„Wenn du auch nur noch _einen_ Millimeter näher kommst, wirst du für die nächsten drei Tage einen Eisbeutel auf deinen Fortpflanzungsorganen brauchen, weil ich dir dann nämlich derart in die Eier trete, dass es für dich heißen wird: Adieu Bariton – Hallo Sopran."

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue.

„Drei Tage?", fragte er nach.

„Mindestens", erwiderte John kalt und wartete. Doch Sherlock bewegte sich nicht. Zwar kam er nicht näher, doch er entfernte sich auch nicht. „Warum bist du noch nicht weg?", fragte John gereizt.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig damit, die Vor- und Nachteile gegeneinander abzuwägen", erwiderte Sherlock ernsthaft.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Epilog folgt...**

Also, wenn dieses Kapitel kein astreiner Fanservice war, dann weiß ich auch nicht! *gg*

* * *

**Hier wieder Anmerkungen... Ihr kennt das ja...**

Auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Tagungsort für Lestrade bin ich auf Aberdeen gestoßen. Als ich dann noch herausgefunden habe, dass es dort tatsächlich einen Heliport gibt von dem aus man in einer Stunde in London ist, war mir sofort klar, dass das in die Story mit einfließen muss.

Ein schönes Hörbeispiel, wie der Hochzeitsmarsch von Mendelsohn auf der Geige klingt.

youtube watch ? v = xz1gehOYslQ

Und hier „Makin' whoppee" - auch auf der Geige... es geht also!

youtube watch ? v = qqAbrKGnJwE

Hier noch „Makin' whopee" mit Gesang (damit ihr auch mal hört, wie es „normal" klingt)

youtube watch ? v = qqAbrKGnJwE

Und hier der Liedtext:

(im Prinzip geht es in dem Lied darum, die Männer vor der Ehe zu warnen, weil sowas ja nie gut ausgeht... aber der Mann eben immer nur DAS EINE im Sinn hat: nämlich „makin' whoppee")

Another bride, another June  
Another sunny honeymoon  
Another season, another reason  
For makin' whoopee

A lot of shoes, a lot of rice  
The groom is nervous, he answers twice  
Its really killin'  
That he's so willin' to make whoopee

Now picture a little love nest  
Down where the roses cling  
Picture the same sweet love nest  
Think what a year can bring, yes

He's washin dishes and baby clothes  
He's so ambitious he even sews  
But don't forget folks,  
Thats what you get folks, for makin' whoopee

Another year, maybe less  
What's this I hear? Well, can't you guess?  
She feels neglected, and he's suspected  
Of makin' whoopee

Yeah, she sits alone,  
Most every night  
He doesn't phone, he doesn't write  
He says he's busy,  
But she says, "Is he?"  
He's makin' whoopee

Now he doesn't make much money  
Only five thousand per  
Some judge who thinks he's funny  
Says, "You'll pay six to her."

He says, "Now judge, suppose I fail?"  
Judge say, "Budge. Right into jail.  
You'd better keep her. I think it's cheaper  
Than makin' whoopee."

Yes, yeah, you better keep her  
Daddy, I think it's cheaper  
Than makin' whoopee


	16. Epilog

**Titel**: Eisbrecher (Teil 16)

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Mystrade (Mycroft/Lestrade)

**Rating**: ab 18

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Eisbrecher**

**(Teil 16)**

**Frühlingsgefühle – oder:**

**das Ende des Eismanns**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**_3 Wochen später..._**

Mycroft und Lestrade saßen gemeinsam auf einer etwas abseits gelegenen Bank im St. James Park und genossen diesen ersten, zaghaften Versuch der englischen Sonne, so etwas wie Frühlingserwachen aufkommen zu lassen.

Sie hatten sich hier getroffen, um ihre Mittagspause gemeinsam zu verbringen. Lestrade hatte sein Sandwich bereits verzehrt und trank gerade noch seinen letzten Schluck Cola aus einem Pappbecher. Mycroft hatte nur einen Tee mit Milch und Zucker in einem Thermobecher bei sich gehabt, an dem er jedoch nur genippt hatte und ihn jetzt sogar neben sich auf die Bank stellte ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

Mycroft versuchte, auf der harten Bank eine etwas bequemere Sitzposition zu finden, gab diesen Versuch aber bald wieder auf. Gewisse Teile seiner Anatomie riefen Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht wach, wobei Mycroft immer noch nicht begriff, wie Lestrade ihn dazu hatte bringen können, sich rittlings auf ihn zu setzen und sich so weit zu vergessen, dass ihm die Lust, die ihm Lestrades Erektion in seinem Körper verschafft hatte, nicht mehr genug gewesen war, sondern er förmlich um eine Hand an seiner eigenen Männlichkeit gefleht hatte. Er selbst war dazu nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen – er hatte beide Hände dringend dazu benötigt, um auf der Matratze noch etwas Halt zu finden, während Lestrade ohne Gnade immer wieder tief in ihn hineingestoßen hatte. Oder war die meiste Bewegung tatsächlich von ihm selbst ausgegangen? Mycroft wollte bei der Erörterung dieser Frage lieber nicht zu lange verweilen. Es war auch nicht wirklich relevant. Wichtig war einzig und allein, dass Lestrade sein Flehen erhört und ihm mit seinen Händen zu einem grandiosen Höhepunkt verholfen hatte. Gut… nicht nur mit seinen Händen…

„Wie lange kannst du noch Pause machen?", fragte Mycroft schließlich, um sich aus den erotischen Nebeln der letzten Nacht zu befreien. Er war nun wirklich nicht hier, um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen (für die ihre gemeinsame Nacht in Aberdeen Grundlage und Initialzündung gleichermaßen darstellte), gleichgültig, wie angenehm und prickelnd diese auch sein mochten.

Lestrade blinzelte ihn kurz an und hielt dann sein Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen weiter in die Sonne. Seine Arme lagen weit ausgestreckt links und rechts von ihm auf der Rückenlehne der Bank. Seine Beine waren bequem übereinander geschlagen.

„Ungefähr 15 Minuten, dann muss ich wieder los", murmelte er und bot dabei ein Bild völliger Entspannung. „Und du?"

„Wenn kein Notfall mehr eintritt, habe ich den Rest des Tages zu meiner Verfügung", antwortete Mycroft, der selbst sehr aufrecht und ein wenig steif auf der Bank saß. Seinen Regenschirm links neben sich auf den Boden aufgestellt, seine linke Hand auf dem Griff, während die Rechte bemüht war, weder ein Stakkato auf seinen Oberschenkel zu trommeln, noch nach Lestrades Hand zu greifen, der an seiner rechten Seite saß, und diese festzuhalten.

„Ich werde nächste Woche – über Ostern - meine Mutter besuchen", äußerte Mycroft schließlich unvermittelt.

„Ah ja?"

„Ja – und du wirst mich begleiten. Sherlock wird übrigens auch da sein."

„Ach?", machte Lestrade lediglich, drehte aber seinen Kopf, um Mycroft anzusehen. „Kommt John auch?"

Ein eigenartiges Lächeln huschte über Mycrofts Lippen.

„Das ist noch nicht entschieden. Sherlock kann zwar außergewöhnlich überzeugend sein, wenn er will, aber der gute Doktor verfügt über eine beachtliche Dickköpfigkeit."

„Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen, oder?", fragte Lestrade verständnislos.

„Nein, musst du nicht."

„Auch gut." Lestrade nahm die Arme von der Rückenlehne. „Aber wieso besucht Sherlock dann freiwillig eure Mutter? Ich dachte immer, er vermeidet..."

Mycroft räusperte sich.

„Es bleibt ihm bei dieser Angelegenheit keine andere Wahl. Ich habe dir ja schon mitgeteilt, dass unsere Mutter über ein gewisses – manche würden auch sagen: ganz erstaunliches – Durchsetzungsvermögen verfügt. Und es ist nun mal Mamis Wunsch, dass die ganze Familie versammelt ist, wenn ein neues Mitglied quasi in den Schoß der Familie aufgenommen wird."

„Neues Mitglied..." Lestrade setzte sich auf. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen beunruhigten Ausdruck. „Mycroft... Warum soll ich dich begleiten? Als was genau willst du mich deiner Mutter vorstellen?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

Mycroft klaubte mit spitzen Fingern ein imaginäres Stäubchen von seinem Hosenbein.

„Ich werde dich als das vorstellen, was du bist: mein zukünftiger Ehemann." Erst jetzt drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah in Lestrades entsetztes Gesicht.

„Das ist doch ein Scherz!", rief Lestrade perplex aus. „Mycroft... ich weiß nicht, warum du deiner Mutter einen solchen Streich spielen möchtest, aber ich werde dir nicht dabei helfen, deine Mutter zu beschwindeln!"

„Ich würde Mami nie beschwindeln", stellte Mycroft kühl fest. „Und außerdem weißt du sehr gut, dass ich nie scherze. Ich habe es dir oft genug gesagt."

Lestrade starrte Mycroft mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund sprachlos an.

„Dann... dann...", stammelte er. „Dann sind wir jetzt... was? Verlobt?", fragte er mit sich leicht überschlagender Stimme.

„Ah... gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst", erwiderte Mycroft, griff in die Innentasche seines Mantels, holte ein kleines Schächtelchen hervor und hielt es Lestrade hin. „Hier."

Lestrade nahm die kleine Schachtel wie betäubt entgegen. Es war die typische Juweliersverpackung für einen Ring.

„Was ist das?", fragte er tonlos und öffnete die Schachtel.

„Der Siegelring meines Großvaters", erläuterte Mycroft. „Der Verlobungsring meiner Großmutter wäre vielleicht nicht ganz das Richtige gewesen."

Lestrade starrte wie gebannt auf den goldenen Ring, der so unschuldig auf dem weißen Samtpolster lag und doch seine Welt von einer Sekunde auf die andere komplett auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

„Der Siegelring deines...", flüsterte er, dann entzifferte er die Gravur. „MH?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.

Mycroft nickte.

„Manningford Holmes."

„Dann... dann... ist es dir Ernst damit?" Lestrade löste seinen Blick von dem Ring und sah Mycroft an, der kühl und unbewegt wie immer neben ihm saß. Doch seine Augen sprachen eine ganz andere Sprache. Eine Sprache, die Lestrade nach diesen ganzen Wochen und Monaten, die er mit diesem Mann verbracht hatte, glücklicherweise verstand.

„Oh mein Gott", hauchte er, als er die unausgesprochenen Worte in Mycrofts Augen las, die sonst von stahlblauer Kälte waren und die nun durch ein warmes Feuer belebt wurden, wie es sonst nur tiefblaue, makellose Saphire innehatten. „Wir werden heiraten."

„Davon gehe ich aus", sagte Mycroft, dann zögerte er kurz. „Möchtest du den Ring nicht anprobieren, um zu sehen ob er passt? Ich habe ihn ändern lassen, aber..."

„Wenn du ihn hast ändern lassen, dann passt er. Dazu muss ich ihn nicht anprobieren", sagte Lestrade und nagte kurz an seiner Unterlippe. Sollte er ihn wirklich selbst anstecken? Oder sollte er diesem dummen Wunsch nachgeben, dass Mycroft... „Mach du", sagte er impulsiv und hielt Mycroft den Ring hin.

Wortlos nahm Mycroft den Ring entgegen und schob ihn auf Lestrades rechten Ringfinger. Beide Männer blickten unverwandt auf ihre Hände. Mycrofts Linke hielt immer noch Lestrades rechte Hand. Der goldene Ring blinkte in der fahlen März-Sonne kurz auf und plötzlich spürte Lestrade Mycrofts Hand in seinem Nacken und seine Lippen auf seinem Mund und ehe er es sich versah, erwiderte er den etwas ungestümen und ungewohnt unbeholfenen Kuss.

„Mycroft...", raunte Lestrade seinem Verlobten nach einer Weile zwischen zwei Küssen zu. „Mycroft... nicht, dass ich die Stimmung ruinieren will... aber direkt über uns ist eine Überwachungskamera."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Mycroft leise und zog sich ein wenig zurück. „Aber das macht nichts. Es ist eine von meinen. Aber selbst wenn das nicht der Fall wäre..." Er zog seine Taschenuhr hervor, ließ den Deckel aufschnappen und las die Uhrzeit ab. Dann schmunzelte er. „Selbst wenn es keine meiner eigenen Kameras wäre... es würde keinen Skandal geben. Genau in diesem Moment wird einigen ausgesuchten Persönlichkeiten unsere Verlobungsanzeige überbracht. Ich kann dich also ab sofort in aller Seelenruhe und in aller Öffentlichkeit küssen."

Lestrade schüttelte wie benommen den Kopf.

„Wir werden heiraten...", wiederholte er, doch dann verengten sich seine Augen. „Weiß Sherlock es schon?"

Mycroft seufzte leise.

„Er wusste es vermutlich schon vor mir."

Lestrade grinste.

„Komm' heute Abend zu mir", forderte Mycroft ihn auf. „Ich fürchte, wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

„Zu dir?" Lestrade riss die Augen auf. „In _deine_ Wohnung? Ich darf..."

„Wie du nicht müde wirst, zu betonen... wir werden heiraten. Natürlich darfst du jetzt in meine Wohnung. _Unsere_ Wohnung, wenn du das möchtest."

Lestrades Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ich verkaufe mein Haus. Endgültig. Versprochen."

„Ich bitte darum", sagte Mycroft mit einem Lächeln.

„Fuck!", fluchte Lestrade grinsend. „Wir werden heiraten! Wir werden zusammenziehen! Wo soll die Hochzeit sein? Wann sollen wir heiraten? Steht dieses Landhaus eigentlich noch zum Verkauf?"

Mycroft lachte leise.

„Das sind alles keine Themen für eine Parkbank", sagte er mit leisem Tadel. „Komm heute Abend zu mir und wir besprechen alles in Ruhe. Wir könnten uns auch hier in London ein Haus kaufen..."

Über ihren Köpfen fing die Kamera ein, wie Lestrade seinem Verlobten mit einem erneuten Kuss das Wort abschnitt.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

In einem nichtssagenden Büro saß Mycrofts Assistentin, die sich John Watson gegenüber als Anthea vorgestellt hatte, vor einem leicht flimmernden Bildschirm.

Hinter ihr stand Mortimer – Mycrofts Chauffeur, der über ihre Schulter ebenfalls interessiert auf den Bildschirm blickte, auf dem sich sein Brötchengeber und ein gewisser Detectiv Inspector sehr intensiv küssten.

„Ich habe die Wette gewonnen", flüsterte er Anthea selbstgefällig ins Ohr und richtete sich auf.

Missmutig kramte Anthea in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrer Geldbörse und entnahm ihr eine 50-Pfund-Note.

„Pures Anfängerglück", fauchte sie erbost und reichte ihm das Geld.

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Mortimer und steckte das Geld ein. „Jederzeit wieder... Wie wär's? Doppelt oder nichts?" Er lächelte Anthea herausfordernd an.

Anthea betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Worum soll es gehen?"

„Das Hochzeitsdatum", schlug Mortimer vor.

„Mai!", rief Anthea.

„Juni!", konterte Mortimer und hielt seine flache Hand hin.

Anthea schlug ein und Mortimer verzog sein Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment vor Schmerz.

„Abgemacht!", bestätigte sie.

„Abgemacht", wiederholte er und bewegte unauffällig seine Finger um zu testen, ob nichts gebrochen war.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

„Mycroft", flüsterte Lestrade, als bereits die dritte ältere Dame kopfschüttelnd an der Parkbank mit den sich küssenden Männern vorbeigegangen war. „Mycroft..."

„Was ist?"

„Mycroft... das war der unromantischste, lausigste und erbärmlichste Heiratsantrag, von dem ich je gehört habe."

„Möglich", gab Mycroft zu.

„Ist dir eigentlich nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich auch hätte _Nein_ sagen können? Oder hast du mir genau deshalb keine eindeutige Frage gestellt? Weil du Angst hattest, ich könnte _Nein_ sagen?" Lestrades Tonfall und Gesichtsausdruck schwankten zwischen Scherz und Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Nein, ich hatte nicht wirklich Angst davor, dass du _Nein_ sagen könntest", erwiderte Mycroft mit größter Selbstsicherheit und Ruhe. „Ich weiß, dass du den Rest deines Lebens mit mir verbringen willst."

Lestrade lachte kurz auf.

„Woher willst du das so genau wissen?!"

„Weil... weil es mir mit dir ganz genauso geht", sagte Mycroft sehr leise und senkte unwillkürlich seinen Blick.

Er hörte Lestrade „_Oh, Mycroft..._", flüstern, dann spürte er einen Finger unter seinem Kinn und sein Gesicht wurde leicht angehoben.

Auf Gregorys Lippen lag nur der Hauch eines Lächelns, doch seine Augen leuchteten so intensiv wie Mycroft es noch nie gesehen hatte. Die dunklen, haselnussbraunen Pupillen glänzten wie warme, flüssige Schokolade und Mycroft konnte gar nicht anders, als ihn erneut auf den Mund zu küssen.

Seine geschlossenen Lippen trafen auf einen nachgiebigen, weichen Mund, der sich für ihn öffnete. Seine Zunge traf auf eine Zunge, die ihn liebevoll umspielte. Gregorys warmer Körper schmiegte sich enger an ihn und während ihn ein Arm umfing, ihn in einer festen und dennoch sanften Umarmung hielt, legte Gregory seine andere Hand in einer zärtlichen Geste an seine Wange.

Natürlich war Mycroft sich sicher gewesen, dass _sein_ Gregory zu ihm gehörte, doch jetzt, da ihm Augen, Lippen und Hände seines Verlobten die greifbare Bestätigung lieferten, spürte er, wie sich hinter seinen Augenlidern vor Erleichterung und Glück ein Überschuss an Flüssigkeit bildete.

Eine einzelne, kleine Träne entwischte seinem Augenwinkel und rann sachte an seiner Wange hinab, bis sie Gregorys Hand benetzte.

Gregory ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er die Träne gespürt hatte, doch innerlich schwoll sein Herz vor Glück an. Der Eismann – _sein_ Eismann fing endgültig an zu schmelzen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**ENDE (endgültig)**

* * *

Anmerkung:

Tja. Das war's mit dieser Story. Was soll ich sagen? Es war toll. Ich habe am Anfang nicht geglaubt, dass ich am Ende mein Herz so sehr an die beiden verlieren könnte. Diese Story war für mich zu Beginn eher so was wie ein Projekt, eine Fingerübung. „Mal gucken, ob ich das auch kann". Und jetzt? Jetzt habe ich neben Johnlock ein zweites Pairing, das mich begeistert.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es euch aufgefallen ist... aber ich habe in der ganzen Story das Wort „Liebe" tunlichst vermieden. Ich habe auch nie Begriffe wie „Geliebter", „ich liebe..." oder „verliebt" verwendet. (Ja, John sagt es im vorigen Kapitel... aber sonst nicht! Und John darf das, er ist ja keiner der Protagonisten.)

Das war Absicht. Reine, pure Absicht.

Zum einen erschien es mir für die Charaktere (besonders Mycroft!) nicht passend. Zum anderen wollte ich testen, ob man eine Liebesgeschichte erzählen kann, ohne das Standardvokabular zu benutzen.

Doch nun zur Fanfic-Vorhersage für die nächsten Wochen:

Die allgemeine Wetterlage entspannt sich wieder. Ein Hochdruckgebiet etabliert sich in den nächsten Tagen und sorgt für ruhiges Wetter. Doch am Horizont sammelt sich bereits das nächste Tiefdruckgebiet. Das Tief „Moriarty" wird schon bald erwartet, doch es könnte auch noch einige Zeit dauern, bis es seine volle Wirkung entfaltet. Das kurze Zwischenhoch „Johnlock" sorgt kurzfristig für Erleichterung, doch „Moriarty" wird uns nicht so schnell wieder aus seinen Klauen lassen.

*kicher*

So. Jetzt mal Klartext.

Ich arbeite derzeit an einer etwas komplexen Moriarty-Fanfic mit dem Titel „das blaue Licht". Nach Motiven aus dem gleichnamigen Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm. Weil diese Story für mich ziemlich aufwändig sein wird, was das Schreiben angeht und die Zusammenhänge stimmig sein müssen, werde ich erst anfangen, sie zu posten, wenn ich die Story zu 98% fertig habe. Daher werdet ihr euch leider etwas in Geduld fassen müssen. Es wird nicht wirklich ein Pairing in dieser Geschichte geben, da ich sie zeitlich im Canon der BBC-Serie zwischen „Skandal in Belgravia" und „die Hunde von Baskerville" ansiedeln werde. Aber wir alle wissen ja, wie besessen Moriarty von Sherlock ist... ich würde dem, was in meiner Story geschieht aber nicht das Label _Sheriarty_ verpassen wollen. Und obwohl John ebenfalls mitspielt (genauso wie Sebastian Moran) wird es kein _Johnlock_ sein. Ich hoffe, ihr habt dafür Verständnis.

Zum Ausgleich werde ich euch zwischendrin aber mit einem kleinen erotischen One-Shot verwöhnen, an dem ich gerade arbeite. Er wird den schönen Titel „Thank you for smoking" tragen.

Bleibt mir gewogen – und danke fürs Lesen!

_„I would be lost without my readers."_

Und weil ich euch alle so lieb habe, hier schon mal ein kleiner...

**_TEASER-TRAILER:_**

_„Das Blaue Licht"_

„_Bastien_ – es ist wundervoll!"

Sebastian Moran gestattete seinem Gesicht, sich zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen.

Moriartys Lob erfüllte ihn zutiefst mit Stolz. Der Stolz eines Soldaten, seinen Anführer zufriedengestellt zu haben.

Wenn Jim Moriarty zufrieden war, dann sprach er seinen Namen mit dieser eigenartigen – fast affektierten – französischen Betonung aus und Sebastian wusste, dass alles gut war. Sonst hieß es „Sebastian" oder „Seb" oder an ganz schlimmen Tagen „Moran". An den schlimmsten Tagen war es dieses eisige „Colonel Moran", das sogar ihn – einen kampferprobten Soldaten – das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Du hast dich wirklich selbst übertroffen, _Bastien_", rief Moriarty aus und drehte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen im Kreis wie ein übermütiges Kind.

Begeistert musterte Moriarty die groben Steinquader, die stabile Eisentür, die marode Belüftungsanlage und die brüchigen elektrischen Leitungen.

„Gut, ein _bisschen_ saubermachen müsste man hier vielleicht noch… aber danach wird es perfekt sein."

„Perfekt, wofür, Boss?" Sebastian hatte es sich angewöhnt, Moriarty _Boss_ zu nennen und diesem schien das zu gefallen.

„Wofür? _Bastien_? Du fragst wofür?", säuselte Moriarty. „Ich will dir sagen wofür. Dies wird der perfekte Ort sein, um ein wenig zu spielen… mit meinem liebsten Spielkameraden… mit Sherlock Holmes."

**_„Das blaue Licht" - die neue Story von Lorelei Lee! _**

**_Abgründig – verstörend – märchenhaft._**

**_Mit Sherlock Holmes, Jim Moriarty, John Watson und... zum allerersten Mal: Sebastian Moran! _**

**_Demnächst in diesem Fanfiction-Archiv._**


	17. Johnlock-Bonus-1

Es war einmal... oder: wie es zu diesem Bonuskapitel kam.

Auf tumblr wurde eine „Spendenaktion" für das Fanfic-Archiv Ao3 ins Leben gerufen. Fanfic-Autoren konnten sich zur Verfügung stellen, angeben, was sie gewillt waren zu schreiben und dann konnte auf diese Autoren gesteigert werden.

Soweit ich weiß, war ich die einzige, die nur auf deutsch schreiben wollte (konnte) und ich dachte noch „Pfff... da steigert eh keiner" - und dann wurde doch geboten!

Schließlich hat mich themuller ersteigert und sie wünschte sich ein Johnlock-Bonuskapitel, das auf meiner Fanfic „Eisbrecher" basiert. Es sollte eine Nacherzählung der Hochzeit aus Johns und Sherlocks Sicht enthalten sein und es sollte zwischen John und Sherlock „funken".

Ihr Wunsch war mir Befehl und dann ist das Plotbunny irgendwie mit mir durchgegangen. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Biest Tollwut, denn im Endeffekt wurden es 30 Seiten in Word. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das passieren konnte.

Ich werde dieses Monstrum daher auf drei Kapitel verteilen und in den nächsten Tagen so eines nach dem anderen hochladen.

Ach ja – der Prompt (zumindest so ungefähr):

John und Sherlock waren als Gäste auf der Holmes-Lestrade-Hochzeit und kommen nun nach Hause. Die Hochzeit soll dem Leser nun aus Sicht von John und Sherlock werden... Sherlock soll im Laufe des Gesprächs John noch einmal so richtig „anbaggern" (quasi ein letzter Versuch) und John... John soll im weiteren Verlauf der Handlung Sherlock zeigen, _wer_ hier die Hosen anhat.

Bedankt euch also bei themuller – und nun viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

**Eisbrecher – Johnlock Bonuskapitel**

„**After-Wedding-Party" - Teil 1**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sherlock schloss die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung in der Baker Street auf und trat beiseite, um John den Vortritt zu lassen. Dieser betrat – mit leicht unsicheren Schritten und herzhaft gähnend – das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen.

Sherlock folgte ihm schmunzelnd.

„Gott – meine Füße bringen mich um", stöhnte John.

„Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, du sollst deine neuen Schuhe gründlich einlaufen", bemerkte Sherlock in seinem leicht besserwisserischen Tonfall.

John funkelte ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen mürrisch an, doch als er das Lächeln in den Augen seines Freundes sah, glätteten sich auch seine Gesichtszüge.

„Ja, das hast du", gab er mit einem reuigen Lächeln zu. „Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dein Rat bei solchen trivialen Dingen Bestand hat." Seine Aussprache klang etwas verwaschen, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Champagner auf der Holmes-Lestrade-Hochzeit in Strömen geflossen war, war dies nicht weiter verwunderlich. Er bückte sich, um die Schnürsenkel seiner neuen Lackschuhe zu lösen.

„Was für eine Feier! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir so lange dort bleiben", murmelte er – dank seiner gebückten Haltung – noch undeutlicher, während er mit seinen Schnürsenkeln beschäftigt war. Nicht nur seine Fähigkeit, sich deutlich zu artikulieren, sondern auch seine Feinmotorik war durch seinen Alkoholkonsum beeinträchtigt worden. Er selbst allerdings hätte sich allerdings nicht als betrunken, sondern höchstens als In-einem-fortgeschrittenen-Stadium-der-Entspannung -Befindlich bezeichnet.

„Wie spät isses überhaupt?", fragte er, als er die Schnürsenkel endlich bewältigt hatte und sich wieder in seinem Sessel aufrichten konnte.

„Du solltest lieber fragen: wie früh?", bemerkte Sherlock mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, das John zwar etwas eigenartig vorkam – aber er konnte sich schließlich nicht um alles einen Kopf machen. „Mycroft versteht es, Feste zu organisieren", fuhr Sherlock fort. „Ich war darauf vorbereitet, dass es eine glanzvolle Angelegenheit werden würde." Er nahm John gegenüber in seinem eigenen Sessel Platz und streifte seine Schuhe mit der Hilfe des jeweils anderen Fußes ab, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, auch die Schnürsenkel vorher zumindest zu lockern.

John verfolgte diese Aktion mit Stirnrunzeln.

„Das leiert die Schuhe aus", rügte er geistesabwesend und eher aus Gewohnheit. „Ich dachte immer, wenn Mycroft einmal heiratet, dann würde es eine reichlich steife Angelegenheit werden", nahm John den hauptsächlichen Gesprächsfaden in der inkonsequenten Weise Betrunkener wieder auf.

Sherlock schlug seine Beine abwechselnd übereinander, um sich auch seiner Socken zu entledigen, die er achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ. Dann streckte er seine Beine von sich, wackelte genießerisch mit den nackten Zehen und seufzte befriedigt.

„Oh, ich denke doch, dass zumindest das Hochzeitspaar einiges an _Steifheit_ beizutragen hatte", bemerkte er trocken.

„Sherlock!", rief John entrüstet und mit flammend roten Wangen aus. „So etwas... gehört sich nicht. Außerdem kannst du das gar nicht wissen!" Sherlock schenkte ihm einen tiefen Blick und John verbesserte sich mürrisch. „Ja, okay! DU kannst so was natürlich wissen. Aber wie?"

Sherlock grinste und legte die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände aneinander.

„Oh, das war einfach... die Hochzeitstorte... das war das erste Mal. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass Mycroft die Serviette über seinem Schoß zurecht gezupft hat, nachdem Lestrade ihn mit dem ersten Bissen Torte gefüttert und ihm dann etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hat?"

„Oh, Gott... nein", stöhnte John. „Ich... ich will mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Herrgott – Sherlock. Wir reden hier über Mycroft! Wir reden hier über die Tatsache, dass dein Bruder einen Ständer..." Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Danke. Diese Bilder werde ich nun nie wieder los."

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Sherlock mit einem übertrieben liebenswürdigen Lächeln. „Mycrofts _Enthusiasmus_ könnte natürlich auch nur der Torte geschuldet gewesen sein. Aber das glaube ich nicht. Auch wenn er Wochen vor diesem Termin strikte Diät gehalten hat und Schokolade-Himbeer-Sahne sein absolut Liebstes ist, halte ich es dennoch für unwahrscheinlich, dass bloße kulinarische Genüsse ihn dazu verführen könnten, in einem Raum voller Menschen eine Erektion zu bekommen. Nein, das lag ganz klar an den suggestiven Worten, welche Lestrade ihm zugeflüstert hat."

John presste beide Handballen gegen seine Augen, in einer verzweifelten Anstrengung, die Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge zu vertreiben.

„Dir dürfte aufgefallen sein, dass es über 15 Minuten gedauert hat, bevor Mycroft sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl bewegt hat und weitere 10 Minuten, bis er wieder aufgestanden ist", fuhr Sherlock gnadenlos fort.

„Es reicht!", forderte John mit einem gequälten Stöhnen. „Ich mache für die nächsten zwei Wochen den Abwasch, wenn du nur aufhörst!"

Sherlock schmunzelte erneut mit seltener Nachsichtigkeit (was John aber nicht sehen konnte) und erhob sich von seinem Sessel.

„Schlummertrunk gefällig?", fragte Sherlock und ging zu dem Schränkchen, in dem sie ihre spärlichen alkoholischen Vorräte aufbewahrten.

„Einen Doppelten", verlangte John und nahm endlich die Hände wieder von seinem Gesicht.

Sherlock hatte zwischenzeitlich das Schränkchen geöffnet und griff nach einer Flasche.

„Cognac oder... nein, Whisky. Richtig?"

„Yep", bestätigte John. „Für einen Abend habe ich genügend feines Zeug in mich reingekippt. Jetzt steht mir der Sinn nach etwas Reellem."

Sherlocks Finger schwebten zögernd zwischen zwei Flaschen in der Luft.

„Jameson? Nein, Tullamore Dew", entschied er dann und griff nach der entsprechenden Flasche."

„Treffer", gähnte John. Während Sherlock die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in zwei Gläser einschenkte, saugte John nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe. „Weißt du, es ist doch irgendwie schade, dass eure Mutter nicht dabei war. Ich hätte sie doch ganz gerne einmal kennengelernt."

„Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden", sagte Sherlock mit einem eigenartigen Lächeln und reichte John sein Glas, dann nahm er wieder in seinem Sessel Platz. Er hatte bemerkt, dass John argwöhnisch die Stirn gerunzelt hatte und prostete ihm andeutungsweise zu. „Cheers." John tat es ihm gleich und beide nahmen den ersten, kleinen Schluck. „Mami... ist etwas... _speziell_", erwiderte Sherlock schließlich zögernd.

„Ganz klar – du und Mycroft, ihr müsst das Ebenbild eures Vaters sein", spöttelte John.

Nun war es an Sherlock, die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Sarkasmus steht dir nicht, John."

„Ansichtssache", sagte John mit einem breiten Grinsen und nippte an seinem Glas.

„Mami hasst Menschen", erläuterte Sherlock. „Sie sind ihr zuwider und daher vermeidet sie es nach Kräften, sich mit ihnen zu befassen – außer, wenn es unumgänglich ist... mit Familienmitgliedern, zum Beispiel. Daher verlässt sie das Haus nur selten, eigentlich eher gar nicht. Ansammlungen fremder Menschen sind ihr ein Gräuel. Sie benimmt sich dann immer sehr... irritierend. Aber ein Gutes hat es – seit Mycroft und ich hier in London wohnen, sind wir vor ihr ziemlich sicher."

John starrte Sherlock mit großen Augen und leicht offenem Mund an. Erst nach einer Weile, in der Sherlock ungerührt einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm, gelang es John, seine Starre abzuschütteln.

„Das war... eine ganze Menge an Information", sagte er langsam. „Wo fange ich nur an?"

„Anfangen?" Eine dunkle Augenbraue hob sich. „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht..."

Ein etwas hysterisches Lachen gluckste in Johns Kehle.

„Ja, anfangen! Am besten damit, dass du das Wort „_Haus_" benutzt hast, um etwas zu bezeichnen, das – wie mir Greg erzählt hat – so groß ist, dass es eine eigene Postleitzahl braucht. Oder zumindest kurz davor ist, einen eigenen Namen zu haben... wie _Holmes Manor_ oder _Sheringford House._"

Die dunkle Augenbraue senkte sich wieder.

„Es _hat_ einen eigenen Namen. Wir benutzen ihn nur nicht."

John schnappte nach Luft.

„Du bist so ein verdammter Snob."

Unerwarteter Weise entlockte dies Sherlock lediglich ein Grinsen.

„Und das fällt dir jetzt erst auf?" Darüber müsste John den Kopf schütteln und gleichzeitig lachen und Sherlock fuhr fort: „Sonst noch etwas, das einer Klärung bedarf?"

„Naja... es erklärt zumindest einiges", meinte John, nun wieder milde gestimmt. „Wenn deine Mutter schon so ein Sonnenschein ist... dann weiß ich nun wenigstens, dass du dein sonniges Gemüt von ihr geerbt hast. Und es erklärt auch, warum deine Mutter nur dann Besuch duldet, wenn es sich um potentielle Familienmitglieder handelt."

Sherlock schwieg einen Moment und stellte dann eine überraschende Frage.

„Was hat Greg sonst noch erzählt?"

„Du warst doch selbst dabei", gab John mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln zurück.

„Ja – leider!", erwiderte Sherlock heftig. „In jeder einzelnen Sekunde, in der unsere Mutter nicht anwesend war, wurde ich Zeuge einer höchst geschmacklosen Zurschaustellung..."

„Ja, Greg hatte mir schon gesagt, dass sie ständig vor dir herumgeknutscht haben", unterbrach John Sherlocks Redefluss.

Sherlock musterte ihn unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Das... war _Absicht_?!"

John grinste.

„Sieht so aus."

„Nur um mich zu..."

„Nerven? Exakt. Wobei... so wie die beiden heute aneinanderhingen... war es bestimmt nicht _nur_, um dich zu nerven. Sondern hatte wohl eher den Grund, dass sie ihre Hände nicht bei sich behalten konnten", gab John nun seinerseits mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln zu bedenken.

Sherlock brütete dumpf vor sich hin.

„Es war die Hölle. Wenn wenigstens _du_ dabei gewesen wärst..."

John seufzte.

„Fang bitte nicht wieder davon an. Das haben wir schon oft genug durchgekaut. Es... Du kannst nicht nur..." Mit einem Mal schien John verlegen und verwirrt gleichermaßen zu sein, doch obwohl Sherlock ihn unter halbgesenkten Wimpern hervor scharf beobachtete, machte er doch keine Bemerkung über Johns offensichtlich seelisches Dilemma. Schließlich räusperte sich John energisch. „Deine Mutter will nur potentielle Ehemänner oder Ehefrauen sehen. Da ich in keine der beiden Kategorien falle... wirst du also auch Weihnachten ohne mich und nur mit Greg und Mycroft ertragen müssen."

„Ich wusste bislang nicht, dass du so grausam sein kannst, John", sagte Sherlock leichthin. „Übrigens dürfte dir auch aufgefallen sein, dass das Brautpaar sehr lange, sehr eng miteinander getanzt hat", wechselte er abrupt das Thema.

„Getanzt?", fragte John verständnislos.

„Sicher, um ein weiteres Malheur zu verbergen. Ich würde sagen, dieses Mal bei Lestrade", fuhr Sherlock ungerührt, aber mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen fort.

John verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Uäh! Sherlock! Lass gut sein. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wer, wann, wie und warum einen Ständer hatte."

„Nicht?", gab Sherlock überrascht zurück. „Dabei zerbrichst du dir doch schon seit Monaten den Kopf darüber, wer von beiden _unten_ liegt."

Flammende Röte schoss in Johns Wangen.

„_Du_ weißt das natürlich!", rief er anklagend aus.

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Sherlock mit einem überheblichen Lächeln.

„Ich will es nicht wissen!", fauchte John.

Sherlock zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern.

„Dann eben nicht."

Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Zuerst funkelte John seinen Mitbewohner noch wütend an, doch dann zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht so etwas wie grimmige Akzeptanz ab und er trank mit einer abrupten Drehung seines Handgelenks sein Glas leer. Er schien entschlossen zu sein, damit diesen Teil ihrer Unterhaltung quasi hinfort zu spülen. Ein wenig tändelte er dann noch mit seinem leeren Glas herum. Dann sagte er – nicht völlig ernst: „Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet, die Queen – oder wenigstens ein anderes Mitglied des Königshauses – auf Mycrofts Hochzeit zu sehen."

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf Sherlocks Gesicht.

„Oh, Mycroft wäre das wahrscheinlich auch sehr Recht gewesen. Unter Umständen hätte er auch mit dem Premierminister vorliebgenommen, aber leider, leider..." Er machte eine kunstvolle Pause, in der er mit einem unauffälligen Seitenblick befriedigt feststellte, dass John gebannt an seinen Lippen hing. „Da jeder - Mycroft selbst eingeschlossen – so sehr darauf bedacht ist, nicht zu sehr durchsickern zu lassen, wie wichtig Mycroft ist... waren keine offiziellen Vertreter anwesend. Aber immerhin... du hast doch sicher die Manschettenknöpfe des Brautpaares bemerkt?"

„Nein!", rief John hingerissen aus. „Du meinst..."

„Ein Geschenk von _Ihr_", bestätigte Sherlock mit einem Kopfnicken.

Johns Gesicht erhellte sich in plötzlichem Verstehen.

„Kein Wunder, dass Greg ständig daran herumgefingert hat." Er pfiff anerkennend. „Nicht schlecht." Dann starrte er kurz ins Leere. „War sonst eigentlich jemand unter den Gästen? Jemand Wichtiges?"

Sherlock gähnte gelangweilt.

„Das fragst du mich erst jetzt?"

„Während der Party hättest du es mir so oder so nicht gesagt", stellte John mit einem rügenden Unterton fest. „Wahrscheinlich hätte Mycroft es dir verboten... aus Angst, ich benehme mich daneben, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass... der Typ am Nebentisch – wie hieß er noch gleich... Matt! Dass er der Botschafter von Argentinien ist."

„Nicht Matt, sondern Mads – Mads Mikkelsen - , nicht der Botschafter und auch nicht Argentinien... sondern der Kulturattaché von Dänemark", stellte Sherlock leichthin richtig, während John das Kinn nach unten klappte.

„Der Kultur...", krächzte er. „Oh mein Gott. Und ich habe..." Ein überrascht-forschender Blick traf John und er biss sich hastig auf die Zunge, was ihm ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln von Sherlock eintrug.

„Na, schön", meinte Sherlock, als John keinerlei Anstalten traf, den Satz zu beenden. „Ich erfahre es ja doch."

John warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

„Von wem willst du erfahren, was ich..."

„Von Molly", erwiderte Sherlock prompt und leerte nun ebenfalls sein Glas. „Ich habe sie schließlich mit dem Dänen verkuppelt."

Bereits zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit blieb John der Mund offenstehen. Als er sich halbwegs gefasst hatte, fragte er ungläubig: „DU? Du hast Molly... einen Verehrer beschafft? Ausgerechnet du?"

Sherlock hatte den Anstand, leicht zu erröten.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was du damit meinst. Ich wollte lediglich nett sein. Es war offensichtlich, dass er auf sie _steht_ und sie..." Sherlock zuckte vielsagend mit den Achseln. „Sie hätte sich früher oder später irgendeinem der männlichen Gäste an den Hals geworfen – nach den Mengen an Champagner, die sie getrunken hatte – und da war der Däne noch die beste Wahl. Außerdem tust du gerade so, als ob ich nie etwas Nettes tun würde." Er warf John einen Blick zu, der ganz klar sagte, wie sehr zu Unrecht verdächtigt er sich fühlte.

John hob lediglich eine Augenbraue.

„Tust du auch nicht", erwiderte er ungerührt. „Und wenn du doch mal etwas Nettes tun willst, bewirkt es meist das genaue Gegenteil." Er räusperte sich. „Aber das war... wirklich ziemlich nett von dir."

„Ich wollte lediglich verhindern, dass du noch ein viertes Mal mit ihr tanzt", äußerte Sherlock, ganz in Gedanken.

„Was?", hakte John argwöhnisch nach. „Warum nicht? Was geht es dich an, wie oft ich mit Molly tanze?"

Sherlock zögerte nur kurz, dann gab er sich Mühe, eine völlig unbekümmerte Haltung an den Tag zu legen.

„Aus zwei Gründen", zählte er auf. „Erstens... der Däne hätte dich irgendwann zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet und Zweitens... war ich um den Zustand deiner Füße besorgt."

„Meiner Füße", wiederholte John verständnislos und misstrauisch zugleich.

„Ich dachte mir, dass deine Füße in diesen neuen Schuhen – die du entgegen meinen Rat nicht vernünftig eingelaufen hast – anfangen würden zu schmerzen. Das... wollte ich vermeiden."

Johns Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er musterte Sherlock sehr genau, doch dieser ließ diese Musterung ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken über sich ergehen.

„Diese plötzliche Besorgnis um mein Wohlergehen...", fing John skeptisch an, doch dann zuckte er unwillig die Schultern. „Von mir aus. In diesem Punkt hast du ja auch Recht. So ungern ich das auch zugebe. Meine Füße tun höllisch weh."

„Du hast ja auch kaum einen Tanz ausgelassen", bemerkte Sherlock mit einem leicht spitzen Unterton, der John nicht entging und der ihn wieder aufhorchen ließ.

„Und wenn schon?", gab John zurück. „Was geht's dich an?"

Sherlock zupfte einen imaginären Fussel von seinem Hosenbein.

„Du hast mich allein am Tisch sitzen lassen. Ich habe mich gelangweilt", erläuterte er in vorwurfsvoll-larmoyanten Tonfall.

„Ich bin nicht für deine Unterhaltung zuständig", begehrte John auf. „Du hättest ja auch tanzen können. Ach – nein. Wahrscheinlich kannst du gar nicht tanzen." Er zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern und stellte dann sein leeres Glas neben sich auf den Fußboden. „Pech."

Ein verächtliches Schnauben entwischte Sherlocks Lippen. So verächtlich, dass John überrascht aufsah.

„Selbstverständlich kann ich tanzen! Mami hat dafür gesorgt."

John witterte hinter diesen spröden Worten eine interessante Hintergrundgeschichte.

„Und?", fragte er daher aufmunternd.

Doch Sherlock zierte sich.

„Als ich ein gewisses Alter erreicht hatte, musste ich zur Tanzstunde. Genau wie Mycroft vor mir."

„Und?", wiederholte John mit einem leicht sensationslüsternen Grinsen.

Sherlock rutschte auf seinem Sessel nervös hin und her.

„Keines der Mädchen dort wollte mit mir tanzen."

„Du wirst schon dafür gesorgt haben, dass das so war", äußerte John seine Vermutung mit einem wissenden Grinsen.

„Möglicherweise", gab Sherlock spröde zu. „Dir ist vielleicht aufgefallen, dass Mycroft... die Damenschritte vollendet beherrscht." John nickte lediglich knapp und blickte mit gespanntem Gesichtsausdruck stumm in Sherlocks Gesicht. „Mami hat Mycroft damals dazu verdonnert, mir das Tanzen beizubringen", gab er schließlich mit einem verdrossenen Seufzen zu und wartete auf das unvermeidliche Kichern.

Als es keine drei Sekunden später kam, verdrehte er genervt die Augen.

„Und du?", fragte John mit einem deutlichen Glucksen in der Stimme. „Kannst du auch die Damenschritte?"

„Soweit kommt's noch!", brauste Sherlock auf. „Das war auch nicht notwendig. Mami wollte lediglich, dass ich tanzen lerne, dazu musste ich nicht beide Schrittfolgen beherrschen."

„Oh Gott!", stieß John plötzlich erregt hervor. „Mycroft! Mycroft liegt unten!"

Wieder rollte Sherlock genervt mit den Augen.

„Nein, tut er nicht. Das ist deine Schlussfolgerung? Nur weil mein Bruder die Damenschritte beherrscht?" Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Lestrade ist derjenige welche."

John starrte Sherlock für einen Moment mit merkwürdig leerem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Das verdränge ich am besten gleich wieder", flüsterte er heiser und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Okay. Du kannst also tanzen", nahm er das ursprüngliche Gespräch wieder auf. „Warum hast du es dann nicht getan?"

Die Tatsache, dass Sherlock mit seiner Antwort deutlich erkennbar zögerte, weckte Johns Neugier und er lauschte gespannt, als sein Freund endlich zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein schien.

„Es gab heute Abend nur eine Person, mit der ich gerne getanzt hätte", erwiderte Sherlock gefasst und etwas zu bemüht unbekümmert.

Johns Augenbrauen wollten in die Höhe schießen, doch er bezwang diesen Reflex. Er wollte Sherlock nicht dadurch beschämen, dass er seine Überraschung derart zur Schau trug. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Sherlock so offen ein Interesse an einer anderen Person zugab. John wollte sich weitere, derartige Eröffnungen in der Zukunft nicht dadurch verbauen, dass er nun ein falsches Verhalten an den Tag legte und Sherlock damit womöglich verärgerte.

„Ah ja? Und... warum hast du diese Person dann nicht einfach gefragt?", sagte er daher lediglich – nach außen hin nur milde interessiert.

Sherlock musterte ihn kurz und gab dann einen Laut von sich, der einem Seufzen sehr nahe kam.

„Weil ich sicher einen Korb bekommen hätte."

Die Selbstbeherrschung, die sich John auferlegt hatte, begann rapide zu bröckeln. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er bei Sherlocks Seufzen und seinen Worten, die ein wenig nach Sehnsucht, Wehmut und Herzweh geklungen hatten, die Augen weit aufriss. Um sich wieder zu fassen, räusperte er sich und erwiderte erst dann: „Warum denn das? Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?" Er hielt dann einen Moment lang inne, um wie gegen seinen eigenen Willen folgende Worte zu sprechen: „Ich meine... es haben sich heute einige Köpfe nach dir umgedreht."

Sherlocks Augen verengten sich leicht.

„Tatsächlich?"

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Johns Lippen und er schüttelte – ein wenig ungläubig - den Kopf.

„Nun tu nicht so, als ob du das nicht selbst am Besten wüsstest", hielt er seinem Freund vor. „Du bist auch sonst ziemlich attraktiv... aber heute Abend... in diesem Anzug – der sicher ein Vermögen gekostet hat..."

Sein Blick glitt über Sherlock hinweg, der in dem neuen, nachtblauen Anzug, dessen Stoff einen teuren, matten Schimmer aufwies, eine wirklich gute Figur machte. Er trug dazu ungewöhnlicher Weise ein schwarzes Hemd und natürlich weder Krawatte noch Fliege. Lediglich ein kleines, Anstecksträußchen aus zartgelben Blüten (zu dem er von Mycroft genötigt worden war, um ihn als Trauzeuge kenntlich zu machen) lockerte die dunkle – aber auch sehr anziehende – Strenge seines Erscheinungsbildes auf. All das, im Zusammenspiel mit seiner hellen Haut und seinen dunklen Locken, brachte seine Augen förmlich zum Glühen. Den ganzen Abend über war John bereits dieses blau-grün-goldene Glitzern in diesen faszinierenden – sonst so kühlen - Augen aufgefallen und nun fragte er sich tatsächlich, wem dieses begehrliche Glitzern gegolten haben mochte. Er bemerkte einen winzigen Stich in seinem Herzen, den er jedoch rasch wieder verdrängte. Ein Recht auf Eifersucht stand ihm nicht zu.

Von diesen Gedanken etwas verwirrt und verlegen nestelte er an den Knöpfen seines eigenen Jacketts herum. Sein Anzug war ihm im Laden noch sehr ansehnlich vorgekommen - anthrazitfarben, mit silbergrauer Krawatte und einem weißen Hemd – doch dem direkten Vergleich mit Sherlocks Aufmachung konnte er nicht standhalten. Er selbst war eben einfach nicht so... Aufsehen erregend.

„Du hältst mich für... attraktiv?"

John blickte bei diesen Worten wieder auf und starrte Sherlock ungläubig an, der seinen Blick zwar ruhig und gelassen erwiderte, aber dennoch irgendwie... _erregt_ erschien.

„Sherlock – du hast heute atemberaubend ausgesehen", teilte ihm John mit einem kleinen, neidisch-verzweifelten Lachen mit. „Ich hatte ein paar Mal Angst um Mollys Nackenwirbel. So sehr hat sie sich den Hals nach dir verrenkt. Und sie war da wirklich nicht die Einzige." Er legte seine rechte Hand auf sein Herz. „Auf Ehre."

Sherlock saugte nachdenklich an seinen Lippen. Dann stützte er seine Ellbogen auf den Armlehnen seinen Sessels ab, verschränkte seine langen Finger – wie zum Gebet - ineinander und blickte knapp an Johns Schulter vorbei.

„Bei dieser bewussten Person... hätte es sich um einen Mann gehandelt", eröffnete er langsam, aber ohne zu zögern.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

* * *

Dass der Mann am Nebentisch, den John fälschlicherweise als Argentinier bezeichnet, Däne ist – das ist allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Dass dieser Däne dann allerdings auf den wohlklingenden Namen „Mads Mikkelsen" hört, das verdankt er der Anregung von themuller *gg* - es handelt sich dabei nämlich um den Namen des Schauspielers, der in der TV-Serie „Hannibal" verkörpert. Aber sonst hat es keine tiefere Bedeutung.


	18. Johnlock-Bonus-2

**Eisbrecher – Johnlock Bonuskapitel**

**„After-Wedding-Party" - Teil 2**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_„Es gab heute Abend nur eine Person, mit der ich gerne getanzt hätte", erwiderte Sherlock gefasst und blickte knapp an Johns Schulter vorbei._

_„Bei dieser bewussten Person... hätte es sich um einen Mann gehandelt", eröffnete er langsam, aber ohne zu zögern._

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Er wirkte auf John in diesem Moment so schuldbewusst, dass John nur noch daran denken konnte, ihn zu beruhigen... zu bestätigen. Ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass daran nichts verkehrt war... dass es keinen Grund gab, sich deswegen schlecht zu fühlen.

John hatte keine Ahnung, ob Sherlock in seinem Leben jemals amouröse Gefühle verspürt hatte und falls ja... _wem_ – oder besser, welchem Geschlecht - diese Neigungen gegolten haben mochten. Sherlocks abgewandter Blick kam einem Coming-out-Geständnis jedoch so nahe, wie es näher schon fast nicht mehr ging. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur so, dass Sherlock an diesem Abend zum allerersten Mal gewisse _Bedürfnisse_ verspürt hatte und es ihm peinlich war, dies auch zuzugeben... immerhin war er jahrelang (zumindest nach eigener Aussage) lediglich seiner Arbeit treu ergeben gewesen. Nun eine andere Kraft am Werk zu spüren, mochte bei einem Genie wie Sherlock möglicherweise zu Verwirrung führen.

Ganz gleich wie – es war für John klar, dass Sherlock nun freundschaftlichen Beistandes bedurfte.

„Sherlock", fing er daher langsam an, „Sherlock, wir waren auf einer gleichgeschlechtlichen Hochzeit und das Hochzeitspaar waren nicht die einzigen Männer, die miteinander getanzt haben. Wenn das sogar mir aufgefallen ist..." Er lachte leise und fuhr dann mit aufmunternder Stimme fort: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du von einem Mann einen Korb bekommen hättest - nur weil du auch ein Mann bist." John sah Sherlock erwartungsvoll an und fragte sich, ob er je erfahren würde, um welchen Mann es sich wohl gehandelt haben mochte, der Sherlocks Interesse derart erregt haben könnte. Es musste ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch sein – alles andere war für Sherlock schlichtweg indiskutabel. Doch zu Johns Überraschung wich Sherlock seinem Blick immer noch aus und blieb eine Erwiderung schuldig.

Nach einer kleinen Weile atmete Sherlock tief ein und aus und sagte mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ: „Doch, das hätte ich."

Es war die Stimme und der Tonfall, den Sherlock immer dann benutzte, wenn sie an einem Tatort versuchten, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen, während Sherlock wie aus heiterem Himmel feststellte, dass der Tote ein Verhältnis mit einer Schlangentänzerin gehabt hatte... nicht ohne die fragenden Gesichter um ihn herum mit einem herablassenden „_Offensichtlich_" zu brüskieren.

Wenn Sherlock diesen Tonfall benutzte, stellten sich bei John mittlerweile ganz reflexartig die Nackenhaare auf.

Und gerade das taten sie auch in diesem Moment.

„Du liebe Zeit! Warum denn nur? Woher willst du das wissen?!", rief John entnervt aus. „Du hättest dir doch sicher keinen ausgesucht, bei dem du dir nicht sicher sein kannst, dass er... naja... in _dieser_ _Richtung_ interessiert ist. Oder? Du musst doch einen Kerl nur anzusehen, um innerhalb von Sekunden zu wissen, wie er tickt."

Dieser Ausbruch schien Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit endlich weit genug erregt zu haben, um ihn Johns Blick erwidern zu lassen.

Kühl, klar und fast unbewegt ruhten diese Augen auf John. Doch unter der Oberfläche lag immer noch dieses ruhelose Glitzern.

„Es ist nicht so sehr das Problem, dass _ich_ mir nicht sicher bin... es liegt eher daran, dass _er_ sich über seine Sexualität nicht wirklich im Klaren ist", erwiderte Sherlock mit leiser, aber fester Stimme.

John schnaubte.

„Und deshalb hätte er nicht mit dir getanzt?" Er wedelte mit einer Hand, wie um eine lästige Fliege zu verscheuchen. „Dann ist er ein Idiot und du vergisst ihn am Besten ganz schnell wieder."

Ein mutwilliges Lächeln erschien für Sekundenbruchteile auf Sherlocks Lippen und John runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass er ein Idiot ist...", sagte Sherlock mit einem seltsamen Unterton.

„Warum nicht?", gab John verwirrt zurück. „Jeder, der _dich_ ablehnt..."

Doch Sherlock ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Weil es sich bei dieser Person um dich handelt, John", erläuterte er mit einem nachsichtig-wehmütigen Lächeln. „Wir reden schon die ganze Zeit über dich."

John blinzelte. Erst wie in Zeitlupe und dann mehrmals schnell hintereinander.

Er begriff nicht, was Sherlock da gerade eben gesagt hatte. Er sollte derjenige sein, der Sherlock so sehr faszinierte, dass er mit ihm in der Öffentlichkeit... gut, Sherlock hatte noch nie ein Problem mit Öffentlichkeit gehabt, aber... _Er_? _John Watson_? Warum ausgerechnet er? Er war so normal und langweilig wie ein Schluck Wasser. Was hatte er schon jemandem wie Sherlock zu bieten?

Halt... falscher Gedanke. Ganz falsch... Gut, Sherlock hatte ihn in den letzten Monaten öfter... _angegraben_. Und hatte immer wieder versucht, ihn ins Bett zu zerren. Aber dies war immer aus Situationen heraus geschehen, in denen John ihn einfach nicht hatte ernst nehmen können. Es war ihm immer eher vorgekommen wie _„lass es uns tun, dann wäre das auch erledigt und ich kann es von meiner Liste abhaken und muss an Weihnachten nicht wieder alleine mit Mycroft und Lestrade zu Mami fahren"_ - und darauf zu verzichten, hatte John die ganze Zeit über keine schlaflosen Nächte bereitet. Aber jetzt... jetzt war es irgendwie anders...

Irgendwann begriff John, dass Sherlock wahrscheinlich auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Oh", machte er schließlich. Etwas Intelligenteres wollte ihm partout nicht einfallen. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt.

Ein etwas bitterer, aber verständnisvoller - und deswegen umso grausamerer - Zug erschien in Sherlocks Mundwinkeln.

„Ich wollte uns beiden diese öffentliche Peinlichkeit ersparen. Deshalb... habe ich dich nicht gefragt." Wieder wandte er seinen Blick ab. In seinem Tonfall lag etwas Endgültiges, etwas wie _„ich wusste von Anfang an, wie du reagieren würdest... ich hatte - wie immer - Recht_".

John wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Er wusste nur, dass Sherlock drauf und dran war, in eine Stimmung abzurutschen, die John selbst unerträglich war und in der er Sherlock nicht erleben wollte. Hauptsächlich deshalb nicht, weil er der Grund dafür sein würde.

Doch John hatte Angst. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und plötzlich hatte er das sichere Gefühl, dies alles schon einmal erlebt zu haben. Schon einmal diese Ungewissheit gespürt zu haben und nicht zu wissen... Oh Gott! Afghanistan!

Mit einem Schlag kamen die Erinnerungen - glaubte John, die morgendliche Kühle der Wüste auf der Haut zu spüren, den Geruch von Schweiß, billigem Deodorant, von Krankheit und Desinfektionsmittel in der Nase zu haben, die Rufe der Soldaten zu hören... die verzweifelten Rufe nach einem Arzt, der bellenden Befehl des Vorgesetzten gellte noch in seinen Ohren, der Befehl, sofort auszurücken und zu retten, was noch zu retten war...

Mit einem Ruck kehrte er gedanklich wieder in die Baker Street zurück, riss sich fast körperlich von diesen Erinnerungen los, doch die Gefühle, die ihn befallen hatten - damals wie heute - waren dieselben.

Dieselbe Ungewissheit, wenn sie zu einem Einsatz gerufen worden waren. Dieselbe Angst, die einen überfiel, weil man nie wusste, was passieren konnte, dieselbe Ungewissheit, weil man nie wusste, was einen vor Ort erwartete...

Und ganz genau wie in Afghanistan, schüttete sein Körper in dieser Stresssituation Adrenalin im Überfluss aus. Adrenalin, das nun durch Johns Körper floss und ihn instinktiv reagieren ließ.

Scheiß auf die Konsequenzen!

Die letzten Alkohol-Schlieren verflüchtigten sich aus seinem Blut, machten unfreiwillig anderen, körpereigenen Substanzen Platz und sorgten für plötzliche Klarheit in Johns Gehirn.

John kaute kurz auf der Innenseite seiner Wange und traf dann seine Entscheidung.

„Du möchtest wirklich mit mir tanzen?"

Sherlock richtete seinen Blick wieder auf ihn. John erkannte so etwas wie Verblüffung in ihnen.

„Ja, John", erwiderte er schlicht.

„Nur... tanzen?", hakte John nach.

„Nur tanzen", bestätigte Sherlock mit aufmerksam forschendem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Gut... dann... ich denke... ein Tanz..."

„John?" Ein leiser Hoffnungsschimmer schlich sich in Sherlocks Tonfall.

„Ja, okay – ich... ich tanze mit dir", sagte John. Ohne es zu merken, reckte er ein wenig angriffslustig das Kinn vor und stand entschlossen auf.

Sherlock tat es ihm gleich und ging mit einem leisen Lächeln zu ihrer Stereoanlage. John bemerkte, dass er sie nur einschaltete und direkt auf _Play_ drückte. Sofort erfüllten die Klänge einer einschmeichelnden Melodie den Raum.

John kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte mit unverhohlenem Argwohn: „Kann es sein, dass du das irgendwie geplant hast, oder warum spielt da gerade ein langsamer Walzer?"

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung... Sicher nur ein glücklicher Zufall", erwiderte Sherlock noch bevor er sich wieder zu John umdrehte. „Wollen wir?"

Ein verdrossenes Seufzen war die Antwort. John erkannte mittlerweile ziemlich gut, wenn er von Sherlock angelogen wurde und er hasste es, dass er wieder zu etwas manipuliert worden war, wozu er unter normalen Umständen nie seine Einwilligung gegeben... John musste einen Fluch unterdrücken. Ja, verdammt. Sherlock hatte Recht behalten. Er hätte NIE mit ihm getanzt.

„Ja... aber ich führe", knurrte er.

„Vergiss es", widersprach Sherlock mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Ich bin größer und von uns beiden der bessere Tänzer und daher führe ich." Er griff nach Johns rechter Hand, der sie ihm sofort wieder entzog.

„Hey! Ich bin nicht Mycroft! Ich kann die Damenschritte nicht!", begehrte John auf.

„Ich auch nicht. Und jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Niemand stellt hier deine Männlichkeit in Frage", stellte Sherlock fest und hielt dann einen Moment inne. Der kühle Glanz in seinen Augen wurde weicher. „Am allerwenigsten ich...", raunte er John mit tiefer, dunkler Stimme zu.

John schluckte und fügte sich ohne einen weiteren Schlagabtausch. Er kannte zwar den Grundschritt und einige Drehungen, doch dies alles auf die Damenschritte umzusetzen, verursachte ihm einige Probleme. Darüber hinaus war John sehr darauf bedacht, immer etwas Abstand zu Sherlock zu wahren. Er selbst tanzte mit Frauen, die er nicht gut kannte, auch nie besonders eng.

Doch schon nach wenigen Takten murmelte Sherlock: „So wird das nichts" und zog John sehr eng an seinen Körper und plötzlich... war alles ganz einfach. Sherlock führte und John spürte nun jede Regung und jeden Schritt am ganzen Körper und konnte problemlos folgen. John spürte die Harmonie zwischen ihnen von Kopf bis Fuß, von seinen Fingern bis hinunter in die Zehen. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl und als John aufblickte, erwiderte Sherlock seinen Blick mit einem feinen Lächeln und leuchtenden Augen.

John konnte nicht anders, als dieses Lächeln zu erwidern. Hätte er gewusst, dass ein simpler Tanz mit ihm, Sherlock solche Freude bereiten, ein solch heiteres Strahlen in seine Augen zaubern würde... er wäre auf der Hochzeit zu jedem Tanz mit ihm angetreten. Ohne zu Zögern.

Ihre körperliche Nähe hätte rasch peinlich oder unangenehm werden können, doch so sehr John auch darauf achtete - bei Sherlock war nicht das geringste Anzeichen einer Erektion zu bemerken. Die irritierte John einerseits erheblich, andererseits trug es dazu bei, dass sich seine Haltung kontinuierlich entspannte und er es schließlich fast schon genoss von Sherlock so in den Armen gehalten zu werden.

Er folgte mühelos jeder Drehung, ja, jedem Gedanken Sherlocks und er begriff mit einem Mal, dass ihr ganzes Leben einem Tanz glich... Sherlock mit seinem überragenden Intellekt immer an der Spitze... immer die Zügel fest im Griff und John... der vertrauensvoll folgte, egal wohin die Spur sie führte, egal wohin die Reise ging. Doch obwohl Sherlock die Führung innehatte, begriff John doch in diesem Moment, dass auch sein Beitrag zählte, wichtig war, ja sogar unabdingbar war. Tanzen kann man nicht alleine. Es braucht zwei Menschen dazu. Zwei Menschen in perfekter Harmonie von Körper und Geist... eine Einheit... ein Ganzes.

Die letzten Takte erklangen aus den Lautsprechern, die Melodie wurde leiser und verstummte schließlich.

Beide Männer blieben stehen und blickten sich an.

„Das Lied ist aus", sagte John überflüssigerweise.

„Ja", bestätigte Sherlock, ohne ihn dafür zu rügen, wieder auf das Offensichtliche hingewiesen zu haben.

„Du hast mich noch nicht losgelassen", stellte John fest.

„Korrekt."

„Warum?"

Ein dunkles Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks Lippen.  
„Weil du mich auch noch nicht losgelassen hast."

„Oh...", machte John, beließ aber seine Hände dort, wo sie waren.

Sherlock zog ihre verschränkten Finger zwischen ihre Oberkörper und presste Johns Hand gegen seine Brust. John spürte ein heftig pochendes Herz, das im gleichen Rhythmus schlug, wie sein eigenes.

„John...", flüsterte Sherlock sanft und neigte seinen Kopf.

„Wenn du das hier nur abziehst, damit du an Weihnachten nicht wieder alleine zu deiner Mutter musst...", raunte John ihm eine deutliche Warnung zu.

Sherlock stoppte in seiner Bewegung und schüttelte minimal den Kopf.

„Das ist schon lange nicht mehr der Grund..."

„Schwöre!", verlangte John und machte doch keinerlei Anstalten sich zu befreien.

„Bei allem, was mir heilig ist", sagte Sherlock ernst.

John bedachte ihn mit einem spöttisch-skeptischen Blick

„Dir ist doch nichts heilig."

„Doch... du", wisperte Sherlock und neigte seinen Kopf noch ein klein wenig tiefer, hielt dann aber Zentimeter von Johns Lippen entfernt inne und John begriff, dass ihm hier ein Ausweg, ein Haltepunkt, eine Chance zur Umkehr geboten wurde.

Er spürte Sherlocks ruhigen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, spürte den hektischen Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern und bemerkte ein kaum merkliches Zittern an seinem ganzen Körper.

Für einen Moment fühlte John eine Panik in sich aufsteigen. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht schon seit geraumer Zeit von Sherlock angezogen fühlte, sich nicht schon in schwachen Stunden gefragt hatte, „was wäre wenn...?" und doch nie daran geglaubt hatte. Es immer als Gedankenspielerei abgetan hatte. Doch nun wurde eine seiner Gedankenspielereien offensichtlich gerade Wirklichkeit. Und dennoch tappte John noch genauso im Dunklen, wie zu Beginn seiner ungebührlichen Faszination bezüglich seines Mitbewohners. Lautete nicht die Kardinalsfrage: was wollte Sherlock? Was erhoffte er sich? Was erwartete er von ihm? Würde er diese Erwartungen erfüllen können? Was sollte er tun? Was wollte er selbst? Was...

Ein erneuter Adrenalinschub nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab und ließ seine Instinkte sprechen.

„Ach, zum Teufel", murmelte John halb zu sich selbst, überbrückte die hauchdünne Distanz zwischen ihnen mit einer raschen Bewegung und drückte seinen Mund in einem entschlossenen Kuss auf Sherlocks Lippen, die sich zu einem überraschten Ausruf leicht geöffnet hatten.

John nutzte diese Bresche und schickte seine Zunge als Spähtrupp in dieses fremde Gebiet. Er stieß dort auf keinerlei Gegenwehr... im Gegenteil. Ihm wurde ein sehr freundlicher Empfang zuteil, während Sherlock leise stöhnte und seine Lippen sich noch weiter öffneten, um so den einmarschierenden Truppen den Weg zu ebnen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Sherlock unternahm seinerseits Expeditionen in unbekanntem Gelände, focht einige spielerische Scharmützel aus, arrangierte sich schließlich mit Johns Spähtrupp und ließ dann seinem leidenschaftlichen Forscherdrang freien Lauf.

So lange hatte sich John erfolgreich gegen seine Faszination und seine Gefühle, welche er seinem Mitbewohner und Freund entgegengebracht hatte, zur Wehr gesetzt, hatte sie bekämpft, unterdrückt und im Keim erstickt – nur um sich jetzt mit einer Begeisterung und Bereitwilligkeit in Sherlocks trickreich ausgelegten Netzen zu verstricken, die er unter anderen Umständen und mit einem klareren Kopf als äußerst beunruhigend eingestuft hätte. Doch Sherlocks Lippen und seine Zähne ließen ihn alle Bedenken und alle Skrupel, die er jemals gehegt hatte, achtlos beiseite wischen.

Ihre verschränkten Hände waren immer noch zwischen ihren Oberkörpern gefangen und John wusste nicht mehr, wo sein Herzschlag begann und Sherlocks endete. Nicht nur ihre Lippen und Zungen fanden sich in einem unendlichen Tanz, umkreisten sich, verschmolzen miteinander... enger... näher...

„AU! Verdammt! Sherlock! Kannst du nicht aufpassen!"

„Was?", rief Sherlock entsetzt aus. „Was habe ich denn gemacht?"

„Du bist mir auf den Fuß getreten!", jammerte John. „Man sollte nicht glauben, wie schwer du bist." John funkelte ihn wütend an, doch unter Sherlocks betroffenem und schuldbewusstem Blick schmolz sein Zorn wie Butter in der Sonne. Trotzdem tat sein Fuß höllisch weh. „Zum Glück hattest du keine Schuhe mehr an, sonst wären meine Zehen jetzt vermutlich Matsch."

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Sherlock. „Setz dich... ich sehe mir das mal an", schlug er besorgt vor.

Humpelnd bewegte sich John zu seinem Sessel und ließ sich unzeremoniell darauf fallen.

„Verdammt. Mein Füße bringen mich echt noch um."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so zartbesaitet bist, John." Ein mutwilliges Zwinkern saß bereits wieder in Sherlocks Augen. Er ließ sich vor Johns Sessel im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden nieder und zog John nacheinander beide Socken aus, schleuderte sie achtlos hinter sich und nahm dann behutsam den Fuß in seine Hände, auf den er versehentlich getreten war.

Seine Finger glitten behutsam über die Zehen, betasteten den Spann und die Knöchel, befühlten die Ferse und streichelten über die Fußsohle. Dann legte er diesen Fuß in seinen Schoß und hob Johns anderen Fuß an, dem er genau die gleiche, sorgfältige Untersuchung zuteil werden ließ wie dem Ersten.

John musste sich mehrmals auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut zu stöhnen oder auf eine andere Art und Weise zu verraten, wie sehr in Sherlocks Finger an seinen Füßen aus dem Gleichgewicht brachten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass seine Fußknöchel eine erogene Zone waren?

Überall, wo Sherlock ihn berührte hatte, kribbelte seine Haut, wurde empfindsamer und gab diese Reize an seine Nervenbahnen weiter, bis sein ganzer Körper vor unterschwelliger Erregung zu vibrieren schien.

„Zumindest hast du dir keine Blasen gelaufen", gab Sherlock einen Zwischenbericht.

„Ein schwacher Trost", erwiderte John. Es hatte ein ärgerliches Grummeln sein sollen, doch dazu kamen die Worte viel zu atemlos aus seinem Mund.

Und was tat Sherlock? Er grinste. Er hielt zwar immer noch den Kopf gesenkt und seinen Blick starr auf Johns Fuß gerichtet, doch John konnte es dennoch deutlich sehen. Mit seinem Zeigefinger streifte er dann über Johns Fußsohle, federleicht und fast liebkosend.

John konnte ein verräterisches Zucken nun nicht mehr unterdrücken, weder in seinem Fuß, noch in seiner Körpermitte.

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln sah Sherlock auf und hob eine Augenbraue.

John knirschte mit den Zähnen. Der Mistkerl wusste also genau, was er tat und tat es mit Absicht.

„Kitzlig", log John und ärgerte sich, dass er so heiser klang.

Sherlock neigte leicht den Kopf, ohne darauf einzugehen.

„Möchtest du vielleicht noch einen Whiskey?", fragte er stattdessen.

Ein amüsiert-interessierter Blick begleitete Johns Antwort.

„Möchtest du mich vielleicht betrunken machen?"

Sherlock streichelte immer noch gedankenverloren über Johns Fuß.

„Ich weiß nicht – hätte ich damit den Erfolg?", wollte er mit fast schon naiver Ehrlichkeit wissen.

„Erfolg? Womit?", gab John zurück und bereute es gleich darauf. Gut. Eigentlich bereute er es überhaupt nicht, denn Sherlocks Antwort bestand darin, einen Kuss auf den Fuß zu hauchen, den er in der Hand hielt und Johns anderen Fuß – der noch in seinem Schoß lag – so zu betten, dass er genau auf eine heiße, harte, pulsierende Wölbung drückte. „Oh... damit", stammelte John und fühlte ein identisches Pulsieren zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen.

„Ja... damit...", bestätigte Sherlock und sah John unter halbgesenkten Augenlidern an, wobei John ein leiser Schauer über den Rücken lief. Noch nie hatte er jemanden getroffen, dem es gelungen war, unschuldig, verrucht und bedrohlich zugleich zu wirken.

John befeuchtete seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge.

„Du willst es also wirklich..."

„Nicht ES...", verbesserte Sherlock mit unerschütterlicher Ruhe. „Ich will DICH... wobei..." Eine Grimasse komischer Verzweiflung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „ES will ich natürlich auch..." Er bewegte seine Hüften leicht und seufzte.

John spürte ein neuerliches, stärkeres Pulsieren unter seiner Fußsohle und kam zu der Überzeugung, dass dies mehr war als ein einzelner Mann ertragen konnte.

„Okay. Du hast es so gewollt... und das war die letzte Warnung, die du kriegen wirst...", murmelte er heiser, entzog Sherlock seine Füße, stellte sie links und rechts neben ihm auf den Boden, packte Sherlock an den Aufschlägen seines Jacketts und zog ihn zu sich in die Höhe.

„Letzte Chance", flüsterte John, während sich ein sichtlich überrumpelter Sherlock bemühte, seine Beine soweit zu entfalten, dass er vor Johns Sessel knien konnte.

Als Sherlock sich wieder gefasst hatte, drängte er sich förmlich zwischen Johns gespreizte Beine.

„Letzte Chance", wiederholte er. „Ich weiß... und ich werde sie nutzen", raunte Sherlock ihm zu und presste seine Lippen mit leidenschaftlichem Verlangen auf Johns Mund.

Ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander und nach einem hitzigen Scheingefecht gab sich Sherlock geschlagen, ergab sich willig Johns Übermacht, wurde nachgiebig und lockte dennoch mit sinnlicher Süße.

Je mehr John drängte, desto mehr gab sich Sherlock hin, zog John mit sich, sank schließlich zu Boden, wo er endlich durch die Schwere von Johns Körper niedergedrückt wurde und jedes Nervenende nur noch „_John_" zu melden schien.

Sherlock wand sich unter dem Druck des anderen Körpers, genoss die eingeschränkte Bewegungsfähigkeit und verfluchte ihre Kleidung, die es ihm noch unmöglich machte, Johns Haut zu spüren, zu küssen, zu kosten und zu liebkosen. Er stöhnte unter Johns hungrigen Küssen, die sich längst nicht mehr nur auf seine Lippen oder sein Gesicht beschränkten, sondern an seinem Hals und seiner Kehle hinauf- und hinabwanderten, ruhelos, suchend, verlangend.

Von dem gleichen Verlangen erfüllt, hob Sherlock seine Hüften, bewegte sie, versuchte, sie gegen irgendetwas zu reiben und fluchte dann leise über Johns etwas zu geringe Körpergröße, die sich nun unangenehm bemerkbar machte.

Zwar waren ihre Lippen, dank ihrer horizontalen Lage, auf gleicher Höhe, doch von ihrem Unterleib konnte man leider nicht dasselbe behaupten. Die Tatsache, dass er nun an einem bestimmten Körperteil keinen Gegendruck erhielt, wurde noch dadurch verschlimmert, dass er Johns Erektion sehr deutlich in der Höhe seines Bauchnabels spürte – und auch die rhythmischen Bewegungen (so minimal sie auch waren) entgingen ihm nicht.

Frustriert ließ Sherlock seinen Hinterkopf auf den Boden fallen, was John als Einladung betrachtete, seinen Hals mit weiteren Küssen zu bedecken. Sherlock spürte, wie sich Johns Mund zu einem Lächeln wölbte.

„Du machst das mit Absicht", knurrte er frustriert und hob erneut – und wieder ergebnislos - seine Hüften an.

„Vielleicht", murmelte John an seiner Halsbeuge und Sherlock stöhnte. „Ein bisschen... Gute Stelle?", fragte er – bezogen auf das Stöhnen - und leckte mit breiter Zunge über diesen gewissen Punkt unter Sherlocks linkem Ohr, den er gerade entdeckt hatte.

„Sehr gute Stelle", keuchte Sherlock.

„Ich werde es mir merken", sagte John und dann:„Du hast entschieden zu viel an."

„Dito", erwiderte Sherlock, den alle Worte flohen, als John seine Zähne in die _sehr gute Stelle_ grub.

„Eloquent wie immer", stichelte John liebevoll und hauchte einen Kuss auf die leichten Spuren, die seine Zähne hinterlassen hatten. Die einzige Antwort bestand aus einem unartikulierten Laut und Sherlocks Versuch, mit ungeduldigen Fingern Johns Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Erst die Krawatte, Sherlock", tadelte John mit leicht atemloser Stimme und kam ihm zu Hilfe.

Mit äußerster Missbilligung zerrte Sherlock das gelockerte Stück gemusterter Seide unter Johns Hemdkragen hervor.

„Ich weiß schon, warum ich nie eine trage."

„Gut zu wissen", grinste John. „Du hast also die ganze Zeit über nie eine Krawatte getragen, damit ich leichter über dich herfallen kann?"

„Es hat nur nie funktioniert", erwiderte Sherlock mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Johns Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Genügt es nicht, dass es heute funktioniert hat?"

„Doch", nickte Sherlock und für einen flüchtigen Moment blitzte etwas wie Melancholie in seinen Augen auf. „Das genügt."

Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen schließlich, sich aller Kleidungsstücke zu entledigen. Sherlock hatte – ungeduldig wie immer – mit einem Griff sowohl seine Anzugshose als auch seine Unterhose gleichzeitig abgestreift und solange John noch von dem Anblick seiner steil aufgerichteten Erektion abgelenkt war, ihn auf dem Boden auf den Rücken gerollt und ohne viel Federlesens mit seinen Beinkleidern genauso verfahren.

„Hey!", war der einzige Einwand, den John artikulieren konnte, bevor sich Sherlock förmlich auf ihn stürzte und er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, soviel von Sherlocks blasser Haut mit Mund und Händen zu _begreifen_, wie es nur ging. Obwohl er so schlank war, strahlte Sherlocks Körper dennoch eine unglaubliche Hitze aus, die John entflammte und erregte. Ein wollüstiges Stöhnen aus zwei Kehlen erfüllte den Raum, als Sherlock seinen harten Penis gegen Johns ebenso steifen Schaft drückte.

„Nochmal", keuchte John leise und Sherlock stützte sich auf seine Hände, wölbte seinen Rücken und stieß mit seinen Hüften – die eng gegen Johns Unterleib gepresst waren – in kleinen, harten, fickenden Bewegungen gegen Johns Körpermitte und rieb so ihre Erektionen auf erregende Art und Weise aneinander.

Passivität war normalerweise nicht das, was John Watson bevorzugte, doch diese simulierte Penetration – die jetzt, da die ersten Vorlust-Tröpfchen alles noch glitschiger und interessanter machten, noch realer wirkte – war etwas, das ihm den Atem benahm und er nur noch stöhnend in Sherlocks Gesicht schauen konnte, das über ihm schwebte. Sherlocks blasses Gesicht – von Anstrengung und Lust leicht gerötet - , mit einigen Haarsträhnen, die an seinen verschwitzten Schläfen klebten und mit diesen abgrundtiefen, hungrigen Augen, die immer noch so gefährlich-verheißungsvoll glitzerten.

In einer plötzlichen Aufwallung von Begierde zog John Sherlocks Kopf zu sich hinunter, verschloss die nach Atem ringenden Lippen mit einem heißen, harten Kuss und rollte sie beide erneut herum, so dass Sherlock wieder unter ihm zu liegen kam.

Er spürte Sherlocks Erektion zucken und sog scharf die Luft ein, als Sherlock weiterhin seine Hüften kreisen ließ, um sich ohne Unterbrechung an ihm zu reiben. Johns Lust stieg stetig und er fragte sich, ob das alles war, was Sherlock tun wollte und ob... _Oh_!

Als Sherlock seine Beine um Johns Hüften schlang und sich seine Augen schlossen, sah sich John genötigt, eine nicht unwesentliche Frage zu stellen.

„Bist du eigentlich noch Jungfrau?"

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**themuller hat ein wunderbares Cover für diese Story gebastelt:**

themuller 13 . tumblr post / 53823775901 / eisbrecher - von - lorelei - lee - jetzt - mit - bonus

Liebe faultierqueen, eine Antwort wäre einfacher, wenn deine PN Funktion nicht "disabled" wäre. *smile*

Die Aktion lief über tumblr und hier ist die "Homepage"

ao3auction . tumblr . com

Es ist wohl eine zweite Aktion geplant, aber genaues weiß man noch nicht.


	19. Johnlock-Bonus-3

**Eisbrecher – Johnlock Bonuskapitel**

**„After-Wedding-Party" - Teil 3**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_John fragte sich, ob das alles war, was Sherlock tun wollte und ob... Oh! Als Sherlock seine Beine um Johns Hüften schlang und sich seine Augen schlossen, sah sich John genötigt, eine nicht unwesentliche Frage zu stellen._

_„Bist du eigentlich noch Jungfrau?"_

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sherlock hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und schlug seine Augen wieder auf.

„Oh, bitte!", rief er mit sarkastischem Spott aus, dann hielt er jedoch abrupt inne. „Enttäuscht?", fragte er leise.

John atmete aus.

„Eher erleichtert", gab er zu. „Entjungferungen sind verdammt anstrengend und zeitintensiv. Mir ist es lieber... wenn jemand weiß... was er tut...", raunte er Sherlock zu.

„Damit kann ich dienen", hauchte Sherlock und leckte sich über die Lippen.

John erschauerte, doch dann setzte er sich auf.

Ein enttäuschtes Seufzen war Sherlocks Reaktion auf den verminderten Druck, doch dann spürte er Johns Hände an seinen Hoden und sein Seufzen wandelte sich zu einem genießerischen und erleichterten Laut.

Federleicht tanzten Johns Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut seines verletzlichsten Körperteils, drückten, zogen und kratzten und glitten schließlich tiefer, dorthin, wo Sherlock sie seit Stunden, Tagen, _Wochen_ am dringendsten haben wollte.

„Endlich...", stöhnte er leise und wölbte sich den tastenden Fingern entgegen. Doch sie zogen sich zurück, blieben außer Reichweite, neckten ihn, doch erlösten ihn nicht. Das Feuer und die Begierde, die seinen ganzen Körper verzehrte, wurde nicht gelöscht, sondern nur noch mehr angefacht.

„Dann wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein, dich zu... _beglücken_", sagte John mit einem lüsternen Grinsen und Sherlock konnte nicht anders – er runzelte die Stirn.

„Versuch bitte nie wieder, _poetisch_ zu sein. Ich bin keine deiner Ex-Freundinnen, die auf diesen Schmus abfahren. Fick mich einfach. Oder ist das zu viel verlangt?" Um John noch etwas mehr zu provozieren, hob er eine Augenbraue in seiner arrogantesten Manier in die Höhe und endlich glomm wieder dieser dominante und ein wenig abgründige Funke in den sonst so braven, veilchenblauen Augen und Sherlock erbebte vor Wonne. Er war sich sicher, dass keine von Johns _Weibern_ diesen Funken jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Dass keine von ihnen je den wahren John Watson kennengelernt hatte – oder an ihm interessiert gewesen wäre, sollte es doch einmal der Fall gewesen sein.

Er war der Einzige, der John wirklich verstand, der ihn wirklich... _liebte_.

Diese Erkenntnis kam für Sherlock selbst ein wenig überraschend und er wusste, dass sich sein Erstaunen auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Doch er fühlte sich im Moment außerstande, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er wusste, dass es ihn die ganze Zeit über nicht nur nach Johns Körper verlangt hatte, doch seine Gefühle auch in _diese_ Worte zu fassen... _diese Worte_, die ihm nicht adäquat vorkamen für seine Emotionen und ihre komplexe Beziehung, die so viel mehr war, als nur Freunde oder gar Liebende. Diese Worte, die ihm abgenutzt und trivial erschienen und dennoch wollte ihm mit seinem genialen Gehirn keine bessere Bezeichnung einfallen, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass John diesen Moment nutzte, um mit einem Finger sanft in Sherlocks Öffnung einzudringen.

Wieder kam Sherlock nur ein einziges Wort in den Sinn.

_Endlich_.

Ohne es bewusst zu wollen, hatte er seine Augen geschlossen und sein ganzes Sein konzentrierte sich an diese eine Stelle seines Körpers, an der er nun auf diese spezielle Weise mit John verbunden war. Sherlock hatte erwartet, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch ungezügeltes Verlangen empfinden würde, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war dies nicht die vorherrschende Emotion, die Johns Berührung in ihm auslöste. Es war vielmehr ein Gefühl des Angekommen-Seins, das sein ganzes Denken ausfüllte. Verwirrt fühlte er, wie ihm eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel lief und er schlug die Augen auf.

Über ihn gebeugt war John, dessen Gesicht einen verwundert-besorgten Ausdruck trug.

„Du tropfst", bemerkte John sanft und aus irgendeinem lächerlichen Grund war Sherlock dankbar dafür, dass John nicht das Wort _weinen_ benutzt hatte.

Mit einer ungewohnt linkischen Bewegung wischte Sherlock die Träne fort.

„Ich tu dir doch nicht weh?", fragte John. „Sicher... wir bräuchten noch Gleitgel und... aber ganz ehrlich... du fühlst dich längst nicht so eng an, wie ich gedacht hatte."

„Das liegt daran, dass ich mich in den letzten Tagen ein wenig... vorbereitet habe." Sherlock ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass ihm dieses Geständnis plötzlich peinlich war.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, mit dieser speziellen Information John ein wenig zu provozieren, ihm ein wenig _einzuheizen_. Er hatte sich die Worte ziemlich genau zurecht gelegt... hatte ihm explizit und detailreich schildern wollen, wie er sich tagelang, immer und immer wieder mit Vaseline vorbereitet hatte... wie er sich mit seinen eigenen Fingern gedehnt hatte... mit zwei Fingern... mit drei Fingern... wie er sich dabei selbst befriedigt hatte, immer mit dem Gedanken an ihn – John – im Kopf... wie er sich mit seinen eigenen Fingern zum Höhepunkt gefickt hatte... und sich dabei doch immer nur nach John gesehnt hatte...

Und jetzt, da es soweit war, fühlte er sich gehemmt und wollte diese Tatsache keinesfalls leichtfertig preisgeben. Zu allem Überfluss fühlte er auch noch, wie er unter Johns brennendem Blick errötete.

Moment. Brennender Blick? Sherlock sah genauer hin und erkannte, dass seine Schilderungen unnötig waren, da John offensichtlich über eine sehr lebhafte Fantasie verfügte. Das Herz schlug Sherlock bis zum Hals und er schluckte krampfhaft, um es wieder hinunter zu würgen und an seinen angestammten Platz zu zwingen. Doch dieses widerspenstige Organ hatte seinen eigenen Kopf und weigerte sich, seinen Wünschen nachzukommen, vielmehr beharrte es darauf, vollständig aus dem Takt zu geraten, als John leise „Gott... Sherlock..." stöhnte.

„Kondom, Gleitgel", verlangte John, dem es anscheinend nicht mehr möglich war, in vollständigen Sätzen zu sprechen. „Wo?"

„Jackett", erwiderte Sherlock genauso einsilbig und heiser wie John. Jackett? Wo zur Hölle hatte er sein Jackett gelassen? Johns Augen irrten bereits mit einer gewissen Frustration suchend im Raum umher, als Sherlock glücklicherweise sein Notfall-Plan wieder einfiel. Wo hatte er heute nur seinen Kopf? Ach ja... irgendwo zwischen seinen Beinen... Sherlock nahm diesen Sieg seiner Emotionen und Begierden über seinen Verstand zwar betrübt, aber dennoch lediglich mit einem innerlichen Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis.

„Sessel", stieß er hervor. „Dein Sessel. Zwischen Sitz und Armlehne."

Erleichterung machte sich auf Johns Gesicht breit.

„Perfekt." Doch dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Du hast das geplant. Von A bis Z."

Sherlock nickte und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, ob ihm seine Voraussicht nun zum Verhängnis werden würde... ob John davon angewidert sein würde... ob John sich nun abwenden würde... ob John – nicht ganz zu Unrecht – annehmen würde, dass Sherlock ziemlich erfolgreich versucht hatte, ihn seinen Wünschen entsprechend zu manipulieren...

Doch John schüttelte nur in komischer Verzweiflung den Kopf.

„Ich sollte dich windelweich prügeln. Aber ich glaube, ich habe für deinen Hintern eine bessere Verwendung."

Das sinnliche Vibrieren, welches bereits seit einiger Zeit Sherlocks Sinne in Wallung versetzt hatte, steigerte sich nun zu einem lustvollen Ziehen, welches sich in seinem Unterleib konzentrierte.

„Ich hoffe, auch _du_ weißt, was du tust...", erwiderte er gedehnt und gewollt provokant. „Oder sollte ich mich so in dir getäuscht haben und ich bin gar nicht dein erster Mann?"

John warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Oh... du bist mein erster Mann. Sozusagen. Aber zum einen bin ich Arzt und weiß von daher schon, was ich tue und zum anderen..." Er neigte sich zu Sherlock auf den Boden hinunter und raunte ihm die nächsten Worte ins Ohr: „Auch Frauen verfügen über diese Körperöffnung."

Sherlock schauderte bei der Vorstellung. Es war nicht der Akt an sich, der ihm leichten Ekel einflöste, sondern die Anwesenheit einer Frau, mit der John auf diese Weise vor seinem geistigen Auge zugange war.

„Zuviel Information", beschwerte sich Sherlock und John hatte die Frechheit, zu kichern.

„Sorry", murmelte John und knabberte in einem Versuch der Wiedergutmachung an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Und jetzt komm. Hoch mit dir!" Er erhob sich und zog Sherlock mit sich mit.

„Schlafzimmer?", hörte Sherlock sich fragen.

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wozu?", fragte er und lächelte wieder dieses dunkle, verruchte Lächeln, bei dem Sherlock die Knie weich wurden und die Luft wegblieb. „Wir haben doch alles hier." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich auf seinen Sessel fallen und – da er ihn immer noch an den Händen hielt – blieb Sherlock nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Er fand sich rittlings auf Johns Schoß sitzend wieder und hatte keinen Grund zur Beschwerde, da er John so unbeschreiblich nahe war und nur seinen Kopf zu neigen brauchte, um ihn zu küssen. Es verblüffte ihn selbst, dass es ihn in diesem Moment nicht nach wilden, hemmungslosen Küssen mit viel Zunge verlangte, sondern es ihm einen viel größeren Genuss bereitete, zarte, fast keusche Küsse über Johns ganzes Gesicht zu hauchen. Anscheinend schien es John auch zu behagen, denn seine ganze Körperhaltung entspannte sich und er seufzte leise und genießerisch und ließ Sherlock gewähren.

„Immer wenn ich glaube, dich in- und auswendig zu kennen...", fing John zwischen zwei Küssen mit gesenkter Stimme an, „...immer dann gelingt es dir doch wieder, mich zu überraschen."

„Ist das gut oder schlecht?", atmete Sherlock gegen Johns Wange.

„Alles was nicht langweilig ist, ist gut", erwiderte John und drängte seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, um sanft, aber nachdrücklich über ihre beiden Erektionen zu streicheln, die etwas an Steifheit eingebüßt hatten.

Die Berührung traf Sherlock fast wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Wie hatte seine leidende Libido nur so in Vergessenheit geraten können? Doch mit Johns sachter Liebkosung war alles wieder da... die Erregung, die Begierde, die ungeduldige Lust auf Erlösung... auf Erfüllung. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich wieder und ein leichtes Zittern lief durch seinen Körper.

„John..." Es war mehr ein Ausatmen, als ein Seufzen... mehr Gebet, als Fluch... und trotz den folgenden Worten; mehr Flehen, als Befehl. „Mach endlich! Bevor ich hier noch... implodiere... oder sonst was... Schlimmeres... passiert..." Seine letzten Worte waren unzusammenhängend und stockend, denn ohne, dass er es gemerkt hatte (wie hatte _das_ nur passieren können?), hatte John das versteckte Gleitgel in seinen Besitz gebracht und drang nun mit zwei Fingern auf einmal in Sherlocks sehnsüchtigen Körper ein.

Sherlock biss sich auf die Unterlippe und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Gott – JA! Endlich! Endlich! _Endlich_!

Johns kräftige Finger fühlten sich so gut an. Die Dehnung... die Drehung... sanft, aber bestimmt. Warum war es so viel besser, wenn es fremde Finger waren – anstatt die eigenen - welche die Penetration durchführten? Auch wenn diese fremden Finger nicht so lang waren wie seine eigenen und deshalb wahrscheinlich Schwierigkeiten haben würden, seine Prostata...

Ein Schrei brach aus Sherlocks Kehle, während Wogen der Ekstase seinen Unterleib durchpulsten und seine Beine zittern ließen.

_Okay... streichen wir diesen letzten Gedanken_, gemahnte sich Sherlock im Stillen, als er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte und Johns äußerst selbstzufriedenes Schmunzeln bemerkte. Johns Finger mochten vielleicht kürzer und mangels Geigenspiel nicht ganz so flexibel sein – aber sie waren unglaublich geschickt.

„Fick mich", verlangte Sherlock mit heiserer Stimme ganz unverblümt. „Jetzt."

Auch Johns Brustkorb hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus seiner raschen Atemzüge und sein Gesicht nahm einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. Mehrere Augenblicke lang klebten ihre Blicke förmlich aneinander, hielten einander fest.

„Ja", sagte John schließlich mit rauer Stimme. „Jetzt."

Sherlock rückte ein wenig von ihm ab, damit John das Kondom über seinem Glied abrollen konnte. Ein wenig benommen sah er zu, wie John sich auf die Lippen biss und verhalten stöhnte, während er noch etwas Gleitgel auf dem hauchdünnen, gespannten Gummi verteilte. Es gelang Sherlock nicht mehr, einen einzigen vernünftigen und klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wie durch einen dicken, schwammigen Nebel spürte er, wie John ihn berührte, ihn veranlasste, seine Hüften anzuheben, sich nach vorne – zu John hin – zu beugen. Wie in Trance griff Sherlock nach der Rückenlehne des Sessels – links und rechts von Johns Kopf, hörte Johns Atem an seinem Ohr, fühlte ihn an der verschwitzten Haut seiner Schulter, spürte Johns Erektion an seinem Hintern. Instinktiv und reflexartig presste Sherlock dagegen, versuchte, seine Muskeln zu entspannen... dann, ein plötzlicher Druck, ein lautes Stöhnen und das vertraute, herbeigesehnte Brennen einer etwas zu raschen Dehnung, das ihn blitzartig aus dem ihn umgebenden Nebel riss und alles - Geräusche, Gefühle, Gerüche - deutlicher, heller und strahlender hervortreten ließ.

Johns Keuchen... der Geruch seines Schweißes, seiner Erregung... der Druck der Finger an seinen Hüften... der Druck in seinem Inneren... das Zucken seiner eigenen Muskeln... es war zu schnell gewesen, zu rasch, sein Körper protestierte, doch Sherlock achtete nicht darauf. Es war einzigartig und unglaublich besser, als alle Szenarien, die er sich jemals ausgemalt hatte. Der Protest würde – das wusste er aus Erfahrung – bald genug durch grenzenlose Geilheit fortgeschwemmt werden. Ja – _grenzenlos_... denn Sherlock tat niemals etwas halb. Er tat es ganz – oder gar nicht. Und da John keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, nahm Sherlock die Dinge quasi selbst in die Hand.

Langsam ließ er seine Hüften kreisen.

Oh ja... das war gut... so gut... die Härte in sich zu spüren... eigentlich ein Fremdkörper... und doch so gut und so richtig und...

Sherlock packte die Sessellehne etwas fester, suchte und fand mit seinen Knien Halt auf dem Sitzpolster des Sessels, streckte seinen Körper und ließ ihn wieder zurückfallen.

„FUCK... Sherlock!", rief John aus, aber es klang nicht nach Beschwerde.

Sherlock musterte ihn kurz, doch sowohl die erweiterten Pupillen, als auch der umwölkte Blick drückten nur übergroße Erregung aus. Er maß daher diesem Einwand keinerlei Bedeutung bei und führte seinen Bewegungsablauf erneut durch, bis er in einem ungehemmten, schnellen Rhythmus auf Johns hartem Schwanz ritt.

Das Gefühl von Fülle und Leere in dieser raschen, heftigen Folge, katapultierte Sherlocks Verlangen in ungeahnte Höhen. Die Kontrolle, die er damit über das ganze Geschehen hatte, versetzte ihn in eine Art Rausch, der ihn mit sich riss, mit sich zog, ihn immer wieder in die Höhe hob und mit unverminderter Heftigkeit wieder aufschlagen ließ. Er spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln immer enger um den samtenen Stahl in seinem Innersten krampften, ihn festhalten wollten, doch nur ein stetiges Auf und Ab, Verlust und Gewinn durch harte, tiefe Stöße konnte ihm die Erlösung bringen. Die Wogen seiner Erregung schaukelten sich auf... höher und höher... und obwohl sein ganzer Körper bereits bebte, prickelte, ihm Arme und Beine taub wurden, brachen die Wellen nicht über ihm zusammen, sondern trugen ihn nur mit sich, im Sog der Ebbe hinaus, im Strudel der Flut wieder hinein.

Es gab nur noch einen Ausweg für ihn...

„John... bitte..." Was ein Schrei hätte sein sollen, kam ihm nur als heiseres Flüstern über die Lippen. „Ich kann nicht... alleine..."

„Musst du auch nicht", keuchte John. „Lass... mich..."

Der erste, kräftige Stoß kam so unerwartet und war so exakt genau das, was Sherlock in diesem Moment so dringend gebraucht hatte, dass sich ihm ein kehliges Aufschluchzen entrang. Sein Kopf sackte nach vorne und er barg sein Gesicht automatisch in Johns Halsbeuge.

„Gott... Sherlock... ich... ich... gleich...", stammelte John und tastete mit unsicheren Fingern zwischen ihren Körpern nach Sherlocks steif aufgerichteter Erektion.

„Bitte...", flüsterte Sherlock und fühlte sich wieder wie benommen. Reichlich ungeschickt und ohne jede Finesse, rieb John in einem hektischen Stakkato über Sherlocks Glied.

„Mehr...", röchelte Sherlock und wusste nicht mehr, wem er sich zuerst entgegen wölben sollte. Johns Schwanz in seinem Hintern oder Johns Fingern an seinem Ständer. Doch plötzlich war das alles ganz gleichgültig. Wieder schaukelten sich die Wogen auf, hoben ihn in die Höhe... nur undeutlich spürte er, wie Johns Bewegungen heftiger und unkontrollierter wurden, wie er stöhnte und sich verkrampfte, wie er die Zuckungen des ejakulierenden Gliedes tief in sich spürte... und wie die Wogen in einem letzten Aufbäumen über ihm zusammenbrachen.

Ekstase durchpulste ihn und zog ihn hinab in die tiefste Tiefe, während er sich in einem nicht enden wollenden Orgasmus wieder und wieder über Johns Finger ergoss, bis seine Arme und Beine nachgaben und er kraftlos in Johns Umarmung sank.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

John wusste nicht, wie lange sie so gesessen hatten. Es war so merkwürdig leicht, von Sherlocks Gewicht beinahe erdrückt zu werden. Geistesabwesend streichelte John über Sherlocks Rücken und genoss diesen Zustand des Wachens und dennoch Nicht-Denkens.

Wenn ihm heute früh, als er sich für die Hochzeit schick gemacht hatte, jemand gesagt hätte, er würde den Tag damit beschließen, Sex mit Sherlock Holmes zu haben, dann hätte er denjenigen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, einliefern lassen.

Doch jetzt begriff er überhaupt nicht mehr, wie er auch nur einen Tag hatte überleben können, _ohne_ Sex mit Sherlock zu haben. Mit nachlässig-zärtlicher Geste fuhr er Sherlock über die in Unordnung geratenen Locken. Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn und er wünschte, dieser Moment möge nie enden – und falls er doch irgendwann enden musste – wie es solche perfekten Momente eben an sich hatten – so hoffte er doch, dass es noch viele solcher Momente geben würde.

Momente wie dieser, in denen Sherlock erschöpft und vertrauensvoll neben ihm ruhte, in denen sein warmer Atem – der allmählich wieder gleichmäßiger und ruhiger wurde – über die verschwitzte Haut von Johns Nacken und Schulter hinwegstrich und ihm eine leichte Gänsehaut verursachte und in denen Sherlocks Sperma auf seinem Bauch abkühlte und er nicht mehr wusste, wo seine Seele begann und Sherlocks endete.

Er hätte es vor diesem Abend nie für möglich gehalten, dass eine derartige Harmonie zwischen zwei Wesen bestehen konnte, ohne dass es sich dabei um eineiige Zwillinge handelte. Als er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, musste er sich zusammenreißen, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Ja, klar! Grenzenlose Harmonie mit niemand anderem als Sherlock Holmes! So oft, wie sie sich bis aufs Blut stritten... und dennoch... mit keinem anderen Menschen hatte John diese tiefe, innige, kompromisslose Verbundenheit gespürt.

_Muss wohl Liebe sein_, stellte John für sich fest und wunderte sich schon gar nicht mehr über die Tatsache, dass er sich in seinen männlichen Mitbewohner verliebt hatte, sondern nur noch darüber, wie verdammt viel Zeit er durch seine Sturheit verschwendet hatte.

Aber vielleicht war es nie der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen? Womöglich waren sie erst heute beide wirklich bereit gewesen für diesen Schritt, für diese Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung? John verfolgte diese Frage nur mit müßigem Interesse. Letzten Endes war es irrelevant. Er hätte Sherlock so oder so nie verlassen, auch wenn ihre Beziehung nie um eine körperlich-intime Komponente bereichert geworden wäre.

Und was war das nur für eine Komponente gewesen! Noch bei dem Gedanken daran beschleunigte sich Johns Puls.

Er hatte es schon immer geliebt, Sherlock bei der Arbeit zu beobachten, war schon immer fasziniert gewesen von seiner Konzentration, von seiner Leidenschaft, seiner bedingungslosen Hingabe, seinem Forscherdrang, seiner Neugier und seiner unglaublichen Fähigkeit, alles andere auszublenden und sich nur auf eine einzige Sache zu fokussieren.

Diese ganzen Eigenschaften unmittelbar in einem erotischen Kontext zu erleben und dann auch noch im Mittelpunkt dieser ganzen Konzentration und Leidenschaft zu stehen... das war für John ein atemberaubendes Erlebnis gewesen.

Zu erleben, wie dieser kühle und doch so leidenschaftliche Mann sich völlig dem Moment hingegeben hatte, sich auf eine Art und Weise rückhaltlos geöffnet und preisgegeben hatte... all das hätte John nie für möglich gehalten und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dieses Geschenk, das ihm Sherlock mit seiner Verletzlichkeit und Offenheit gemacht hatte, überhaupt verdiente.

Er hoffte nur, dass Sherlock seine Hartnäckigkeit, mit der er John (fast schon) verfolgt hatte und die schlussendlich zu dieser erotischen und emotionalen Offenbarung geführt hatte, nie bereuen würde. Zumindest würde John alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, dass Sherlock nie einen Grund haben würde, an ihm und der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Gefühle zu zweifeln.

An seiner Schulter spürte er, wie Sherlock seine Lippen bewegte.

Oh? So schnell schon wieder sprechbereit? Damit war dieser perfekte Moment wohl unwiederbringlich dahin. John seufzte innerlich. Gut, würde er sich das nächste Mal eben noch ein bisschen mehr anstrengen müssen, um diese post-koitalen, friedlichen Augenblicke noch ein wenig auszudehnen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Die goldenen, sinnverwirrenden Nebel in Sherlocks Gehirn lösten sich nur langsam, nur ganz allmählich auf. Sherlock selbst hielt so lange daran fest, wie er nur konnte, doch irgendwann zerrann ihm dieses glückselige Gefühl des Losgelöst-Seins zwischen seinen verzweifelten Fingern und die freudlose Realität hatte ihn wieder.

Fast sofort nahm sein ewig rastloser Geist seine Arbeit wieder auf, sammelte Daten, ordnete und analysierte sie und kam dann – nach dem Aufbau einiger möglicher Szenarien zu dem Schluss, dass er, Sherlock, ein Idiot war.

Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dies alles wäre eine gute Idee gewesen? Und welcher Schwachkopf hatte gesagt: _„Besser geliebt und verloren zu haben, als nie geliebt zu haben"? _Und wie hatte er so dumm sein können, auf eine solche Plattitüde hereinzufallen? Musste wohl irgendwie damit zusammenhängen, dass seine Libido sein Denken nachhaltig und nachteilig beeinflusst hatte.

Mist.

Verdammter Mist.

Er war ja so ein Idiot!

Warum hatte er dies alles nicht zuerst logisch durchdacht und dann seine Entscheidung getroffen? Warum hatte er auf sein hormon-gestörtes limbisches System gehört? Warum?

Weil er gegen jede Vernunft geglaubt – nein, gehofft hatte, dass sich (hätte er John erst einmal so weit) sich schon alles in seinem Sinne entwickeln würde.

Sein Plan war einfach gewesen: Stelle sicher, dass John entspannt ist (Alkohol!), dass er sich wohl fühlt (Alkohol!), dass er nicht mehr allzu klar denken kann (Alkohol!) und verführe ihn dann so gründlich, dass er anschließend glaubt, nicht mehr ohne dich leben zu können.

Nach dem Hochgefühl ihrer sexuellen Vereinigung kam für Sherlock nun jedoch der Absturz aus seinen Blütenträumen hinunter in die kalte, bittere Realität

John würde ihn nicht mehr wollen. John würde ihn verlassen. John würde... nicht mehr da sein.

Sherlock hatte alles auf diese eine Karte gesetzt und er hatte _gewonnen_. Er hatte John _rumgekriegt_. Doch war das den Einsatz wert gewesen?

War dieser _eine_ sexuelle Akt es wert gewesen, dass er John verlor? Für immer verlor? Noch heute Morgen war er sich sicher gewesen, dass es das alles wert sein würde. Mittlerweile war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Er wusste nun, wie John sich anhörte und anfühlte, wenn er sich ungehemmt seiner Leidenschaft hingab. Wie einen Phantomschmerz spürte er immer noch Johns Erektion in seinem Innersten und er fragte sich, ob dieses Gefühl jemals verblassen würde oder ob es ihn bis ans Ende seiner Tage verfolgen und mit der Gewissheit foltern würde, dass dieser Schatten einer Erinnerung alles war, was er jemals fühlen würde?

Er hatte geglaubt, es würde ihn umbringen, John nie zu spüren, sich nie mit ihm zu vereinigen... doch jetzt wusste er, dass er einem Trugschluss zum Opfer gefallen war. Es einmal gehabt zu haben und es dann nie wieder erleben zu dürfen... zu wissen und gleichzeitig zu vermissen... das war es, was ihn wirklich umbringen würde.

Warum hatte er Alkohol einsetzen müssen? Warum hatte er nicht länger gewartet? Warum hatte er John nicht anders umworben?

_Weil du ein ungeduldiger Egozentriker bist_, beantwortete er seine Fragen insgeheim selbst. _Und jetzt erntest du, was du gesät hast. Recht geschieht dir!_

Sherlocks Lippen bewegten sich in stummen Worten an Johns Schulter.

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

„Ich hätte dir besser keinen Whisky geben sollen…", flüsterte Sherlock, nachdem er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, undeutlich in Johns Halsbeuge.

John strich ihm verwundert die schweißverklebten Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, in der Hoffnung, einen Blick auf sein Gesicht werfen zu können.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er verständnislos.

Zuerst kam nur ein Seufzen, dann drehte Sherlock seinen Kopf und John gelang es, ein einzelnes Auge zu erkennen, das ihn traurig anblinzelte.

„Damit hast du eine wunderbare Ausrede für morgen früh..." Sherlocks Stimme schraubte sich leicht in die Höhe als er weitersprach: „Sherlock, ich war zu betrunken, um zu wissen, was ich tat…"

John begriff, dass er gerade nachgeäfft wurde und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das würde ich nie…", fing er an zu widersprechen, doch er kam nicht weiter.

„Doch", unterbrach ihn Sherlock mit einer gewissen trotzigen Hartnäckigkeit. „Du würdest. Aber… daran bin ich selbst schuld. Ich hätte dich nicht so viel trinken lassen dürfen. Weder auf der Hochzeit - noch hier. Aber damit… kann ich leben." Er machte Anstalten, den Sessel und John zu verlassen.

Doch John hielt ihn unbarmherzig fest.

„Sag mal…", fragte er ruhig. „Wie viel hast _du_ eigentlich getrunken?"

Sherlocks Augen verengten sich.

„Nicht besonders viel… warum?"

„Weil du gerade den größten Mist verzapfst, den ich je gehört habe!", rief John empört aus. „Und dafür wäre wirklich nur ein umnebeltes Gehirn eine Entschuldigung."

Verwirrung und Hoffnung zeichnete sich gleichermaßen auf Sherlocks Gesichtszügen ab.

„Ich…"

„Sherlock…" Dieses Mal war es John, der eine Erwiderung im Keim erstickte. „Ich werde es mir nicht anders überlegen. Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Und der einzige Grund, warum ich mich bisher… zurückgehalten habe, war der, dass ich mir über deine Motivation nicht im Klaren war. Und weil ich keine Lust hatte, mich nur aus Jux und Tollerei von dir manipulieren zu lassen."

„Und jetzt… bist du dir im Klaren darüber?", hakte Sherlock vorsichtig nach und John konnte nun ein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Ja. Sogar ein Idiot wie ich kann erkennen, dass du mich liebst", antwortete er nicht ohne Selbstironie.

Sherlock war sehr ruhig geworden, sehr still. Und mit seltenem Ernst erwiderte er: „Ja, John… das tue ich."

John warf ihm daraufhin einen gespielt-überdrüssigen Blick zu.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass mir nicht aufgefallen wäre, dass du es noch nicht gesagt hast!"

„Du hast es ja auch noch nicht gesagt!", gab Sherlock indigniert zurück.

Daraufhin fing John Sherlocks Lippen in einem zärtlichen Kuss ein.

„Muss ich das wirklich noch?", fragt er leise.

„Nein… nicht wirklich. Ich weiß es auch so", flüsterte Sherlock zurück und erwiderte Johns Kuss voll inniger Erleichterung. Dann schmolz er in Johns Umarmung förmlich dahin, wie eine der lächerlichen Eisskulpturen auf der Hochzeit seines Bruders.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Geraume Zeit später – John schnarchte in Sherlocks Bett bereits leise vor sich hin – stand Sherlock noch einmal auf und schlich auf leisen Sohlen zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Er wich geschickt den knarrenden Dielenbrettern aus und gelangte lautlos zu dem Tisch, auf dem sein Handy lag.

Mit flinken Fingern tippte er eine Nachricht und verschickte sie.

Dann seufzte er befriedigt und ging mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Zurück zu _seinem_ John.

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Etwas über eine Meile Luftlinie entfernt, vibrierte Mycrofts Handy auf dem Nachttisch der Hochzeitssuite des Ritz.

„Wer zur Hölle will denn jetzt etwas von dir?!", fluchte Greg schlaftrunken.

Mycroft nahm sein Handy an sich und starrte verständnislos auf das Display.

„Mein Bruder", sagte er dann mit einem nicht zu deutenden Unterton.

„Sag ihm, er soll sich verpissen!", grummelte Greg. „Was will er denn?"

„Lies' selbst", sagte Mycroft kopfschüttelnd und hielt seinem Ehemann das Handy hin.

_Bringe John an Weihnachten zu Mami mit. SH._

„Na endlich", knurrte Greg, aber es klang schon nicht mehr ganz so ungehalten. „Ich dachte schon, das wird nie was."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**ENDE (dieses Bonuskapitels)**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Vielleicht kommt (irgendwann) noch ein zweites Bonuskapitel mit Mycrofts und Gregs Hochzeitsnacht… bis zu dem Moment an dem Sherlocks SMS eintrifft.

Mal sehen, wann ich dafür Zeit finde und ob das überhaupt jemand lesen will... will das jemand lesen?


End file.
